como casarse con un vampiro millonario
by Ral Draxa
Summary: Edward Cullen es encantador, atractivo, rico...y el vampiro que todas soñamos.Ahora él acaba de perder uno de sus colmillos y tiene una noche para encontrar una dentista antes que su herida se cierre convirtiendole en un chiste toda la eternidad
1. Chapter 1

Nada me pertenece esto es una adaptación, al final diré el nombre

**Capítulo 1**

Edward Cullen supo que alguien había entrado silenciosamente en su oficina en casa. Un enemigo o un amigo íntimo. Un amigo, decidió. Un enemigo nunca podría haber pasado de los guardas en cada entrada de su edificio en el lado alto del este de Forks. O los guardas situados en cada uno de las cinco plantas.

Con su excelente visión nocturna, Edward se imaginaba que podría ver mucho mejor que su inesperado visitante. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando una silueta oscura tropezó en una cómoda abombada Luis XVI y maldijo suavemente.

_Emmett McCarty . _Un amigo, pero uno molesto. El vicepresidente de marketing de Industrias Wardtech afrontaba cada problema con un entusiasmo inagotable. Era suficiente para hacer que Edward se sintiera viejo. Realmente viejo.

-"¿Qué quieres, Emmett?"

Su invitado se enderezó rápidamente y miró con los ojos entornados en dirección a Edward.

- "¿Por qué estás sentado aquí, a solas en la oscuridad?"

-"Hum. Difícil pregunta. Supongo que quería estar solo. Y a oscuras. Lo deberías probar más a menudo. Tu visión nocturna no es lo que debería ser."

-"¿Por qué molestarme en practicar mi visión nocturna cuando la ciudad está iluminada toda la noche?"- Emmett buscó a tientas por la pared hasta que localizó el interruptor. Las luces se encendieron con un apagado brillo dorado. -"Ya, así está mejor."

Edward se reclinó en el cuero fresco de la butaca y tomó un sorbo de su copa. El líquido le quemó su garganta. Bebida infernal. -¿Hay un propósito para tu visita?

-"Por supuesto. Has salido de trabajar demasiado temprano, y tenemos algo importante que mostrarte. Te va a encantar."

Edward colocó su vaso en el escritorio de caoba delante de él. "Sé que tenemos un montón de tiempo."

Emmett bufó. - "Intenta poner algo de entusiasmo aquí. Tuvimos un asombroso progreso en el laboratorio." - Él notó el vaso medio lleno de Edward. -"Tengo la impresión de que vas a celebrarlo. ¿Qué estás bebiendo?"

-"No te gustará."

Emmett caminó a grandes pasos hacia el mueble bar. - "¿Por qué? ¿Son tus gustos demasiado refinados para mí ?" - Él agarró el decantador y derramó algo del rojo líquido en una copa. -"El color se ve bien."

-"Sigue mi consejo y coge una botella nueva de la nevera."

-"¡Ha! Si tu puedes beber esto, yo también." Emmett se echó una buena porción antes de bajar el vaso con una mueca victoriosa dirigida a Edward. Luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Su cara normalmente pálida se tornó de un rojo púrpura. Un sonido estrangulado vibró profundo en su garganta, y luego el borboteo comenzó.

Tosiendo, seguido de ahogadas maldiciones, seguido de más ataques de tos.

Finalmente él presionó las palmas contra el bar y se inclinó hacia adelante para coger aliento.

Una bebida infernal, ciertamente, Edward pensó. -"¿Te has recuperado?"

Emmett tomó una respiración profunda y trémula. -"¿Qué había dentro?"

-"Jugo de ajo al diez por cien."La voz de Edward sonó tan tranquila sin inmutarse ante el grito de Emmett_**-**__"¿Qué diablos?"__**- **_Emmett dio una sacudida poniéndose recto. -"¿te has vuelto loco? ¿Estás tratando de envenenarte a ti mismo?"

-"Pensé en ver si las antiguas leyendas eran ciertas."- La boca de Edward se curvó en una ligera sonrisa. - "Obviamente, algunos de los nuestros son más susceptible que otros."

-"¡Obviamente, a algunos de los nuestros les gusta vivir también peligrosamente, maldita sea! obviamente algunos de nosotros aun usa la razón!"

El intento de sonrisa de Edward se perdió en el olvido. - "Tu comentario tendría más mérito si no estuviésemos ya muertos."

Emmett se le acercó. -"¿No vas a empezar con esa gilipollez de 'Ay de mí, soy un demonio maldito del infierno otra vez, ¿Verdad?"

-" Enfréntate a los hechos, Emm. Hemos sobrevivido durante siglos tomando vidas. Somos una abominación ante Dios."

-"No vas a seguir bebiendo esto." Emmett le arrebató el vaso de la mano a Edward y lo puso fuera de su alcance. - "Escúchame. Ningún vampiro ha hecho nunca lo que tú para proteger a los vivos y vencer nuestro ansia interior."

-"Y ahora somos la manada más bien educada de criaturas demoníacas sobre la Tierra. Bravo. Llama al Papa. Estoy listo para la santidad."

El aspecto impaciente de Emmett se transformó en curiosa especulación. - "¿Es verdad lo que dicen, entonces? ¿Que una vez fuiste monje?"

-"Prefiero no vivir en el pasado."

-"No estoy tan seguro sobre eso."

Edward apretó sus manos en puños. Su pasado era un tema que él no discutiría con nadie. - "¿Creo que has mencionado alguna clase de progreso en el laboratorio?"

-"Oh, bien. Mierda, dejé esperando a Jazz en el vestíbulo. Quería caldear el ambiente, como quien dice."

Edward tomó una respiración profunda y lentamente relajó sus dedos. -"Entonces te sugiero que comiences. Hay una cantidad limitada de horas en una noche."

-"Bien. Y voy a salir a un club más tarde. Jessica justo ahora vuela desde París, y la niña..." " - tiene las alas cansadas. Eso era viejo hace un siglo."- Las manos de Edward se hicieron un puño otra vez. -"Céntrate en el tema, Emmett, o me veré forzado a enviarte a tu ataúd para un descanso."

Emm le lanzó una mirada exasperada. -"Sólo lo mencionaba por si acaso querías unirte a nosotros. Es mucho más divertido que sentarse aquí a solas, bebiendo veneno.-" Él se ajustó su traje negro de seda.- " Sabes, a Jessica siempre le has puesto caliente. De hecho, a cualquiera de las mujeres escaleras abajo le gustaría levantarte el ánimo."

-"No las encuentro particularmente alegres. La última vez que miré, estaban todas muertas."

-"Bueno, si vas a ponerte remilgado, tal vez deberías intentarlo con una viva."

-"No." -Edward se levantó precipitadamente, asió su copa, y llegó zumbando a la velocidad de un vampiro al mueble bar en un segundo. -"No con una mortal. Nunca más."

-"Guau. Di en el blanco."

-"Fin de la discusión."- Cullen vertió el brebaje de sangre-ajo por el desagüe, luego vació el resto del brebaje venenoso del decantador. Él había aprendido la lección hacía mucho tiempo. Una relación con una mortal sólo podría concluir con el corazón roto. Literalmente. Y él prefería no evitar la experiencia de una estaca atravesándole el corazón. Gran elección para una relación - una Vampi hembra o una mujer viva que le querría muerto. Y nunca cambiaría. Esta despiadada existencia seguiría por los siglos de los siglos. No era extraño que estuviera deprimido. Como científico, él normalmente podía encontrar algo intrigante para ocupar su mente. Pero algunas veces, como esta noche, eso no era suficiente. ¿Así que, qué ocurriría si él estuviera cerca de dar un gran paso adelante en una fórmula que posibilitaría que un vampiro estuviera despierto durante el día? ¿Qué haría él con esas horas adicionales? ¿Más trabajo? Él tenía siglos por delante para trabajar.

La verdad le había golpeado esta noche. Si él permaneciese sin dormir durante el día, no habría nadie para hablarle. Él sólo sumaría más horas de soledad a su así llamada vida. Y en eso estaba cuando se había rendido y había vuelto a casa. Para estar solo a oscuras, escuchando la pulsación monótona de su corazón frío, solitario. El alivio llegaría al amanecer cuando el sol naciente detuviera su corazón, y otra vez él estaría muerto durante el día. Desafortunadamente, él comenzaba a sentirse muerto todo el tiempo.

-"¿Estás todo bien, Ed?"- McCarty le observaba con recelo. -"He oído que algunas veces los realmente viejos como tú se sienten un poco decaídos."

-"Gracias por recordármelo. ¿Y ya que no me vuelvo más joven, quizá podrías traer a Jasper del vestíbulo?"

-"Vale. Lo siento." Emmett tiró fuertemente de los puños de su camisa de noche blanca como la nieve. -"Vale, solo quería caldear el ambiente. ¿Recuerdas la declaración de objetivos de Industrias Wardtech? Hacer un mundo igualmente seguro para vampiros y mortales."

-"Soy consciente de ello. Creo que yo lo escribí."

-"Sí, pero la amenaza principal para la paz siempre han sido los pobres y los Malcontents."

-"Sí, lo sé."- No todos los vampiros de hoy en día eran absurdamente ricos como Edward , e incluso con su compañía haciendo sangre sintética asequible y accesible, los que eran económicamente deficientes siempre estarían tentados de alimentarse de un mortal gratis. Edward había tratado de convencerles de que no había nada gratis. Los mortales acosados solían darse por ofendidos. Luego contrataban a algunos aspirantes a Buffy, y esos pequeños asesinos crueles destruirían a cada vampiro que encontrasen en su camino, incluidos los vampiros pacíficos y cumplidores de la ley que no matarían un mosquito. La triste verdad era que mientras algún vampiro siguiera atacando mortales, ningún vampiro en la Tierra estaría a salvo. Edward deambuló de vuelta atrás hacia su escritorio. -"Creo que te puse a cargo del problema de los pobres."

-"Estoy trabajando en ello. Tendré la presentación lista en pocos días. Entretanto, Jazz tuvo una idea brillante para manipular a los Malcontents."

Edward se sentó pesadamente en su silla. Los Malcontents eran el grupo más peligroso de vampiros que existían. La sociedad secreta que se denominaban a sí mismos Los Únicos Verdaderos y despreciaban las más desarrollada sensibilidad del

Vampiro de hoy en día. Los Malcontents podían permitirse comprar la sangre más sustanciosa que fabricaba Industrias Wardtech . Podían permitirse la sangre más exótica, sangre de gourmet de la popular línea de Edward de Vampire Fusion Cuisine. Incluso se podían permitir beberla en el cristal más fino. Solo que no querían. Para ellos, la emoción de beber sangre no estaba en la sangre misma. Estas criaturas vivían para morder. Creían que ninguna cosa podía reemplazar el placer intenso de clavar los colmillos en la caliente y flexible piel del cuello de un mortal. En el pasado el año, la comunicación entre los Malcontents y Vampis modernos había degenerado hasta que un estado de guerra no declarado se cernió sobre ellos.

Una guerra de la que podrían resultar muchas muertes – de ambos, mortales y vampiros.

-"Haz pasar a Jasper "

McCarty se desplazó en un zumbido hasta la puerta y la abrió. -"Estamos listos"

-"A tiempo."- La voz de Jasper Whitlock sonó alterada. -"El guarda de aquí afuera estaba a punto de hacerle un registro de cavidades a nuestro invitado de honor."

-"Oh, tiene a una bonita muchacha ahí." el guarda murmuró con su acento escocés.

-"¡Déjala en paz!" Jasper entró resueltamente en la oficina de Edward con una mujer agarrada entre sus brazos como si lo dos estuvieran bailando un tango. No sólo era una mujer más pequeña que el pequeño químico vampiro, ella estaba notablemente desnuda.

Edward se puso rápidamente en pie. -"¿Has traído a un mortal aquí?" ¿Un mortal _desnudo?"_

-"Relájate, Ed, ella no es real."- Emmett se volvió hacia Jasper. -"El jefe se pone un poco nervioso con las hembras mortales."

-"No estoy nervioso, Emmett. Toda terminación nerviosa en mí murió hace más de quinientos años." Edward solo podía ver la espalda de la falsa mujer, pero su largo cabello rubio y su redondo trasero ciertamente parecían reales.

- "si y nuestra raza son demonios bla...bla…bla… lo de siempre"- Un suspiro dramático escapó de los labios de Emmett.

Jasper puso a la mujer en una butaca. Sus piernas sobresalían rectas, así es que él se inclinó para doblarlas. Con cada ajuste, sus rodillas hacían un pequeño pop_._

Emm se puso en cuclillas al lado de ella.

-"¿Es muy parecida a la realidad, no crees?"

-"Mucho."- Edward observó el pelo rizado, rasurado al estilo ligero de artista de striptease, entre las piernas de la mujer falsa. -"Aparentemente ella es una rubia teñida."

-"Mira."- Con una sonrisa abierta, Emmett se aproximó a sus piernas separadas. -"Ella viene completamente equipada. ¿Dulce, eh?"

Edward tragó saliva. -"Esto…"- él despejó su garganta e lo intentó de nuevo. -"¿Es alguna clase de juguete sexual mortal?"

-"Sí, señor, ella lo es."- Jasper apretó para abrir su boca. -"Mire. Ella incluso tiene lengua. La textura es increíblemente parecida a la realidad."- Él metió un delgado y alargado dedo. -"Y el vacío causa una sensación de chupeteo muy realista."

Edward echó un vistazo a Emmett, que estaba arrodillado entre las piernas de la mujer, admirando la vista, después a Jasper, que resbalaba su dedo dentro y fuera de la boca de la muñeca. Sangre de Dios. Si él fuera capaz de tener dolor de cabeza, él tendría una migraña ahora. -"¿Os dejo a los tres a solas?"

-"No, señor." - El pequeño químico forcejeó para liberar su dedo de la ávida boca de la muñeca. -"Solo queríamos mostrarle lo real que es."- Su dedo fue saliendo con un pequeño pop, después la boca de la muñeca se relajó en una congelada sonrisa que parecía indicar que ella estaba disfrutando por sí misma.

-"Ella es asombrosa."- Emmett recorrió con una mano aprobatoria su pierna. -"Jazz la pidió por correo."

-"Era _tu _catálogo."- Jasper parecía avergonzado. - "No tengo normalmente sexo con mortales. Demasiado complicado."

Y demasiado peligroso. Edward arrastró su mirada fuera de los pechos bellamente moldeados de la muñeca. Tal vez Emmett estaba en lo cierto y él debería pasar un buen rato con una de las damas Vampis. Si los mortales podían fingir que esta muñeca estaba viva, entonces tal vez él podría hacer lo mismo con una vampira. ¿Pero cómo podría una mujer muerta calentar su alma?

Edward suspiró. ¿Se suponía que este juguete sexual mortal solucionaría el problema de los Malcontent? Perdían el tiempo, sin mencionar que le hacían sentirse caliente y malditamente solitario al mismo tiempo. -"Todos los Vampis que conozco prefieren sexo cerebral. Asumo que será lo mismo con los Malcontents."

-"No es posible con ella, me temo." - Jasper golpeó ligeramente la cabeza de la muñeca, produciendo un eco de melón maduro.

Emmett levantó uno de los pies de la muñeca para una mirada desde más cerca.

-"Aunque este pequeño bebé es tentador."

Edward notó que la muñeca todavía sonreía, aunque sus ojos de cristal azules miraban directamente hacia delante con una mirada ausente. - "Así que ella tiene el mismo IQ (cociente intelectual) que Jessica."

-"Oye." -Emmett frunció el entrecejo mientras acunaba el pie de la muñeca en su pecho.- "Eso no es gracioso."

-"Tampoco lo es malgastar mi tiempo."- Edward le miró enfadado - "¿Cómo puede este juguete tal vez resolver el problema con los Malcontents?"

-"Pero es que ella es mucho más que un juguete, señor." - Jasper jugueteó con los botones de su bata blanca del laboratorio. - "Ella ha sido transformada."

-"En VANNA." - Emmett dio un alegre tirón del dedo del pequeño pie la muñeca. - "La dulce pequeña VANNA. Ven con papa."

Edward apretó los dientes, acordándose primero de asegurarse de que sus colmillos estuvieran replegados. En caso contrario un Vampi accidentalmente podría perforarse el labio inferior. -"Ilústrame, por favor, antes de que recurra a la violencia."

Emmett se rió, aparentemente despreocupado por la cólera de su jefe. -"VANNA es un dispositivo artificial que cubre las necesidades nutricionales de los vampiros (Vampire Artificial Nutritional Needs Appliance)."

Jasper retorció un botón suelto de su bata de laboratorio, su frente arrugada por la preocupación. Obviamente, él se tomaba el temperamento de su jefe mucho más en serio.

- "Ella es la solución perfecta para el vampiro que se ve todavía impulsado a morder. Y estará disponible en cualquiera raza o género que prefiera."

-"¿Van a hacer juguetes masculinos también?" Edward preguntó.

-"Sí, con el tiempo."- El botón se cayó encima del piso. Jazz lo recogió y lo metió en un bolsillo. -"Emm pensó que la podríamos anunciar en el Vampire Digital Network. Podrías elegir entre la VANNA morena, la VANNA negra... "

-"¿Y ésta sería la VANNA blanca?" - Edward hizo una mueca. -"Al departamento jurídico le va a encantar."

-"Podríamos hacer algunas fotos de promoción con un elegante traje de noche."- Emmett acarició el arco de su pie. -"Y unas sandalias sexys, de tacón alto, negras."

Cullen dirigió una mirada preocupada a su vicepresidente de marketing, después se volvió a Whitlock. -"¿Estás diciendo que esta muñeca puede servir para obtener alimento?"

-"¡Sí!"- Jasper inclinó la cabeza entusiásticamente. -"Justo como una mujer viva, ella es capaz de ejecutar múltiples tareas, satisfaciendo ambas necesidades, sexual y de alimentación. Aquí. Déjeme mostrárselo."- Él reclinó la muñeca hacia adelante y echó su pelo hacia un lado. -"Puse el aparato aquí detrás donde no sería tan visible."

Edward estudió el pequeño interruptor y el corte en U. En la base de la U, un tubito sobresalía con una abrazadera al final. -"¿Le has puesto un tubo?"

-"Sí. Está específicamente diseñado para simular una arteria real. Desarrollamos un prototipo circular dentro de ella."- Jasper recorrió con su dedo el cuerpo para mostrar la posición de la arteria falsa. -"Viaja a través de su cavidad torácica, luego sube por un lado del cuello y baja por el otro, regresando finalmente al pecho."

-"¿Y se llena de sangre?"

-"Sí, señor. Ella vendrá equipada con un embudo gratis. La sangre y las baterías no están incluidas."

-"Nunca lo están," Edward apuntó secamente.

-"Es fácil de usar."- Jazz señaló el cuello de la muñeca. -"Se quita la abrazadera, se inserta un embudo pequeño, eliges dos cuartos de su sangre favorita de Industrias Wardtech, y la rellenas."

-"Ya Veo. ¿Se enciende una luz cuando se está en un nivel bajo?"

Jasper frunció el ceño. -"Supongo que podría poner una luz indicadora"

-"Estaba bromeando" - Edward dijo suspirando. -"Por favor continúa."

-"Sí, señor."- Jasper se aclaró la voz. -"El interruptor de aquí enciende una bomba pequeña insertada dentro de su cavidad torácica. Un corazón falso, como quien dice. Eso hará que la sangre fluya a través de la arteria y simulará un latido real."

Edward asintió con la cabeza. - "Y aquí es donde van las baterías."

-"Mmm."- la voz de Emmett sonaba amortiguado. -"Ella continúa latiendo y latiendo."

Edward dirigió una mirada a su vicepresidente y le encontró pasando los dientes sobre el dedo gordo de VANNA. El resplandor rojo en los ojos de Emmett servía como un tipo distinto de luz indicadora.

- "¡Emm! Para ya."

Con un quedo gruñido, Emmett dejó caer el pie de la muñeca. "No eres ya nada divertido."

Edward tomó una respiración profunda y deseó poder rezar pidiendo paciencia. Pero ningún Dios digno de respeto querría oír las plegarias de un demonio con un juguete sexual mortal. -"¿Ha sido ya probada?"

-"No, señor." - Jasper apretó el interruptor de VANNA. -"Pensamos que usted debería tener el honor de ser el primero."

_El primero. _La mirada de Edward se arrastró sobre el cuerpo perfecto de la muñeca, un cuerpo que ahora latía por dentro con sangre vivificadora. -"Así al menos, un vampiro puede tener su pastel y puede morderlo también."

Emmett sonrió mientras alisaba su smoking negro. -"El reto de la prueba del sabor. Disfruta."

Edward arqueó una ceja ante su vicepresidente de marketing. Sin duda, esta prueba había sido idea de Emmett. Él probablemente pensaba que su jefe necesitaba un poco de excitación para sentirse vivo. Desafortunadamente, él estaba en lo correcto. Edward extendió una mano para tocar el cuello de VANNA. La piel era más fresca que la de un humano real, pero a pesar de eso muy suave. Bajo las puntas de sus dedos, la arteria latía, fuerte y constante. Al principio, él sintió el pulso sólo con sus dedos, pero después la sensación palpitante trepó por su brazo y su hombro. Él tragó saliva. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dieciocho años? El latido se extendió dentro de él, llenando su vacío corazón y los demás sentidos. Las ventanas de su nariz se encendieron. Él podía oler la sangre ahora. Tipo A Positivo. Su favorito. Su cuerpo entero latía sincronizado con la mujer. Su pensamiento racional salió disparado, avasallado por una dominante sensación que él no había experimentado en años. _El deseo de matar._

Un gruñido vibró profundo en su garganta. Su miembro se endureció. Él curvó los dedos alrededor del cuello de la muñeca y la arrastró hacia él.

-"La tomaré."- Con la velocidad del rayo, él la lanzó encima de una tumbona de lectura de terciopelo. Ella se quedó inmóvil, sus piernas todavía dobladas y ahora combándose abiertas por las rodillas. La erótica visión era casi demasiado para soportarlo. La escasa cantidad de sangre en las venas de Edward demandó más. Más mujer. Más sangre. Él se sentó y retiró el cabello rubio de su cuello. Su sonrisa tonta era un poco desconcertante, pero fácilmente la ignoró. Cuando se reclinó sobre ella, captó un reflejo en sus vacios ojos de cristal. No de él, pues su silueta no se reflejaba. Todo lo que él podía ver era el rojo, resplandeciente fulgor de sus propios ojos. VANNA le había excitado. Él le giró la cara para exponer su cuello. La arteria que latía dentro de ella gritaba, _Tómame. Tómame._

Con un quedo gruñido, la presionó contra su cuerpo. Sus colmillos se extendieron, produciendo una ola de placer que surgía a través de su cuerpo. El perfume de la sangre se precipitó a través de él, llevándose los últimos jirones de autocontrol. La bestia interior se había desatado.

Él la mordió. Demasiado tarde, su mente enloquecida se dio cuenta de un hecho inusual. Su piel podía sentirse suave al tacto como la de un humano, pero la textura interior era completamente diferente. Dura, gruesa, parecida a la goma plástica. Si tenía importancia, no lo acusó, pues el olor de la sangre hizo añicos sus pensamientos. Sus instintos reclamaban la victoria, aullando en su cerebro como un animal muerto de hambre. Él hundió sus colmillos más y más profundo, hasta que al final sintió esa dulce sensación de borboteo cuando penetró la pared arterial. El cielo. Él estaba nadando en sangre.

Con una profunda succión, la sangre fluyó a chorros hacia sus colmillos y llenó su boca. Él lo engulló y codiciosamente bebió más. Ella estaba deliciosa. Ella era suya.

Él deslizó una mano a su pecho y lo estrujó. Qué tonto había sido, contento de sorber sangre de un vaso. ¿Cómo puede ser posible reemplazar la caliente corriente de sangre fluyendo directa a los colmillos? Por el diablo, él había olvidado lo dulce que era. Era una experiencia totalmente corporal. Él estaba duro como una roca. Todos sus sentidos estaban en llamas. Él nunca bebería de un vaso otra vez.

Tras otro tirón en su cuello, se percató de que la había dejado seca. Buena hasta la última gota. Pero entonces una pizca de claridad penetró a través del estupor sensual.

Infierno sangriento, él había perdido el control. Si ella hubiera sido mortal, estaría muerta. Y él habría asesinado a otro hijo de Dios.

¿Cómo puede esto hacer progresar la misión de una conducta civilizada de los vampiros? Esta muñeca le recordaría a cada vampiro cómo intensifica el placer morder. Ningún vampiro, ni el Vampi más evolucionado de hoy en día, podría tomar parte en esta experiencia sin querer la real. Todo en lo que él podía pensar ahora era en morder a la primera mujer viva con la que se encontrara. VANNA no era la respuesta para preservar la raza humana. Ella era un toque de difuntos para su existencia.

Con un gemido, Edward sacó de un tirón la boca de su cuello. La sangre salpicaba encima de la piel blanca de la muñeca, y al principio, pensaron que ella tenía una fuga.

Pero no, él estaba seguro de que la había dejado seca. Maldición, la sangre venía de él.

-"¿Qué diablos?"

-"Oh Dios mío," Jasper murmuró.

-"¿Qué?" - Edward miró el cuello y allí, alojado en el plástico duro, estaba uno de sus colmillos.-"¡Mierda!"

Emmett se acercó para echar un vistazo. -"¿Cómo ha ocurrido?"

-"El plástico -" Más sangre goteó desde la boca de Edward. Maldición, estaba desaprovechando su almuerzo. -"El plástico es demasiado duro y adherente por dentro. En ningún modo parecido a la piel humana."

-"Vaya."- Jasper atacó otro botón con sus dedos nerviosos. -"Esto es terrible. La textura era tan real por fuera. No me percaté… lo siento tanto, señor."

-"Ese es el menor de nuestros problemas." - Edward arrancó su diente del cuello de la chica. Él explicaría sus desafortunadas conclusiones más tarde. Ahora, él necesitaba su colmillo arreglado.

-"Todavía estás sangrado." Emmett le dio un pañuelo blanco.

-"La vena de alimentación conectada al colmillo está abierta." - Edward presionó el pañuelo contra el hueco en donde su colmillo derecho debería estar. -"Eso es."

-"Puedes usar tus poderes cicatrizantes para sellar la vena," Jasper sugirió.

-"Se cerraría permanentemente. Sería un comedor de un solo colmillo por toda eternidad." Edward retiró el pañuelo ensangrentado de su boca y volvió a insertar el colmillo en el hueco.

Emmett se inclinó para mirar. -"Creo que lo has conseguido."

Edward soltó su agarre en el diente y trató de replegar sus colmillos. El colmillo izquierdo lo hizo como debía, pero el derecho se cayó de su boca y aterrizó en el estómago de VANNA. Más sangre rezumó de la herida.

-"Mierda." Edward volvió a meter el pañuelo en la boca.

-"Señor, sugiero que vaya a un dentista." -Jasper recogió el colmillo y se lo ofreció a Edward. -"He oído que pueden volver a poner un diente caído"

-"Oh, Bien."- Emmett bufó. - "Qué es lo que propone hacer, entrar como si tal cosa en una clínica dental y decir, 'Perdone, soy un vampiro y se me cayó un colmillo en el cuello de un juguete sexual.' No van a hacer cola para ayudarle."

-"Necesito a un vampiro dentista," - Edward avisó. - Mira en las Paginaz Negraz."

-"¿Las Páginas Negras?"- Emmett se desplazó en un zumbido hasta el escritorio de Edward y empezó a abrir cajones. -"Sabes, empiezas a cecear."

-"¡Tengo un pedazo de tela ensangrentado en mi boca! Mira en el cajón de abajo."

Emmett localizó el directorio telefónico negro para negocios propiedad de vampiros y lo lanzó abierto para dejar ver las páginas blancas del interior. - "Bien."- Él recorrió con el dedo la publicidad. -"Parcelas en el cementerio. Reparación de ataúdes. Servicios de guardián de criptas. Criptas hechas a medida - cincuenta por ciento de descuento. Interesante."

-"Emm." Edward gruñó.

-"Vale." - Él volvió la página. -" Ok. La D. Lecciones de danza- aprenda a moverse como un _latin lover. _Reparto de tierra - duerma como un bendito sobre un mantillo de la Madre Patria. Disfraces de Drácula - pequeños a extra grandes."

Edward gimió. -" Esto es totalmente absurdo." Él tragó saliva e hizo una mueca ante el sabor de sangre rancia. La comida había sabido mejor la primera vez.

Emm giró otra página. -"Cortinas - garantizadas para bloquear la molesta luz del sol. Mazmorras- su elección de varias plantas " - Él suspiró. -"Eso es lo que hay. Ningún dentista."

Edward se dejó caer en la butaca. -"Tendré que ir a uno mortal."- Maldición_. _Él tendría que usar el control de la mente y después limpiar la memoria del dentista. De otra forma, no habría mortal que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarle.

-"Podemos tener problemas para encontrar un dentista mortal que esté disponible en mitad de la noche."- Jasper se precipitó hacia el mueble bar y agarró un rollo de toallas de papel. Luego procedió a quitar con ellas la sangre en VANNA. Él dirigió a Edward una mirada preocupada. "Señor, sería mejor que mantenga el diente en su boca."

En el escritorio, Emmett examinó rápidamente las Páginas Amarillas.

- "Porras, hay una tonelada de dentistas." -Él se enderezó de un golpe y sonrió abiertamente. -"¡Lo encontré! Clínica Dental central de Seattle- abierto veinticuatro horas al día para una ciudad que nunca duerme. Bingo."

Jasper dejó escapar una respiración profunda. - "Qué alivio. No estoy seguro, ya que nunca oí que a alguien le ocurriera algo así, pero me temo que si su colmillo no es exitosamente implantado esta noche, entonces nunca lo podrá ser."

Edward se levantó. -"¿Qué significa eso?"

Jasper tiró las toallas ensangrentadas de papel en la papelera del escritorio.

-"Nuestras lesiones se curan naturalmente mientras dormimos. Si el amanecer llega y se queda dormido con su colmillo todavía caído, su cuerpo cerrará definitivamente la vena de alimentación y la herida."

_Mierda. _Edward permaneció en pie.

.-"Entonces debe hacerse esta noche."

-"Sí, señor." - Jasper manoseó un botón de su bata de laboratorio. -"Con algo de suerte, estará en perfectas condiciones para el congreso anual."

¡La sangre de Dios! Edward tragó saliva. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar el congreso anual de primavera? El baile de Gala Inaugural estaba programado dentro de dos noches. Los señores principales de las asambleas de todas las partes del mundo estarían allí. Como

Señor de la asamblea más grande de América, Edward era el anfitrión del gran acontecimiento.

Si él aparecía sin un colmillo sería objeto de chistes hasta el próximo siglo.

Emmett agarró un trozo de papel y garabateó la dirección. -"Aquí tienes. ¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?"

Edward retiró el pañuelo y el diente de la boca para que sus instrucciones fueran claras.

-"Jazz me llevará. Llevaremos a VANNA con nosotros para que todo el mundo asuma que la llevamos de vuelta al laboratorio. Tú, Emm, saldrás con Jessica como planeabas. Nada parecerá fuera de lo normal."

-"Muy bien." Emm se movió a gran velocidad hasta su jefe y le dio la dirección de la clínica dental. -"Buena suerte. Si necesitas cualquier ayuda, solo tienes que llamarme."

-"Estaré bien." - Edward lanzó a sus dos empleados una mirada severa. -"Este incidente no será comentado nunca más, con nadie. ¿Entendido?"

-"Sí, señor." Jasper recogió a VANNA.

Edward observó la mano del químico curvada alrededor de un glúteo regordete. Sangre de Dios, con todo lo que había ocurrido, él todavía estaba duro. Su cuerpo zumbaba de deseo, anhelando más sangre y más carne de mujer. Él sólo podía esperar que este dentista fuese varón. Dios ayude a cualquier mujer mortal que se cruzara en su camino ahora mismo.

Él todavía tenía un colmillo, y se temía que él lo usaría.

Les gusto? Dejen reviews! Pulsen el botonsito por favor!


	2. Beretta y Marilyn Monroe

**Capitulo 2**

Era otra aburrida e interminable noche en la clínica dental. Isabella Swan se reclinó en la chirriante silla de oficina y echó un vistazo al blanco techo de baldosas. La mancha de agua estaba todavía allí. Qué sorpresa. Le había llevado tres noches llegar a la conclusión de que la mancha tenía la forma exacta de un perro salchicha. Así era su vida.

Con otro fuerte chirrido, se enderezó en su silla y echó un vistazo al reloj de la radio. Las dos y media de la madrugada. Seis horas quedaban de turno. Encendió la radio. La música de ascensor zumbó para llenar la oficina, una versión sin inspiración, instrumental de "Extraños en la noche." Siiiii, como si ella fuera a encontrar un desconocido alto, moreno, bien parecido y enamorarse. No en su aburrida vida. Ayer,

el momento culminante de la noche fue cuando aprendió como hacer que su silla chirriara al ritmo de la música.

Con un gemido, ella cruzó sus brazos sobre el escritorio y apoyó su cabeza. ¿Cómo era el dicho? ¿Ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque puede que lo obtengas? Bien, ella había pedido aburrimiento, y hombre, lo tenía. En las seis semanas que llevaba trabajando en la clínica, había tenido un cliente. Un jovencito con tirantes. En mitad de la noche, un alambre se había soltado en su boca. Sus padres frenéticos le habían traído aquí para que ella pudiera recolocar el alambre. Si no, el alambre suelto podía haber traspasado el interior de la boca del niño, dando como resultado… sangre.

Bella se estremeció. Solo pensar en la sangre la mareaba. Los Recuerdos del

Incidente se incrementaron en los oscuros recovecos de su cerebro, horripilantes imágenes sangrientas que la vituperaban, amenazando con salir a la luz. No, ella no les dejaría arruinarle el día. O su vida nueva. Formaban parte de otra vida, de otra persona. Pertenecían a la chica valiente y feliz que ella había sido los primeros veintisiete años de su vida antes de que todo infierno se desatara. Ahora, gracias al

Programa de Protección de Testigos, ella era la aburrida Marie Dywer, que vivía en un desván aburrido en un barrio aburrido y pasaba todas las noches en un trabajo aburrido.

Aburrirse era bueno. Aburrirse era seguro. Marie Dywer tenía que permanecer invisible y desaparecer en el océano de innumerables rostros de Seattle y sus alrededores con el solo propósito de mantenerse viva. Desafortunadamente, parecía que incluso el aburrimiento podía causar estrés. Tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar. Tiempo para recordar.

Ella desconectó la música y anduvo de arriba abajo por la sala de espera vacía.

Dieciocho sillas, tapizadas en matices alternos de azul polvoriento y verde, alineadas contra las paredes azul pálido. Una copia enmarcada de _los Lirios Acuáticos _de Monet colgaba en uno de los muros en un intento por inyectar calmada serenidad a los pacientes nerviosos. Isabella dudaba de que funcionara. Ella estaba tan nerviosa como siempre.

Normalmente concurrida durante el día, la clínica era un lugar solitario por la noche. Mejor así. Si alguien entrara con un problema serio, Bella no estaba segura de que pudiera ocuparse de eso. Ella había sido una buena dentista antes del…

Incidente. _No pienses en eso. _¿Pero qué haría si alguien realmente venía a la clínica con una emergencia? Justo la semana pasada, ella accidentalmente se había hecho una herida afeitándose las piernas.

Una pequeña gota de sangre y sus rodillas habían temblado tanto, que se había visto obligada a acostarse.

Tal vez ella debería dejar la odontología. ¿Qué pasaba por que ella perdiera su carrera? Ella había perdido todo lo demás, incluyendo su familia. El Departamento de

Justicia se lo había dejado claro. De ninguna manera debía contactar con algún miembro de su familia o con cualquier viejo amigo. No sólo pondría su propia vida en peligro, sino también pondría en peligro la de aquellos a los que amaba.

La aburrida Marie Dywer no tenía familia o amigos. Ella tenía asignado un oficial de

USA con quien hablar. No era extraño que hubiera ganado cinco kilos en los últimos dos meses. Comer era la única emoción que le quedaba. Eso y hablar con el atractivo y joven repartidor de pizzas. Ella apretó el paso mientras rodeaba la sala de espera. Si continuaba comiendo pizza todas las noches, se pondría como una ballena, y entonces los tíos malvados no podrían reconocerla. Ella podría estar segura y gorda por el resto de su vida. Bella gimió. Segura, gorda, aburrida y solitaria.

Un golpe en la puerta principal provocó que diera un patinazo para frenar.

Probablemente el repartidor de pizza, pero incluso así, por un segundo su corazón había dado un bandazo en su pecho. Ella tomó una respiración profunda y se aventuró hacia las ventanas delanteras. Se asomó por las mini-persianas blancas que ella siempre conservaba cerradas por la noche para que nadie pudiera ver dentro.

-"Soy yo, Dra. Dywer ," - Eric dijo. -" traigo su pizza."

-"Está bien." Ella quitó el cerrojo de la puerta. La clínica podría estar abierta toda la noche, pero ella tomaba precauciones. Ella sólo abría la puerta a los clientes auténticos. Y a la pizza.

-"Hola, Doc." Eric entró con paso relajado y una gran sonrisa. Durante las últimas dos semanas, el adolescente le había hecho una entrega todas las noches, y Bella disfrutaba de sus intentos adolescentes de ligar tanto como de la pizza. De hecho, éste era el momento cumbre del día. Puaj! estaba en camino de convertirse en un ser patético.

-"Bien, Eric. ¿Cómo te va?" Ella fue al mostrador de la oficina a localizar su bolso.

-"Tengo su pepperoni gigante aquí mismo " Eric tiró fuertemente de la pretina de sus pantalones vaqueros, luego los soltó. Los pantalones vaqueros se deslizaron ligeramente por sus caderas estrechas, revelando tres pulgadas del bóxer de seda de

Scooby Doo.

-"Pero pedí una pequeña."

-"No hablaba de la pizza, Doc." Eric le dedicó un gran guiño y colocó la caja de pizza en el mueble mostrador.

-"Correcto. Bueno, eso es demasiado queso para mí. Y no hablo de la pizza, tampoco."

-"Lo siento."- Con las mejillas teñidas de rosa, él le lanzó una sonrisa tímida. -"Un tío debe intentarlo, ya sabe."

-"Supongo que es así" Ella pagó la pizza.

-"Gracias."- Eric se metió el dinero en el bolsillo. -"Sabe, hacemos tropecientos tipos de pizza. Debería probar algo nuevo."

-" Tal vez lo haga. Mañana."

Él puso sus ojos en blanco. -"Eso es lo que dijo la semana pasada"

El teléfono sonó, rompiendo la atmósfera con su agudo sonido. Isabella pegó un brinco.

-"Guau, Doc. Tal vez debería cambiarse al descafeinado"

-"No creo haber oído el timbre del teléfono desde que entré a trabajar aquí."

El teléfono cencerreó otra vez. Guau, el tío de la pizza y el teléfono sonando al mismo tiempo. Era más excitación que la que había sentido en semanas.

-"La dejaré poner manos a la obra. Hasta mañana, Dra. Dywer."

Eric meneó la mano en un adiós y se pavoneó hacia la puerta principal.

-"Adiós."- Bella admiró sus pantalones vaqueros colgando de sus caderas por detrás. Iba a poner definitivamente a dieta. Después de la pizza. El teléfono sonó otra vez, y lo descolgó. - "Clínica Dental General De Seattle. ¿Puedo ayudarle?"

-"Sí, puede," la voz áspera del hombre fue seguida de una respiración pesada. Luego otra.

Oh, genial. Un pervertido para alegrarle la noche. -"Creo que se ha equivocado de número" Ella comenzaba a bajar el aparato receptor cuando oyó su voz otra vez.

-"Creo que eres tú la que tiene el número equivocado, _Isabella."_

Ella se quedó sin aliento. Tenía que ser un error. Si, _e Isabella es un nombre común._

La gente siempre llamaba preguntando por Isabella. ¿A quién estaba engañando?

¿Debería colgar? No, ya sabían quién era ella.

Y _dónde estaba_. El terror la sacudió. Oh Dios mío, venían a por ella.

_¡Cálmate! _Tenía que mantener la calma.

-"Me temo que tiene el número equivocado. Soy la Dra. Marie Dywer de la Clínica Dental General De Seattle…"

-"¡Corta el rollo! Sabemos dónde estás, Isabella. Es tiempo de pagar." _Clic. _La llamada había acabado, y la pesadilla había vuelto.

-"Oh No, oh no, oh no." Ella colgó el receptor en su sitio y se dio cuenta de que iba refunfuñando más y más fuerte, subiendo camino de un grito con todas las de la ley.

_¡Contrólate! _mentalmente se abofeteó a sí misma y dio puñetazos a las teclas del número 911.

-"Soy la Dra. Marie Dywer en la Clínica Dental General De Seattle. ¡Yo… estamos siendo atacados!" Ella dio la dirección, y el recepcionista le aseguró que un coche patrulla estaba en el camino. Bien. Con una hora estimada de llegada de diez minutos después de su asesinato, sin duda.

Con una boqueada, recordó que la puerta principal estaba sin cerrar. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia la puerta y la cerró. Cuando se lanzó a través de la clínica hacia la puerta trasera, agarró su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de la bata de laboratorio y marcó el número de su oficial USA asignado. Primer tono.

-"Vamos, Sam. Cógelo."- Extendió su mano hasta la puerta trasera.

Todos los pestillos estaban bien cerrados. Segundo tono. ¡Oh no! Qué pérdida de tiempo tan estúpida. Toda la parte delantera de la clínica era de cristal. Cerrar la puerta no mantendría a nadie fuera. Simplemente romperían el cristal. Luego le dispararían. Necesitaba pensar en algo mejor. Necesitaba salir urgentemente de aquí.

El tercer tono fue seguido por un chasquido. - "¡Sam, necesito ayuda!"

Fue interrumpida por una voz monótona.

- "Estoy fuera de mi despacho en este momento, pero deje su nombre y número y le devolveré la llamada tan pronto como sea posible." _Bip._

_- _"¡Mierda, Sam!"- Ella volvió corriendo a la oficina por su bolso. -"Dijo que siempre estaría ahí. Saben dónde estoy, y vienen a por mí " Pulsó el botón de FIN y dejó caer el teléfono de vuelta a su bolsillo. ¡Maldito Sam! Un hurra por las edulcoradas garantías de que el gobierno la podría proteger. Ella le enseñaría. Porque, ella … ella dejaría de pagar sus impuestos. Por supuesto, si fuera asesinada, entonces eso ya no sería un problema.

¡_Céntrate_! se reprendió a sí misma. Esta manera de pensar caótica la mataría. Se deslizó parando ante el escritorio y agarró su bolso. Escaparía por la parte de atrás y correría hasta que encontrase un taxi. ¿Luego, se iría… a dónde? Si sabían dónde trabajaba, entonces probablemente también sabían dónde vivía. Dios, ella estaba bien jodida.

-"Buenas noches," una profunda voz retumbó a través del cuarto.

Con un chillido, Bella pegó un salto. Un hombre guapísimo estaba parado en la puerta principal. _¿Guapísimo? _Ella estaba realmente perdiendo la cabeza, si estaba examinando a un asesino a sueldo. Él sostenía algo blanco contra su boca, pero ella apenas se dio cuenta, pues sus ojos captaron su atención y no la dejaban irse. Su mirada la recorrió, sus ojos de color dorado con reflejos verdes brillando con hambre.

Un chorro de aire muy frío le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, tan repentino e intenso, que presionó una mano contra su sien. "¿Cómo… cómo ha entrado usted?

Él continuó clavando los ojos en ella, pero con un leve movimiento de una mano, hizo una seña hacia la puerta.

-"No es posible," murmuró. La puerta estaba cerrada y las ventanas intactas.

¿Habría conseguido entrar a hurtadillas más temprano? No, ella habría advertido a ese hombre. Cada célula en su cuerpo era consciente de ese hombre. ¿Era su imaginación,

o estaban poniéndose sus ojos más dorados, más intensos?

Su pelo oro bronce hasta los hombros se rizaba ligeramente en las puntas. Un suéter

negro acentuaba sus hombros anchos, y los pantalones vaqueros negros abrazaban sus caderas y sus largas piernas. Era un alto, pálido, y bien parecido...asesino a sueldo. Dios mío. Él probablemente podría matar a una mujer solo provocándole salvajemente palpitaciones cardíacas. De hecho, debía ser lo que hacía. Él no llevaba un arma de ningún tipo. Por supuesto, esas manos grandes...

Un dolor frío perforó su cabeza otra vez, recordándole las veces que ella se había tragado un helado demasiado rápido.

-"No he venido a hacerle daño" Su voz era baja, casi hipnótica.

Eso era. Él inducía a sus víctimas a un trance con sus ojos dorados y el tono dulce.

Bella negó con la cabeza. Podía combatirlo. No se rendiría.

Él frunció el ceño. -"Está siendo difícil."

-"Puedes estar seguro." Buscó a tientas en su bolso y sacó rápidamente su Beretta

Tomcat calibre 32. "Sorpresa, mamón."

Ni sorpresa ni miedo se registró en su dura cara, sólo un leve indicio de irritación.

-"Señora, el arma no es necesaria."- Él dio un paso hacia ella. -"Suelte la pistola, por favor."

-"¡No!"- Ella le dio su mejor y más malhumorada mirada. -"Dispararé. Le mataré."

-"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. -" Él dio otro paso hacia ella.

Ella alzó la pistola una pulgada.

-"Lo digo en serio. No me importa lo increíblemente atractivo que seas. Salpicare contigo toda la habitación".

Sus oscuras cejas se elevaron. Ahora él parecía sorprendido. Lentamente, la examinó una vez más, sus ojos oscureciéndose con un color de caliente y líquido oro

-"Deje de mirarme así." Sus manos temblaban. El dio otro paso en su dirección. -"No le haré daño. Necesito su ayuda."-Se retiró el pañuelo de la boca. Manchas rojas teñían el blanco algodón. Sangre. Bella jadeó. Sus manos bajaron. Su estomago se tambaleó.

-"Usted… usted está sangrando."

-"Baje la pistola antes de que se dispare a sí misma en el pie."

-"No." Levantó la Beretta de nuevo, e intentó no pensar en la sangre. Después de todo, si ella le disparaba, iba a haber un montón más.

-"Necesito su ayuda. Se me ha caído un diente."

-"Tu... ¿Tú eres un cliente?"

-"Si, ¿Puede ayudarme?

-"Oh, mierda."- Dejó caer la pistola en su bolso. -"Siento todo esto."

-"¿Normalmente da la bienvenida a sus clientes con una pistola?" Sus ojos se iluminaron con más divertimento. Oh, Dios, era guapísimo. Qué suerte la mía, que el hombre perfecto entrara en su vida dos minutos antes de morir... -"Mire, estarán aquí en cualquier momento. Será mejor que salga de aquí. Rápido."

Sus ojos se estrecharon. -"¿Está en problemas?"

-"Sí. Y si le atrapan aquí, entonces le matarán, también. Vamos." Ella agarró su bolso. -"Vamos a salir por atrás."

-"¿Está preocupada por mí?"

Ella le echó un vistazo de vuelta. Él todavía revoloteaba por el escritorio.

- "Por supuesto. Odio ver asesinar a personas inocentes."

-"No soy lo que usted llamaría un inocente."

Ella bufó. -"¿Vino aquí a matarme?

-"No."

-"Lo suficientemente inocente para mí. Vamos." Le precedió a través de la sala de consulta.

-"¿Hay otra clínica donde me pueda ayudar con el diente?"

Ella se volvió y cogió aire. Él estaba justo detrás de ella, aunque no le había oído moverse. - "Cómo ha..."

Él abrió su mano, con la palma hacia arriba. -"Éste es mi diente."

Ella se sobresaltó. Unas pocas gotas de sangre se habían acumulado en su palma, pero con un esfuerzo, logró centrar la atención en el diente.

-"¿_Qué? _¿Es esto alguna clase de broma enfermiza? Eso no es un diente humano."

Apretó sus dientes. -"Es _mi _diente. Necesito que me lo vuelva a poner en su sitio."

-"De ninguna manera voy a implantar el diente de un animal en su boca. Eso es enfermizo. Es… esa cosa es de un perro. O de un lobo."

Las ventanas de su nariz se dilataron, y él pareció crecer tres pulgadas. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del diente, formando un puño. -"Cómo se atreve, señora. No soy un hombre lobo."

Ella parpadeó. Vale, él era raro. Un poco psicópata, tal vez. A menos que…-"Oh, entiendo. Eric te metió en esto."

-"No conozco a ningún Eric."

-"Entonces quién..." Bella fue interrumpida por el sonido de coches chirriando al detenerse fuera de la clínica. ¿Sería la policía? Por favor, Dios mío, que sea la policía.

Ella se aproximó a la puerta de la oficina y espió fuera. Ninguna sirena, nada de luces

Intermitentes. Pesadas pisadas golpearon la acera.

Su piel se cubrió de sudor frío. Estrechó su bolso contra su pecho. -"Están aquí"

El cliente psicópata envolvió su diente de lobo con el pañuelo blanco y se lo metió en un bolsillo. -"¿Quiénes son?"

-"Gente que quiere matarme." Ella atravesó corriendo la sala de consulta hacia la puerta de atrás.

-"¿Es usted tan mala como dentista?"

-"No." Ella quitó las cerraduras de los pestillos con dedos temblorosos.

-"¿Hizo algo incorrecto?"

-"No, vi algo que no debería haber visto. Y así le veré, si no sale de aquí. "Ella le agarró el brazo para empujarle por la puerta trasera. Un chorrito de sangre rezumaba por la esquina de su boca. Él rápidamente se limpió con la mano, pero dejó un rastro rojo a lo largo de su cincelada mandíbula.

_Había tanta sangre. Tantas caras sin vida, cubiertas de sangre. _Y la pobre Angela. La sangre se había acumulado en su boca, imposibilitando sus últimas palabras.

-"Oh Dios." Las rodillas de Bella se bambolearon. La vista se le nubló. Ahora no.

No cuando ella necesitaba correr.

El cliente psicópata la agarró. –"¿Está bien?"

Ella miró su mano, firmemente agarrada a la parte superior de su brazo. Una mancha roja teñía su bata blanca de laboratorio. _Sangre. _Sus ojos trémulamente se cerraron cuando se cayó contra él. Su bolso se volcó en el piso.

Él la levantó en brazos.

-"No." Ella se estaba desmayando. No podía dejar que ocurriera. Con un último débil intento, abrió sus ojos.

Su cara estaba cerca. El mundo se desvanecía, y él la miraba, sus ojos lentamente comenzando a resplandecer.

Sus ojos eran rojos. Rojos como la sangre.

Totalmente muerta, pronto estaría muerta. Como Angela. -"Sálvese. Por favor" murmuró. Entonces todo se volvió negro.

Increíble. Si Edward no lo supiese bien, juraría que ella no era mortal. En más de quinientos años, nunca había encontrado a un mortal que pudiera resistir su control mental. Nunca había conocido a un mortal que quisiera salvarle en lugar de matarle.

Sangre de Dios, ella incluso pensaba que él era inocente e increíblemente atractivo - esas habían sido sus palabras.

Pero ella _era _mortal. Su cuerpo se sentía cálido y suave entre sus brazos. Él bajó su cabeza más y respiró profundamente a través de su nariz. El rico aroma de sangre fresca, humana llenó sus sentidos. Tipo A Positivo. Su favorito. Su abrazo se tensó. Su ingle se hinchó. Ella era tan vulnerable en sus brazos, su cabeza caída hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello blanco virginal. Y maldita sea si el resto de ella no se veía igual de sabroso.

Aunque deseaba ardientemente su cuerpo, su mente le intrigaba incluso más.

¿Cómo diantres había logrado bloquear su control mental? Cada vez que lo había intentado, ella le había dado una cachetada en respuesta en su cara. La lucha de mentes no le había enojado, sin embargo. Todo lo contrario. Él incluso había logrado leer algunos de sus pensamientos. Aparentemente a ella le asustaba ver sangre. Y su último pensamiento antes de desmayarse había sido acerca de la muerte.

Pero estaba muy viva. Brillaba de calor y vitalidad, palpitaba de vibrante vida, y aun inconsciente, le provocaba una tremenda erección. Sangre de Dios. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella?

Su audición extra sensible captó el sonido de voces masculinas en la acera de delante.

"¡Isabella! No hagas esto más difícil para ti. Déjanos entrar."

¿Isabella? Él notó su piel clara, su boca rosada, y la ligera rociada de pecas que cruzaba su nariz insolente. El nombre le agradó. Su pelo suave y moreno parecía teñido. Interesante ¿Por qué escondería una encantadora joven el color natural de su cabello? Una cosa era cierta. VANNA era una pobre sustituta de la realidad.

"¡Está bien, zorra! Vamos a entrar." Algo se estrelló a través del frontal de la clínica, astillando el cristal. Las mini persianas se movieron ruidosamente.

_Sangre de Dios. _Esos hombres verdaderamente tenían intención de hacerle daño.

¿Qué pudo haber hecho ella? Seriamente dudaba de que ella fuera alguna clase de criminal. Había sido demasiada inepta con su revólver. Y demasiado confiada con él.

De hecho, parecía más preocupada por su seguridad que por la de ella. Sus últimas palabras habían sido rogando para que se salvara. No por ella.

El curso de acción más cuerdo sería dejarla caer y correr. Después de todo, había otros dentistas, y él raramente se involucraba en el mundo mortal.

Bajó la mirada a su cara. _Sálvese. Por favor._

No lo podía hacer. No podía dejarla morir. Ella era diferente. Algo en sus tripas, un instinto que había permanecido inactivo durante siglos, se había encendido dentro de él y lo reconocía. Estaba acunando un raro tesoro en sus brazos.

Más cristal destrozado en el frontal de la oficina. Sangre de Dios. Tendría que moverse rápido. Afortunadamente para él, no era un problema. Se la echó sobre el hombro y agarró su extraño bolso con fotos de Marilyn Monroe impresas a cada lado.

Forzó la puerta trasera y miró con cuidado hacia afuera.

Los edificios de enfrente estaban apiñados juntos con escaleras de emergencia metálicas zigzagueando colgando de los muros. La mayor parte de los negocios estaban cerrados. Sólo un restaurante en la esquina tenía todavía la luz encendida. Los coches pasaban rápidos por la calle principal, pero esta calle lateral estaba vacía. Los coches estacionados cubrían ambos lados. Sus sentidos súper agudizados detectaron vida. Dos hombres detrás del coche estacionado enfrente.

No los podía ver, pero sentía su presencia, olía la sangre bombeando por sus venas.

En un instante, empujó la puerta abierta y llegó zumbando hasta el final del bloque. Cuando estaba muy cerca de la esquina, vio a los dos mortales justo empezar a reaccionar. Corrieron hacia la puerta abierta, sacando sus pistolas. Edward se había movido tan rápido que aún no le habían visto. Dobló la otra esquina de la calle delante de la clínica. Allí se escondió detrás de una furgoneta de reparto aparcada y observó el desarrollo de la escena.

Tres sedan negros bloqueaban la calle. Tres, no, cuatro hombres estaban allí – dos como centinelas mientras los otros dos destrozaban totalmente el frontal de cristal del negocio. Sangre infernal¡_. _¿Quiénes eran estos hombres que querían matar a Isabella?

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella.

-"Agárrate, dulzura. Vamos a dar un paseo." Dirigió su atención a la azotea del edificio de diez plantas detrás de él. Un segundo más tarde, estaban allí, y miraba hacia abajo al grupo de secuaces.

Los pedazos de cristal cubrían la acera, crujiendo bajo los zapatos de los presuntos asesinos de Isabella. Sólo estalagmitas dentadas permanecían en las ventanas de la clínica. Uno de los secuaces extendió una mano enguantada a través de la puerta llena de cristales rotos y la abrió. Los demás sacaron las pistolas de los abrigos y entraron en la clínica.

La puerta se cerró ruidosamente detrás de ellos, provocando un chaparrón de añicos de cristal lloviendo encima de la acera. Las mini persianas se mecieron de acá para allá con un sonido metálico de alboroto. Pronto el caer y chocar de los muebles también pudo oírse.

-"¿Quiénes son esos hombres?" murmuró, pero no recibió respuesta. Isabella seguía aún cruzada sobre su hombro. Y él se sentía estúpido, parado allí sosteniendo un bolso de mujer.

Divisó muebles de jardín de plástico en la azotea, dos sillas verdes, una mesa pequeña, y una tumbona dejadas en el suelo, en posición horizontal. Cuando reclinó a la dentista encima de la tumbona, su mano se deslizó por su cuerpo y chocó contra algo duro en su bolsillo. Parecía un teléfono móvil.

Puso en el suelo su bolso y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo. Llamaría a Jasper y le haría volver con el coche. Era posible contactar con otros vampiros mentalmente, pero la comunicación telepática no siempre garantizaba la privacidad. Edward tenía un dilema ya que no quería ser accidentalmente oído por otro vampiro. Había perdido un colmillo y acababa de secuestrar a una dentista mortal que tenía más problemas que él.

Fue a gran velocidad hacia cornisa del edificio y espió por encima. Los secuaces abandonaban la clínica, seis ahora, ya que a los cuatro de delante de la clínica se habían unidos los dos de atrás. Gesticulaban coléricamente. Sus maldiciones masculladas se filtraban hacia arriba a través del aire hasta su oído extra sensitivo.

Italianos. Y estaban formados como defensas de rugby. Edward miró por encima de su hombro a Bella. Le sería muy difícil sobrevivir con esos gorilas tras sus huellas.

Abruptamente, los hombres se pararon. Sus voces se acallaron. Desde las sombras, una figura emergió. Maldición, así que ahora eran un total de siete secuaces. ¿Cómo no le había visto? Él siempre podía sentir la sangre corriendo y el calor corporal de un mortal, pero éste se había escapado completamente de su percepción. Los otros seis hombres lentamente se movieron los unos hacia los otros, como si se sintieran más seguros agrupados. Seis contra uno. ¿Cómo seis gorilas fuertes podían tener miedo a uno? La figura oscura se movió hacia el frente de la clínica. Un rayo de luz se escapó a través de las persianas e iluminó su cara.

_¡Sangre infernal! _Edward dio un paso atrás. No era extraño que no hubiera sentido

al séptimo hombre. Él era el señor Aro Vulturi, de la asamblea de los vampiros

Italianos. Y uno de los más antiguos enemigos de Edward.

Durante los últimos cincuenta años, Vulturi había dividido su tiempo entre Italia y Nueva York, conservando el control sobre los vampiros rusos de todo el mundo. Edward y sus amigos siempre se mantenían al día respecto de este viejo enemigo. Según las últimas informaciones, Vulturi ganaba un buen dinero como asesino a sueldo.

Alquilarse uno mismo como asesino era una costumbre muy antigua entre los vampiros más violentos. Asesinar mortales era fácil, incluso agradable para ellos, ¿Así que porque no obtener un salario por el placer de salir a cenar? La lógica obviamente atrajo a Vulturi, y estaba ganándose la vida haciendo un trabajo que realmente le encantaba. Y sin duda, era excelente en él.

Edward había oído que el empleador preferido de Vulturi era la mafia Italiana. Eso explicaría a los seis que hablaban ruso, mortales con armas de fuego, que le acompañaban. Sangre infernal. La mafia de Italia quería a Isabella muerta.

¿Sabían los Italianos que Vulturi era un vampiro? ¿O pensaban que simplemente era un asesino a sueldo del Viejo Continente que prefería trabajar por la noche? En cualquier caso, claramente le temían.

Tenían motivos. Ningún mortal tendría una posibilidad contra él. Ni siquiera una joven audaz con una Beretta escondida en su bolso de Marilyn Monroe con lentejuelas.

Un gemido trasladó su atención a la joven audaz. Ella se estaba despertando.

Sangre infernal, si los Italianos habían contratado a Aro Vulturi para matar a Isabella, no duraría otra noche.

A menos que… a menos que ella estuviese bajo la protección de otro vampiro. Un vampiro con bastante poder y recursos para enfrentarse a la asamblea completa de los vampiros Italianos. Un vampiro que contaba con fuerzas de seguridad. Un vampiro que había luchado antes contra Vulturi y había sobrevivido. Un vampiro que necesitaba terriblemente un dentista.

Edward se acercó a ella silenciosamente. Con un gemido, ella levantó una mano hasta su frente. Su lucha contra el control mental probablemente le había causado dolor de cabeza. Aún y así, solo el hecho de que pudiera resistirse a él era asombroso.

Y ya que no la podía controlar, no tenía idea de qué haría o diría después. Lo que la convertía en una mercancía peligrosa de manejar. La convertía en… fascinante.

Su desabotonada bata de laboratorio se había abierto, revelando una camiseta rosa que moldeaba perfectamente sus pechos. Con cada respiración, su pecho se expandía.

Sus pantalones vaqueros empezaron a apretarle más. Su sangre caliente bombeaba a través de sus venas, atrayéndole más cerca con cada latido. Su mirada bajó rápidamente por sus ajustados pantalones negros que le abrazaban la cadera. Era tan bella, y sería tan deliciosa. En más de una forma.

Demonios. Quería quedarse con ella. Ella le creía inocente. Creía que merecía la pena salvarlo. ¿Pero qué ocurriría si averiguaba la verdad? Si descubría que él era un demonio, querría matarle. Él había aprendido eso demasiado bien con Tanya.

Edward se enderezó. No podía ser vulnerable de nuevo. ¿Pero le traicionaría? Ella parecía distinta en cierta forma. Ella le había pedido que se salvara. Su corazón era puro.

Ella gimió otra vez. Demonios, ella era la vulnerable. ¿Cómo podía abandonarla ante el monstruo de Vulturi? Edward era el único en Nueva York que la podría proteger. Su mirada vagó bajando por su cuerpo y de vuelta a su bonita cara. Oh, él podía protegerla, bien. Pero mientras su cuerpo aullara de hambre y temblara de deseo, no había forma de que pudiera garantizar que ella estaría a salvo.

No de él.


	3. Hombre lobo

**Capitulo 3**

Isabella se frotó la frente. A lo lejos, ella oía coches que tocaban la bocina y el gemido de una sirena de ambulancia. No habría necesidad de esas cosas en la otra vida. Definitivamente estaba todavía viva. ¿Pero dónde?

Abrió los ojos y contempló un cielo nocturno, con estrellas parcialmente escondidas por la niebla. La brisa empujó su pelo contra su mejilla. Miró a su derecha.

¿Una azotea? Ella estaba acostada en posición horizontal en mueble de jardín. ¿Cómo llegó? Miró hacia su izquierda.

_Él. _El cliente psicópata con el diente de lobo. Él había debido traerla aquí, y venía hacia ella justo ahora. Ella gateó para bajarse de la tumbona y jadeó cuando el frágil mueble comenzó a volcarse.

-"Cuidado." Él estaba allí inmediatamente, sobresaltándola cuando agarró sus brazos. ¿Cómo llegó hasta ella tan rápidamente?

El dolor de cabeza descendió unos pocos grados más frío. Su agarre era firme.

Posesivo. -"Déjeme ir."

-"De acuerdo." Él la soltó y se enderezó en toda su longitud.

Bella tragó saliva. No se había dado cuenta de que era tan alto. Y tan grande.

-"Me puede dar las gracias más tarde por salvarle la vida"

Esa voz otra vez. Baja y erótica. Tan seductora, pero ella no estaba con ánimo para

confiar en cualquiera ahora mismo. -"Le enviaré una tarjeta de agradecimiento."

-"Usted no confía en mí."

¿Perceptivo, verdad?- "¿Por qué debería? Por lo que puedo ver, usted me ha secuestrado. Sin mi permiso."

Sus comisuras se inclinaron hacia arriba. -"¿Da usted normalmente su permiso?"

Ella le lanzó una mirada fulgurante.-"¿Dónde me ha llevado?

-"Estamos enfrente de su clínica."- Él paseó relajadamente hasta la cornisa. -"Ya que no confía en mí, eche un vistazo por sí misma."

Bien, estaba en el borde de una azotea con un psicópata. De ninguna manera. Ella había sido lo suficientemente estúpida desmayándose en la clínica cuando debería haber corrido. Ella no podía permitirse más momentos de debilidad. El hombre guapísimo había debido cargar con ella. Él realmente le había salvado la vida. Era alto,

pálido, atractivo, y con complejo de superman. Totalmente perfecto, excepto por el hecho de que quería un colmillo de un lobo insertado en su boca. ¿Estaba sufriendo la equivocación de creer que era un Hombre Lobo? ¿Por eso su pistola no le había asustado? Sólo las balas de plata podrían herirle. Se preguntó si él iba a aullar a la luna.

_Para ya. _Ella frotó su frente dolorida. Necesitaba dejar de imaginar tonterías y pensar con claridad en qué hacer después.

Advirtió su bolso, colocado a sus pies. ¡Aleluya! Se lo incrustó en el regazo y miró a hurtadillas dentro. ¡Sí! La Beretta estaba todavía allí. Todavía podía defenderse.

Incluso contra el guapísimo Hombre-lobo si tenía que hacerlo.

-"Están todavía allí abajo si usted quiere verlos" Él miró hacia atrás en dirección a ella.

Ella cerró de golpe el bolso y puso la mirada de Bambi con ojos muy abiertos.

-"¿Quiénes?"

Su mirada relampagueó hasta su bolso, luego de regreso a su cara. -"Los hombres que quieren matarla."

-"Bueno, realmente, creo que los he visto bastante por hoy. Así que me iré justo ahora." Ella se puso en pie.

-"Si usted sale ahora, ellos la atraparán."

Eso era probablemente verdad. ¿Pero estaría más segura en una azotea con un guapísimo fugitivo de un instituto mental? Agarró firmemente el bolso contra su pecho -"Vale. Me quedaré un rato."

-"Bien"- Su voz se suavizó. -"Me quedaré con usted."

Ella retrocedió, poniendo los muebles de jardín entre ellos. -"¿Por qué me rescató?

Él sonrió lentamente. -"Necesito un dentista."

No con una sonrisa como esa. Maldita sea. Una sonrisa como esa podía convertir a una mujer en un amasijo de hormonas revueltas. _Me derrito, me derrito. _

-"¿Cómo… cómo me trajo aquí arriba?"

Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad. -"cargué con usted"

Tragó saliva. Obviamente unas libras extra de pizza no habían supuesto un excesivo esfuerzo para el tipo. -"¿Usted cargó conmigo hasta la azotea?"

-"Yo… usé el ascensor."- Él sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo de atrás. -"Llamaré a alguien para que venga a recogernos."

_¿A nosotros? _¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? No confiaba en él más allá de lo que ella podía escupir. Pero la había salvado de los asesinos a sueldo. Y hasta ahora, se había comportado como un caballero. Ella se aventuró hacia el borde del edificio, manteniendo una distancia segura de su misterioso salvador. Echó un vistazo abajo.

Guau, le había dicho la verdad. _Estaban _enfrente de la clínica. Tres sedanes negros estaban aparcados en doble fila en la calle, y un grupo de hombres estaba allí, hablando. Planeando como matarla. Estaba bien jodida. Tal vez debería echar mano de un aliado. Tal vez debería confiar en el loco pero guapísimo Hombre Lobo.

-"¿Esme?"- Él se puso el teléfono móvil contra la mejilla. -"¿me puedes dar el número del teléfono móvil de Jasper?

_¿Esme? ¿Jasper? _¿Qué clase de nombres eran esos? Parecían sacados de una novela de drama. Se le puso la carne de gallina. Oh Dios. Problemas gordos. Este tipo probablemente se hacía pasar por su amigo para poder sacarla de la ciudad con engaños de la ciudad y...

-"Gracias, Esme." Él marcó un número nuevo.

Isabella miró a su alrededor y localizó la entrada a las escaleras. Ahora, si se deslizaba hasta allí sin que él se diera cuenta.

-"Jasper."- Su voz se volvió dictatorial. -"Vuelve con el coche inmediatamente. Tenemos una situación de emergencia aquí."

Isabella avanzó lentamente. Silenciosamente.

-"No, no hay tiempo de ir hasta el laboratorio. Da la vuelta ahora "- Una pausa leve.

-"No, no me arreglé el diente. Pero tengo al dentista conmigo." Él lanzó una mirada en su dirección.

Ella se quedó quieta y trató de parecer aburrida. Tal vez debería canturrear una melodía, pero todo lo que vino a su mente fue la que ella había oído más temprano por la noche. -"Extraños en la noche." Bien, esa servirá.

-"¿Has dado ya la vuelta?"- El Hombre Lobo sonó irritado. -"Bien. Ahora, escucha atentamente. No, repito, no conduzcas hasta la clínica. Ve al norte del edificio de la clínica, y te encontraremos allí. ¿Lo has entendido?"

Otra pausa. Él se volvió a mirar por la cornisa. Bella reanudó su sigilosa aproximación a la escalera.

-"Te lo explicaré más tarde. Solo sigue mis instrucciones, y estaremos a salvo."

Ella se movió furtivamente dejando atrás los muebles de jardín.

-"Sé que eres solo un químico, pero tengo plena confianza en tu capacidad.

Recuerda, no queremos que nadie se entere. ¿Y ahora que lo pienso, nuestro… pasajero está todavía en el coche contigo?" El Hombre Lobo caminó hacia la esquina del edificio, manteniéndose de espaldas a ella y su voz bajo un tono.

Así es que el canalla no quería que ella lo oyera. _¿Me puedes oír ahora? _La frase la incitó. No, ella no podía oír, maldita sea. Rápidamente se acercó de puntillas detrás de él. Su viejo maestro de ballet habría quedado impresionado de su velocidad.

-"Mira, Jazz. Tengo a la dentista conmigo, y no quiero alarmarla más de lo necesario. Así es que saca a VANNA del asiento trasero y métela en el maletero"

Bella se paralizó. Su boca cayó abierta. La garganta se le cerró, haciéndole difícil respirar.

-"No me importa cuántos cachivaches tienes en el maletero. No vamos a pasearnos

con un cuerpo desnudo en el coche."

¡Oh no! Ella se quedó sin aliento. Él era un asesino a sueldo.

Él se giró rápidamente repentinamente para confrontarla. Con un chillido estrangulado, ella brincó hacia atrás.

-"¿Isabella?" Él cerró el teléfono y se lo tendió.

-"Manténgase lejos de mí." Ella se echó hacia atrás, buscando a tientas en el bolso.

Él frunció el ceño.-"¿No quieres recuperar tu teléfono?"

¿Ese era _su _teléfono? Él era un asesino _y _un ladrón. Ella sacó bruscamente su

Beretta y la apuntó hacia él. -"No se mueva."

-"Otra vez no. No puedo ayudarte si continúas peleando conmigo."

-"Si, como si tu realmente quisieras ayudarme"- Ella se movió con cuidado hacia la

escalera. -"Te oí hablando con tu amigo. 'Oh, Jasper, tenemos compañía. Mete el cadáver en el maletero."

-"No es lo que crees."

-"No soy estúpida, Hombre Lobo"- Ella continuó moviéndose hacia las escaleras. Al menos él permanecía quieto y no hacía ningún movimiento. -"Debería haberte disparado la primera vez."

-"No dispares el arma. Los hombres de abajo lo oirán. Vendrán aquí, y no estoy seguro de que pueda derrotarles a todos."

-"¿Todos ellos? Vaya, tenemos un alto concepto de nosotros mismos."

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. -"Tengo algunas aptitudes especiales."

-"Oh, seguro que las tienes. Estoy segura de que la pobre chica del maletero podría decir mucho acerca de tus _aptitudes especiales."_

-"Ella es incapaz de hablar."

-"¡Bien, no me digas! Una vez que matas a alguien, ellos tienden a ser pésimos conversadores."

La boca de él se crispó.

Ella alcanzó la puerta de la escalera. -"Si vienes detrás de mí, te mataré."

Ella empujó la puerta, pero en el parpadeo de un ojo, él estaba allí. Él cerró la puerta de golpe, le arrancó la pistola de la mano, y la echó a un lado. La pistola cayó con un clik _apagado _y se deslizó a través de la azotea. Ella se retorció, se contoneó, le dio una patada a las espinillas. Él la agarró por las muñecas y la inmovilizó contra la puerta.

-"Por Dios, mujer, eres difícil de controlar."

-"Créelo." Ella tiró en contra de su agarre, pero no podía liberar sus muñecas.

Él se inclinó más cerca. Su respiración meneó su pelo y acarició su frente.

-"Isabella" él murmuró su nombre como una brisa fresca.

Ella tembló. Su voz hipnótica tiraba de ella, adormeciéndola con una sensación de bienestar y seguridad. Falsa seguridad_._

-"No te dejaré matarme."

-"No quiero matarte."

-"Bien. Entonces déjame ir."

Él agachó la cabeza, su respiración cosquilleando en su garganta. -"Te quiero viva.

Caliente y viva." Otro temblor zigzagueó por su cuerpo. Ah Dios, él iba a tocarla. Tal vez a besarla. Ella esperó, su corazón martilleando en su pecho. Su voz susurró en su oreja. -"Te necesito."

Ella abrió la boca, luego la cerró bruscamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de decir sí.

Él se echó hacia atrás, todavía agarrando sus muñecas.

-"Necesito que confíes en mí, Isabella. Te puedo proteger."

Su dolor de cabeza volvió como una venganza, un frío dolor apuñalando sus sienes.

Ella reunió toda su fuerza, cada fibra de resistencia, y le golpeó duramente con su rodilla en la ingle.

La respiración se le escapó como un silbido, estrangulando el grito antes de que pudiera surgir de su garganta. Sólo una confusa respiración ronca salió. Él se dobló en dos y cayó de rodillas. Su tez, pálida antes, se había tornado roja con manchas.

Bella se sobresaltó. La había hecho buena. Divisó la pistola debajo de la mesa de jardín y corrió a recogerla.

-"¡Dios Bemdito!" él jadeó, poniéndose a cuatro patas. "Duele un montón."

-"Lo supongo, tío grande." Ella dejó caer su Beretta en el bolso y luego corrió a toda velocidad hacia la escalera.

-"Yo nunca...nadie me hizo algo así."- Él levantó la mirada hacia ella, su expresión retorcida de dolor mezclada con una mirada de pasmado asombro. -"¿Por qué?"

-"Justo es una de _mis _aptitudes especiales"- Ella se paró ante la puerta de la escalera

y agarró el pomo. -"No me sigas. La próxima vez te mataré de un tiro." La puerta se abrió con un ruido fuerte y chirriante.

Ella dio un paso por el descansillo de la escalera y soltó la puerta. Con un fuerte chirrido, comenzó a cerrarse. Estaba a medio bajar las escaleras cuando se cerró con un bang final y la dejó en total oscuridad. _Genial. _Fue más despacio. Lo último que quería era actuar como una de esas chicas de las películas, que siempre tropezaban y se torcían el tobillo, cayendo luego indefensas y gritando cuando el tipo malo llegaba.

La barandilla finalizó, y ella estaba en el descansillo de la parte de abajo. Avanzó palpando con las manos, extendiéndolas hasta que alcanzó la puerta.

Tiró bruscamente abriendo la puerta y fue saludada por la luz. El vestíbulo estaba vacío. Bien. Corrió hacia el ascensor. Un cartel estaba pegado en las puertas de metal.

_Fuera de servicio. _¡Porras! Echó una mirada sobre su hombro. Así que el cabronazo le había mentido. Él no pudo haberla llevado en el ascensor. Buscó un ascensor de servicio, pero no pudo ver ninguno. De cualquier forma que él la hubiera llevado a la azotea, ella no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por eso.

Localizó el hueco de la escalera principal. Gracias a Dios tenía luz dentro. Bajó rápidamente los tramos de escalera y alcanzó la planta baja. No hubo ruido detrás de ella. Gracias a Dios. Parecía que Hombre Lobo no la estaba persiguiendo. Abrió poco a poco la puerta del hueco de la escalera y miró afuera con cuidado. El vestíbulo estaba sutilmente iluminado y vacío. La puerta principal del edificio disponía de dos puertas de cristal. A través de ellas, podía ver los coches negros y a los asesinos a sueldo.

Se deslizó silenciosamente en el vestíbulo y, pegada a las paredes, se retiró hacia la entrada de atrás. El rotulo rojo encendido de salida la llamaba como un faro, prometiendo la libertad. Seguridad. Ella encontraría un taxi, se iría a algún hotel pequeño y oscuro, y luego, en la seguridad de su cuarto, llamaría a Bob Mendoza otra vez. Y si el oficial USA fallaba, vaciaría su cuenta corriente por la mañana y tomaría un tren a alguna parte. Donde fuera.

Miró a hurtadillas afuera, no vio a nadie, entonces salió del edificio.

Inmediatamente un brazo firme le rodeó la cintura y tiró de ella hacia atrás contra un cuerpo duro como una roca. Una mano le tapó la boca férreamente. Ella le dio una patada en las espinillas y pisoteó sus pies.

"Para, Bella. Soy yo." una voz ahora familiar susurró en su oído.

_¿El Hombre Lobo? _¿Cómo había podido superarla bajando las escaleras? y cómo supo su apodo?Ella gimió de frustración contra su mano.

-"Vamos." Él la empujó calle abajo, pasando una fila de mesas vacías con sombrillas.

Un estandarte revoloteaba en lo alto, anunciando el nombre del pequeño restaurante.

La siguiente tienda tenía un escaparate de cristal, y adosada una verja antirrobo. Él la arrastró dentro del hueco del portal. El toldo sobre sus cabezas los ocultaba de las farolas. "Jazz estará pronto aquí. Estate quieta hasta que llegue."

Ella negó con la cabeza, tratando de desplazar su mano.

-"¿Puedes respirar bien?" Él sonó preocupado.

Ella negó con la cabeza otra vez.

-"¿Gritarás si te suelto? Lo siento, pero no puedo tenerte haciendo ruido con esos asesinos a sueldo tan cerca." Él relajó su amarre.

-"No soy tan estúpida," refunfuñó contra su palma.

-"Creo que eres muy inteligente, pero también que estas de mierda hasta el culo.

Esa clase de tensión nerviosa puede provocar que cualquiera haga un mal movimiento."

Ella volvió la cabeza para ver su cara. Su mandíbula era firme y delgada. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en la calle, sin duda buscando peligro.

-"¿Quién eres?" Ella susurró.

Él bajó la mirada y el fantasma de una sonrisa se apareció en su boca abierta. -"soy alguien que necesita un dentista"

-"No me mientas. Hay unos miles dentistas ahí fuera"

-"No miento."

-"Mintió sobre el ascensor. Está fuera de servicio. Tuve que usar las escaleras."

Apretó los labios y reanudó la búsqueda de algún peligro sin molestarse en contestar.

-"¿Cómo llegó tan rápido?"

-"¿Tiene importancia? Quiero protegerte."

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería importarte?"

Él hizo una pausa. -"Es complicado." Él la miró, y el dolor en sus ojos la dejó sin respiración. Quienquiera que fuera este hombre, sabía lo que era sufrir.

-"¿No vas a lastimarme?

-"No, dulzura. Estoy harto de provocar dolor."- Él sonrió tristemente. -"Además, si realmente quisiera matarte, lo podría haber hecho una docena de veces a estas alturas."

-"Qué reconfortante." Ella se estremeció, y sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella.

-"sabes que lógicamente es verdad"

- "sí. Supongo que si" con un movimiento ella se encogió de hombros.

Enfrente, un cartel de neón resplandecía. El psíquico del barrio tenía todavía abierto el negocio. Bella consideró hacer una audaz carrera a través de la calle y llamar a la policía. O tal vez debería preguntar por su futuro. ¿Tenía ella alguno o se había terminado su línea de la vida? Extraño, pero ella no se sentía en peligro. Los brazos de Hombre Lobo eran fuertes.

El pecho contra el que se apoyaba era ancho y sólido. Y él afirmaba que quería protegerla. Ella había estado tan sola últimamente. Ella quería confiar en él.

Inspiró profundamente para calmar los nervios y tosió.

-" Agggg, apesta aquí. ¿Qué es este lugar?"

-"Una tienda de puros. ¿Deduzco que no fumas?"

-"¿No y tú?"

Él sonrió irónicamente. -"Sólo si estoy a pleno sol."

¿Huh? Antes de que ella pudiera responder, un coche verde oscuro pasó al lado de ellos, y Hombre Lobo empezó a llevarla a rastras hacia el bordillo.

"Este es Jasper." Él hizo gestos con las manos para llamar la atención de su amigo.

El Honda Accord verde se hizo a un lado para aparcar en doble fila. El Hombre

Lobo caminó a grandes pasos hacia él, llevando a Bella con él.

Debería confiar de veras en él? ¿Una vez que ella se metiera en el coche con él, cómo podría escapar?

-"¿Quién es ese Jasper? ¿Es Italiano?"

-"No."

-"Su nombre no me suena muy americano."

Hombre Lobo levantó una ceja como si encontrara su comentario molesto. -"Es persa, originariamente."

-"¿Y tu?"

-"Americano"

-"¿Has nacido aquí?"

Ahora ambas cejas subieron. Él estaba definitivamente molesto. Pero él tenía un ligero acento y ella estaría mejor segura que arrepentida.

El hombre dentro del Honda conducía con torpeza, y el maletero se abrió de golpe unas pocas pulgadas. Bella pegó un brinco, repentinamente recordando que podía haber un cuerpo dentro.

-"Relájate." Hombre Lobo apretó su agarre sobre ella.

-"¿Me tomas el pelo?"- Trató de soltarse de un tirón, pero su intento falló miserablemente. -"¿No tienes un cadáver allí dentro?"

Él suspiró. -"Dios ayúdame. Supongo que me lo merezco"

Un hombre alto con bata de laboratorio salió a gatas del Honda verde. -"Oh, aquí está, señor. Vine tan rápidamente como pude"- Él advirtió a Isabella y manoseó un botón de su bata de laboratorio. -"Buenas noches, señorita. ¿Usted es la dentista?"

-"Lo es."- Hombre Lobo miró por encima de su hombro. -"Tenemos prisa, Jazz."

-"Sí, señor."- Jasper abrió la puerta de atrás y se apoyó dentro. -"sacaré a VANNA fuera de su camino." Él se enderezó, arrastrando el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer desde el asiento trasero.

Bella se quedó sin aliento.

Hombre Lobo le puso de golpe una mano sobre su boca. -"No es real."

Isabella luchó por escapar, pero él la empujó contra su pecho y la sostuvo apretada.

-"Mírala, Bella. Es un juguete, un juguete de tamaño humano."

Jasper se percató de su angustia. -"Él dice la verdad, señorita. Ella no es real." Él le quitó la peluca de la cabeza, luego hizo plaf al volver a ponérsela.

_Oh Dios. _Su Hombre Lobo no era un asesino. Era _un pervertido._

Clavó el codo a Hombre Lobo en el estómago, y al pillarle por sorpresa, logró soltarse.

-"Isabella." Él alargó la mano para agarrarla, y ella saltó hacia atrás.

-"Mantente lejos de mí, pervertido."

-_"¿Qué?"_

Ella señaló a la muñeca que Jasper empujaba dentro del maletero. -"Cualquier hombre con un juguete como ese es un pervertido."

Hombre Lobo parpadeó. -"Ese… ese no es _mi _coche.

- "¿Y no es tu juguete?"

-"No."- Él echó una mirada hacia atrás. -"¡Mierda!"- Él la agarró y la empujó hacia el coche.-" Entra."

-"¿Por qué?" Ella se agarró a los laterales de la puerta y bloqueó los codos. Ésta era una maniobra que siempre funcionaba en los dibujos animados cuando el gato no quería ser metido a la fuerza en una tina de agua.

Hombre Lobo se puso a su lado, bloqueando su vista. -"Un coche negro está girando en dirección a esta calle. No podemos dejar que te vean."

¿Un coche negro? Sedan negro u Honda verde. Estas parecían ser sus opciones.

Dios ayúdame a tomar la decisión correcta. Subió al asiento trasero del Honda Accord y colocó el bolso en el suelo. Miró por la ventana de atrás, pero no pudo ver el coche negro. Jasper todavía tenía el maletero levantado.

-"¡Deprisa, Jasper! Tenemos que irnos" Hombre Lobo se sentó a su lado y cerró la puerta. Él echó un vistazo por la ventana de atrás.

Jasper cerró de golpe el maletero.

-"Mierda." Hombre Lobo agarró a Isabella por los hombros y la empujó hacia abajo.

-"¡Aagh!" Todo ocurrió tan rápido. Un silbido de aire y después bang, su nariz estaba presionada contra unos ásperos vaqueros negros. Oh, genial, ella estaba boca abajo en su regazo. Las ventanas de la nariz se llenaron del olor a hombre y a fresco jabón. ¿O era detergente de la ropa? Ella forcejeó para ponerse derecha, pero él la mantuvo abajo.

-"Lo siento, pero nuestras ventanas no son ahumadas, y no puedo arriesgarme a que te vean."

El motor arrancó y se empezaron a mover. Ella sintió el coche vibrando, los pantalones vaqueros dándole un masaje facial completo.

Se contoneó hasta que su nariz y su boca encontraron una bolsa de aire. Después de algunas respiraciones profundas, se percató de que su preciada bolsa de aire estaba en la hendidura entre sus piernas. Fabuloso. Ella estaba resollando en su entrepierna.

-"El coche negro nos sigue." Jasper sonaba preocupado.

-"Lo sé."- Hombre Lobo sonaba molesto. -"Coge la siguiente a la derecha."

Isabella trató de rodar a un lado, pero el coche giró, y perdió el equilibrio. Ella cayó contra Hombre Lobo, de vuelta su cabeza, colisionando contra su cremallera. Ups. Tal vez él no se había dado cuenta. Ella se contoneó hacia adelante, alejando la cabeza de su ingle.

-"¿Hay un propósito para toda esta actividad?"

Dios mío. Él se había dado cuenta. -"Yo... Yo no podía respirar." Ella retorció el hombro y enroscó las piernas de tal forma que quedó tendido de lado con la mejilla contra sus muslos.

El coche repentinamente paró. Bella se deslizó hacia atrás y dio contra su cremallera otra vez.

Él se sobresaltó.

-"Lo siento." huy. Primero le había golpeado con la rodilla. Ahora tenía la cabeza en su mimbro. ¿Cuánto abuso podía aguantar un tío en una noche? Ella avanzó poco a poco su cabeza hacia adelante otra vez.

-"Lo siento, señor,"- Jasper dijo. -"La luz cambió a rojo de repente."

-"Entiendo." Hombre Lobo puso una mano suavemente sobre la cabeza de Bella.

-"¿Puedes dejar de contonearte, por favor?"

-"¡Señor, ellos se están parando a nuestro lado!"

-"Está bien. Deja que echen un buen vistazo. Sólo verán a dos hombres."

-"¿Qué debo hacer ahora?" Jasper preguntó. –"¿Sigo recto o cambio de dirección?"

-"Gira a la izquierda en la siguiente intersección. Ya veremos si nos siguen entonces."

-"Sí, señor."- Jasper empezaba a sonar enfermo. -"Sabe, no estoy entrenado para este

tipo de cosas. Tal vez deberíamos llamar a Jacob o a Seth."

-"Lo estás haciendo bien. Eso me recuerda..." Hombre Lobo levantó sus caderas.

Bella se quedó sin aliento y se agarró de las rodillas para mantenerse quieta. Los músculos de sus muslos se abultaban y ondeaban bajo su mejilla. Oh Señor, que paseo tan emocionante.

-"Aquí."- Él bajó sus caderas otra vez hacia asiento. -"Tengo tu maldito teléfono en el bolsillo de atrás."

-"Oh" Ella se giró de espaldas para poder ver. El coche dio un bandazo hacia adelante, y ella cayó rodando contra su ingle, la nariz en su cremallera.

-"Lo siento," murmuró ella, y se separó.

-"Ningún… problema."- Él dejó caer el teléfono en el asiento del coche. -"Creo que no deberías usarlo. Si saben tu número, pueden rastrear cualquier llamada que hagas y encontrar tu localización."

Él movió su mano hacia el hombro de ella, probablemente esperando detener su rodamiento.

El coche se desvió a la izquierda. Afortunadamente, ella se deslizó sólo un poco hacia abajo de sus muslos esta vez. -"¿Están todavía siguiéndonos?" Preguntó.

"Yo no los veo." Jasper sonó excitado.

-"No lo celebremos aún."- Hombre Lobo miró a ambos lados. -" Conduce un poco más para estar seguros."

-"Sí, señor. ¿Vamos a su casa o al laboratorio?"

-"¿Qué laboratorio?" Shanna trató de sentarse.

Hombre Lobo apretó la mano sobre su hombro y le mantuvo abajo. -"Quieta. Esto no ha terminado aún."

Genial. Ella comenzaba a sospechar de que él disfrutaba maltratándola. -"Vale. ¿Qué laboratorio?"

Él bajó la mirada. -"Industrias Wardtech."

-"Oh, he oído hablar de ellos."

Él arqueó una ceja. -"¿Si?"

-"Por supuesto. Ellos han salvado millones de vidas con su sangre artificial. ¿Es dónde trabajas?"

-"Sí, ambos trabajamos allí."

Isabella dio un suspiro de alivio. -"Eso es maravilloso. Entonces, tu salvas vidas, no… las destruyes."

-"Ese es nuestro deseo, sí."

-"Todavía no te has presentado. No puedo continuar llamándote Hombre Lobo."

Sus cejas se dispararon. -"Te lo he dicho. No soy un hombre lobo."

-"Tienes un diente de lobo en tu bolsillo."

-"Es parte de un experimento. Como la muñeca del maletero"

-"Oh."- Isabella giró su cabeza hacia el asiento delantero. -"¿Es en lo que qué está trabajando, Jasper?"

-"Sí, señorita. La muñeca es uno de mis experimentos actuales. Nada por lo que alarmarse."

-"Bien, es un alivio."- Bella sonrió. -"Odiaba pensar que estaba viajando con un par de pervertidos." Ella se volvió hacia Hombre Lobo, pero su nariz rozó su cremallera.

Ups. Sus pantalones no sobresalían hasta ahí antes.

Ella se separó una pulgada. -"Tal vez debería sentarme ahora."

-"No es seguro"

Claro. Y ella estaba segura a una pulgada de su creciente entrepierna. Obviamente, su anterior ataque en la ingle no había causado ningún daño permanente. Hombre

Lobo iba camino de una recuperación completa. Muy Completa.

-"¿Así que, cómo te llamas?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen."

Jasper giró alrededor de una esquina demasiado rápido.

Ella se deslizó contra Edward. Un enorme y durísimo Edward. -"Lo siento." Ella ladeó su cabeza fuera de su erección. Él se ponía más grande por minutos.

-"¿Dónde quiere ir?"- Jasper preguntó. -"¿Al laboratorio o a su casa?"

La mano de Edward se trasladó de su hombro hacia el cuello. Sus dedos amablemente la acariciaban, dibujando círculos pequeños en su piel.

Ella tembló. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

-"La llevaremos a mi casa," murmuró.

Bella tragó saliva. En cierta forma, sabía que iba a dar un giro esta noche, un giro que cambiaría el resto de su vida.

El coche se paró abruptamente. Su cabeza se bamboleó con el movimiento del coche, rozándose contra el tejido del vaquero tenso por el bestial tamaño de la erección de Hombre Lobo. Él gimió y fijó la vista en su rostro.

Ella se quedó sin aliento. Sus ojos eran rojos. No podía ser. Tenía que ser un reflejo de la luz roja de freno.

-"¿Está seguro de que ella estará a salvo en su casa?" Jasper preguntó.

-"Mientras mi boca permanezca cerrada."- Él sonrió ligeramente. -"Y mi cremallera se quede subida."

Tragando saliva, Bella se apartó. Ella debería haber apreciado el aburrimiento cuando lo tuvo. Tanta excitación podía matar a una chica.

Hola! Gracias por los reviews y aquí va otro cap.


	4. Escoceses ¡Que mono!

**Escoceses ¡Que mono!**

**Capítulo 4**

Vaya con lo de mantener su furiosa lujuria en secreto. Por lo que Edward podía decir, la encantadora dentista en su regazo finalmente se había dado cuenta de la futilidad de escapar de su erección. Cada vez que ella tenía éxito en poner un poco de espacio entre su cabeza y su entrepierna, él se crecía a la altura del desafío y llenaba el vacío.

Estaba un poco asombrado de sí mismo. Él no había experimentado tanto deseo en más de cien años. Ahora, en lugar de contonearse contra él, Bella yacía muy quieta contra su cremallera. Sus ojos chocolates estaban enfocados en el techo del coche como si nada pasara. Pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el estremecimiento ocasional que conmocionaba su cálido cuerpo decían otra cosa. Ella era sumamente consciente de él. Y sabía que la deseaba.

Edward no tuvo que leer su mente para saberlo. Él podía leer su cuerpo en vez de eso. La distinción era nueva para él, y el resultado era poderoso, estimulando su lujuria hacia un nivel superior.

-"¿Edward?"- Ella le miró, su sonrojo más intenso -"Odio sonar como un niño fastidioso, pero ¿Falta mucho?"

Él miró por la ventana. -"Estamos en Central Park. Ya casi llegamos"

-"¿Oh. Uh, vives solo?

-"No. Hay un número de… personas que viven allí. Y tengo equipos de seguridad de servicio noche y día. Estarás a salvo."

-"¿Por qué tienes tanta seguridad?"

Él continuó mirando por la ventana. -"Para sentirme seguro."

-"¿De qué?"

-"No quieras saberlo"

-"Oh, que informativo," ella masculló.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír. Las damas Vampis de su asamblea estaban demasiado ocupadas intentando seducirle como para mostrarle su desagrado. La actitud de Isabella era un cambio refrescante. Aunque esperaba que su irritación no condujera a otro rodillazo en su ingle. Por alguna razón, él había logrado existir un total de quinientos cuarenta y cuatro años sin experimentar esa forma particular de tortura. Los asesinos de vampiros iban directamente a por el corazón.

Sin embargo para ser honesto, Bella estaba atacando su corazón. La cáscara reseca en su pecho palpitaba como un antiguo y primitivo tambor. Poseer y proteger.

Deseaba a esta mujer. Y no daría a su viejo enemigo permiso para tenerla o dañarla.

Pero iba mucho más allá. Quería saber por qué no la podía controlar. Ella era un desafío mental, al que no podía resistirse. Y obviamente, dada su actual condición, la encontraba físicamente irresistible también.

-"Hemos llegado, señor." Jasper frenó para parar, aparcando en doble fila al lado de uno de los coches de Edward.

Edward abrió su puerta. Levantando la cabeza de Bella una fracción, se deslizó hacia fuera desde debajo de ella. Ella comenzó a sentarse.

-"No. Mantente abajo hasta que esté seguro de que estás a salvo."

Ella lanzó un suspiro de frustración. -"Vale."

Edward salió y cerró la puerta mientras Jasper hacía lo mismo. Él le hizo una seña para que el químico le siguiera a unas pocas yardas del coche.

-"Lo has hecho bien, Jazz. Gracias."

-"De nada, señor. Puedo volver ahora al laboratorio?"

-"Todavía No. Primero, quiero entrar y advertir a todo el mundo de que tenemos un invitado mortal. Necesitamos protegerla, pero al mismo tiempo, ella no debe descubrir quién somos realmente"

-"¿Puedo preguntar porque estamos haciendo esto, señor?"

Edward examinó la calle buscando cualquier señal de los Italianos. -"¿Has oído hablar del Señor de la asamblea Italiana, Aro Vulturi?"

-"Oh Dios."- Jasper agarró uno de los dos botones que quedaban en su bata de laboratorio. -" Dicen que es depravado y cruel."

-"Sí. Y por alguna razón, quiere matar a la dentista. Pero yo la necesito también. Así que tenemos que mantenerla a salvo sin que Vulturi se figure que somos nosotros los que interferimos en sus planes."

-"Cielos."- Jasper retorció el botón furiosamente. -"Él se enfadaría mucho. Él… él podría declararnos la guerra."

-"Exactamente. Pero no hay razón para que Isabella lo sepa. La mantendremos tan ignorante como sea posible."

-"Eso puede ser difícil con ella viviendo en su casa."

-"Lo sé, pero tenemos que intentarlo. Y si ella descubre demasiado, borraré su memoria." Como Director General de una gran empresa, Edward constantemente luchaba para permanecer invisible ante el mundo mortal. El control de la mente y el borrar la memoria hacían su tarea mucho más fácil. Desafortunadamente, él no estaba seguro de poder borrar la memoria de Isabella.

Él subió los peldaños frente a su casa y marcó el código de seguridad en el pequeño teclado al lado de la puerta. -"Explica todo tan rápido como te sea posible."

-"Sí, señor"- Jasper abrió la puerta y fue saludado por una daga larga apuntando a su garganta. -"¡Eek!" Él se echó hacia atrás, topándose con Edawrd, que evitó que se cayera por las escaleras.

-"Perdone, señor" Jacob deslizó su daga Highland de vuelta a la funda que colgaba de su cinturón. -"Yo le esperaba a usted en la puerta principal."

-"Me alegro de que estés alerta" Edward empujó a Jasper dentro del portal.

-"Tenemos un invitado. Jasper te lo explicará."

Jasper asintió con la cabeza, sus dedos buscando otra vez un botón en su bata de laboratorio. Jacob cerró la puerta.

Edward se apresuró a bajar las escaleras hacia el Honda. Él abrió de un tirón la puerta trasera para encontrar a Bella apuntándole con su Beretta.

-"Oh, eres tú"- Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio y dejó caer la pistola de vuelta al bolso.- "Tardaste tanto. Comenzaba a pensar que me habías abandonado."

-"Estás bajo mi protección ahora. Te mantendré a salvo"- Él sonrió. -"Al menos, ya no quieres dispararme."

-"Si, eso es siempre un buen indicio en cualquier relación."

Edward se rió, un sonido oxidado, pero una risa en definitiva. Sangre de Dios,

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su última risa? Él ni siquiera pudo recordarlo. Y ahí estaba la preciosa Isabella, devolviéndole la sonrisa. La adorable dentista había traído un poco de vida de nuevo a su interminable existencia dejada de la mano de Dios.

A pesar de eso, debería oponerse a esta compulsión de estar con ella. Después de todo, él era un demonio. Ella una mortal. Históricamente, él la debería ver como un almuerzo, deseando ardientemente su sangre, no su compañía. Pero él quería su compañía. Era como si su mente estuviera esperando las siguientes palabras que saldrían de su boca, solo para poder tener el placer de responder. Y su cuerpo esperaba ansiosamente el siguiente toque accidental. Demonios, accidental no iba a ser suficiente.

-"Probablemente no debería confiar en ti. Pero por alguna razón, lo hago." Ella salió del coche, e instantáneamente su cuerpo entero se despertó ante su proximidad.

-"Dices bien,"- él murmuró, levantando una mano para tocar su mejilla. -"No deberías confiar en mí en absoluto."

Sus ojos se agrandaron. -"Yo… pensaba que me habías dicho que estaría a salvo."

-"Hay tipos diferentes de peligro." Él acarició con sus dedos su mandíbula. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, pero no antes de que él sintiera un temblor recorriéndola. Ella giró hacia la casa, colgándose el bolso del hombro.

- "¿Así que aquí es donde vives? Es muy bonito. De hecho, es precioso. Un barrio genial."

-"Gracias."

-"¿Cuál es tu piso?" Ella hablaba deprisa, aparentemente intentando fingir que nada había pasado, que el aire entre ellos no crepitaba por la tensión sexual. Tal vez ella no la sentía. Tal vez solo él.

-"¿Que piso te gustaría?"

Ella lanzó un vistazo en su dirección, luego se quedó con la mirada fija atrapada a la de él. Su barbilla se levantó ligeramente, su boca lentamente se abrió de manera involuntaria. Oh siiii, ella lo estaba sintiendo. Ella sonó jadeante.

-"¿Que quieres decir?"

Él dio un paso hacia ella. -"Son todos míos"

Ella retrocedió un paso. - "¿El edificio entero?"

-"Sí. Y te proporcionaré un vestuario nuevo."

-"¿Qué? Un momento."- Ella separó la mirada y se apretó entre los dos coches para subir a la acera. -"No voy a ser tu concubina. Tengo mi ropa, y gustosamente pagaré mí alojamiento y comida."

-"Tu ropa está en tu casa, y dudo mucho que sea seguro regresar allí. Te proporcionaré ropa "- él dio un paso sobre la acera a su lado -" a menos que prefieras estar sin ella."

Ella tragó saliva. -"Algo de ropa estaría bien. Te reembolsaré lo que gastes."

-"No quiero tu dinero."

-"¡Bien, pues no esperes conseguir otra cosa!"

"¿Ni siquiera algo de gratitud por salvarte la vida?"

-"Te estoy agradecida."- Ella le miró enfurecida. -"Pero puedes estar seguro de que todos mis agradecimientos serán otorgados en posición vertical."

-"En ese caso, déjame recordarte"- Él dio un paso más cerca. -"Que estamos verticales ahora mismo."

-"Yo...supongo que sí." Su mirada enfadada se disolvió en una de cautelosa expectación.

Él se movió lo suficientemente cerca para que solo un milímetro separara su pecho del de ella. Colocó una mano en la parte más estrecha de su espalda, por si acaso ella trataba de dar un paso atrás. Ella no lo intentó.

Él tocó su mejilla, tan suave y caliente. Ella inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

Él pasó rozando con los dedos hasta su cuello. Su pulso palpitaba, acelerando el ritmo.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, había confianza en ellos. Y deseo.

Él la acercó a su pecho y rozó con los labios la sien entre su suave pelo. Él había visto su expresión aturdida antes cuando sus ojos se habían puesto al rojo vivo, así que solo para estar seguro, quería evitar el contacto visual hasta que sus ojos estuvieran firmemente cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, suplicando el primer beso.

Él le retiró el pelo hacia atrás para dejar al descubierto su cuello, luego deslizó su boca hacia abajo pasando por su dulce oreja hasta el palpitante pulso.

Con un suspiro, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Él inspiró su perfume, Tipo A

Positivo. Corría a través de cada célula de su cuerpo. Él pasó la punta de la lengua a lo largo de la arteria y la sintió estremecerse en respuesta. Él se arriesgó a mirar su cara.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Ella estaba preparada. Él estaba a punto de besarla cuando un haz de luz repentinamente cayó sobre ellos.

-"Oh, puñetas,"- un acento escocés hizo sisear la s _f_inal. Jacob había dejado abierta la puerta principal.

Bella dio un brinco, luego clavó los ojos en la puerta.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- Jasper preguntó. -"Uh, tal vez deberíamos cerrar la puerta."

-"¡De ninguna manera!"- La voz de Emmett se metió en medio. -"Quiero mirar."

Bella se echó cuidadosamente hacia atrás, ruborizada.

Edward miró enfadado a los tres hombres apretujados en el portal. -"Muy oportuno,

Jacob."

"Aye, señor."- La tez de Jacob se volvió de un tono un poco más ligero que el de su pelo oscuro. -"Estamos preparados ahora."

Tal vez era el momento oportuno después de todo. Ahora que lo pensaba, Edward se imaginó con su boca saboreando encantada la sangre, y dado el miedo de Bella en estos asuntos, el beso pudo haber sido un desastre. Él tendría que ser más cuidadoso en el futuro.

_¿El futuro? _¿Qué futuro podía haber aquí? Él se había jurado nunca más involucrarse con una mortal. Una vez que descubrían quien era realmente, invariablemente querían matarle. ¿Y quién los podría culpar? Él era una criatura demoníaca. -"Vamos." Él la agarró por el codo para escoltarla subiendo las escaleras.

Ella no se movió. Estaba congelada en el sitio, con los ojos clavados en la puerta.

-"¿Bella?"

Ella clavaba los ojos en Jacob. -"Edward, hay un hombre en tu portal que lleva puesta una falda escocesa."

-"Hay una docena de Highlanders en la casa. Son mi fuerza de seguridad."

-"¿De verdad? Qué asombroso." Ella procedió a subir las escaleras sin él. Sin ni siquiera una mirada en su dirección.

Maldición. ¿Había olvidado su abrazo ya?

-"Bienvenida, mi señora." Jacob dio un paso atrás para dejarla pasar. Jasper y Emmett se echaron hacia atrás, aunque ella parecía haber olvidado su presencia.

Sonriendo, confrontó al escocés.

-"¿Mi señora? Nunca me han llamado así antes. Suena casi… medieval."

Con razón. El encanto del Viejo Continente de Jacob era realmente _viejo. _Edward subió corriendo las escaleras. -"Él está un poco desfasado."

-"Bueno, me gusta."- Ella escudriñó el vestíbulo de entrada con sus pisos pulidos de mármol y la escalera de lado a lado.- "Y me encanta esta casa. Absolutamente hermosa."

-"Gracias" Edward cerró la puerta e hizo las presentaciones.

Isabella volvió su atención hacia Jacob. -"Me encanta su falda escocesa. ¿De dónde es la manta escocesa?"

-"Es el tartán del clan Buchanan." Él hizo una ligera reverencia.

-"Y las borlas pequeñas en sus calcetines... hacen juego con su falda escocesa. Es tan mono."

-"Och, muchacha. Son para mantener arriba mis calcetines."

-"¿Es eso un cuchillo?"- Ella se inclinó para mirar más de cerca los calcetines de Jacob.

Edward contuvo un gruñido. Lo siguiente que ella diría a Jacob es que sus peludas rodillas eran monas. -"Jacob, lleva a nuestra invitada a la cocina. Debe estar hambrienta."

-"Aye, señor"

-"Y dispón a tus hombres para llevar a cabo un barrido completo de vigilancia cada media hora."

-"Sí, señor."- Jacob le indicó la parte de atrás del vestíbulo de entrada. -"Por aquí, señorita."

-"Ve con él, Bella. Vendré a por ti dentro de un rato"

-"Aye, Aye, señor."- Ella le dirigió una mirada disgustada, luego siguió a Jacob hacia la cocina, refunfuñando, -" Debería haberle disparado."

Emmett dio un suave silbido cuando la puerta de la cocina se cerró. -"Encantadora.

Tu dentista es un pequeño bebé lleno de vida."

"Emmett..." Edward le lanzó una severa mirada que fue ignorada.

Él se ajustó la corbata de seda. -"Si, creo que necesito hacerme una revisión dental.

Tengo un agujero que necesita ser llenado."

"¡Basta!"- Edward gruñó. -" La dejarás en paz ¿Entendido?"

-"Si, lo entendemos. Te vimos babeando incontroladamente afuera."- Emmett deambuló hacia Edward, sus ojos brillando. -"¿Así que te pone cachondo una mortal, eh? ¿Qué sucedió con el rollo de ' nunca más'?"

Edward levantó una ceja.

Emmett sonrió abiertamente. -"Sabes, se puede ver que a ella realmente le gustan los tíos con faldas. Tal vez Jacob te podría prestar una de las suyas."

-"Se llaman kilts," Jasper dijo mientras manoseaba un botón.

-"Como sea"- Emmett examinó a Edward. -"¿Así que, Como de sexys son tus piernas?"

Edward le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. -"¿Por qué estás aquí, Emm? Creía que ibas a salir con Jessica."

-"Oh, lo hice. La llevé a ese club nuevo cerca de Times Square, pero entonces ella se enfadó porque nadie la reconoció."

-"¿Por qué deberían hacerlo?"

-"¡Ella es una modelo famosa, colega! Ella salió en la portada del mes pasado de _Cosmo. _¿No estás al día? De cualquier manera, ella estaba tan cabreada, que lanzó una mesa a través de la pista de baile."

Edward gruñó. Convertirse en un vampiro podía aumentar enormemente la fuerza y afinar los cinco sentidos, pero desafortunadamente, no hacía nada para mejorar la inteligencia.

-"Pensé que podría parecer sospechoso que alguien tan delgado fuera tan fuerte,"-

Emmett continuó, -"Así que me encargué de ello. Borré la memoria de todo el mundo y la traje de vuelta. Ella está con tu harén ahora, consiguiendo comprensión y una pedicura."

-"Preferiría que no las llamaras mi harén."- Edward dirigió la mirada hacia las puertas cerradas de la sala. –"¿Están allí dentro?"

-"Sí."- Emmett parecía divertido. -"Les dije que se quedaran silenciosas y quietas, pero quién sabe si se comportarán."

Edward suspiró. -"No tengo tiempo de discutir con ellas. Llama a tu madre y mira a ver si puede echarles un ojo."

Emmett resopló. -"A ella le encantará" Sacó un teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y se alejó unos pasos para hacer la llamada.

-"¿Jasper?"

El desgarbado químico brincó. -"¿Sí, señor?"

-"Podrías ir a la cocina y preguntar a Bella lo que ella necesitará para el… uh, ¿Procedimiento?"

Jasper pareció confundido durante un segundo, luego su expresión se iluminó.

-"¡Oh, ya! El procedimiento."

-"Y dile a Jacob que venga aquí afuera un segundo."

-"Sí, señor." Jasper corrió a toda prisa hacia la cocina.

-"Mami en camino"- Emmett deslizó el teléfono de vuelta al bolsillo. -"¿así que la dentista no ha implantado tu diente todavía?"

-"No. Tuvimos un problema. Aro Vulturi. Parece que la joven dentista está en lo más alto de su lista de víctimas"

-"¡Estás bromeando! ¿Qué hizo ella?"

-"No lo sé exactamente"- Edward dirigió la mirada hacia la cocina. -"Pero tengo intención de enterarme"

La puerta de cocina se meció cuando Jacob entró a grandes pasos en el vestíbulo.

Se encontró con ellos al pie de las escaleras.- "¿Puede decirme porque le he hecho un emparedado de pavo a una dentista?"

Edward suspiró. Tendría que poner al corriente al jefe de seguridad de la situación.

-"Más temprano esta noche, perdí un diente al llevar a cabo un experimento." Sacó el pañuelo ensangrentado del bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros y enseñó el contenido.

-"¿Vos perdió su colmillo? Sagrado Cristo Todopoderoso."- Jacob murmuró. -"Nunca he oído que algo así ocurriera antes"

-"Ni yo,"- Edward confesó tristemente. -"y he sido vampiro durante más de quinientos años."

-"¡Guau! Tal vez sea la edad."- Emmett sugirió, luego se sobresaltó ante la mirada que

Edward y Jacob le lanzaron.

-"La única explicación en la que puedo pensar es nuestra nueva dieta."- Edward envolvió el diente y lo metió de vuelta en su bolsillo. -"Es la única variable que se ha alterado desde que nos convertimos en vampiros."

Jacob frunció el ceño. -"Pero todavía bebemos sangre, hombre. Yo no veo la diferencia."

-"Es cómo la bebemos,"- Edward aclaró. -"Ya no mordemos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que extendiste tus colmillos?"

-"Ni siquiera lo recuerdo."- Emmett tiró de un extremo de su corbata de lazo negra para desliar el nudo. -"¿quién necesita colmillos cuando bebemos nuestra comida de un vaso?"

-"Sí,"- Jacob estuvo de acuerdo. -"Y si no los mantienes replegados, hacen clink en el vaso, atravesándose en medio."

-"Justo."- A Edward no le gustaba su conclusión, pero era la única explicación que se le ocurría. -"Pienso que es un caso de ' si no los usas, los pierdes.' "

-"Puñetas,"- Jacob masculló.-" necesitamos nuestros colmillos ensangrentados."

Los ojos de Emmett se abrieron completamente. -"Bien, no podemos empezar a morder a mortales. ¡Me niego! Todo el progreso que hemos conseguido se perdería."

-"Exactamente."- Edward asintió con la cabeza. Emmett McCarty era molesto a veces, pero estaba completamente comprometido con la misión de crear un mundo igualmente seguro para vampiros y mortales. -"Quizá podríamos pensar en algún tipo de programa de ejercicios."

-"¡Sí!"- Los ojos de Emmett relucieron. -"Me pondré en seguida con eso."

Edward sonrió. Emmett atacaba cada problema con un entusiasmo inagotable. En momentos como éste él sabía porque promocionar a Emmett había sido una sabia decisión.

La puerta de cocina se abrió, y Jasper se precipitó hacia ellos. -"Hay un problema, señor. La señora insiste en que el procedimiento de implantación es mejor hacerlo en una consulta dental. Y se niega a volver a su lugar de trabajo."

-"Ella está en lo correcto sobre su clínica,"- Edward admitió. -"No hay duda de que la policía estará por todas partes a estas horas."

Jacob cerró un puño sobre la empuñadura de su daga Highland. -"Jasper nos dijo que había unos bastardos que querían matar a la pobre mujer. Unos sanguinarios hijos de puta."

-"Sí."- Edward suspiró. Él había esperado que Bella pudiera arreglarle el diente en la seguridad y privacidad de su casa. -"Emm, necesitarás localizar otra consulta dental, una cerrada que podamos usar."

-"Sin problema, colega."

-"Mejor vigilaré a la muchacha,"- Jacob masculló. -"No podemos tenerla excavando en nuestro frigo." El escocés volvió rápidamente a la cocina.

Jasper dio un tirón a un botón suelto de su bata. -"Señor, ella mencionó un producto específico que incrementaría en gran medida la posibilidad de una reimplantación exitosa. Ella estaba segura de que cualquier consulta dental tendría a mano ese producto."

-"Bien."- Edward sacó el diente envuelto en el pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Jasper. -"Quiero que vayas con Emmett y cuides de mi colmillo hasta que yo llegue."

Jasper tragó saliva y metió el colmillo en el bolsillo de la bata de laboratorio.

-"¿Nosotros… nosotros solo entraremos y te facilitaremos la entrada, verdad?"

-"No te preocupes."- Emmett agarró al químico por el hombro y le arreó hacia la puerta principal. -"El lugar estará vacío, y los mortales nunca sabrán lo que sucedió."

-"Bien, vale, supongo"- En la puerta, Jasper hizo un alto y miró hacia atrás. -"Debería advertirle, señor. Si bien la señorita es comunicativa con la información, insiste en que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, va a poner un diente de lobo en su boca."

Emmett se rió. -"¿Ella piensa que es el diente de un lobo?"

Edward se encogió de hombros. -"Es una lógica confusión de su parte."

-"Bien, si."- Emmett le dirigió una mirada exasperada.- "¿Pero porque no colocaste simplemente la percepción correcta en su cabeza?"

Edward hizo una pausa. Jasper y Emmett le vigilaron, esperando la respuesta.

Sangre de Dios. ¿No había soportado bastante humillación por una noche?

-"Yo, uh…, fui incapaz de tomar el control de su mente."

La boca de Jasper cayó abierta.

Emmett dio un brinco hacia atrás. -"¡chas! ¿No podías controlar a una insignificante mortal?"

Edward apretó los puños. -"No."

Emmett se dio una palmada en la frente. -"¡chas!"

-"¿Por qué demonios estás resoplando? ¿Acaso eres un burro?"

En momentos como este despedir a Emmett parecía ser una sabia decisión.

-"Quiere decir que titubeo torpemente incrédulo y estupefacto. Mierda, colega. Tu deberías mantenerte al corriente de lo último en jerga."

Jasper frunció el ceño, sus dedos manoseando incluso más rápido un botón.

-"¿Perdone, señor, pero le ha ocurrido algo así alguna vez antes?"

-"No."

-"Tal vez te estás haciendo viejo_._" Emmett sugirió.

-"Que te follen," Edward gruñó.

-"No, No. Suena más moderno, colega. Inténtalo usando la palabra que empieza con

J"- Emmett hizo una pausa, luego su cara lentamente se tornó rosada. -"¿tu, uh, te referías a mí?

Edward levantó una ceja. -"La gente joven puede ser un poco lenta."

Jasper se paseó cruzando el vestíbulo. -"Esto va más allá de mi área de experiencia, pero me parece a mí que es altamente probable que no esté viendo una posibilidad distinta."

Giraron la mirada al nervioso químico.

Él se chupó los labios y tiró de un botón. -"Ya que Mr. Cullen nunca ha Experimentado este tipo de… uh, problema antes, la respuesta no puede recaer sobre sus habilidades o uh, su carencia." El botón se cayó en el piso, y el químico se inclinó a recogerlo.

-"¿Qué está diciendo?" Emmett preguntó.

Jasper deslizó el botón suelto en el bolsillo de su bata. -"Quiero decir que el problema puede residir en el mortal."

-"Ella tiene una voluntad extremadamente fuerte,"- Edward admitió, -"Aunque nunca he conocido a un mortal que pudiera resistir nuestro poder."

-"Estoy de acuerdo."- Jasper asintió con la cabeza, atacando el último botón de su bata de laboratorio-" Pero el hecho continúa siendo que, en cierta forma, ella resistió. Hay algo diferente en esa mujer."

Hubo un silencio absoluto mientras asimilaban el anuncio de Jasper. Edward ya sospechaba que ella era diferente, pero oír a uno de sus científicos más inteligentes alcanzar la misma conclusión...era inquietante.

-"Esto es malo."- Emmett murmuró. -"Realmente malo. Si no la podemos controlar, entonces ella es… "

-"Fascinante," Edward murmuró.

Emmett se sobresaltó. -" Iba a decir peligrosa."

Eso también. Pero incluso el pensamiento de peligro parecía excitar a Edward esta noche. Especialmente cuando involucraba a Bella.

-"Podríamos tratar de encontrar a otro dentista," Jasper sugirió.

-"No."- Edward negó con la cabeza. -"Quedan sólo unas pocas horas de oscuridad, y tú mismo lo has dicho, Jasper... el diente debe fijarse esta noche. Emm, lleva a Jazz a la consulta dental más próxima y asegura el local. Puedes llevarte su coche. Está fuera en la parte delantera. Jasper, haz lo que puedas para salvar mi colmillo. Os daré treinta minutos, luego llamaré desde mi oficina de arriba."

Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron como platos.

-"¿Usted usará mi voz para teletransportarles?"

-"Sí."- Sería lo más rápido para terminar el procedimiento. Pero nunca podrían hacerlo a menos que tuviesen pleno control sobre la mente de Bella y pudieran borrar su memoria después. "Emmett, regresa tan pronto como puedas. Necesitaré que tú y Jacob me ayudéis con la dentista. Tenemos que tomar el control de su mente."

-"Ningún problema."- Emmett se encogió de hombros. -"En el club, borré cien mentes mortales al mismo tiempo. Esto será un juego de niños."

Por la expresión preocupada en la cara de Jasper, estaba claro que él no compartía la confianza de Emmett

-"Debería funcionar."- dijo Edward- "Incluso si ella puede resistir el poder de un vampiro, no será rival para tres de nosotros."

Mientras Emmett y Jasper se apresuraban a salir por la puerta principal, las palabras del químico resonaban. Había algo diferente en Isabella. ¿Qué ocurriría si no podía tomar el control de su mente? Ella nunca estaría de acuerdo en implantar el colmillo mientras creyera que pertenecía a un animal. Él pasaría el resto de la eternidad como un chiste. El maravilloso "Un Colmillo".

Y él no se atrevería a decirle que era un vampiro. Ella no querría implantar su diente. Ella reaccionaría como Tanya y querría enterrar una estaca en su corazón.


	5. Bebidas Proteínicas

**Capitulo 5**

-"Díganme que han encontrado a Isabella Swan." Aro Vulturi miró enfurecidamente a cuatro de los mejores secuaces que la mafia Italiana ofrecía.

Evitaron mirarle de frente. Cobardes, todos ellos. Aro había insistido en quedarse cerca de la clínica dental por si acaso Isabella Swan estaba escondida cerca de allí.

Estos cuatro hombres habían acabado su búsqueda por los callejones cercanos y habían vuelto con las manos vacías.

Tres bloques más allá, varios coches de policía pararon dando un frenazo delante de la clínica saqueada. Sus luces intermitentes rebotaban en los edificios cercanos, despertando a sus habitantes. Los mortales se aventuraron a salir a la calle, esperando ver algo excitante. Como un cadáver.

Era una emoción que Aro normalmente estaba encantado de proporcionar, pero esta noche, los secuaces de James la habían jodido. Cobardes incompetentes.

Aro caminó a grandes pasos hacia los dos sedan negros que habían alejado de la escena del crimen antes de que la policía llegara.

-"No puede haber desaparecido. Ella es sólo una mortal."

Los cuatro secuaces le siguieron. Un gigante rubio de mandíbula cuadrada contestó-"No la vimos salir por la entrada ni por detrás."

Aro aspiró el perfume de la sangre del rubio Neanderthal. 0 positivo. Demasiado insípido. También lo era el maldito estúpido. -"¿Entonces, crees que ella desapareció?

Ninguna respuesta. Observaron sus pies mientras caminaban adelante arrastrándolos.

-"Nosotros vimos la puerta trasera mecerse abierta." finalmente confesó un secuaz, su cara agujereada con cicatrices de acné.

-"¿Y?" Aro esperó impacientemente.

-"Creí ver a dos personas."- El acneico frunció el ceño. -"Pero cuando corrimos a la puerta, allí no había nadie."

-"Creí oír algo. Como un swoosh." un tercer secuaz brindó.

-"¿Un Swoosh?"- Aro apretó los puños. -"¿Es eso todo que me pueden decir?" La tensión fluyó a través de él, apuntando hacia los músculos superiores de su columna vertebral. Con una repentina inclinación de su cabeza, su cuello hizo un ruido seco y sintió algo de alivio.

Los cuatro mortales se sobresaltaron.

James Bratsk, el jefe local de la mafia italiana, había insistido en que sus hombres tomaran parte en la misión Isabella Swan. Un grave error. Los dedos de Aro ardían por rodear sus cuellos gruesos de toro y apretar terminando con sus vidas. Si tan solo hubiera empleado a sus vampiros. Entonces la chica Swan estaría muerta, y él recibiría el dinero de la recompensa, doscientos cincuenta de los grandes.

Él iba a conseguir ese dinero de una u otra manera. Recordó, recreándolo, el interior de la clínica dental. Ningún signo de la chica por ninguna parte. Lo único interesante que él había encontrado era una pizza sin tocar con el nombre de un _delicatessen _adornando la caja en letras rojas y verdes.

"¿Dónde está la _delicatessen _de Harry?"

-"En la pequeña Italia,"- el secuaz rubio contestó. -"Una pizza genial."

-"Me gusta más su lasaña," dijo el Acneico.

-"¡Idiotas!"- Aro los miró furiosamente. -"¿Cómo le explicarán su fracaso a James esta noche? Su primo en Boston cumple cadena perpetua, todo porque esa pequeña zorra testificó en contra de él ante los tribunales"

Cambiaron de posición de un pie a otro.

Aro inspiró profundamente. A él no le importaba lo que le sucediera a James o a su familia. Eran mortales, después de todo. Pero estos tipos trabajaban para él, así que necesitaban mostrar más lealtad. Y menos estupidez. -"De ahora en adelante, emplearé a mis propios hombres por la noche. Durante el día, vigilen el deli y el apartamento de la chica Swan. Si la encuentran, síganla. ¿Entendido?"

-"Sí, señor," refunfuñaron al unísono.

Desafortunadamente, Aro no tenía muchas esperanzas de éxito. Sus vampiros resultarían ser mucho más capaces encontrando a la perdida Isabella Swan. El único problema era que sólo podían trabajar por la noche. Él necesitaba que estos malditos mortales llevaran adelante la misión durante el día.

Un tercer sedán negro se detuvo en el camino al lado de los otros dos coches, y dos empleados más de James salieron.

-"¿Bien? ¿La han encontrado?" Aro preguntó.

Un secuaz barbudo con la cabeza afeitada avanzó hacia adelante.

-"Divisamos otro coche a un bloque al norte de aquí. Un Honda verde. Dos hombres. Laurent cree que vio a una mujer."

-"La vi,"- Laurent insistió. -"La estaban metiendo en el maletero."

Aro arqueó las cejas. ¿Alguien había capturado a la chica Swan antes que él?

Mierda. Alguien más quería el dinero de la recompensa. _Su _recompensa.

-"¿Dónde fueron?"

Laurent soltó una maldición y pateó la llanta del coche. -"Los perdimos."

Aro hizo otra vez un chasquido con su cabeza para aliviar la creciente presión de su cuello.- -"¿Nadie entrena a tu gente? ¿O les contrata James recién salidos del barco?"

La cara del calvo se puso al rojo vivo. Roja y completamente llena de sangre. Las ventanas de la nariz de Aro se dilataron. AB Negativo. Dios, tenía hambre. Había planeado darse un festín con la chica Swan, pero ahora tendría que buscar en otro sitio.

-"Nosotros cogimos el número de matrícula,"- Laurent ofreció. -"Nos enteraremos de quién es el dueño del coche."

-"Hazlo. Y me informas en dos horas. Estaré en mi casa de Brooklyn."

La cara de Laurent palideció. -"Sí, señor."

Sin duda él había oído los rumores. A veces a la gente que entraba en la casa de la

Asamblea Italiana por la noche no se la veía nunca más. Aro se acercó un paso a los seis hombres y clavó los ojos en los de cada uno de ellos. -"Si la encuentran, no la maten. Ese es _mi _trabajo. Ni siquiera piensen en ganar el dinero de la recompensa para sí mismos. No vivirían el tiempo suficiente como para disfrutarlo. ¿Entendido?"

Hubo una serie de "gulps" e inclinaciones de cabeza.

-"Déjenme ahora. James estará esperando noticias vuestras."

Los seis secuaces se metieron en los sedan negros y arrancaron.

Aro se dirigió hacia la escena del crimen. Los vecinos estaban alrededor, amontonados en grupos mientras observaban a la policía. Una bonita rubia con un albornoz rosa captó su atención. Él clavó los ojos en ella. _Ven a mí._

Ella se giró de dirección y le miró detenidamente. Lentamente, sonrió. Estúpida mujer, creía que le estaba seduciendo. Él gesticuló hacia un callejón oscuro. Ella paseó tranquilamente hacia él, meneando las caderas, acariciando su mullido albornoz rosa con sus largas uñas rosadas.

Él dio un paso dentro de la oscuridad y esperó.

Ella flotó hacía su perdición tan estúpidamente como un perro de lanas rosa irrumpiendo en un salón de belleza canina, ansioso por ser admirado y acariciado.

-"¿Eres nuevo en el barrio? No recuerdo haberte visto antes."

_Acércate._-"¿Llevas algo puesto debajo del albornoz?"

Ella se rió tontamente. -"Debería darte vergüenza. ¿No sabes que la policía está justo a unos pocos pasos?"

-"¿Eso lo hace más excitante, no es verdad?"

Ella se rió otra vez, su voz cobrando un tono más ronco. -"¿Eres un niño malo, verdad?"

Él la agarró de los hombros. -"No lo sabes bien." En un instante, sus colmillos brotaron fuera.

Ella jadeó, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar más allá, los colmillos se clavaron profundamente en su cuello. La sangre inundó su boca...sabrosa, caliente, y, con el riesgo añadido de la policía cerca, era mucho más picante. Al menos la tarde no había sido un fracaso completo. No sólo había conseguido una comida deliciosa, además el cadáver de la chica serviría para distraer a la policía de la dentista desaparecida.

Aro precisamente adoraba mezclar el trabajo con el placer.

Bella paseaba de un lado a otro de la cocina. No iba a hacerlo. De ninguna manera iba a introducir el colmillo de un lobo dentro de la boca de ese hombre. Jasper acababa de salir con la información que ella le había dado a regañadientes, y ahora, estaba sola en la cocina de la casa de Edward Cullen. Cierto, él le había salvado la vida. También cierto, generosamente le había ofrecido asilo. Pero ella tenía que preguntarse por qué. ¿Estaba tan decidido a tener un diente de animal implantado en la boca que él quería que ella le debiera un favor?

Hizo una pausa ante la mesa para dar otro sorbo a la cola-cola light. El emparedado de pavo que Jacob le había hecho estaba intacto todavía. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para comer ahora mismo. Había estado a punto de ser asesinada.

El impacto completo de ese hecho sólo ahora le había penetrado. Le debía a Edward la vida. Pero eso no quería decir que le fuese a implantar su estúpido diente de lobo.

¿Quién era este Edward Cullen, en cualquier caso? Indudablemente, se trataba del hombre más guapo que había conocido, pero eso que no garantizaba que estuviese cuerdo. ¿Parecía verdaderamente preocupado por protegerla, pero por qué? ¿Y por qué tenía un pequeño ejército de Highlanders con faldas? ¿Dónde diablos una persona adquiría semejante ejército? ¿Puso un anuncio en el periódico de "Se busca: pequeño ejército de Highlanders con faldas"?

Si él necesitaba tanta protección, es porque debía haber hecho algunos malos enemigos. Podía ella confiar en alguien así? Bueno, quizá sí. Ella misma tenía algunos malos enemigos, y no era culpa suya.

Con un suspiro, Bella se paró ante la mesa de nuevo para beber. Cuanto más trataba de entender a Edward, más confundida estaba. Y para sumarse a la confusión estaba el hecho de que había estado jodidamente a punto de besar a ese hombre. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Bueno, uh. Ella no pensaba del todo. El paseo del coche la había excitado. Escapar de los Italianos y rebotar contra en la erecta virilidad de Edward se había combinado para provocarle un poderoso subidón de adrenalina. Fue una mezcla de excitación y lujuria.

Eso era todo.

La puerta se meció abriéndose, y Jacob entró rápidamente. Él recorrió con mirada el cuarto.-"¿Está bien, muchacha?"

-"Sí. ¿Le puede decir a Edward que me niego a ponerle en la boca el diente de un animal?"

Jacob sonrió.-"No se preocupe. Estoy seguro que Jasper le dirá al Sr. Cullen cómo vos os sentís."

-"Más le vale que lo haga." Isabella se sentó a la mesa y arrastró el plato alcanzado con la mano el emparedado. Según Jasper, el Sr. Cullen había insistido en que cooperase, y lo que fuere que el Sr. Cullen quisiese, estaba segura de que lo conseguiría. ¡Vaya arrogancia! Ese hombre obviamente estaba acostumbrado a mandar.

Wardtech. Ahí es donde dijo que trabajaba. Ella había escuchado hablar de Wardtech. Wardtech Cullen. Wardtech Cullen. Edward Cullen. -"Oh, Dios mío" Se recostó en la silla.

Jacob arqueó las cejas.

-"¿Edward es el dueño de Wardtech, no es así?

Jacob cambió su peso de un pie al otro. Él la vigilaba con mirada cautelosa.

–"Sí. Lo es."

-"Luego, él es quién inventó la fórmula de la sangre sintética."

-"Sí, lo hizo."

-"¡Asombroso!- Bella se quedó inmóvil. -"Debe ser el científico más importante vivo."

Jacob se sobresaltó. -"Yo no diría eso exactamente, sino que él es un hombre muy inteligente."

-"¡Es un genio!"- Bella levantó ambas manos en el aire. Dios mío, había sido rescatada por un genio científico. El hombre que era responsable de salvar millones de vidas en todo el mundo. Y ahora él la había salvado a ella. Se sentó, deslumbrada.

Edward Cullen. Guapísimo, fuerte, sexy, misterioso, y poseedor de una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo actual. Guau. Era perfecto.

Demasiado perfecto. -"Me imagino que está casado."

-"No."- Los ojos negros de Jacob centellearon. -"¿Eso significa que a vos le gusta, muchacha?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. -"Tal vez." Su emparedado del pavo repentinamente se veía muy apetitoso, y lo cogió para darle un gran mordisco. El más increíble soltero disponible había entrado en su vida esa noche. Era tan excitante que tuvo que recordarse a sí misma la estrafalaria razón por la que había acudido a la clínica dental.

Se atragantó. -"Aun así, no voy a implantarle ese diente."

Jacob sonrió. -"Edward está acostumbrado a salirse con la suya."

-"Sí. Me recuerda a mi padre."- Ese era otro punto en contra de él. Terminó la coca cola light. -"¿Está pensando si quiero más? Yo misma me serviré." Se levantó.

-"No, no, lo hará."- Jacob se apresuró a ir hacia el frigorífico y rescató una botella de dos litros del estante más bajo. Él llevó la botella a la mesa.

-"El emparedado está muy bueno. ¿Está seguro que no quiere unirse a mí?"

Él llenó su vaso. -"Ya comí, pero agradezco que me lo pregunte."

-"¿Así que, por qué contrató Edward a un montón de escoceses para guardar su casa? Sin intención de ofender, pero me parece un poco inusual."

-"Supongo que lo es." Jacob desenroscó el tapón de la botella de coca-cola light.

-"Todos nosotros hacemos aquello para lo que estamos mejor preparados. Yo soy un viejo guerrero, diríais vos. Así que, trabajar para Denali es el mejor trabajo para mí."

"¿Denali?" Bella dio un mordisco a su emparedado y esperó a que Jacob se explicara.

"Seguridad e Investigación Denali"- Jacob se sentó enfrente de ella en la mesa- "Es una gran empresa ubicada en Edimburgo. Dirigida por el mismísimo Eleazar Denali. ¿Vos no ha oído hablar de ellas?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, ya que todavía tenía la boca llena.

-"Es la compañía más importante en este tipo de actividad en el mundo."- anunció Orgullosamente Jacob. -"Verá, Eleazar y Edward son viejos amigos. Eleazar lleva a cabo todos los trabajos de seguridad de Edward, aquí y en la oficina central."

Sonó un pitido en la puerta trasera, y Jacob se puso rápidamente en pie. Al lado de la puerta, Bella divisó un interruptor de luz con dos indicadores luminosos, un rojo y otros verde. El rojo estaba encendido. Jacob sacó una pequeña daga de la funda de su cinturón y se dirigió silenciosamente hacia la puerta.

Isabella tragó saliva.- "¿Qué pasa?"

-"No se alarme, muchacha. Si la persona de fuera es uno de nuestros guardas, pasará la tarjeta de identificación por el lector y la luz se volverá verde." Como Jacob había dicho, la luz roja se apagó y se encendió la verde. Jacob se alejó con precaución de la puerta, la espada todavía fuera, su postura como la de un tigre listo para atacar.

-"Entonces, ¿para qué está usted?"

-"Si un enemigo ataca a un guarda, podría robar la tarjeta de identificación." Jacob puso un dedo para sus labios para advertir a Isabella que permaneciese en silencio.

_¿Silencio? _¡Ah!, ella estaba seriamente considerando salir de este infierno.

La puerta se abrió lentamente.

"¿Jacob? Soy yo, Mike."

-"Oh, bien. Entra" Jacob enfundó su espada.

Mike era otro Highlander con faldas, aunque Bella pensó que parecía increíblemente joven para un trabajo de seguridad. No tendría más de dieciséis años.

Él guardó su tarjeta de identificación de vuelta a la bolsita de cuero de su cintura, luego le dirigió una tímida sonrisa. -"Buenas noches, señora."

-"Encantado de conocerlo, Mike."- Oh, era definitivamente joven. El pobre niño debería estar en escuela, no pasar toda la noche protegiendo a personas de la mafia Italiana.

Mike se devolvió hacia Jacob. -"Hemos realizado un barrido de seguridad completo.

Todo está limpio, señor."

Jacob inclinó la cabeza. -"Bien. Vos debe regresar a su puesto anterior."

"Sí. Si a vos no le importa, señor, después de todo el recorrido, los muchachos y yo estamos sedientos. Muy sedientos."- Mike clavó nerviosamente la mirada en Bella. -"Nosotros esperábamos… un poco de bebida"

-"¿Una bebida?"- Jacob recorrió con la mirada a Isabella, una arruga de preocupación surcando su frente. -"Vos tendrá que beber fuera."

A Isabella le pareció que por alguna razón estaban repentinamente incómodos por ella. Así que ella trato mostrarse más amigable. Con una sonrisa, agarró la botella de cola-cola de la mesa. -"¿Quiere, Mike? Realmente no necesito más."

Él hizo una mueca de asco.

Ella colocó la botella en el suelo. -"Vale. Es light. Pero realmente no está tan mala."

Mike le dirigió una mirada de disculpa. -"Yo... estoy seguro que está muy buena, pero los muchachos y yo, preferimos otro tipo diferente de bebida."

-"Una bebida proteínica." Jacob espetó.

-"Sí."- Mike asintió.-"Una bebida proteínica, eso es."

Jacob se apresuró a ir hacia el frigorífico, haciendo una seña para que Mike le siguiese. Hablando en susurros, se pusieron en cuclillas delante del frigorífico abierto, sacando algo. Dieron un paso atrás para permitir que la puerta del refrigerador se cerrase. Luego se apartaron juntos, de espaldas a Bella y sus hombros unidos como el de los de los hermanos siameses, arrastrando los pies hasta el microondas de la encimera.

Lo que fuere que hacían, era obvio no querían que ella lo viera. ¿No era raro? Oh bueno, era una noche extravagante. Bella comió ruidosamente su emparedado y observó a los dos escoceses. Sonó como si estuviesen abriendo botellas. _Clic._

Probablemente la puerta del horno de microondas cerrándose. Una serie de pequeños pitidos, luego, seguro, oyó el zumbido del microondas.

Los dos escoceses se giraron hacia ella, sus espaldas contra la encimera y sus hombros pegados para impedir que viese detrás de ellos. Ella les sonrió. Ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

-"A nosotros… uh, nos gustan nuestra bebidas proteínicas calientes." dijo Jacob como si quisiese romper el silencio.

Ella asintió. -"Está bien."

-"¿Entonces, vos sois la muchacha que los rusos persiguen?" preguntó Mike.

-"Eso me temo."- Ella empujó su plato vacío. -"Siento involucrarle con tipos como esos. Sabe, tengo un contacto en la oficina del Marshall de USA. Yo podría dejarle encargarse de esto. Así no tendrían que preocuparse más por mí."

-"No, muchacha," dijo Jacob. -"Vos debéis quedaros aquí."

"Sí. Orden de Edward." Mike agregó.

¡Ahhh! Edward el poderoso ha hablado y los demás deben obedecer. Bien, si él esperaba que ella le implantara el diente en la boca, se iba a llevar una sorpresa.

Gracias a su padre, se había hecho experta en rebelarse contra la dominación de los hombres.

El horno de microondas sonó y los dos hombres se giraron rápidamente y se entretuvieron en el mostrador. Parecían estar enroscando el tapón de las bebidas de proteína y sacudiéndolas. Luego se detuvieron y se miraron. Jacob miró atrás hacia

Bella, luego se acercó corriendo a un armario y sacó una vieja bolsa de papel. Mike permanecía acurrucado sobre las botellas. Cuando Jacob regresó, hubo una oleada de actividad que Isabella no pudo ver, acompañada por el crujido del papel.

Luego Mike se volvió con la bolsa de papel en sus brazos. La parte superior había sido enrollada. Dentro, sin duda, estaba la misteriosa bebida proteínica. Él caminó hacia la puerta, las botellas de cristal tintinando juntas dentro de la bolsa.

-"Ya me voy."

Jacob abrió la puerta. - "Informe de nuevo dentro de treinta minutos."

-"Sí, señor."- Mike recorrió con la mirada a Bella. -"Buenas noches, señora."

-"Adiós, Mike. Tenga cuidado,"- le contestó ella. Después de que Jacob cerrase la puerta, ella sonrió. -"Jacob, bribón. Sé lo que hacían. Bebida proteínica, una mierda."

Sus ojos se abrieron. -"Yo… no puede..."

-"Debería darle vergüenza. ¿Ese niño no es menor de edad?"

-"¿Mike?"- Jacob pareció confundido. -"¿Menor de edad para qué?"

-"Beber cerveza. ¿No es lo qué le ha dado? Aunque, que alguien quiera un paquete de seis cervezas _calientes _está más allá de mí comprensión."

-_"¿Cerveza?"_-En la voz conmocionada de Jacob, la _interrogación _final pareció estirarse unos treinta segundos. -"No tenemos cerveza, señora. Y los guardias jamás beben estando de servicio, se lo aseguro."

Se le veía tan ofendido que Isabella decidió que su conclusión había sido errónea.

-"De acuerdo, lo siento. No tenía la intención de sugerir que no estaba haciendo su trabajo adecuadamente."

Él asintió, algo aliviado.

-"De hecho, estoy terriblemente agradecida por su protección."- Ella no acababa de estar suficientemente tranquila, sin embargo. -"Pero no puedo estar de acuerdo en que utilicen guardas tan jóvenes como Mike. Ese chico debería estar en la cama y yendo a la escuela por la mañana."

Jacob frunció el ceño. -"Es un poco más viejo de lo que parece."

-"¿Cuántos, diecisiete?"

Jacob cruzó los brazos a través de su pecho. -"Mayor."

-"¿Noventa y dos?"- El sarcasmo se deslizó en su voz, pero Jacob no se mostró divertido. Él miró alrededor de la cocina como si estuviese auténticamente perplejo por su contestación.

La puerta del vestíbulo se meció abriéndose y una gran figura entró en el cuarto.

-"Gracias a Dios." masculló Jacob. Edward Cullen estaba de regreso.

Bien, aquí de regreso con otro capi, gracias por los comentarios y ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!


	6. La casa internacional de los Chiflados

**Capitulo 6**

Isabella no tenía dudas de que Edward gobernaba su casa y su corporación con bastante facilidad. Su ropa oscura debería haberse visto apagada comparada con las coloridas faldas escocesas del equipo de seguridad, pero sólo le hacía parecer más peligroso. Más distante. Más chico malo, deliciosamente sexy.

Ella observó como hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacia Jacob, luego enfocó sus dorados ojos en ella. Otra vez, sintió el poder de su mirada penetrante, como si pudiera aprisionarla y dejar el resto de mundo fuera de su alcance. Ella rompió la conexión y cambió de posición en su silla para contemplar su plato vacío. No se dejaría afectar. _Mentirosa. _Su corazón golpeaba. Una oleada de carne de gallina trepó hacia arriba por sus brazos. Él la afectaba tanto si a ella le gustaba como si no.

-"¿Te han traído bastante de comer?" Su voz grave retumbó hacia ella.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, rehusando mirarle.

-"Jacob, deje una nota para el turno de día. Es necesario mantener la cocina aprovisionada de comida para la Dra…?"

Bella vaciló, después dijo "Swan." Después de todo, ya conocían su nombre de pila autentico. Y la mafia italiana que quería matarla. No parecía haber ningún motivo para mantener la identidad ficticia de Marie Dywer.

-"Dra. Isabella Swan."- él repitió su nombre como si el decirlo le diera control sobre el nombre. Y sobre ella. -"¿Jacob, puedes esperarme en mi oficina? Emmett regresará pronto, y te pondrá al corriente de todos los detalles."

-"Aye, señor." Jacob inclinó la cabeza hacia Bella antes de salir.

Ella observó la puerta cocina balancearse. -"Él parece muy agradable."

-"Lo es." Edward se apoyó contra la encimera de la cocina, sus brazos cruzados sobre su ancho pecho.

Un incómodo silencio les envolvió. Isabella manoseó su servilleta, consciente de que él la observaba. Era uno de los científicos más brillantes del mundo. A ella le gustaría ver su laboratorio. No, un momento. Él trabajaba con sangre. Ella se estremeció.

-"¿Tienes frío?"

-"No. Yo... Quiero darte las gracias por salvarme la vida."

-"¿Estás segura? Tu posición no es muy vertical."

Asombrada, miró en su dirección. Las comisuras de su boca estaban levantadas.

Sus ojos brillaban suavemente con humor. El granuja le estaba tomando el pelo con la protesta que ella había hecho antes. Pero incluso una posición vertical resultaba ser peligrosa con él. Sus mejillas ardían recordando su reciente beso.

-"¿Tienes hambre? Te podría hacer un sándwich"

El brillo en sus ojos se hizo más intenso. -"Esperaré."

-"Vale."- Ella se levantó y llevó su vaso y el plato vacío al fregadero. Podía haber sido un error. Ahora ella estaba sólo a unos pocos centímetros de él. ¿Qué tenía este tío que le hacía desear lanzarse a sus brazos? Enjuagó el vaso. -"Yo...yo sé quién eres."

Él retrocedió un paso. -"¿Qué sabes?"

-"Sé que eres el dueño de Industrias Wardtech. Sé que eres el que inventó la fórmula de la sangre sintética. Has salvado millones de vidas en todo el mundo."- Ella cerró el grifo del agua y se aferró al borde de la encimera. -"Creo que eres brillante."

Cuando él no respondió, ella se arriesgó a mirarle. Él tenía los ojos clavados en ella con una expresión sorprendida. ¿Dios Santo, no sabía que era brillante?

Frunciendo el ceño, él se dio la media vuelta. -"No soy lo que piensas."

Ella sonrió. -"¿Quieres decir que no eres inteligente? Admito que... querer lucir un diente de lobo en tu primorosa sonrisa no es la idea más brillante que he oído."

-"No es un diente de lobo."

-"No es un diente humano."- Ella ladeó la cabeza, estudiándole. -"¿has perdido realmente un diente? ¿O solo apareciste como el Príncipe Valiente a rescatarme y llevarme en tu noble corcel?"

Su boca tembló de risa. -"Han pasado muchos años desde que fui dueño de un noble corcel."

-"¿Y supongo que tu armadura está un poco oxidada?"

-"Sí, lo está."

Ella se inclinó ante él. -"Pero todavía eres un héroe."

Su sonrisa, apenas perceptible, se desvaneció completamente. -"No, no lo soy. Realmente necesito a un dentista. ¿Ves?" Él se levantó la comisura de la boca con el dedo índice.

_Había _un agujero donde debería estar su colmillo. -"¿Cuándo lo perdiste?"

-"Hace unas pocas horas."

-"Entonces no es demasiado tarde. Claro está, si tienes el diente verdadero."

-"Lo tengo. Bueno, en realidad es Jasper el que lo tiene."

-"Oh"- Ella dio un paso más cerca y se puso de puntillas. -"¿Puedo?"

-"Sí." Él agachó la cabeza.

Ella desvió la mirada de sus ojos hacia su boca. El corazón golpeando en su pecho.

Tocó sus mejillas, después levantó las puntas de sus dedos.

-"No traigo puestos guantes."

-"No me importa"

_Tampoco a mí. _Dios Santo, había examinado un montón de bocas en los últimos años, pero nunca se había sentido así. Tocó ligeramente sus labios. Unos labios anchos, sensuales. -"Abre."

Él lo hizo. Ella deslizó un dedo dentro y examinó el agujero. -"¿Cómo lo perdiste?"

-"Aaaah."

-"Lo siento."- sonrió. -"Tengo la mala costumbre de preguntar cuando el paciente no puede hablar." Comenzó a sacar el dedo, pero sus labios se cerraron alrededor de él.

Ella le miró e instantáneamente se sintió envuelta por la dorada intensidad de sus ojos. Lentamente, ella sacó su dedo. Dios Santo. Sus rodillas temblaban. Se imaginó a sí misma deslizándose debajo de su cuerpo para desplomarse en el suelo. Extendería una mano hacia él y diría, "Tómame, tonto."

Él tocó su cara. -"¿Estoy a tiempo?"

-"¿Hmm?" Ella apenas podía oír con su corazón palpitando en sus oídos.

La mirada de él cayó sobre su boca. Él rozó con el pulgar su labio inferior.

La puerta de cocina se abrió. -"He vuelto."- anunció Emmett. Les miró y sonrió abiertamente. -"¿Interrumpo algo?"

-"Sí. Mi vida."- Edward le miró enfadado. -"Ve a mi oficina. Jacob te está esperando."

-"Bien."- Jasper se dirigió a la puerta. -"Mi mami está ahí fuera, esperando. Y Jasper preparado."

-"Entiendo." Edward enderezó los hombros y dirigió a Isabella una suave mirada. -"Vamos."

-"¿Perdona?" Bella observó su marcha a través de la puerta. De todos los caraduras... ¿Así que de regreso a los negocios, entonces? Él se había abierto un poco, pero, ahora, volvía a ser el gran jefe.

Bien, si él se creía que la podía mangonear, estaba totalmente equivocado. Se tomó su tiempo, abotonando su bata de laboratorio. Luego cogió su bolso de la mesa y siguió tranquilamente sus pasos.

Él estaba al pie de la escalera, hablando con una mujer mayor. Ella llevaba puesto un caro traje de calle gris y lucía un bolso que valía el salario mensual de algunas personas. Su pelo era en su mayor parte negro, aunque un mechón plateado iba desde su sien izquierda para desaparecer en un moño en la nuca. Ella advirtió el acercamiento de Isabella con una elevación de sus perfectamente arqueadas cejas. Edward se giró.

-"Bella, es la madre de Emmett y mi secretaria particular, Esme Platt. Conserva su apellido de soltera."

-"¿Cómo está usted? Bella extendió una mano.

Esme la examinó un momento. Justo cuando Isabella pensaba que la mujer iba a rehusar darle la mano, repentinamente sonrió y tomó la mano de Bella con un enérgico apretón.

-"A fin de cuentas, ha venido."

Bella parpadeó, no estando segura de cómo responder.

La sonrisa de Esme se amplió, y ella volvió la mirada hacia Edward, después hacia Bella, luego de regreso a Edward. -"Estoy tan feliz por ambos."

Edward cruzó los brazos y miró ceñudamente a la mujer.

Ella tocó el hombro de Bella. -"Si hay algo que necesite, hágamelo saber. Estoy aquí o en Wardtech todas las noches."

-"¿Trabaja de noche?" preguntó Bella.

-"Las instalaciones están abiertas las 24 horas, pero prefiero el turno de noche."

Esme ondeó una mano en el aire, sus uñas perfectas pintadas en brillante rojo oscuro. -"El turno de día es demasiado ruidoso, con todos esos camiones yendo y viniendo. Apenas se puede oír uno mismo pensar."

-"Oh."

Esme ajustó su bolso en la curva de su codo y miró a Edward. -"¿Hay algo más que necesites?"

-"No, te veré mañana."- Él empezó a subir las escaleras. -"Vamos, Bella."

_Siéntate. Ladra. Date la vuelta. _Ella miró furiosamente su espalda.

Esme se rió ahogadamente, y incluso eso sonó exótico y extranjero. -"No se preocupe, querida. Todo irá bien. Hablaremos otra vez pronto."

-"Gracias. Fue un placer conocerla." Isabella subió unos pocos peldaños. ¿A dónde la llevaba Edward? Con un poco de suerte, él le mostraría la habitación de invitados. Pero si Jasper tenía su diente, ella debería tratar de implantarlo tan pronto como fuera posible. -"¿Edward?" Él estaba demasiado lejos delante de ella, fuera de su vista ya.

En el primer descansillo, entre plantas, Isabella hizo una pausa para mirar hacia abajo la preciosa entrada. Esme se encaminaba hacia una puerta doble cerrada a la derecha del vestíbulo. Sus zapatos de piel grises hacían clic sobre el pulido suelo de mármol. Ella parecía algo extraña, pero al fin y al cabo Bella pensaba que todo el mundo en esta casa era un poco extraño. Esme abrió las puertas, y el débil sonido de una televisión se derramó por la entrada.

-"¡Esme!"- una voz femenina chilló. -"¿Dónde está el Señor? Creía que estaba contigo." Cuando ella continuó hablando, su acento francés se hizo más evidente.

¿Otro acento? Dios Santo, ella estaba atrapada dentro de la Casa Internacional de los Chiflados.

-"Dile que venga."- el acento francés continuó. -"Queremos jugar."

Otras voces femeninas se unieron, todas apremiando a Esme para que fuera a por el Señor de inmediato. Isabella bufó. _El Señor. _¿Quién diantres era? Sonaba como el chico Playboy del Mes.

-"Chitón, Jessica."- Esme sonó enfadada cuando entró en el cuarto. -"Él está ocupado."

-"Pero yo hice un largo camino desde París..." La voz llorosa se cortó cuando Esme cerró las puertas.

Extraño. ¿A quién estaban esperando esas damas? ¿A alguno de los escoceses?

Yum. A ella no le importaría echar un vistazo debajo de una falda escocesa por sí misma.

-"¿Vienes?" Edward estaba de pie en el segundo piso, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-"Sí."- Ella subió por las escaleras, tomándose su tiempo. -"Sabes, de verdad que te agradezco todo lo que has hecho para garantizar mi seguridad."

Su ceño desapareció. -"De nada."

-"Así que espero que no te importe que tenga alguna reserva acerca de tu equipo de seguridad."

Sus cejas se levantaron. Echó un vistazo detrás de él, después la miró con tranquilidad. -"Son la mejor fuerza de seguridad del mundo."

-"Bueno, puede que sí, pero..." Bella alcanzó el segundo piso y allí, en el descansillo detrás de Edward, estaba otro Highlander con faldas.

El escocés cruzó sus fornidos brazos sobre su ancho pecho y la miró severamente.

Detrás de él, en la pared, colgaban una serie de pinturas al óleo, todos retratos de personas lujosamente vestidas que parecían estar examinándola.

-"¿Te importaría explicarte?" preguntó Edward quedamente, un destello de diversión en sus ojos dorados.

_Que te parta un rayo. _-"Bien."- Bella se aclaró la voz. Era bueno que fuese dentista.

De vez en cuando, ella tenía que extraer la pata de su boca. -"Debo reconocer que todos los escoceses son hombres extremadamente guapos. Cualquier mujer lo pensaría."

Notó la cara del Highlander algo aliviada. -"Modelos de elegancia. Magnificas piernas. Y adoro su forma de hablar."

Ahora el escocés comenzaba a sonreír. -"Dios la salve, muchacha."

-"Gracias." Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Edward, sin embargo, fruncía el ceño otra vez. -"¿Dado que obviamente consideras a los guardias perfectos especímenes de virilidad, te ruego que me digas cuál es el problema?"

Isabella se inclinó hacia él. -"Son las armas. Llevan pequeñas espadas en su cintura..."

-"Un _Sgiar dearg_1" interrumpió Edward.

-"Si, eso, y un cuchillo en el calcetín."

-"Un _Sgian Dubh2,_" le interrumpió otra vez.

-"Lo que sea."- Ella le asestó con la mirada. -"Quiero decir, parece un cuchillo pequeño. ¡De madera! ¡Nosotros aquí hablando de la edad pre-bronce, y los italianos tienen jodidas ametralladoras! ¿Necesitas que te lo explique?"

El escocés se rió ahogadamente. -"Tenemos una listilla, señor. ¿Le hago una pequeña demostración?"

Edward suspiró. -"Adelante."

El escocés instantáneamente se giró, abriendo un retrato en la pared para revelar un compartimiento secreto, mientras continuaba girando hasta quedar frente a Isabella de nuevo. Todo ocurrió tan rápido, que apenas le había dado tiempo de admirar el remolino de su falda escocesa cuando se percató que ahora él la apuntaba con una metralleta.

-"Guau." susurró.

El escocés guardó el arma y cerró el retrato que tenía una bisagra al otro lado.

-"¿Está contenta ahora, muchacha?"

-"Oh, sí. Es usted magnifico."

Él sonrió abiertamente. -"Sin duda."

-"Hay armamento escondido por toda la casa."- dijo Edward con un gruñido. Gruñir parecía ser su lengua natal -"Cuando digo que estás a salvo, lo digo en serio. ¿Necesitas que te lo explique?"

Ella frunció sus labios. -"No."

-"Entonces vamos." Él la dirigió hacia otro tramo de escaleras.

Bella exhaló un suspiro. No había necesidad de ser maleducada. Ella se volvió otra vez hacia el escocés. -"Me encanta su manta escocesa. Es diferente de las otras."

-"¡Bella!" Edward esperaba en el descansillo siguiente.

-"¡Voy!" Voló escaleras arriba con el sonido de una risita del escocés detrás de ella.

¿Dios, por qué de repente Edward se había puesto de un humor de perros?

-"Ya que hablamos de la seguridad, hay otro problema que me gustaría discutir."

Él cerró sus ojos momentáneamente e inspiró profundamente. -"¿Y es...?" Él subió el siguiente tramo de las escaleras.

-"Se trata de Mike. Es demasiado joven para realizar un trabajo tan peligroso."

-"Es más viejo de lo que parece."

-"No tiene más de dieciséis años. Un niño que debería estar en la escuela."

-"Te lo aseguro, Mike terminó sus estudios." Edward alcanzó el tercer piso e inclinó la cabeza ante el guarda con falda posicionado allí.

Isabella se despidió con la mano del guarda y se preguntó si alguna de las pinturas escondía un dispositivo termonuclear. En cierta forma ella dudaba de que una casa cargada de armamento fuese del todo segura. -"Las cuestión es que no estoy de acuerdo en que se utilice a un niño para protegerme."

Edward continuó subiendo por el siguiente tramo de escaleras. -"Tomo nota de tu objeción."

¿Sí? ¿Objeción anotada y rechazada? -"Lo digo en serio. Eres el jefe aquí, así que estoy segura de que puedes hacer algo al respecto."

Edward se paró. "¿Cómo averiguaste que soy el dueño de Wardtech?"

-"Lo adiviné, pero Jacob lo confirmó."

Edward suspiró, luego reanudó la subida de las escaleras. -"Debo tener unas palabras con Jacob."

Bella le siguió. -"Y si no haces nada sobre lo de Mike, yo tendré que hablar con su jefe, Eleazar Denali..."

_-"¿Qué?"- _Edward hizo un alto otra vez. Volvió la mirada hacía ella, los ojos como platos de la conmoción. -"¿Cómo supiste de él?"

-"Jacob me dijo que es el dueño de Denali Security e Investigation."

-"Sangre de Dios,"- murmuró Edward. -"Debo tener una _larga _conversación con Jacob." Él continuó subiendo cansinamente las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso.

-"¿A qué piso vamos?"

-"Al quinto."

Bella continuó trepando. -"¿Qué hay en el quinto piso?"

-"Mis habitaciones privadas."

Su corazón se sobresaltó. Oh, Dios. Ella alcanzó el cuarto piso y se detuvo para recobrar el aliento. Un guarda con faldas permanecía en las sombras. -"¿Dónde están las habitaciones de los invitados?"

-"La tuya en la cuarta planta. Te llevaré allí más tarde"- Él continuó subiendo las escaleras. -"Vamos."

-"¿Por qué vamos a tu oficina?"

-"Tenemos que discutir algo importante."

-"¿no lo podemos discutir ahora?"

-"No."

Qué hombre tan terco. Con un suspiro, trató de imaginar sobre qué querría discutir. -"¿Has considerado alguna vez instalar un ascensor?"

-"No."

Probó con otro tema. -"¿De dónde es Esme?"

-"Creo que ahora se llama Republica Checa."

-"Qué quiso decir con eso de 'a fin de cuentas, ha venido'." Isabella comenzó a subir el último tramo de escaleras.

Edward se encogió de hombros. -"Esme cree que tiene poderes psíquicos."

-"¿Sí?" ¿Tú crees que los tiene?"

Él alcanzó la cima de las escaleras. -"No me importa lo que ella crea mientras cumpla con su trabajo."

-"Vale."- Este hombre obviamente había suspendido en capacitación para la sensibilidad. -"Así que confías en ella en el trabajo, pero no la crees cuándo te dice que es psíquica."

Él frunció el ceño. -"Algunas de sus predicciones han fallado."

-"¿Cómo lo sabes? Bella ascendió la última escalera.

Su ceño fruncido se hizo más profundo. -"Ella predijo que yo encontraría la felicidad."

-"¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?"

-"No soy particularmente feliz"

-"No."- ¡Qué hombre tan exasperante! -"¿Así es que te amargas la vida únicamente para probar su equivocación?"

Sus ojos brillaron suavemente. -"No. Soy desgraciado desde muchos años antes de conocer a Esme. Ella no tiene nada que ver con eso."

-"Bien, Hurra. Has hecho un compromiso de por vida con el sufrimiento."

-"No lo he hecho."

-"Sí lo has hecho."

Él cruzó los brazos. -"Esto es una chiquillada."

Ella cruzó los suyos. -"No lo es." Ella se mordió los labios para dejar de reírse. Era demasiado divertido provocar a este hombre.

Él la miró detenidamente, entonces sus comisuras temblaron. -"¿Estas tratando de atormentarme, verdad?"

-"¿Te gusta sufrir?"

Él se rió. -"¿Por qué me haces esto?"

-"¿Hacerte reír?"- Ella sonrió abiertamente. -"¿Es una nueva experiencia para ti?"

-"No, pero he perdido la práctica"- Él la miró maravillado. -"¿Eres consciente de lo cerca que has estado de morir esta noche?"

-"Bueno, sí. La vida puede ser realmente apestosa a veces. Puedes reír o llorar por ello, y a veces yo prefiero la risa."- Ella ya había llorado lo suficiente. -"Además, fui muy afortunada esta noche. Justo cuando lo necesitaba, encontré un ángel de la guarda."

Su cuerpo se tensó.- "No pienses eso de mí. Estoy lejos de… no hay esperanza para mí."

El remordimiento hirvió a fuego lento como oro fundido en sus ojos. -"Edward."- Ella tocó su cara. -"Siempre hay esperanza."

Él dio un paso atrás. -"No para mí."

Isabella esperó que dijese algo, que confiase en ella sólo un poco, pero él guardó silencio. Ella se giró mirando a su alrededor. Otro guarda permanecía en una oscura esquina. Había dos puertas a lo largo del vestíbulo, y entre ellas, una gran pintura. Se acercó a examinar el paisaje. El retrato de una puesta de sol en una tierra verde, montañosa. Abajo en el valle, la niebla rodeaba las ruinas de edificios de piedra, construidos en estilo románico.

-"Es bello." murmuró.

-"Es… fue un monasterio de Rumanía. Ahora allí ya no queda nada."

Nada salvo recuerdos, sospechaba Bella, y no muy buenos a juzgar por la dura expresión de la cara de Edward. ¿Por qué conservaría una pintura de Rumanía que le perturbaba? Oh, Vale. Uh. A este hombre le gustaba sufrir. Echó una mirada más de cerca a la pintura. ¿Rumanía? Eso explicaría su leve acento. Quizás los edificios fueron destruidos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial o durante la ocupación soviética, pero de alguna manera, la destrucción parecía muy, muy anterior. Extraño. ¿Qué relación tendrían las ruinas de un viejo monasterio con Edward?

Él se movió hacia la puerta de la derecha. -"Ésta es mi oficina." Abrió la puerta y la esperó para entrar.

Un impulso repentino la atravesó, urgiéndole a bajar corriendo por las escaleras.

¿Por qué? Ese hombre le había salvado la vida esta noche. ¿Por qué iba a hacerle daño ahora? Además, ella todavía tenía su Beretta. Se quitó su bolso del hombro y lo sostuvo contra su pecho. Maldición, después de todo ella había estado de un lado a otro en los últimos meses y era incapaz de confiar completamente en otra persona.

Y eso era lo peor de todo. Tendría que estar sola el resto de su vida. Todo lo que ella siempre quiso era una vida normal: un marido, niños, un buen trabajo, una casa bonita en un barrio bonito, tal vez una valla blanca. Sólo una vida normal, maldita sea.

Y nunca ocurriría. Los rusos no pudieron matarla como a Karen, pero habían logrado robarle su vida.

Ella cuadró los hombros y entró en la amplia habitación. Miró a su alrededor, con curiosidad por el gusto de Edward en mobiliario, cuando un movimiento en el cuarto atrajo su atención. De las sombras emergieron dos hombres. Jacob y Emmett.

Debería haberse sentido aliviada, pero sus expresiones consternadas la preocuparon.

Repentinamente hacía frío en el cuarto. Demasiado frío, y un aire helado formaba remolinos alrededor de su cabeza.

Con un temblor, se giró hacia la puerta. -"¿Edward?"

Él cerró la puerta y se guardó la llave en el bolsillo.

Ella tragó saliva. -"¿Qué pasa?"

Edward la miró fijamente, sus ojos refulgiendo como llamas doradas. Luego dio un paso hacia ella y murmuró. -"Es la hora".

_*Sgiar dearg__: _Una daga larga o espada corta escocesa (cuchillo rojo).

_*Sgian Dubh__:_ Daga escocesa ceremonial que forma parte del traje tradicional de los Hightlanders; nombre gaélico que significa "cuchillo negro" y la referencia al "negro" puede deberse al color de su puño.

¡Listo! ¿Qué creen que pase? Dejen reviews!


	7. Hipnosis y Esquizofrenia

**Capítulo 7**

Los vampiros habían estado usando control mental durante siglos. Era la única forma de seducir a los mortales para ser una fuente de comida voluntaria. Y era la única forma de borrar su memoria después. Antes de inventar la fórmula de la sangre sintética, Edward solía usar el control mental por norma todas las noches. Él nunca había sentido ningún escrúpulo. Era cuestión de supervivencia. Era lo normal.

Así eran las cosas, se iba diciendo a sí mismo mientras precedía a Isabella subiendo las escaleras hacia su oficina. No tenía porque sentirse culpable. Una vez que Emmett, Jacob y él, asumieran el control de la mente de Bella, podría ordenarle que le implantara su colmillo. Después, cuando el trabajo estuviera hecho, podría borrar su memoria. Simple. Normal. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía más y más contrariado con cada tramo de escalera? Cuando llegó a su oficina, tenía serias dudas acerca del plan.

¿Tres vampiros conspirando contra una mortal? Podría ser la única manera de penetrar a través de las defensas mentales de Bella. Podría ser la única manera de arreglar su maldito diente. Pero comenzaba a parecerle una cruel agresión.

Ahora, cuando ella estaba en su oficina a su merced, se empezó a sentir culpable.

No hay otra forma, se dijo a sí mismo. No podía decirle la verdad. Si averiguaba que él era un demonio, nunca se ofrecería voluntariamente para ayudar. Sin esperar, Emmett y Jacob atacaron. Él podía sentir su poder psíquico dirigirse en picado a través del cuarto hacia la mente de Bella.

Su bolso cayó al suelo. Ella gimió y se presionó las palmas de las manos contra la sien. Edward gravitó mentalmente sobre ella para ver si estaba bien. Lo estaba. Había erigido un escudo con más rapidez y energía de lo que creía humanamente posible.

Asombroso.

Emmett reforzó su ataque, envolviéndola totalmente con gélida determinación.

_¡Tus pensamientos serán míos!_

_Y míos. _La mente de Jacob aporreó sus defensas.

_¡No! _Edward lanzó a sus amigos una mirada de aviso. Retrocedieron, clavando los ojos en él, estupefactos. Habían esperado resistencia de Isabella, no de él. Pero la verdad era que deseaba sus pensamientos para sí mismo. Y quería que estuviera a salvo. Para derribar sus defensas, sería necesaria una gran fuerza psíquica, pero una vez que su escudo se desmoronara, todo ese poder podía rasgar su mente, dejándola hecha pedazos.

Él caminó a grandes pasos hacia ella y la empujó contra su pecho. -"¿Estás bien?"

Ella se apoyó contra él. -"No me siento bien. Mi cabeza… Tengo tanto frío."

-"Te pondrás bien."- La envolvió en sus brazos, deseando que su viejo cuerpo muerto pudiera producir más calor corporal. -"Estarás a salvo conmigo." Él cubrió su nuca con la mano como para proteger su mente de más asaltos.

Sus dos amigos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Jacob se aclaró la voz.

-"¿Puedo tener unas palabras contigo?"

-Dentro de un momento." Ellos esperaban una explicación, pero maldita sea si Edward sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo podía explicar todos los extraños sentimientos que le consumían esa noche? Lujuria, deseo, miedo, diversión, culpabilidad, remordimiento.

Era como si al conocer a Bella su corazón se hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño. No se había dado cuenta de lo muerto que estaba antes de encontrarla. Y cuán vivo se sentía ahora.

Un escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo de ella.

-"Ven y descansa." La guió hacia la butaca de terciopelo donde él se había alimentado de VANNA esa noche un poco antes.

Ella se acomodó cómodamente en la butaca, abrazándose a sí misma. -"Tengo tanto frío."

Él consideró arrastrar la colcha de ante de su cama de matrimonio en el cuarto contiguo, luego divisó una manta de chenilla burdeos cubriendo uno de los brazos de la butaca. Él nunca la usaba, pero Esme la había comprado para su oficina, afirmando que el cuarto necesitaba más calidez. Agarró el suave tejido y lo extendió sobre Bella.

-"Gracias."- Ella tiró del extremo con flecos hasta su barbilla. -"No sé lo que me pasa, pero tengo un horrible escalofrío."

-"Pronto entrarás en calor." Retiró hacia atrás su pelo y deseó tener tiempo para aplacar todos sus miedos. Pero Jacob se paseaba de un lado a otro delante del mueble bar, y Emmett estaba apoyado contra una pared, mirándole enfurecido.

-"¿Emm, podrías asegurarte de que la Dra. Swan esté cómoda? Ella podría querer algo de la cocina. Tal vez algo de té caliente."

-"Vale."- Emmett se acercó tranquilamente hacia ella. -" Oye, Pastelito. ¿Qué tal vas?"

_¡Pastelito! _Con una mueca, Edward cruzó el cuarto para consultar con Jacob.

El guerrero escocés le dio la espalda a Isabella y habló muy bajito. Sólo un vampiro con su agudo oído podría oír sus palabras.

-"Jasper afirmó que la muchacha era diferente. Yo no me lo creía, pero ahora sí. Yo nunca me había encontrado con un mortal con semejante fortaleza mental."

-"Estoy de acuerdo." Edward echó una mirada para atrás hacia Bella. Emmett aparentemente derrochaba encanto porque parecía divertida.

-"Jasper también me dijo que si el diente no es implantado esta noche, entonces nunca lo será."

-"Lo sé."

-"Nosotros no tenemos tiempo de buscar otro dentista."- Jacob hizo una seña hacia el reloj antiguo en la repisa de la chimenea. -"Jasper hará una llamada dentro de dieciocho minutos."

-"Me doy cuenta".

-"¿Entonces por qué nos detuviste? Estuvimos muy cerca."

-"Su mente estaba a punto de desmoronarse. Me preocupaba que, una vez que nos abriéramos paso, tanto poder psíquico destruyese su mente."

-"Ah."- Jacob se frotó la barbilla con el dedo índice. -"Y si su cerebro se daña, no será capaz de arreglar su diente. Ya veo."

Edward frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera se había acordado de su maldito diente. Su preocupación había sido por Bella. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? Él había cometido demasiados pecados en el pasado como para adquirir una conciencia ahora. Volvió la mirada hacia atrás. Emmett estaba situado a los pies de la butaca. Él levantó los pies de Bella y se los colocó en su regazo.

-"¿Entonces qué hacemos, tío?" preguntó Jacob, arrastrando la atención de

Edward fuera de Isabella.

-"Tengo que ganarme su confianza. Me debe dejar entrar por su propia voluntad."

-"Bah. ¿Desde cuándo alguna vez coopera una mujer? Podrías tardar cien años pero sólo tienes dieciocho minutos."- Jacob miró el reloj. -"Mejor dicho diecisiete."

-"Supongo que tendré que ser de lo más encantador." Como si él supiera cómo.

Edward volvió a mirar hacia atrás. Emmett le estaba sacando los zapatos fuera de los pies.

-"Sí."- Jacob asintió con la cabeza. -"A las mujeres les gusta el encanto."

Edward entrecerró los ojos. Emmett le estaba dando masajes a Bella en los pies.

Los recuerdos corrieron a gran velocidad a través de su mente. Emmett jugando con los pies de VANNA, raspando con sus dientes los dedos del pie. Y sus ojos brillando rojos. Maldita sea.

-"¡Saca tus sangrientas manos de ella!" gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que todo el mundo en el cuarto se sobresaltara.

Emmett puso los pies de Isabella de vuelta sobre la butaca mientras él se quedaba de pie. -"Me dijiste que la pusiera cómoda."

Bella bostezó y se desperezó. -"Y estabas haciendo un gran trabajo, Emm. Estaba medio dormida cuando Edward empezó a mugir como una vaca loca."

-"¿Vaca loca?" Emmett se rió hasta que percibió la mirada de Edward. Él se aclaró la garganta y se alejó de Isabella.

-"Jacob, hay algo de whisky allí. "Edward señaló hacia el mueble bar.

El guerrero escocés abrió el pequeño armario. -" Talisker de la isla de Skye. ¿Qué haces tú con whisky de malta?"

-"Eleazar me lo envió. Tiene la esperanza de que invente una nueva bebida para él en mi Fusion Cuisine."

-"Och. Sería grandioso."- Jacob sostuvo la botella para admirarla. -"Echo dolorosamente de menos la bebida."

-"Sirve un vaso a la Srta. Swan." Edward caminó a grandes pasos hacia la butaca.

-"¿Te sientes mejor ahora?"

-"Sí."- Ella levantó una mano hacia la frente. -"Tuve un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero parece haber desaparecido. Fue tan extraño. Juraría que oí voces en mi cabeza."- Ella hizo una mueca. -"Eso ha debido sonar fatal."

-"No, en absoluto."- Eran buenas noticias. No había reconocido las voces que había oído. Y no asociaba sus dolores de cabeza con los intentos de control mental.

Ella se frotó la frente. -"Tal vez he cogido algún virus."- Hizo una mueca. -"O esquizofrenia. Porras. Lo siguiente, el perro de alguien empezará a decirme lo qué tengo que hacer."

-"No creo que necesites preocuparte por eso."- Él estaba sentado al borde de la butaca a su lado. -"Hay una explicación simple para lo que estas experimentando, estrés post- traumático."

-"Genial, es lo más probable."- Ella se movió un poco para hacerle hueco a él. -"Una psiquiatra del FBI me habló sobre eso. Me dijo que podía tener ataques de pánico recurrentes para el resto de mi vida. ¿A que suena divertido?"

-"¿El FBI?" preguntó Jacob cuando trajo el vaso de whisky.

Bella se sobresaltó. –"Se supone que no debo hablar de eso, pero vosotros, chicos, habéis sido geniales. Os merecéis saber lo que está pasando."

-"Puedes contarnos lo que quieras."- Edward cogió el vaso de Jacob y se lo ofreció a

Isabella. -"Esto te ayudará a calentarte." _Y te soltará lengua. Y bajará tus defensas._

Ella se elevó apoyándose en un codo. -"Normalmente no bebo nada más fuerte que una cerveza."

-"Has vivido un infierno esta noche." Un infierno con un elenco completo de demonios. Edward presionó el vaso en su mano.

Ella dio un trago, luego tosió. -"¡Guau!"- Sus ojos lagrimearon. -"Caramba. ¿Esto va derechito hacia arriba, verdad?"

Edward encogió un hombro y colocó el vaso en el suelo. -"¿Qué te puedes esperar cuando un guerrero escocés te sirve una bebida?"

Ella se echó hacia atrás en la butaca, entrecerrando los ojos. -"¿Ostras, Edward, estas tratando de hacer un chiste?"

-"Tal vez. ¿Funcionó?" Utilizar su encanto para abrirse paso hacia la mente de una mujer era una experiencia nueva para él. Antes, simplemente habría cogido lo que necesitaba.

Ella lentamente sonrió. -"Creo que antes estaba equivocada. _Hay _esperanza para ti."

Sangre de Dios. Ella tenía tanto alegre optimismo. Algún día tendría que aplastarlo con la cruda realidad? No había esperanza para un demonio asesino. Pero mientras tanto, él permitía que su optimista fantasía continuara. Especialmente si le ayudaba a introducirse en su mente.

-"¿Estabas contándonos lo del FBI?"

-"Oh, Correcto. Estoy en el Programa de Protección de Testigos. Tengo un agente federal con el que se supone me tengo que poner en contacto si tengo problemas, pero él no estaba cuando le llamé."

-"¿Es Isabella tu nombre real?"

Ella suspiró. -"Se supone que mi nombre es Marie Dywer. Isabella Swan está muerta."

Él tocó su hombro. -"Yo te siento muy viva."

Ella apretó sus ojos cerrados. -"He perdido a mi familia. Nunca los podré ver de nuevo."

-"Háblame sobre ellos."Edward echó un vistazo al reloj. Doce minutos para irse.

Ella abrió los ojos, con la mirada perdida en la distancia. -"Tengo una hermana y un hermano, ambos menores que yo. Estuvimos muy unidos, al crecer, porque solo nos teníamos a nosotros mismos. Mi padre trabajaba para el Departamento de Estado, así es nos criamos en un montón de países extranjeros."

-"¿En cuáles?"

-"Suiza, Austria, Eslovenia, Croacia y estuve un verano en Mónaco."

Edward intercambió una mirada con Jacob. -"¿Qué hace exactamente tu padre?"

-"Es algún tipo de ayudante, pero nunca nos dijo realmente lo que hacía. Él viajaba bastante."

Edward ladeó la cabeza hacia su escritorio. Jacob asintió con la cabeza y se movió silenciosamente hacia el ordenador. -"¿Cuál es el nombre de tu padre?"

"Sr. Charles Swan. En todo caso, mi madre había sido maestra de escuela, así que nos educó en casa. Eso fue hasta que… "Bella frunció el ceño y tiró de la manta de chenilla hasta su mejilla.

-"¿Hasta qué?" Edward oyó a Jacob dando golpecitos en el teclado. La investigación sobre Sr. Charles Swan había comenzado.

Isabella suspiró. -"Cuando tenía quince años, mis padres me enviaron interna a un colegio en Connecticut. Dijeron que sería mejor para mí tener un certificado de escolaridad oficial, para poder entrar en una buena universidad."

-"Eso suena razonable."

-"Así lo pensaba yo también, en ese momento, pero..."

-"¿Sí?"

Ella se dio la vuelta hacia su lado, encarándole. -"Nunca enviaron a mi hermano o mi hermana. Sólo a mí."

-"Ya veo." Ella fue la única seleccionada para irse. Edward la comprendía más de lo que él quería admitir.

Ella retorció una esquina de la tela alrededor de su dedo. -"Pensaba que había hecho algo malo."

-"¿Cómo podrías? Eras una niña."- Los recuerdos llenaron la mente de Edward, recuerdos muertos hacía mucho tiempo. -"Perdiste a tu familia."

-"Sí, algo terrible al principio, pero entonces encontré a Angela. Nos convertimos en grandes amigas. Ella fue la primera que quiso ser un dentista. Solía gastarle bromas sobre que quisiese meter sus manos dentro de la boca de personas para ganarse la vida. Pero cuando me llegó el momento de decidir, yo también elegí ser dentista."

-"Ya veo."

-"Quería ayudar a la gente y formar parte de una comunidad, ya sabes, la dentista del barrio que patrocina el equipo football de los niños de la zona. Quería echar raíces y tener una vida normal. No más traslados por todo el mundo. Y quería tratar a niños.

Siempre me han encantado los niños."- Sus ojos brillaron húmedos. -"Ahora no me atrevo a tener niños. Malditos italianos." Ella se inclinó, agarró el whisky del suelo, y dio otro trago.

Edward tomó el vaso de su mano mientras ella tosía y se atragantaba. Maldición. Él la quería relajada, no borracha. Echó un vistazo al reloj. Jasper llamaría dentro de ocho minutos. -"Háblame de los Italianos."

Ella se recostó en la butaca. -"Angela y yo compartíamos un apartamento en Boston. Solíamos salir la noche del viernes a un "deli". Nos atiborrábamos de pizza y brownies y maldecíamos a los hombres porque no teníamos citas. Luego, una noche..." Se estremeció. "... fue como una vieja película de gángsters."

Edward se preguntaba por qué ella no tenía citas. Los hombres mortales debían ser ciegos. Tomó las manos de ella entre la suyas. -"Sigue. Ahora no te pueden lastimar."

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez. -"Ellos me lastiman. Todos los días. No puedo dormir sin ver a Angela muerta delante de mí. ¡Y ya no puedo funcionar como dentista!"- Se agachó para agarrar el vaso de whisky. -"Jesús, odio la autocompasión."

-"Espera un minuto."- Él puso el whisky fuera de su alcance. -"¿Cómo que no puedes funcionar como dentista?"

Ella se tumbó sobre el canapé. -"Debo enfrentarme a la realidad. También he perdido mi carrera. ¿Cómo puedo tener posibilidad de trabajar como dentista si me desmayo al ver sangre?"

Oh, Bien. Su miedo a la sangre. Lo había olvidado. -"¿Ese miedo... Comenzó esa noche en el deli?"

-"Sí."- Bella se secó las lágrimas. -"Estaba en el cuarto de baño cuando oí unos gritos horribles. Disparaban por todas partes. Pude oír las balas golpeando las paredes. Y pude oír los gritos cuando alcanzaban a… las personas."

-"¿Fueron los Italianos?"

-"Sí. El tiroteo se detuvo, así que, al cabo de un rato, salí a hurtadillas del cuarto de baño. Vi a Angela tirada en el suelo. Ella… ella había recibido un disparo en el estómago y en el pecho. Todavía estaba viva, e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza hacia mí como si tratase de advertirme."

Isabella se presionó los ojos con las manos. -"Fue cuando los oí. Estaban detrás del horno de pizza, gritando en Italiano." Levantó la vista de sus manos para mirar a Edward. -"En realidad no se Italiano, pero reconocí los tacos. Mi hermano y yo solíamos competir sobre cuál de nosotros conocía más tacos en diferentes lenguas."

-"¿Te vieron los Italianos en el deli?"

-"No. Cuando oí sus voces, me escondí detrás de la máquina de videojuegos y unas grandes macetas de plantas. Oí más disparos en la cocina, luego salieron. Ellos se detuvieron ante Angela y la miraron. Vi sus caras. Luego salieron."

-"¿Se detuvieron ante las otras víctimas como hicieron con Angela?"

Bella frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar. -"No, no lo hicieron. De hecho..."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Abrieron su bolso y examinaron su permiso de conducir. Luego se enfurecieron, maldijeron como locos, y arrojaron el bolso al suelo. Fue muy extraño. Es decir, mataron a diez personas en ese deli. ¿Por qué se molestaron en comprobar la identidad de Angela?"

¿Efectivamente, por qué? A Edward no le gustaban las conclusiones que sacó, pero no quiso alarmar a Bella hasta que estuviese más seguro. -"¿Así que testificarás contra los italianos ante los tribunales, y te han dado una nueva identidad?"

-"Sí. Me convertí en Marie Dywer y me mudé a Seattle aproximadamente hace dos meses."- Bella suspiró. -"Realmente aquí no conozco a nadie. Exceptuando a Eric, el tipo de la pizza. En cierto modo, es agradable tener alguien con quien hablar. Eres un buen oyente."

Él echó un vistazo al reloj de la repisa de la chimenea. Sólo quedaban cuatro minutos. Tal vez ahora ella confiaría en él lo suficiente como para dejarle entrar en su cabeza.

-"Puedo hacer algo más que escuchar, Bella. Yo… soy un experto en hipnosis terapéutica."

-"¿Hipnosis?"- Sus ojos se abrieron. -"¿Haces regresiones y cosas como esas?"

Él sonrió. -"Realmente, pensaba en utilizar la hipnosis para curar tu miedo a la sangre."

-"Oh."- Ella parpadeó, luego se puso derecha. -"¿En serio? ¿Sería tan fácil curarme?"

-"Sí. Tu tendrías que confiar en mí..."

-"¡Eso sería genial! No tendría que dejar mi carrera"

-"Sí. Pero requiere que confíes en mí."

-"Bien, por supuesto."- Ella le dirigió una mirada suspicaz. -"¿No me implantarás alguna de esas extrañas sugestiones post-hipnóticas, verdad? Como hacer que me desnude y cacaree como un gallo cuando alguien grite taxi."

-"Tengo pocas ganas de verte cacarear. Y por lo que respecta a lo otro..."- Se inclinó más cerca y murmuró -"Suena más fascinante, pero preferiría que cualquier desnudo fuese completamente voluntario."

Ella agachó su barbilla, sus mejillas sonrojándose. -"Vale."

-"¿Entonces confiarás en mí?"

Ella levantó su mirada para encontrar la de él. -"¿Quieres hacerlo ahora mismo?"

-"Sí."- El deseaba que los ojos de ella permaneciesen atrapados por los suyos. -"Será muy fácil. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es relajarte."

-"¿Relajarme?" Ella continuaba con los ojos clavados en los de él, pero con la visión nublada.

-"Recuéstate."- Gentilmente la reclinó. -"Continúa mirando mis ojos."

-"Sí,"- murmuró ella. Su ceño arrugado. -"Tus ojos son extraños"

-"Los tuyos son preciosos."

Ella sonrió, luego hizo una mueca como si una expresión de dolor cruzase sus bonitos rasgos. -"Tengo frío otra vez."

-"Pronto pasará, y te sentirás bien. ¿Quieres vencer tu miedo, Bella?"

-"Sí. Sí, quiero."

-"Entonces lo lograrás. Serás fuerte y segura. Nada te impedirá ser una excelente dentista"

-"Eso suena maravilloso."

-"Te sientes muy relajada, muy somnolienta."

-"Sí." Sus párpados parpadearon cerrándose.

_Él estaba dentro. _Sangre de Dios, había sido tan fácil. Ella dejó la puerta abierta.

Todo lo que había requerido era la motivación adecuada. Tendría que recordarlo, para el caso de que se topase con otros mortales difíciles en el futuro. Pero cuando se instaló en los pensamientos de Bella, supo que no había nadie más como ella.

En la superficie, su inteligente mente estaba bien organizada.

Pero justamente por debajo de ese bien estructurado exterior, una marejada de fuertes emociones. Ellas le rodearon, le atraparon. Miedo. Dolor. Pena.

Remordimiento. Y bajo la tormenta, una férrea voluntad de perseverar costase lo que costase. Las emociones le eran familiares, pero, sin embargo, tan diferentes viniendo de Bella. Los sentimientos de ella eran frescos y puros. Los de él se habían ido desvaneciendo a lo largo de más de quinientos años. Sangre de Dios, sentir así de nuevo. Era embriagador, intoxicante. Ella tenía tanta pasión lista para ser desatada. Y él podía hacerlo. Podía abrir su mente y su corazón.

-"Edward."- Emmett comprobó la hora. -"Te quedan cuarenta y cinco segundos."

Él se sacudió mentalmente. -"¿Bella, puedes oírme?

-"Sí," murmuró ella, sus ojos todavía cerrados.

-"Tendrás un sueño maravilloso. Te encontrarás en una consulta de dentista. Una consulta nueva y segura. Seré tu paciente y te pediré que me implantes un diente. Un diente ordinario. ¿Entiendes?"

Ella afirmó lentamente con la cabeza.

-"Si hay sangre, no te acobardarás. No vacilarás. Continuarás, calmada y segura, hasta finalizar la intervención. Luego dormirás profundamente durante diez horas y olvidarás lo sucedido. Te despertarás, feliz y descansada. ¿Lo has comprendido?"

-"Sí."

Él retiró su pelo por detrás de la cara. -"Duerme por ahora. El sueño comenzará pronto." Edward permaneció de pie. Ella tumbada, durmiendo pacíficamente, con una mano doblada bajo su barbilla enredada en los flecos de seda. Se la veía tan inocente, tan confiada.

El teléfono sonó.

Jacob contestó. -"Espera un segundo. Voy a poner el manos libres."

-"¿Hola? ¿Me puede oír?"- La voz de Jasper sonó nerviosa. -"Espero que esté preparado. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Son ya las cuatro cuarenta y cinco."

Edward se preguntó si al desgarbado químico le quedaría algún botón en su bata de laboratorio. -"Te oímos bien, Jasper. Estaré pronto allí con la dentista."

-"¿Ella... Ella colaborará?"

-"Sí."- Edward se volvió hacia Emmett. -"Entérate de la hora exacta de la salida del sol.

Luego llámanos a la clínica dental cinco minutos antes del amanecer para que podamos teletransportarnos de regreso."

Emmett se sobresaltó. -"Eso es muy ajustado. No tendré tiempo de ir a casa."

-"Puedes dormir aquí."

-"¿Yo también?" Jasper preguntó por el teléfono.

-"Sí. No te preocupes. Tenemos un montón de cuartos de invitados." Edward cogió a una dormida Isabella en sus brazos.

-"Señor."- Jacob permanecía en pie. -"Acerca de su padre. Es como si el hombre no existiese. Estoy pensando en la CIA. Podría enviar a Mike a Langley para averiguarlo."

-"Muy bien."- Edward ajustó su agarre en Bella. -"Empieza a hablar, Jasper, y continúa haciéndolo hasta que estemos allí."

-"Sí, señor. Como usted diga, señor. Yo... bien, todo está listo aquí. Puse su diente en el sistema salva-dientes que la dentista recomendó. ¿Por cierto, no había una película acerca de un dentista, un mal dentista que no paraba de preguntar '¿Es seguro?' Cuál era el nombre de ese actor… "

Jasper hablaba sin parar, aunque Edward no se fijaba en lo que decía. En lugar de eso usaba la voz como un faro, alcanzado con la mente el lugar de la conexión. En viajes rutinarios, como el al de su casa a su oficina en Wardtech, el viaje estaba incrustado en su memoria psíquica. Pero si estaba poco familiarizado ya sea con el destino o con el punto de partida, la forma más segura de tele-transportarse era usar algún tipo de ancla sensorial. Si podía ver el lugar, podía ir hacia allá. Si podía sujetarse a una voz, podía ir hacia allá. Sin un ancla, un vampiro podía materializarse accidentalmente en un lugar equivocado, como dentro de un muro de ladrillo o en la resplandeciente luz del sol.

Emmett se quedaría en la oficina central de Edward, luego los llamaría antes de la salida del sol, actuando como faro para volver a casa. El cuarto se desvaneció ante sus ojos, y Edward siguió la voz de Jasper hasta la clínica dental. Cuando se materializó de nuevo, oyó a Jasper suspirar aliviado. La clínica dental era sosa, toda en color canela.

El olor a desinfectante llenaba el ambiente.

-"Gracias a Dios, lo logró, señor. Venga, por aquí." Jasper fue hacia las salas de consulta.

Edward se aseguró de que Isabella estaba bien. Ella dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. Siguió a Jasper, preguntándose qué información descubriría Mike acerca de su padre. Si el hombre se había enfrentado a la mafia Italiana mientras estaba en el extranjero, eso explicaría porque los italianos buscaban venganza. Y si no se podían vengar del padre, podían tomarla con su hija. También explicaría por qué comprobaron la identidad de Karen, y luego se enfadaron. Los brazos de Edward se apretaron alrededor de Bella. Esperaba que sus sospechas estuviesen equivocadas, pero sus tripas le gritaban que estaba en lo correcto.

La mafia italiana no quería matar a Bella únicamente porque ella había presenciado su juerga homicida de Boston. Ella había sido el motivo de esa juerga homicida. Su blanco original era Bella. Y no se rendirían hasta que estuviese muerta.

Hola! aqui de regreso con otro capi! gracias por los reviews y sigan dejando.


	8. Fusión Cuisine

Me disculpo por no haber subido cap ayer, pero aquí ya de regreso y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

**Capítulo 8**

Aro Vulturi revisó el correo sin abrir en su escritorio. La factura eléctrica. La factura del gas. Aquí había una pila que tenía matasellos de hace varias semanas. Se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué eran tres semanas cuando tenías más de seiscientos años de edad? Además, él odiaba estar conectado con el mundo mortal ordinario. Él rasgó el primer sobre. Oh, su día de suerte. Había sido elegido para un seguro de vida.

Idiotas. Lo lanzó a la basura.

Un sobre marfil atrajo su atención. La dirección del remitente... Industrias Wardtech. Un gruñido vibró bajo en su garganta. El sobre y su contenido estaban casi completamente roto en dos cuando hizo una pausa. ¿Por qué le enviaría el condenado

Edward Cullen un correo? Ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra el uno al otro. Aro sacó la tarjeta y colocó las dos mitades juntas en su escritorio.

Él y su asamblea estaban cordialmente invitados al Baile Inaugural de Gala de la

Cumbre de Primavera 2005 que tendría lugar en Industrias Wardtech dentro de dos noches. Oh, había llegado otra vez. Cullen era el anfitrión de este gran evento todos los años, con vampiros de todas partes del mundo asistiendo, y los Señores de las asambleas se encontraban en secretas reuniones para discutir asuntos relevantes para la vida de los vampiros de hoy en día. Pequeños quejicas bastardos. ¿No sabían que el vampirismo era una forma de vida superior? Los problemas eran causados por los mortales, y solo había una manera de manejarlos. Alimentarse y destruir. Ninguna discusión era necesaria. Había billones de mortales apretujados sobre el planeta, y continuaban procreándose más. No era como si los vampiros estuviesen en peligro de quedarse sin comida.

Aro tiró la invitación a la basura. Él no había acudido a su absurda cumbre en dieciocho años. No desde que ese traidor Cullen había lanzado al mercado su nueva sangre sintética para el mundo de los vampiros. Aro había abandonado la reunión indignado y nunca había regresado.

Le sorprendía que Cullen continuara enviándole una invitación cada año. El tonto todavía debía tener esperanzas de que Aro y sus seguidores cambiaran de opinión y abrazaran su nueva y exaltada filosofía de la mansa vida de los vampiros.

Agg.

La frustración y la tensión nerviosa gravitaron hacia el cuello de Aro. Se masajeó los músculos de debajo de las orejas y cerró los ojos. Una visión se deslizó en su mente... Cullen y sus seguidores en la Gala Inaugural del Baile, bailando en su elegante traje de noche, sorbiendo sangre en sus flautas del cristal, mientras se palmeaban los unos a los otros la espalda con su extrema y evolucionada sensibilidad.

Era suficiente para hacerle vomitar.

Nunca dejaría la sangre humana fresca, o la emoción de la cacería, o el éxtasis del mordisco. Cullen y sus seguidores estaban traicionando la misma definición de vampiro. Una abominación. Una vergüenza.

Y justo cuando Aro pensaba que no podía ponerse peor, lograron caer aun más bajo, cayendo en picado de la traición al absurdo. Hace dos años, Cullen lanzó al mercado su última invención... Vampire Fusion Cuisine. Aro gimió. El dolor palpitaba en su cuello. Para aliviar la presión, hizo crujir sus vértebras como un mortal haría con sus nudillos.

_Fusión Cuisine. _Era ridículo. Vergonzoso. Era insidioso y seductor. Constantemente era pregonado en anuncios publicitarios en el Vampire Digital Network. Él incluso había descubierto a dos chicas de su harén pasando a escondidas botellas de Chocoblood, la pervertida bebida de sangre y chocolate de Cullen. Aro había mandado azotar a las chicas. Aún así, sospechaba que su harén lograba beber esas cosas asquerosas cuando él no estaba. Por primera vez en siglos, sus encantadoras y núbiles chicas estaban aumentando de peso.

¡Maldito Cullen! Estaba destruyendo la forma de vida de los vampiros, convirtiendo a los hombres en criaturas débiles y cobardes y a las mujeres en vacas gordas. Y por si eso no era lo suficientemente malo, se estaba haciendo asquerosamente rico. Él y su asamblea disfrutaban de la buena vida mientras Aro y sus seguidores vivían apelotonados en un dúplex en Brooklyn.

No por mucho tiempo, sin embargo. Pronto él entregaría el cadáver de Isabella Swan y ganaría un cuarto de millón de dólares. Después de algunos asesinatos más bien pagados, sería tan rico como esos otros estirados Señores de las asambleas -

Edward Cullen, Eleazer Denali, y Carlisle Cullen. Ellos podrían coger su elegante Fusion Cuisine y metérsela por donde no sale el sol.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta de Aro, llevando su atención lejos de los groseros pensamientos acerca de Edward Cullen.

–"Entre"

Su hombre de confianza, Felix, entró. -"Hay un mortal aquí que quiere verle. Se llama Laurent."

Un varón achaparrado y moreno se aventuró en el pequeño cuarto, su mirada revoloteando nerviosamente a su alrededor. James afirmaba que él era el más inteligente de sus secuaces, lo que probablemente quería decir que el tipo era capaz de leer.

Aro se puso en pie. Podría haberse elevado hasta el techo, pero ese era un truco que se reservaría para más adelante.

- "¿cómo tomó James las noticias de su abismal fracaso?"

Laurent hizo una mueca. -"Él no estaba muy contento. Pero nosotros tenemos una pista sólida."

-"¿El local de pizza? ¿Apareció ella por allí?"

-"No. No la hemos visto en ninguna parte."

Aro estaba apoyado sobre una esquina de su escritorio. - "¿Entonces cuál es la pista?"

-"El coche que vi. El Honda verde, localicé la matrícula."

Aro esperó. -"¿Y?" Dios mío, odiaba que los mortales trataran de ser tan dramáticos acerca de todo.

-"Pertenece a Jasper Whitlock."

-"¿Y?"- Una punzada de dolor pellizcó el cuello de Aro. Esto le estaba llevando demasiado tiempo. -"Nunca he oído hablar de él."

Félix entrecerró sus ojos. -"Ni yo."

La sonrisa de Laurent fue un poco demasiado engreída. –"No me sorprende. Tampoco nosotros sabemos quién es, pero sin duda hemos oído hablar de su empleador. Nunca adivinará quién es."

Aro se movió hacia Laurent tan rápido, que el mortal tropezó hacia atrás, sus ojos abiertos como platos. Aro le agarró por la camisa y tiró de él hacia delante. -"No seas sabiondo, Laurent. Dime lo que sabes y date prisa en hacerlo." Laurent tragó saliva. -"Jasper Whitlock trabaja en Wardtech."

Aro le soltó y dio un paso atrás. _Mierda. _Debería haberlo sabido. Edward Cullen estaba detrás de esto. Ese maldito bastardo siempre fue una espina clavada. Un dolor real en el cuello. Aro inclinó su cabeza, haciendo un chasquido con las vértebras de vuelta en su lugar.

Laurent se sobresaltó.

-"¿Trabaja ese Jasper de día o en el turno de noche?

-"Yo… creo en el turno de noche, señor."

Un vampiro. Eso explicaría cómo Isabella Swan hubiese logrado desaparecer tan rápidamente. -"¿Tienes la dirección del tal Jasper?

-"Sí." Laurent sacó un papelito del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

-"Bien."- Aro agarró el papel y lo examinó. -"Quiero que vigilen dos sitios más durante el día... el apartamento de Jasper Whitlock y el edificio de Edward Cullen."- Aro apretó los dientes. -"Él vive en Forks, Washington."

-"Sí, señor."- Laurent vaciló. -"¿Yo… puedo irme ya?"

-"Si puedes salir de aquí antes de que mis chicas decidan que te ves como un aperitivo."

Laurent masculló una maldición, luego corrió hacia la puerta principal.

Aro le pasó el papel a Félix. -"Llévate algunos hombres a esta dirección. Trae a Mr.

Whitlock de una pieza antes del amanecer."

-"Sí, señor."- Félix se metió el papel en un bolsillo. -"Parece que Cullen tiene a la chica. ¿Qué querrá de ella?"

-"No lo sé."- Aro serpenteó de regreso a su escritorio. -"No le puedo imaginar matando a un mortal por dinero. Es demasiado débil."

_-"Da. Y tampoco _necesita el dinero"

¿Así pues qué estaba tramando Cullen? ¿Creía que podía interferir en los planes de Aro de hacerse rico? sangriento _Bastardo_. La mirada de Aro vagó hacia la invitación rota en la basura.

-"Dile a Dimitri que vigile la casa de Cullen. La chica está probablemente allí. Ve."

-"Sí, señor." Félix cerró la puerta cuando salió.

Aro se inclinó para rescatar la invitación de la papelera. Sería la forma más fácil de confrontar a Cullen. Era imposible tener al alcance a ese bastardo de otra forma, rodeado constantemente por un pequeño ejército de vampiros escoceses.

Edward Cullen tenía motivos para mantener tanta seguridad. Había sobrevivido a unos cuantos intentos de asesinato frustrados en los últimos años. Y su equipo de seguridad había descubierto algunos explosivos en Industrias Wardtech... cortesía de una sociedad secreta llamada Los Únicos Verdaderos.

Desafortunadamente, los explosivos habían sido descubiertos antes de estallar.

Aro registró los cajones del escritorio hasta encontrar un rollo de cinta.

Cuidadosamente, restauró la invitación a su forma original. Estas cumbres eran solo por invitación, y por primera vez en dieciocho años, Aro y algunos de sus hombres de confianza iban a ir. Ya era hora de que Cullen se enterara de que no podía meterse con Aro Vulturi y vivir para regodearse.

Aro era algo más que el señor de la asamblea Italiana. Era el líder de los Únicos Verdaderos, y haría del Baile Inaugural de Gala una noche para recordar.


	9. ¡Hurra, tengo mi colmillo!

**Capitulo 9 **

Era una vergüenza que los mortales necesitaran tanta maldita luz para ver. Edward cerró los ojos para evitar la luz deslumbrante de la lámpara del techo. Él estaba acostado de espaldas en el consultorio dental con un babero infantil alrededor de su cuello. Al menos, hasta ahora, el control mental funcionaba. Podía oír a Isabella moviéndose de un lado a otro con la eficacia de un robot. Mientras él mantuviese todo en calma y controlado, la intervención sería un éxito. No podía permitir que nada sacudiese a Isabella sacándola de lo que ella pensaba que era un sueño.

-"Abre." Su voz fue baja y monótona.

Él sintió un agudo pinchazo en su encía. Abrió los ojos. Ella extraía una jeringa de su boca. -"¿Qué era eso?"

-"Un anestésico local, así no sentirá ningún dolor."

_Demasiado tarde. _La propia inyección le había provocado dolor. Pero Edward tenía que admitir que la odontología había avanzado un largo trecho desde su último encuentro con la profesión. Cuando era un niño, había visto al barbero del pueblo arrancando a la gente los dientes cariados con alicates oxidados. Edward había hecho todo lo posible para conservar sus dientes sanos, incluso a pesar de que su cepillo de dientes había consistido en una ramita deshilachada. Pero había logrado llegar a la edad treinta años con la dentadura completa.

Así estaba cuando su nueva vida, o muerte, comenzó. Después de la transformación, su cuerpo permaneció igual en los quinientos catorce años siguientes.

No es que su vida como vampiro hubiese sido pacífica, todo lo contrario. Sufrió cortes, cuchilladas, huesos rotos, incluso algún disparo ocasional, pero no había nada que no pudiese cicatrizar por sí mismo con un buen día de sueño. Hasta ahora.

Ahora él estaba a merced de una mujer dentista, y la extensión de su control sobre ella era desconocida.

Bella se puso unos guantes de látex en las manos. -"Pasaran algunos minutos antes de que el anestésico haga efecto."

Jasper se aclaró la voz que para obtener la atención de Edward, luego señaló su reloj de pulsera. Estaba preocupado porque se agotase el tiempo.

-"Ya está muerta." Edward señaló su boca. Caramba, técnicamente su organismo entero estaba muerto. Él ciertamente se había sentido muerto durante mucho tiempo.

Pero esta noche le había dolido como el demonio cuando ella le había dado un rodillazo en la ingle. Y casi había fundido un fusible en el coche. Ahora que Isabella estaba de su vida, parecía haber resucitado. Particularmente debajo del cinturón.

-"¿Podemos comenzar ahora?"

-"Sí." Ella estaba sentada en una pequeña silla con ruedas y se volvió. Cuando ella se apoyó sobre él, sus pechos se apretaron contra su brazo. Él ahogó un gemido.

-"Abre."- Ella le introdujo un dedo en la boca y exploró a lo largo de la parte superior de la encía.- "¿Sientes algo?"

Dios Mío, Sí. Él refrenó el deseo de cerrar la boca a su alrededor y succionar el maldito látex fuera de su dedo. _Quítate ese guante, dulzura, y ya verás lo que siento._

Frunciendo el ceño, ella sacó el dedo de su boca. Se miró la mano, luego comenzó a quitarse el guante.

-"¡No!" -Él tocó su brazo. _Maldición. _Ella estaba más conectada a él de lo que había pensado. -"No sentí nada. Continuemos con el procedimiento."

-"Bien." Ella tiró del guante hacia arriba.

Sangre de Dios, no podría creerlo. El control de la mente con mortales era siempre una calle de dirección única. Él plantaba las instrucciones en sus cabezas y leía sus mentes. Ellos no le podían leer a él. No era posible que un mortal leyese la mente de un vampiro. Edward observó a Isabella con recelo. ¿Cuánto realmente podía captar ella de él?

Tendría que tener mucho cuidado con sus pensamientos. Únicamente pensar en temas seguros. Ningún pensamiento más acerca de su boca o sobre cualquier otra parte del cuerpo de ella que encajaría dentro. No. Nada de eso. Pensaría en algo completamente diferente. Como en la boca de _ella _y en las partes del cuerpo de _él _que encajarían dentro. Su ingle se tensó. ¡No! Nada de sexo. No ahora. Él necesitaba su maldito diente arreglado.

-"¿Quieres que te implante el diente ahora?"- Ella inclinó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño un poco. -"¿O tendremos sexo oral?

Edward clavó los ojos en Bella. Dios mío. No sólo ella le leía como un libro, sino que estaba aparentemente dispuesta a tener relaciones sexuales con él. Increíble.

Jasper se quedó sin aliento. -"Dios mío, cómo ha podido ella proponer algo... tan escandaloso."- entrecerró los ojos, desviando la mirada hacia Edward. -"¡Sr. Cullen!" ¡¿Cómo puede usted?

Cómo no podría él, si Bella estaba dispuesta. ¿Sexo oral con una mortal?

Interesante. Sexo mortal en un sillón de dentista. Muy interesante.

-"¡Señor!"- La voz de Jasper elevada un octavo. Él retorcía un botón con sus dedos. -"No hay tiempo suficiente para... para dos tratamientos. Usted debe decidirse entre

Su... su diente o su…" Con una mueca de disgusto, él miró fijamente los hinchados pantalones vaqueros de Edward.

_¿Mi colmillo o mi yang? _El último ponía a prueba su cremallera, como si quisiese saltar fuera y lanzarse corriendo a la boca de ella. _¡Elígeme, elígeme!_

-"¿Señor?" Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron con pánico.

-"Estoy pensando." Edward gruñó. Maldición. Él miró a Isabella. Ella permanecía cerca de pie, sus ojos apagados, su cara impasible, su cuerpo exudando la misma vitalidad que un maniquí. Mierda. Esto ni siquiera real era para ella. Sería como tener sexo con VANNA. Incluso peor, pues Bella le odiaría después. Él no podía hacerlo. Si quería a Bella, tendría que esperar. Y asegurarse que ella viniese a él por su libre albedrío.

Inspiró profundamente. -"Quiero mi diente arreglado. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí, Bella?"

Ella le contempló, sus ojos desenfocados. -"Debo implantar un diente. Un diente ordinario." ella repitió sus instrucciones de antes.

-"Sí. Exactamente."

-"Una buena decisión, señor, si se me permite decirlo." Jasper retiró sus abatidos ojos, aparentemente avergonzado por el cambio de planes recientemente propuesto.

Él avanzó con indecisión hacia Bella y sus manos extendidas. -"El diente está adentro."

Ella desenroscó la parte superior y quitó un tamiz interno. En el tamiz se encontraba el colmillo. Edward contuvo su aliento cuando ella extrajo el diente. ¿La visión del colmillo rompería su control?

-"Está en excelentes condiciones." anunció ella.

Bien. En su mente, era un diente normal.

Jasper echó una mirada a su reloj de pulsera. -"Cinco y quince, señor." Con un tirón final, el botón cayó en su mano. -"Dios mío. Nunca lo lograremos."

-"Llama a Emmett y averigua la hora exacta de la salida del sol."

-"Bien." El químico echó el botón suelto en el bolsillo de su bata y sacó un teléfono móvil. Él paseaba de un lado a otro de la oficina mientras marcaba el número.

Al menos le dio a Jasper algo que hacer. Al hombre ya no le quedaban botones en la bata, y eso sólo dejaba la camisa o los pantalones. Edward tembló ante el pensamiento.

Isabella se recostó sobre él. Otra vez sus pechos apretados contra su brazo. Sus pantalones se pusieron más apretados. _No pienses en ello._

-"Abre."

Ojala se refiriese a la bragueta. Él abrió la boca. Sus pechos eran firmes, pero suaves. ¿Qué talla de sujetador usará? se preguntó. No demasiado grande, pero tampoco demasiado pequeña.

-"Treinta y seis B." murmuró ella como si estuviese seleccionando un instrumento de su bandeja.

¿Sangre de Dios, podía oír todo lo que él pensaba? ¿Cuánto podía él oír de ella?

_Probando, probando ¿Qué talla de ropa tenemos que comprarte?_

-"Diez. No." -Ella hizo una mueca. -"Doce." _Demasiada pizza. Y pastel de queso. Dios mío, odio aumentar de peso. Quisiera un brownie._

Edward tuvo la sensación de estar sonriendo, pero su boca ya estaba estirada hasta el límite. Al menos ella era dolorosamente honesta. ¿_Bueno, qué piensas de mí?_ _Bien parecido… misterioso… extraño. _Ella continuó con su trabajo. _Inteligente… arrogante… extraño. _Sus pensamientos eran ausentes y borrosos, sin embargo aún así logró seguir concentrada en sus manos y en lo que estaba haciendo. _Cachondo… dotado como un caballo..._

_Ya basta, gracias._

¿Dotado como un caballo? ¿Significaba eso que estaba disgustada o contenta?

Maldición, no debería haber preguntado. ¿Por qué debería importarle lo que un mortal pensase de él, en cualquier caso? _Únicamente arregla mi maldito diente. _¿Y por qué pensaba ella que él era extraño?

Ella se recostó repentinamente. -"Esto es muy extraño."

Bravo, extraño. Ese era él.

Ella examinó más de cerca uno de sus instrumentos. Era una vara larga de cromo con un espejo circular al final.

_Oh no.- _"debe estar roto." sugirió él.

-"Pero puedo verme."- Frunciendo el ceño, ella negó con la cabeza. -"Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué no puedo ver tu boca?"

-"El espejo está roto. Sigue sin él."

Ella continuó mirando fijamente el espejo. -"No está roto. Puedo verme." Se llevó una mano a la frente.

Maldición, estaba cerca de despertar del sueño.

Jasper volvió con el teléfono móvil presionado en su oído. El contempló la escena.

-"Oh, vaya. ¿Hay algún problema?"

-"Baja el espejo, Bella." Edward ordenó en voz baja.

-"¿Porqué no muestras la boca?"- Ella dirigió a Edward una mirada preocupada. -"No puedo vértela del todo."

Jasper hizo una mueca de dolor. -"Oh, vaya."- susurró al teléfono -"Emmett, tenemos un problema."

Eso por no decir algo peor. Si Bella se liberaba de su control, Edward sabía que nunca conseguiría que su colmillo fuese arreglado. Isabella vería el diente como realmente era y se negaría a implantarlo. Y eso únicamente era el principio.

Ella podía notar que no tenía reflejo.

Edward enfocó la atención en Bella. -"Mírame."

Ella se giró hacia él. Él la atrapó en su mirada y apretó el control de su mente. -"¿Debes implantar mi diente, recuerdas? Quieres hacerlo. Quieres vencer tu miedo a la sangre."

-"Mi miedo,"- murmuró ella. -"Sí. No quiero tener más miedo. Quiero salvar mi carrera. Quiero una vida normal."-Ella dejó el espejo en la bandeja y recogió el colmillo.-"Te implantaré el diente ahora."

Edward respiró aliviado. -"Bien."

-"Dios, eso estuvo cerca,"- Jasper murmuraba en el teléfono. –"Demasiado cerca."

Edward abrió la boca para que Isabella pudiera seguir trabajando.

Jasper ahuecó una mano alrededor del teléfono, pero todavía podía oírsele. -"Te lo explicaré más tarde, pero por un momento, pareció que nuestra dentista iba a convertirse en el Dr. _No"- _Se acercó para poder observar. -"Ahora está quieta otra vez. Demasiado quieta."

No lo suficientemente quieta. Edward gimió internamente.

-"Gira la cabeza un poco." Isabella se aproximó a su barbilla por la izquierda.

-"El tren está otra vez encarrilado"- Jasper murmuró. -"A toda velocidad hacia adelante."

Edward sintió el colmillo siendo deslizado suavemente en el agujero de su encía.

-"La dentista tiene el objeto en su mano,"- Jasper continuó con sus comentarios de la jugada por el teléfono. -"Ella devuelve el pájaro a su nido. Repito, el pájaro está en el nido" -Hubo una pausa. -"Tengo que hablar de esta manera, Emmett. Tenemos que mantener… al zorro en su madriguera, pero las luces están apagadas. Ella estuvo terriblemente cerca de darle al interruptor hace un rato."

-"Aaargh." Edward miró enfurecido a Jasper.

-"El Sr. Cullen está imposibilitado para hablar."- Jasper continuó, -"Lo cual es probablemente lo mejor. Él estaba demasiado tentado de abandonar el plan cuando la dentista le hizo una oferta escandalosa."

-"¡Grrr!" Edward miró enfurecido al químico.

-"Oh."- Jasper se sobresaltó. -"Yo...yo mejor no hablo de eso." Hizo una pausa para escuchar.

Una letanía de maldiciones viajó a través de la mente del Edward. Sin duda, Emmett estaba dando instrucciones a Jasper para obtener más información.

-"Te lo explicaré más tarde."- Jasper murmuró, luego alzó su voz. -"Le pasaré la información a Sr. Cullen. Gracias."- Él deslizó el teléfono en su bolsillo.-"Emmett dice que el sol saldrá exactamente a las seis y seis. Llamará a las seis en punto, o nosotros podemos llamar antes si acabamos."- Jasper echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. -"Faltan veinte minutos para las seis ahora mismo."

-"Aaargh."- Edward hizo un sonido de acuse de recibo. Al menos Jasper ya había colgado el teléfono.

Isabella levantó su labio superior para examinar el repuesto colmillo. -"Tu diente está de vuelta en su sitio, pero necesitará un puente para mantenerlo en su lugar durante dos semanas." Ella continuó trabajando. Pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que él saborease sangre. Ella jadeó, su cara se puso pálida.

_Dios mío, no te desmayes ahora. _Él clavó los ojos en ella, canalizando su fuerza hacia la mente de ella. _No te acobardarás. No vacilarás._

Ella avanzó lentamente más cerca de él. -"A... abre."- Cogió una herramienta parecida a una manguera y roció agua en su boca. Luego metió otras mangueras en su boca. -"Cierra."

La mezcla de sangre y de agua fue absorbida de su boca.

El proceso se repitió varias veces, y cada vez que Bella vio sangre, reaccionó un poco menos.

Jasper se paseaba de un lado a otro, comprobando la hora constantemente. -"Diez minutos para las seis, señor."

-"Ya está."- Bella murmuró. -"Tu diente está fijado en su sitio con un alambre.

Necesitarás volver dentro de dos semanas para que podamos quitar el puente y realizar un empaste de la raíz."

La sujeción de alambre se sentía enorme en su boca, pero Edward sabía que se la podría extraer la noche siguiente. Su cuerpo completaría el proceso cicatrizante mientras él dormía. -"¿Entonces hemos acabado?"

-"Sí." Ella lentamente se puso en pie.

-"¡Sí!"- Jasper agitó el aire con su puño. -"¡Y batimos la hora límite por nueve minutos!"

Edward se sentó recto. -"Lo hiciste, Bella. Y no tuviste miedo."

Ella se sacó los guantes de las manos. -"Debes evitar la comida dura, pegajosa, o crujiente."

-"Sin problemas." Edward observó su cara impasible. Qué pena que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba para celebrarlo. Le enseñaría el diente la siguiente noche, y le diría cómo había enfrentado su miedo a la sangre. Luego ella querría celebrarlo. Con él, esperaba. Aunque él fuera extraño.

Ella dejó caer los guantes en la bandeja, después cerró los ojos. Lentamente se bamboleó hacia un lado.

-"¿Bella?" Edward se puso en pie. Él la atrapó cuando las piernas de ella fallaron.

-"¿Qué pasa?" -Jasper intentó asir un botón, pero no quedaba ninguno. -"Estaba yendo todo tan bien."

-"Está bien. Ella duerme." Edward la reclinó sobre la silla dental. Él se lo había provocado, al decirle que una vez el trabajo estuviera acabado, durmiera profundamente durante diez horas.

-"Mejor llamo a Emmett." Jasper extrajo su teléfono del bolsillo y se dirigió hacia la sala de espera.

Edward se inclinó sobre Bella. -"Estoy orgulloso de ti, dulzura."- Le retiró el pelo de la frente. -"No debería haberte dicho que te quedaras dormida después. Lo que quería realmente era que pusieras tus brazos a mí alrededor y me dieras un apasionado beso. Eso habría sido mucho mejor"

Él recorrió con la punta del dedo su mandíbula. Dormiría diez horas. Eso haría que se despertarse alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Ninguna posibilidad de despertarla con un beso. El sol todavía estaría en el cielo.

Con un suspiro, Edward se desperezó. Qué noche tan larga había sido. Parecía como una semana. Examinó la herramienta con espejo que había causado a Isabella tanta confusión. Malditos espejos. Incluso después de quinientos catorce años, todavía le crispaba los nervios ponerse delante de un espejo y ver todo reflejado excepto el mismo. Había quitado todos los espejos de su casa. ¿Para qué tenerlos recordándole que él estaba totalmente muerto?

Miró dormir a Isabella. Bella y valiente Isabella. Si le quedara algo de honor en su miserable alma, dejaría en paz a la pobre chica. La pondría a salvo en algún lugar y no la volvería a ver nunca más. Pero por ahora, era casi de día. Lo mejor que podía hacer, antes de que el sol le hiciera caer dormido, era resguardarla en un lugar seguro en una de las habitaciones de invitados.

Jasper entró rápidamente desde la sala de espera, su teléfono móvil presionado contra su oreja. -"Sí, estamos listos para irnos"- Él miró a Edward. -¿Le gustaría ir el primero?"

-"No, ve tu."- Edward agarró el teléfono. -"voy a necesitarlo."

-"Oh, Correcto. Por supuesto"- Jasper ladeó su cabeza hacia el teléfono que Edward ahora sostenía. Cerró los ojos, concentrado en la voz de Emmetti, después lentamente se desvaneció.

-"Emm, un minuto, no cuelgues."- Edward dejó el teléfono, entonces levantó a Bella en sus brazos. Después de unos pocos segundos cambiando de posición varias veces el flojo cuerpo, consiguió sostenerla mientras se ponía el teléfono en la oreja. La colocación era complicada, haciéndole inclinarse y presionar su cara contra la de ella.

Por el teléfono, oyó el sonido de una risa. ¿Qué demonios? -"¿Emmett, eres tú?

-"¿_Sexo oral? " _Emmett estalló en otra serie de carcajadas.

Edward apretó sus recién arreglados dientes. Maldito Jasper. Solo le había costado unos pocos segundos desembuchar.

-"¡Joder! ¡Qué bebé tan ardiente! Espera a que se lo cuente a los chicos. O tal vez debería contárselo a tu harén. ¡Miau!" Emmett siseó imitando a la perfección a un gato.

-"Cállate, Emmett. Tengo que regresar antes de que salga el sol."

-"Bueno, no podrás si me callo. Necesitas mi voz." Él se rió más.

-"No te quedará voz cuando te retuerza el cuello."

-"Oh, vamos. Anímate, colega. ¿Entonces, es verdad? ¿Tuviste problemas en decidir que… tratamiento querías?"- Emmett rió disimuladamente. -"Oí que estabas _preparado _para el segundo tratamiento."

-"Después de estrangularte, le cortaré la lengua a Jasper y alimentaré con ella a los perros."

-"No tienes perros."- La voz de Emmett sonó más débil. -"¿Puedes creerlo? Nos está amenazando con daños corporales."

Esa última frase debía estar dirigida a Jasper. Edward oyó un chillido alarmado en la distancia.

-"¡Gallina!"- Emmett gritó. -"Bien, Jazz se ha escapado corriendo hacia un cuarto de invitados. Supongo que ha oído algunos rumores acerca de que fuiste una especie de bestia salvaje y asesina en el pasado."

No eran rumores. Al haber sido transformado hacía sólo doce años, Emmett no tenía idea de la magnitud de pecados que Edward había cometido durante siglos.

-"También hay otros rumores, que fuiste una vez sacerdote o monje."- emmett se rió.- "Pero sé que uno de ellos tiene que ser falso. Lo que realmente quiero decir es que un tipo que mantiene un harén de diez calientes chavalas vampis no es exactamente… "

Edward dejó las palabras desvanecerse lentamente cuando se concentró en la posición de la voz de Emmett. La consulta dental fluctuó ante sus ojos, seguida de oscuridad. Después estaba en casa.

-"Oh, ya estás aquí." Emmett colgó el teléfono que había estado usando. Se reclinó en la silla en el escritorio de Edward.

Edward miró en silencio con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Así que la dentista está dormida, Eh?"- Edward apoyó los pies en el escritorio de

Edward y sonrió abiertamente. -"¿Te ha agotado?"

Edward dejó caer el teléfono de Jasper en el escritorio, luego se acercó al canapé. Él dejó caer a Bella sobre el terciopelo rojo sangre.

-"Oí que ella hizo un buen trabajo con tu colmillo."- Emmett continuó. -"Sabes, he estado pensando en ese programa de ejercicios que mencionaste, para asegurarnos de que nuestros colmillos se mantienen en buena forma y tuve una gran idea."

Edward se giró hacia el escritorio.

-"Podríamos hacer un vídeo de ejercicios y anunciarlo en el Vampire Digital Network. Pregunté a Jessica, y ella estaba de acuerdo en ser la estrella del show.

-"¿Qué te parece?"

Edward se acercó al escritorio lentamente.

La sonrisa de Emmett se desvaneció. -"¿Qué pasa, colega?"

Edward plantó las palmas de las manos en el escritorio y se inclinó hacia adelante.

Emmett quitó los pies del escritorio y le contempló con recelo. -"¿Algo va mal, jefe?"

-"No repetirás nada de lo que ocurrió esta noche. Nada acerca de mi colmillo, y especialmente nada acerca de Isabella. ¿Lo has entendido?"

-"Sí."- Emmett se aclaró la voz. -"Nada ocurrió."

-"Bien. Ahora, fuera."

Emmett se dirigió hacia la puerta, refunfuñando entre dientes.

- "Viejo gruñón."- Él se paró con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y echó una mirada a Isabella. -"No es asunto mío, pero creo que deberías mantenerla contigo. Es buena para ti." Después se fue. Tal vez ella lo sería. Pero sin duda alguna él no era bueno para Bella. Edward se sentó cansinamente ante el escritorio. El sol debía estar tocando el horizonte, puesto que repentinamente se sentía exhausto. Era la cruda realidad, cuándo la oscuridad se desvanecía, también lo hacía la fuerza de un vampiro. Pronto no tendría fuerza ni siquiera para mantenerse despierto.

Era la mayor debilidad de un vampiro, su momento de máxima vulnerabilidad, y ocurría cada maldito día. ¿Cuántas veces durante siglos se había quedado dormido, preocupado de que su cuerpo fuera descubierto durante las horas diurnas? Un mortal podría clavarle una estaca hasta el fondo del corazón mientras yacía allí impotentemente dormido. Casi había ocurrido en 1862, la última vez que se involucró con una hembra mortal. Tanya.

Él nunca había olvidado el horror de despertarse después de la puesta de sol para encontrar su ataúd abierto y una estaca de madera clavándose a través de su pecho.

Esta vulnerabilidad odiosa tenía que acabar. Él estaba trabajando en eso en su laboratorio. Una fórmula que permitiría a un vampiro mantenerse despierto y retener su fuerza durante el día. Todavía necesitarían evitar los ardientes rayos de sol directos, pero aun así, sería un logro trascendental. Edward estaba muy cerca de dar un gran paso adelante. Si tenía éxito, podría cambiar el mundo de los vampiros para siempre.

Casi podría fingir que estaba vivo.

Miró a Bella dormida en bendita ignorancia. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si descubriera la verdad acerca de él? ¿Podría fingir que él estaba vivo, o el hecho de que él era un demonio muerto interpondría una estaca entre ellos para siempre? Se desplomó ante su escritorio, su energía escurriéndose lejos. El causante podía ser el sol, per sospechaba que también lo era la depresión. Él temía la mirada de horror que aparecería en la cara de Isabella si ella descubría la verdad.

Vergüenza. Culpabilidad. Remordimiento. Un asco. Él no la podía arrastrar dentro.

Ella merecía alegría en su vida.

Agarró una pluma y un pedazo de papel en blanco. _Esme, _encabezó. Su secretaria lo vería en su escritorio cuando examinase sus mensajes. _Compre todo lo_ _que Isabella necesite. Talla 12. 36B. Quiero_… Su mano se arrastraba lentamente a través del papel. Sus párpados cada vez más pesados_… colores_. _Nada negro. _No para Bella.

Ella era un rayo de sol, profundamente añorado pero para siempre fuera de su alcance. Era como un arco iris, lleno de color y de dulces promesas de esperanza.

Parpadeó y miró con los ojos entrecerrados el papel. _Tráigale algunos brownies. _Dejó caer la pluma y se levantó con esfuerzo.

Con un gemido, levantó a Isabella en sus brazos. Recorrió con dificultad el trayecto desde la oficina hasta la parte superior de las escaleras. Lentamente subió, escalón a escalón. En el rellano, descansó. Su vista se volvió nebulosa, como si tratase de ver dentro de un largo túnel.

Alguien subía las escaleras.

-"Buenos días, señor," una voz alegre le saludó. Era Garrett, uno de los guardias mortales de día que trabajaban para Seguridad e Investigación Denali. -"Usted no está normalmente levantado tan tarde."

Edward abrió la boca para contestar, pero le llevó cada onza de la fuerza que le quedaba evitar dejar caer a Bella.

Los ojos del guardia se ampliaron. -"¿Algo va mal? ¿Necesita ayuda?" Él subió corriendo al rellano.

-"Cuarto azul, cuarto piso." dijo Edward jadeando.

-"Aquí, déjeme."- Garrett tomó a Isabella en sus brazos y encabezó la subida de las escaleras hacia el cuarto piso.

Edward tropezó detrás de él. Gracias a Dios, estos guardas diurnos eran de fiar.

Eleazar Denali los entrenaba bien y les pagaba un pequeño capital para que mantuviesen la boca cerrada. Ellos sabían exactamente a qué tipo de criaturas protegían. No les importaba. Según Eleazar, alguno de ellos eran criaturas, también.

Garrett se detuvo delante de una puerta en el cuarto piso.

-"¿Es este el cuarto correcto?" Cuando Edward asintió, él giró el picaporte y empujó la puerta abierta con el pie.

La luz del sol se derramaba a través de la ventana abierta.

Edward brincó atrás. -"Las ventanas." murmuró.

-"Voy." Garrett se precipitó dentro del cuarto.

Edward esperó. Se apoyó contra una pared, fuera del alcance del rayo de sol que se extendía a través de la alfombra del vestíbulo. Sangre de Dios, él estaba lo suficiente cansado como para quedarse dormido de pie. Pronto oyó un chasquido metálico, y la franja de luz desapareció. Phil había cerrado las gruesas contraventanas de aluminio.

Edward se tambaleó hacia delante hasta que alcanzó la puerta. Allí vio que Garrett había depositado a Bella encima de la cama.

-"¿Puedo hacer algo más?" Garrett se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-"No. Gracias." Edward se tambaleó dentro del cuarto y se agarró a un armario.

-"Buenos días, o noches, entonces." Garrett le dirigió una mirada dubitativa y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Edward zigzagueó hacia la cama. No podía dejar dormir a Bella con los zapatos puestos. Le quitó las blancas Nikes y las dejó caer al suelo. También debía quitarle la sucia bata de laboratorio. Se inclinó y casi se desvaneció encima de ella. Negó con la cabeza. _¡Permanece despierto! _Sólo un poco más. Desabotonó la bata, sacó las mangas de sus brazos, luego la giró hacia él para así poderle quitar la bata. La dejó caer sobre el suelo al lado de los zapatos. Rodeó tropezando el pie de la cama de matrimonio6, luego retiró la colcha hacia atrás dejando a la vista las limpias sábanas blancas. Con un esfuerzo, rodó a Isabella encima de las sabanas expuestas. Metió sus pies bajo la colcha y levantó la sábana y el cubrecama hasta su barbilla. Ella ya estaba cómoda.

Y no pudo llegar más lejos.

Bella se despertó sintiéndose asombrosamente descansada y feliz. Sin embargo, el sentimiento pronto se desvaneció, cuando se percató de que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Un cuarto oscuro. Una cama confortable. Desafortunadamente, no recordaba haber llegado a ese cuarto o trepado a esa cama. De hecho, lo último que recordaba era haberse aventurado dentro de la oficina de Edward Cullen. Con un desagradable dolor cabeza, se recostó sobre un canapé de terciopelo, y luego... nada.

Cerró los ojos, luchando por recordar. Una consulta dental pasó rápidamente a través de su mente, una extraña, no el lugar donde ella trabajaba. Qué raro. Ella debió soñar con un nuevo puesto de trabajo.

Empujó hacia atrás la colcha y se enderezó. Sus pies con calcetines rozaron la gruesa alfombra. ¿Dónde estaban sus zapatos? Unos números rojos de neón resplandecían en un radio-reloj al lado de la cama. Seis minutos después de cuatro.

¿De la mañana o de la tarde? El cuarto estaba tan oscuro que era difícil de decir. Ella fue a la oficina de Edward después de las cuatro de la mañana. Así que debía ser por la tarde.

Buscó a tientas por la mesilla de noche hasta que sintió la base de una lámpara.

Pulsó el interruptor y cogió aliento.

Que bella lámpara de cristal de colores. Diversos tonos de azul y lavanda brillaron en la tenue luz. Ahora podía ver el cuarto. Era más grande que todo su apartamento en Seattle. La alfombra era gris, las paredes azul claro. Las cortinas de apagadas rayas azules y lavanda enmarcaban la ventana. Esa misma ventana estaba completamente tapada con un postigo de brillante metal cerrado con un pestillo. No era extraño que el cuarto estuviese tan oscuro.

La cama era de dosel con cuatro columnas de pálido roble _alba_. Transparentes

visillos7 en todos degradados de azul y lavanda caían desde el marco superior. Una bella cama. Bella miró sobre su hombro.

Una cama ocupada.

Con un chillido estrangulado, saltó sobre sus pies. ¡Oh mi Dios, Edward Cullen estaba de su habitación! ¿Cómo se había atrevido a dormir en su cama? O, Dios la ayude, tal vez ella había pasado la noche en _su _cama. Tal vez este era su cuarto. ¿Cómo podía no recordarlo?

Ella examinó su ropa. Sus zapatos y su bata habían desaparecido, pero, aparte de eso, se veía intacta. Y no violada. Él yacía de espaldas sobre la colcha, todavía completamente vestido con su suéter negro y sus pantalones vaqueros. Jesús, los zapatos del hombre seguían puestos.

¿Por qué demonios él había dormido con ella? ¿Tan comprometido estaba en la tarea de protegerla? ¿O tenía otros motivos? Su mirada gravitó sobre sus pantalones vaqueros. Él había mantenido su atracción por ella en secreto. Joder, maldita fuese su suerte si un magnifico cachas había tratado de seducirla, y ella no podía recordarlo.

Rodeó la cama, estudiándole. Se le veía muy tranquilo, casi inocente, aunque ella sabía que no era así. Porqué no la sorprendería que únicamente fingiera estar dormido.

En el suelo, divisó su bata de laboratorio y sus zapatos. No recordaba habérselos quitado, así que Edward debió hacerlo. ¿Entonces, por qué él no se quitó sus propios zapatos?

Se acercó un paso hacia él. - "¿Hola? Buenos días… o tardes."

Ninguna respuesta.

Se mordió el labio, preguntándose qué hacer. El no sería un gran protector si dormía así de profundamente. Se apoyó cerca de su cara. -"¡Vienen los italianos!"

Su cara permaneció inmóvil. Jesús. De poca ayuda sería. Escudriñó el cuarto. Dos puertas. Abrió la primera y vio un largo vestíbulo con muchas puertas en cada lado.

Tenía que ser el cuarto piso y un cuarto de invitados. El quinto piso no tenía vestíbulo. Edward tenía toda la planta para él. Divisó a un hombre cerca de las escaleras de espaldas a ella. Sin falda escocesa, pero con una pistolera en el cinturón. Un guardián, supuso, sin embargo definitivamente no un Highlander. Sus pantalones caquis y su polo azul marino eran normales.

Cerró la puerta y probó con la siguiente. Un gran cuarto de baño. Tenia de todo: inodoro, bañera, lavabo, toallas, pasta dentífrica, cepillo de dientes,... todo menos un espejo. Era extraño. Consideró la situación, luego abrió la puerta y miró a hurtadillas.

Edward aún continuaba dormido en su cama. Pulsó varias veces el interruptor de la luz del cuarto de baño, encendiéndola y apagándola, creando un efecto de luz estroboscopia en la cara de él. Todavía nada. Qué dormilón.

Se lavó la cara y se cepilló los dientes. Ahora se sentía mejor preparada para un enfrentamiento con el hombre no convidado a su cama.

Avanzó hacia él, una artificial sonrisa en su cara, y en voz alta, anunció. -"Buenos

Días, Sr. Cullen. ¿Sería mucho pedir que pasase la noche en su cama de ahora en adelante?"

Ninguna respuesta. Ni siquiera un ronquido. ¿No roncan los hombres? Hmm, no si finge.

-"Esto no significa que no encuentre estimulante su compañía. Usted es ciertamente muy divertido". Avanzó más cerca y le pinchó en el hombro. "Venga, sé que está fingiendo."

Nada.

Se inclinó y susurró en su oído. -"Se percata que esto significa guerra." Seguía sin responder. Ella le examinó de pies a cabeza. Largas piernas, cintura sin grasa, anchos hombros, mandíbula firme, nariz recta, aunque un poco torcida. Encajaba con él, aunque, también casaba con su arrogancia. Un mechón de pelo bronce descansaba sobre un pómulo. Le peinó el pelo hacia atrás. Era fino y suave.

Ninguna reacción, nada en absoluto. Era ciertamente bueno haciéndose el muerto.

Se colocó al lado de él en la cama y colocó las manos en sus hombros. -"Te voy a violar. Es inútil que te resistas."

Nada. ¡Mierda! ¿Era tan fácil resistirse a ella? Bien, recurriría a la tortura. Brincó al final de la cama y le quitó los zapatos. Aterrizaron en el suelo con un ruidoso _clunks_.

Todavía nada. Le acarició los dedos a través de los gruesos calcetines negros, luego le hizo cosquillas en las plantas de los pies. No se movió.

Tiró fuertemente del dedo gordo de su pie izquierdo. -"Este cerdito fue al mercado."

Se abrió camino hasta el dedo pequeño del pie. -"Y este cerdito chilló wee, wee, wee"

Ella dejó que sus dedos recorriesen hacia arriba la larga pierna de él. -"Todo el camino a casa."

Se detuvo en su cadera. Su cara permanecía calmada, impertérrita. Su mirada vagó hacia su cremallera. Vamos, esto le espabilaría. Si se atrevía.

Le miró fijamente a la cara. -"Sé que finge. Ningún hombre con sangre en las venas podría dormir durante esto."

Ninguna respuesta. Maldición. Él estaba esperando para ver hasta donde llegaría ella. Bien. Le daría un despertar que nunca olvidaría.

Empujó hacia arriba su suéter negro para mostrar la pretina de sus pantalones vaqueros. La vista de piel aceleró su pulso, y levantó el suéter un poco más alto. -"¿No tomas demasiado el sol, eh?"

Su piel era pálida, pero su cintura y su estómago eran bonitos y sin grasa. Una línea de oscuro pelo broncíneo descendía desde su pecho, formando remolinos alrededor de su ombligo, luego continuaba por dentro de los negros pantalones vaqueros. Dios Santo, era tan estupendo. Tan masculino. Tan sexy.

Tan inconsciente.

-"¡Despiértese, maldición!" Se inclinó, puso la boca sobre su ombligo, sopló ruidosamente haciendo una pedorreta.

Nada.

- "¡Jesús, duerme como un muerto!" Se desplomó a su lado. Luego le golpeó. Por supuesto que no roncaba. No respiraba. Alargó una mano temblorosa y tocó su estómago. Frío.

Tiró fuertemente de sus manos hacia atrás. No, no, esto no le estaba pasando. El hombre estaba perfectamente sano la noche antes.

Pero nadie podía dormir así de profundamente. Levantó su brazo y lo soltó. Cayó con un ruido sordo.

¡Oh, Dios, era verdad! Gateó fuera de la cama. El terror ascendió por su garganta e hizo erupción en un grito.

Edward Cullen estaba muerto.


	10. Sobredosis y Bienvenido a DVN

**Capítulo 10**

Ella había dormido con un cadáver. Concedido, los pocos hombres con los que había compartido la cama en el pasado no habían exactamente incendiado su mundo.

Y al cabo de un rato, generalmente se marchaban, para nunca más regresar. Isabella nunca antes había considerado su movilidad una ventaja.

Incluso después de su impactante chillido, Edward todavía yacía allí, tranquilo como si nada. Tenía que estar muerto. _¡No, Maldición!_

Gritó otra vez.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Ella brincó y dio media vuelta al mismo tiempo.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" El hombre que había visto antes en el vestíbulo estaba ahora de pie fuera de la puerta, pistola en mano.

Isabella señaló la cama. -"Edward Cullen está muerto."

-"¿Qué?" El hombre deslizó la pistola de vuelta a su pistolera.

-"¡Él está muerto!- Bella señaló otra vez la cama. -"Me desperté y le encontré en mi cama. Muerto."

Con una mirada preocupada, el hombre se acercó a la cama. -"Oh."- Su ceño fruncido desapareció. -"No hay problema, señorita. Él no está muerto."

-"Estoy segura de está muerto."

-"No, No. Él simplemente está dormido"- El guarda colocó dos dedos en el cuello de Edward. -"El pulso está bien. No se preocupe. Soy experto en seguridad. Reconocería un muerto."

-"Bien, yo soy médico profesional, y reconozco un cadáver cuando lo veo" Y había visto muchos más cuando Angela murió. Las rodillas de Isabella temblaron, y miró alrededor buscando una silla. Ninguna. Sólo la cama. Y el pobre Edward.

-"Él no está muerto"- insistió el guarda. -"Solo duerme."

Dios, este hombre es torpe. -"¿Mire… Como se llama?"

-" Garrett. Llevo un año en la guardia diurna."

-"Garrett."- Bella se apoyó contra una de las cuatro columnas de soporte. -"Sé que no quiere admitirlo. Después de todo, es un guarda, y se supone que mantiene a la gente con vida"

-"Él _está vivo"_

-"¡No lo está!"- La voz de Bella se elevó más y más alto. -"¡Está muerto! Difunto. Caput. _¡El Imperio de Edward ha caído_!"

Los ojos de Garrett se abrieron como platos, y dio un paso atrás.- "De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Cálmese"- Tiró del walkie-talkie de su bolsillo. -"Necesito ayuda en el cuarto piso. La invitada se ha vuelto totalmente loca."

-"¡No!"- Isabella caminó a grandes pasos hacia la ventana. -"Puede que si abrimos estos postigos, arrojemos un poco de luz al respecto."

_-"¡No!" _Garrett y sonó tan desesperado que Isabella se detuvo.

La estática resonó en el aparato walkie-talkie, después se oyó una voz. -"¿Cuál es el problema, Garrett?" _Bip._

-"Tenemos un problema aquí,"- Garrett contestó. -"La Señorita Swan se despertó encontrando al Sr. Cullen en su cama, y cree que está muerto."

La risa estalló en el otro extremo del walkie-talkie. La boca de Isabella cayó abierta.

Jesús, esta gente era fría. Movió la cabeza hacia Garrett y su comunicador.

-"¿Puedo hablar con su supervisor, por favor?"

Garrett le miró avergonzado, -"Ese era mi supervisor."- Él pulsó un botón. -¿Peter, puedes venir aquí, por favor?"

-"Oh, claro," -Peter contestó.- "No puedo perderme esto." Bip_._

Garrett deslizó el walkie-talkie en su bolsillo. -"Subirá ahora mismo."

-"Bien" - Bella escudriñó el cuarto, pero no pudo ver un teléfono. -"¿Llamaría usted por favor al 911?"

-"Yo… yo no puedo. Al Sr. Cullen no le gustaría en absoluto."

-"El Sr. Cullen está más allá de gustarle o desagradarle."

-"¡Por favor! Confíe en mí, todo saldrá bien."- Garrett miró su reloj de pulsera. -"Solo espere aproximadamente dos horas."

_¿Esperar? _¿Estaría menos muerto dentro de dos horas? Bella se paseó de un lado al otro del cuarto. Maldición, ¿Cómo pudo Edward morir así? Él parecía tan fuerte y saludable. Ha debido ser un golpe o un ataque al corazón.

-"Deberíamos avisar a sus parientes más cercanos."

-"Están todos muertos."

¿Ninguna familia? Isabella detuvo su paseo. Pobre Edward. Él había estado totalmente solo. Como ella. Una oleada de pena cayó sobre ella, pena por lo que podría haber sido. Ahora ella nunca vería sus dorados ojos otra vez. Ni sentiría sus brazos a su alrededor. Se apoyó contra un poste de la cama y contempló su atractiva cara.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta, y un hombre grande, de mediana edad, entró a grandes pasos en el cuarto. Llevaba puestos pantalones caquis y un polo azul marino igual que Garrett. El cinturón alrededor de su cintura sostenía un surtido de herramientas como la pistola y la linterna. Él parecía un ex-jugador de fútbol, con un cuello enorme y una nariz torcida, llena de bultos que había sido rota demasiadas veces. Él habría sido demasiado imponente si su peinado no ocultara tan obviamente su calvicie y sus ojos no chispearan con humor.

-"¿Señorita Swan?"- Su voz era nasal, cortesía de su maltratada nariz. Probablemente roncaba lo suficientemente fuerte para que le oyesen en Jersey. -"Soy Peter Barr, Jefe de seguridad de día. ¿Cómo está usted?"

-"Viva, que es más de lo que puede decirse de su empleador."

-"Hmmm."- Peter dirigió la mirada hacia la cama. -¿Está muerto, Garrett?"

Los ojos de Garrett se abrieron como platos. - "No. Por supuesto que no."

-"Bueno."- Peter juntó las manos y frotó una contra otra. -"Aclarado esto. ¿Le gustaría bajar a la cocina para tomar una taza de café?"

Isabella parpadeó. -"¿Perdone? ¿No... No va a examinar el cuerpo?"

Peter se ajustó el cinturón y avanzó hasta la cama. -"Él se ve bien, aunque sea jodidamente raro que esté durmiendo aquí. Nunca he visto a Mr. Cullen pasar la noche en la cama de alguien."

Bella apretó los dientes. -"Él no está dormido."

-"Creo que sé lo que sucedió,"- dijo Garrett.- "le vi esta mañana, un poco después de las seis, bajando las escaleras con la Srta. Swan en brazos."

Peter frunció el ceño. -"¿Después de las seis? El sol ya había salido."

Un pensamiento terrible se le ocurrió a Isabella. -"¿Él me llevaba?

-"Si."- Garrett contestó. -"Fue una suerte que yo llegara cuando lo hice, porque al tipo realmente le estaba costando llevarla."

Bella cogió aire. _Oh no._

Garrett se encogió de hombros. -"Supongo que él estaba demasiado agotado para volver a su cuarto."

Bella se desplomó sobre la cama al lado de los pies de Edward. Oh Dios, ella pesaba demasiado para que él la llevara. Ella le había causado el ataque al corazón.

-"Es horrible. Yo... yo le maté."

-"Señorita Swan."- Peter le dirigió una mirada exasperada. -"Es completamente imposible. Él no está muerto."

-"Por supuesto que lo está."- Ella recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo, a sólo unas pulgadas de distancia. -"Nunca volveré a comer pizza."

Garrett y Peter intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Sus walkie-talkie emitieron un bip.

Peter lo sacó el primero. -"¿Sí?"

Una voz rasposa llegó a través de él. -"Esme Platt llega ahora de su excursión de compras. Ha indicado que la Srta. Swan se una a ella en la sala."

-"Buena idea."- Peter suspiró, visiblemente aliviado. -"¿Garrett, conduces a la Srta. Swan a la sala?"

-"Claro."- Garrett se vio igualmente aliviado. -"Por aquí, señorita"

Bella vaciló, echando un vistazo a Edward. -"¿Qué hará con él?"

-"No se preocupe."- Peter ajustó su cinturón multiusos. -"Le llevaremos a su dormitorio. Y en unas pocas horas, cuando se despierte, ambos se reirán mucho con esto."

-"Si, genial." Isabella recorrió cansinamente el vestíbulo detrás de Garrett. Descendieron las escaleras en silencio. Justo anoche ella había subido por estas escaleras con Edward. Había algo en él -una esquiva tristeza- que había hecho que quisiera darle la lata y hacerle reír. Y cuando él se rió, pareció tan asombrado que ella se sintió doblemente premiada.

Porras, ella apenas le conocía, pero iba a echarlo de menos. Él era fuerte, pero gentil. Su inteligencia era aguda y desafiante. Su insistencia en protegerla era tan masculina. Y casi la había besado. Dos veces. Bella suspiró. Ahora nunca sabría cómo era besar a Edward. Nunca conseguiría ver su laboratorio ni le oiría hablar de su siguiente brillante descubrimiento. Nunca podría hablar con él otra vez. Cuando llegó a la planta baja, estaba totalmente deprimida. La mirada comprensiva en la cara de Esme fue su ruina. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-"Esme, lo siento tanto. Él se ha ido."

-"Ya, ya"- Esme la abrazó y habló con su profunda voz con acento, -"No se preocupe, mi amor. Todo está bien." Ella condujo a Isabella hacia el cuarto a la derecha del vestíbulo.

Estaba vacío. Bella había esperado que estuviera lleno de mujeres, como la noche anterior. Dominando el cuarto estaban tres sofás marrones de cuero, situados alrededor de los tres lados de una mesa de café cuadrada. En el cuarto lado, la pared estaba cubierta con una enorme pantalla de televisión.

Bella se desplomó en un sofá. -"No puedo creer que se haya ido."

Esme colocó su bolso en la mesa de café y se sentó. -"Él se despertará, mi amor."

-"No lo creo." Una lágrima se deslizó hacia abajo por su cara.

-"Algunos hombres pueden dormir muy profundamente. Mi hijo, Emmett, por ejemplo. Imposible despertarle una vez que está dormido."

Isabella se enjugó la lágrima. -"No, él está muerto."

Esme quitó un hilo imaginario fuera de su traje de diseño. -"Quizá se sentiría mejor si se lo cuento. Estaba aquí temprano por la mañana, y Emmett me dijo lo que había sucedido. Edward la llevó a una clínica dental, y usted trabajó en sus dientes."

-"Eso no puede ser cierto."- Recuerdos de una consulta dental colgaban precariamente en sus pensamientos, justo fuera de alcance. -"Yo… creía que había sido un sueño."

-"Fue real. Edward usó algún tipo de hipnosis en usted"

_-"¿Qué?"_

-"Emmett me aseguró que usted estaba de acuerdo."

Isabella cerró los ojos, intentando recordar. Sí, ella había estado tumbada sobre el canapé en la oficina de Edward cuando él había sugerido la hipnosis. Y ella había estado de acuerdo. Estaba desesperada por salvar su carrera, desesperada por una oportunidad para esa vida normal que ella deseaba tan terriblemente.

-"¿Así que me hipnotizó de verdad?"

-"Sí. Fue una suerte para los dos. Él necesitaba encontrar un dentista, y usted necesitaba ayuda para conseguir sobreponerse a su miedo a la sangre."

-"¿Usted… sabe lo de mi miedo?"

-"Sí. Le contó a Edward todo acerca del terrible incidente en el restaurante. Emmett estaba allí, así que lo oyó. Espero que no le importe que él me lo contara."

-"No, supongo que está bien."- Isabella se apoyó contra los suaves cojines de cuero y apoyó la cabeza. -"¿Realmente trabajé en los dientes de Edward anoche?"

-"Sí. Sin duda su memoria es algo vaga, pero volverá al final."

-"¿No me desmayé ni hice nada raro cuándo vi sangre?"

-"Por lo que se, hiciste un trabajo maravilloso."

Bella bufó. -"No sé cómo logré hacer algo si estaba bajo alguna suerte de hechizo. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hice?"

-"Implantaste el diente que él había perdido."

Bella se enderezó de golpe. -"¡No sería el diente de lobo! No me diga que inserté un diente de animal en su boca. Aw, Ostras."- Se dejó caer contra los cojines. ¿Qué importancia tenía? El pobre tipo estaba muerto.

Esme sonrió. "Era un diente normal."

-"Oh, bien. Podía imaginar la mirada del médico forense si examinase el cuerpo y encontrase un diente de lobo." Pobre Edward. Él era tan joven para morir. Y tan magnífico.

Esme suspiró. -"Espero que te haya podido convencer de que él sigue vivo. Humm."- Ella presionó su dedo índice contra sus labios cerrados. El esmalte de uñas rojo oscuro entonaba perfectamente con su lápiz de labios. -"¿Le diste algún tipo de anestesia para reducir el dolor?"

-"¿Cómo lo voy a saber? Podría haber cantado ópera en ropa interior. No tengo ni idea de lo qué hice anoche." Bella frotó su frente, tratando de recordar.

-"Sólo lo menciono porque podría explicar porqué duerme tan profundamente."

Bella se quedó sin aliento y gateo a sus pies. –"¿Oh, Dios mío, y si le maté con anestesia?"

Los ojos de Esme se ensancharon. -"Eso no es lo que quise decir."

Isabella hizo una mueca. -"Le sobre-mediqué. O le puse mayor cantidad de la que podía soportar. De cualquier manera, le maté."

-"No seas tonta, niña. ¿Por qué te culpas a ti misma?"

-"No lo sé. Porque soy culpable, supongo."- Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. -"Me culpo a mí misma de lo que le sucedió a Angela. Debería haberla ayudado de alguna forma. Ella todavía estaba viva cuando la encontré."

-"¿Era tu joven amiga que murió en el restaurante?"

Bella inspiró y afirmó con la cabeza.

-"Lo siento. Sé que te resulta difícil de creer, pero una vez se le pasen los efectos de la anestesia, Edward se despertará, y verás por ti misma que él está perfectamente bien."

Con un gemido, Bella se repanchigó en el sofá.

-"¿Te gusta mucho, verdad?"

Isabella suspiró, clavando los ojos en el techo. -"Sí, así es, pero no tengo mucha fe en tener una relación duradera con un tío muerto."

-"¿Señora Platt?" Una voz de varón habló desde la puerta.

Bella miró sobre su hombro y vio otro guarda vestido en caqui y azul marino.

¿Qué había pasado con todas las faldas escocesas? Echaba de menos a los Highlanders con sus coloridas mantas escocesas y sus adorables acentos.

-"Los paquetes han llegado de Bloomingdale,"- anunció el guarda. -"¿Dónde quiere que los pongamos?

Esme se levantó graciosamente. -"Traiga algunas cajas aquí, y lleve el resto al cuarto de la Srta. Swan."

-"¿A mi cuarto?"- Bella preguntó. -"¿Por qué?"

Esme sonrió. -"Porque son para ti, mi amor."

-"Pero... Pero yo no puedo aceptar nada. Y tú no deberías llevar nada a mi cuarto mientras haya un cadáver allí dentro."

El guarda puso los ojos en blanco. -"Le llevamos a su propio dormitorio."

-"Bien. Entonces, hágalo."- Esme se recostó. -"Espero que te guste lo que elegí para ti."

-"En serio, Esme. No puedo aceptar ese montón de regalos. Es suficiente con que me dieses refugio esta noche. Yo… necesito llamar al Departamento de Justicia y hacer otros planes."

-"Edward te quiere aquí. Y quiere que tengas estas cosas."- Esme le indicó al guarda que entrase, con el alto montón de cajas apilado en sus brazos. –"Póngalas sobre la mesa de aquí, por favor."

Isabella miró las cajas consternada. Era tan tentador aceptarlas. No se atrevía a ir a su apartamento ahora, así que no le quedaba nada más que la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Aún y así, no podía aceptar todos esos regalos. -"Realmente agradezco tu generosidad,..."

-"La generosidad de Edward." Esme colocó un paquete en su regazo y la abrió. "Ah, Sí. Este es precioso. ¿Te gusta?" Acurrucado en fino papel blanco estaba un sujetador rojo de encaje y unas braguitas.

-"Guau."- Bella cogió el sujetador. Era más de fantasía que los que ella normalmente usaba. Y bastante más caro. Examinó la etiqueta. Treinta y seis B. -"es de mi talla."

-"Sí. Edward me dejó una nota con tus tallas."

-"¿Qué? ¿Cómo supo él mi talla de sujetador?"

-"Supongo que se lo dirías mientras estabas hipnotizada."

Bella tragó saliva. Jesús, tal vez ella _había cantado _ópera en ropa interior.

-"Aquí."- Esme anduvo a tientas por su bolso. -"Creo que todavía tengo la nota."

Ella pasó el papel a Isabella.

-"Oh, madre mía."- Debía ser lo último que él había escrito antes de morir. Bella examinó la nota. _Talla 12. 36B. _Edward ciertamente sabía sus tallas. ¿Se las habría dicho bajo la hipnosis? ¿Qué más habría hecho ella? _Tráigale algunos brownies. _Dio un suspiro y las lágrimas fluyeron en sus ojos.

-"¿Qué va mal, mi amor?"

-"Brownies. Él es tan dulce. Corrección... _era _tan dulce. ¿No pensó en que necesito perder peso?"

Esme sonrió. -"Aparentemente no. Dejé algunos brownies en la cocina, pero si quieres alguno, debes apresurarte. Los guardas diurnos estaban babeando sobre ellos. Esos hombres se comerían cualquier cosa."

-"Tal vez luego, gracias." Bella comenzaba a sentir punzadas de hambre, pero cada vez que pensaba en comer, la embrujaba la imagen de Edward luchando por lograr subirla por las escaleras.

-"Veamos que más tenemos." Esme abrió rápidamente el resto de las cajas.

Había más conjuntos de ropa interior de encaje, una bata de baño azul de felpa, una camiseta sin mangas color salmón y una chaqueta de sport haciendo juego, y un camisón azul de seda con zapatillas a juego.

-"Esto es mejor que la Navidad," - murmuró Bella. -"De verdad, es demasiado."

-"¿Te gustan?"

-"Sí, claro, pero…"

-"Entonces está decidido."- Esme apiló las cajas. -"Las subiré a tu cuarto y dejaré una nota en la oficina de Edward para que él te vaya a ver cuándo se despierte."

-"Pero..."

-"Ningún pero."- Esme estaba de pie con las cajas en sus brazos. -"Quiero que vayas a la cocina y comas. Le dije a uno de los guardas que te preparase un sandwich, así que te esperan. Luego quiero que te des un agradable y caliente baño y te pongas algo de ropa limpia. Para cuando hayas terminado, Edward estará despierto."

-"Pero..."

-"Estoy demasiado ocupada para discutir. Tenemos un millón de cosas que hacer en Wardtech esta noche"- Esme se marchó del cuarto con los paquetes. -"Te veré más tarde, querida."

Jesús. Isabella tuvo la impresión de que Esme Platt era una dragona en el trabajo. Pero ella tenía un gusto maravilloso para la ropa. Le iba a doler tener que devolver la mayor parte de ellas, pero era lo que debía hacer. ¿Se atrevería ella a aventurarse fuera de la casa? Lo pasaría bastante peor si los italianos la atrapasen.

Después de que Isabella se comió su sandwich en la cocina y llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor ignorar la caja de brownies sobre la mesa, subió a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y miró a hurtadillas adentro. La cama estaba vacía. Las bolsas y cajas con las compras estaban amontonadas al pie de la cama. Ella se dio una larga y caliente ducha.

Luego, con la bata de baño de felpa puesta, abrió las bolsas y cajas. Debería haber sido entretenido, pero se puso progresivamente triste, al pensar en que el hombre que había pagado los recibos acababa de morir. Se sentía culpable. No podía aceptar todos esos regalos. Y no podía quedarse allí.

Tenía que contactar con el Agente de USA, Sam Uley, y luego debía comenzar una nueva vida en alguna otra parte. Un lugar donde no conocería a nadie, y nadie la conocería. Otra vez.

Dios mío, era deprimente. Como parte del Programa de Protección a Testigos, ella nunca podría contactar con su familia o viejos amigos. Pero deseaba ardientemente tener compañía. Ella quería amor. No se había percatado cuánto hasta que encontró a Edward. Maldición. No era demasiado lo que ella pedía a la vida. Sólo quería lo mismo que otras chipicientas mujeres: una carrera de la que enorgullecerse, un marido que la amara, y niños. Niños guapos.

Desafortunadamente, un trágico instante había alterado sus metas en la vida.

Ahora cada día era una prueba de supervivencia.

Ella deambuló hacia la ventana y sus feos postigos de aluminio. Localizó un interruptor detrás de las cortinas y lo pulsó. Los postigos se abrieron y un débil rayo de sol entró en el cuarto.

La vista era preciosa. Debajo de ella había una calle de tres carriles y a lo lejos, Park Central. El sol estaba poniéndose al oeste, tiñendo de púrpura y rayas rosadas las etéreas nubes. Isabella permaneció en la ventana mirando. Un sentimiento de paz cayó sobre ella al anochecer. Quizá ella sobreviviría a todo esto. Si al menos Edward estuviese todavía vivo.

Esme podía estar en lo cierto, y él simplemente se libraba, ¿durmiendo, de una elevada dosis de anestesia? Bella se sobresaltó. Era horrible que no pudiese recordar lo que le había hecho a ese pobre hombre. Tal vez debería aguantar aquí un poco de más de tiempo. Edward podía ser declarado oficialmente muerto, o podía milagrosamente despertar. En cualquier de los casos, no podía irse hasta que no lo supiese con seguridad.

Eligió algunas ropas y se vistió. Dentro del armario, encontró una televisión. Bien.

Podía entretenerse mientras esperaba. Ella hizo zapping por los canales. Guau, he aquí un canal que nunca antes había visto. El dibujo de un murciélago negro voló hacia ella, luego se congeló en un logotipo que tenía un cierto parecido con Batman. Debajo había un mensaje. _Bienvenido a DVN. 24 horas/7 días8 porque siempre es de noche en alguna_ _parte._

¿DVN? ¿Algún canal de video? ¿Y qué programa nocturno estaba a punto de empezar en ese canal? El logotipo del murciélago desapareció, y otra frase apareció en la pantalla. DVN. _Si usted no es digital9, no podrá verlo. _Qué extraño. Un golpe sonó en la puerta, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Apagó la televisión y fue hacia la puerta.

Debía de ser Garrett. Él parecía encargarse del cuarto piso.

-"¡Jacob!"- gritó con sorpresa. -"¡Ha vuelto!"

-"Sí."- Él permanecía allí de pie, sonriendo. -"Soy yo."

Ella lanzó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le abrazó. -"Estoy tan contenta de verle."

Él retrocedió, sus mejillas sonrojadas. -"He oído que vos tuvisteis un pequeño susto."

-"¿Oh, es terrible? Lo siento tanto, Jacob"

-"¿Que es lo que vos sentís, muchacha? Es por lo que el Sr. Cullen me envió aquí. Él quiere verla."

Se le puso carne de gallina. -"Eso… eso no puede ser."

-"Él quiere verla de inmediato. La llevaré hasta allí".

_¿Él estaba vivo?- _"Conozco el camino." Isabella corrió en busca de las escaleras.

¿Les gustó?

Dejen reviews

Xoxo


	11. ¡Besame! ¡Te estoy desafiando!

**Capítulo 11. Besame! te estoy desafiando!**

Edward cullen se despertó sin recuerdos de cómo había regresado a su cama.

Yacía encima de su manta de ante con sus ropas y zapatos todavía puestos. Recorrió con la lengua el interior de su boca. El puente de alambre todavía estaba allí. Se tocó el colmillo con los dedos. Firme. Por supuesto, aún no podía asegurar si el colmillo podría extenderse y replegarse, y sería imposible ponerlo a prueba mientras el diente estuviera sujeto en su sitio con el alambre. Tendría que convencer a Bella para que le quitara el puente.

Después de una ducha rápida, se puso rápidamente el albornoz y paseó tranquilamente por su oficina para comprobar si tenía mensajes. La letra de trazos alargados de Esme atrajo su atención. Ella había realizado las compras de Isabella.

B_ien. _Ella se iba a Wardtech temprano para asegurarse de que todo estaba listo para el Baile Inaugural de Gala. Dado que ella estaba ahora trabajando de día y de noche, a ella le parecía que se merecía otro aumento. _¿Otro? _Muy bien_._

Carlise Cullen y Eleazar Denali, los Señores de las Asambleas francesa y británica, estaba previsto que llegaran a las cinco de la madrugada. B_ien. _Los cuartos de huéspedes en el tercer piso estaban preparados. Edward tenía pensado introducir dos nuevos sabores en su línea de Fusion Cuisine en el Baile Inaugural. Quinientas botellas estaban preparadas para el evento. Todo se veía genial.

Entonces leyó el último párrafo. Al despertarse, Isabella Swan le había descubierto en su cama. _Oh no. _Ella había decidido que él estaba muerto y se alteró terriblemente. _Oh mierda. _Por supuesto que ella pensó que él estaba muerto. Durante el día, no tenía pulso. Pero por el lado positivo, podría significar que ella realmente se preocupaba por él.

Esme había tratado de convencer a Bella de que su profundo sueño era debido a la anestesia que él había recibido en la clínica dental. Desafortunadamente, esa teoría sólo la condujo a la conclusión de que ella le había matado. _Genial. _Ella estaba preocupada pero no porque ella sintiera algún afecto por él, sino porque se sentía culpable. Él podía imaginar la escena - Bella corriendo por el dormitorio, alterada, mientras él yacía allí como un leño muerto. Mierda_._

Edward aplastó el papel en su puño y lo lanzó a la basura. Era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Tenía que terminar la fórmula que le permitiría mantenerse despierto durante el día. Él no podía estar tumbado indefenso mientras Bella le necesitara.

Pulsó un botón del interfono.

-"Cocina," una voz nasal contestó.

-"¿Peter, verdad?"

-"¡Sí, señor! Me alegro de oír que está recuperado. Hubo un poco de excitación aquí mientras usted dormía."

Edward podía oír una risa apagada de fondo. Sangre de Dios. Cualquiera pensaría que ser el Señor de la Asamblea más grande de Norteamérica le daría derecho a un poco de respeto.

-"No es que nos quejemos,"- continuó Peter. -"Normalmente es tan aburrido merodear por aquí. Oh, Jacob entra ahora."

-"Peter, tenemos invitados importantes esta noche. Su empleador, Mr. Denali, estará aquí. Espero que se incremente la seguridad durante el día y discreción absoluta.

-"Entendido, señor. Nos ocuparemos de todos. Los Highlanders han llegado, así que me voy. Buenas noches."

-"Buenas noches. ¿Jacob, estás ahí?"

Hubo una pausa, luego el ruido de un pip. -"Aye, estoy aquí."

-"Escolta a la Srta. Swan a mi oficina en diez minutos."

-"Aye, señor."

Edward caminó a grandes pasos hacia el mueble bar, agarró una botella de sangre sintética del frigo, y la metió en el horno microondas. Volvió a su dormitorio. Allí se puso un par de pantalones negros holgados y una camisa gris - un esfuerzo para parecer un poco más formal dado que esa noche tenía invitados importantes. Eleazar y todo su séquito irían vestidos con el traje de gala escocés. Carlisle vendría acompañado por bellos modelos vampiros, todos vestidos con trajes de noche de alta costura.

Buscando en el fondo del armario, Edward divisó el smoking negro y la capa a juego que Carlisle le había dado tres años atrás. Edward gimió. Tendría que ponerse esa maldita cosa otra vez. No es que despreciara a Carlisle ni le estuviera agradecido, de hecho Carlise era uno de los pocos prototipos a seguir en la sociedad de los vampis, y él lo veía como un padre hasta el punto de llevar su apellido, aunque el mismísimo Carlisle era más joven que él. Solo que mientras Carlisle disfrutaba vistiéndose como la versión de Hollywood de Drácula, Edward prefería la más relajada etiqueta en el vestir de los tiempos modernos. Sacó el smoking del armario. Tendría que mandar plancharlo antes del Baile Inaugural de Gala.

El microondas sonó. Su primera comida de la noche estaba lista. Lanzó el smoking encima de la cama. Justo entonces, la puerta exterior de la oficina se abrió de un golpe.

-"¿Edward?"- Bella gritó. -"¿Estás ahí?" Había un filo definido en su voz. Pánico nervioso, jadeante, claro.

De ninguna manera habían sido diez minutos. Ella había debido correr todo el camino. Maldita sea. Dijo adiós a su desayuno.

-"Estoy aquí," contestó y oyó una boqueada en respuesta mientras andaba descalzo hasta la puerta del dormitorio.

Ella estaba de pie cerca de su escritorio, su cara sonrojada por la carrera, su bonita boca abierta. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando entró en la oficina.

-"Oh Dios mío." murmuró ella. La humedad brilló tenuemente en sus ojos. Ella se cubrió la boca con dedos temblorosos.

Sangre de Dios, ella había vivido un infierno. Él bajó la mirada, avergonzado por la dura experiencia que le había hecho pasar. Oh, genial, él estaba hecho un desastre. Su camisa colgaba abierta. Sus pantalones estaban desabrochados y lo suficientemente caídos por sus caderas como para enseñar sus boxer negros. Se retiró el cabello húmedo de la cara y aclaró la voz. -"Oí lo que sucedió."

Ella sólo permaneció allí, clavando los ojos en él.

Jacob se lanzó a través de la puerta. -"Lo siento, señor. Traté de retardarla, pero..."- él notó el estado de la ropa de Edward. -"Och, deberíamos haber llamado a la puerta."

-"Estás vivo." Isabella avanzó lentamente hacia él.

El horno microondas sonó, un timbre de aviso de que su desayuno todavía esperaba. Y tendría que esperar hasta que Bella se fuera.

Jacob se sobresaltó. Él sabía que un vampiro estaba siempre más hambriento recién levantado.

-"Deberíamos regresar más tarde,"- él sugirió a Isabella, -"Cuándo el Sr. Cullen haya terminado de vestirse."

Ella parecía no oír a Jacob. Se adelantó poco a poco hacia Edward. Él respiró profundamente, acogiendo su perfume. Ella olía deliciosamente, y ese top naranja pálido le hacía parecer tan jugosa como un melocotón maduro. La poca sangre que quedaba en su cuerpo se abalanzó hacia su ingle, dejándole doblemente muerto de hambre... de su carne, y de su sangre.

La intensidad de su hambre debió notarse. Jacob retrocedió hacia la puerta.

-"Les dejaré solos, entonces." Él salió lentamente afuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

En ese momento, Isabella estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para devorarla. Él apretó sus puños, luchando con la tentación. -"Me han dicho que te asustaste. Lo siento."

Una lágrima se le escapó, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar su mejilla, ella la enjugó. -"Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien."

-"¿De verdad te preocupaste mucho?" Edward la observó detenidamente. La mirada de ella viajó a lo largo de él, haciendo una pausa en su pecho desnudo, resbalando más abajo por su estómago. Maldita sea, la deseaba. Él esperaba que sus ojos no comenzaran a brillar.

-"Estás realmente bien." Ella tocó su pecho, un golpe ligero con las yemas de los dedos, pero que le sacudió como un rayo. Él reaccionó velozmente, empujándola hacia él en un apretado abrazo.

Ella se tensó al principio por la sorpresa, después se relajó, anidando su mejilla contra la alfombra de pelo de su pecho. Sus manos se apoyaron ligeramente sobre su camisa. -"Temía haberte perdido."

-"En realidad es bastante difícil deshacerse de mí." Sangre de Dios, tenía hambre. C_ontrol, mantén el control._

-"Esme me dijo que trabajé en tus dientes anoche."

-"Sí."

-"Déjame ver."- Ella extendió la mano hacia su boca y examinó la fijación. -"El diente se ve bien, algo más afilado de lo normal. Parece haber cicatrizado muy de prisa."

-"Sí. Puedes quitar el alambre."

-"¿Qué? No, no puedo. Estas cosas llevan su tiempo."- El horno microondas sonó otra vez, llamando su atención. -"¿Necesitas coger eso?"

Él cogió su mano y besó sus dedos. -"Te necesito a ti."

Ella resopló suavemente y soltó la mano de su agarre. -"¿Entonces, es verdad que realmente me hipnotizaste?"

-"Sí." Estaba cerca de la verdad.

Ella frunció el ceño. -"¿Yo no hice nada extraño, verdad? Es decir, es terriblemente desconcertante saber que hice algo y no recordarlo."

-"Fuiste muy profesional." Él recapturó su mano y besó su palma. Si tan sólo ella sugiriera tener sexo oral otra vez.

-"¿No enloquecí al ver sangre?"

-"No."- Él le besó el interior de la muñeca. El tipo A positivo latía a través de sus venas. "Fuiste muy valiente."

Sus ojos se iluminaron. -"¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Mi carrera no está acabada ¡Es genial."- Ella arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla, -"Gracias, Edward."

Sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de ella. Su corazón se expandió con un atisbo de esperanza. Luego recordó su sugestión en la clínica dental. _¡Sangre infernal! _Esto era obra suya. Ella simplemente seguía sus órdenes. Él se separó de su abrazo.

Ella jadeó, claramente sorprendida. Después su rostro pareció desmoronarse, pero sólo durante un segundo antes de acabar con una mirada glacial y hermética. Ella dio un paso atrás. Maldita sea, debía pensar que él la había rechazado. Y estaba intentando camuflar el dolor. Ella se preocupaba realmente por él, y él se comportaba como un idiota, asustándola durante el día, y ahora hiriendo sus sentimientos. Él tenía tan jodida poca experiencia con hembras mortales.

El horno microondas sonó otra vez. Fue a grandes pasos hacia la máquina y tiró bruscamente del enchufe. Así dejaría de tentarle con la sangre caliente.

Desafortunadamente, Bella suponía una tentación mucho más difícil de resistir. Ella estaba fresca.

-"Será mejor que me vaya ahora."- Ella retrocedió hacia la puerta de la oficina. -" Yo… estoy feliz de que estés vivo, y de que tu diente este bien. Y agradezco tu protección y todos los amables…regalos los cuáles realmente no puedo quedarme."

-"Bella."

Ella trató de alcanzar la manecilla de la puerta.

-"Eres un hombre ocupado, así que permaneceré fuera de tu camino. De hecho, saldré... "

-"Bella, espera."- Él se acercó a ella. -"Necesito explicarte."

Ella rehusó mirarle. -"No es necesario."

-"Sí, lo es. Anoche, mientras estabas… hipnotizada, planté una idea en tu mente. No debería haberlo hecho, pero hice una sugestión para que echaras tus brazos a mí alrededor y me dieras un apasionado beso. Y cuando lo has hecho, ahora mismo, me di cuenta de lo que... "

-"Espera minuto."- Ella le lanzó una mirada incrédula. -"¿Piensas que estoy programada para besarte?"

-"Sí. Estuvo mal, pero... "

-"¡Eso una locura! En primer lugar, no estoy bajo tu control. Jesús, apenas estoy bajo el mío."

-"Quizá, pero..."

-"Y en segundo lugar, apuesto que soy bastante más difícil de controlar de lo que piensas."

Él cerró la boca. Ella había acertado, pero no quiso confirmárselo.

-"Y, por último, eso no fue un beso apasionado. Fue un insignificante besito en la mejilla. Un hombre de tu edad debería conocer la diferencia."

Él levantó las cejas. -"¿Si?" Sería difícil de explicar que pasó la mayor parte de sus años mortales en un monasterio.

-"Por supuesto. Existe una enorme diferencia entre un besito en la mejilla y un beso apasionado."

-"¿Y estás furiosa conmigo por no saber distinguir entre ambos?"

-"¡No estoy enfadada! Bien, puede que un poco."- Ella le miró enfurecida. -"Te apartaste de mí como de una leprosa."

Él dio un paso hacia ella. -"No ocurrirá de nuevo."

Ella resopló suavemente. -"Te lo puedo asegurar."

Él se encogió un hombro. -"Soy un científico, Bella. Difícilmente puedo hacer un análisis comparativo de las diferentes clases de besos si no puedo adquirir los datos necesarios."

Sus ojos se estrecharon. -"Sé lo que pretendes. Tratas de engañarme para conseguir que te de una muestra gratis."

-"¿Quieres decir que normalmente no son gratis?"- Sonrió. -"¿Cuánto me costaría un beso apasionado?"

-"Los doy a manos llenas cuando estoy de humor, lo que no es el caso."- Ella le miró furiosa. -"Se congelará el infierno antes de que yo sienta ganas de darte un beso apasionado."

_Ay. _Él se figuró que era una revancha por haber herido antes sus sentimientos.- "De hecho, yo pensé que el pequeño besito fue muy excitante."

-"Oh, gracias. Estoy hablando de verdadera pasión. Caliente, sudorosa, febril. Créeme, si por alguna extraña razón, el infierno se congela, y decido darte un beso apasionado..."- ella se apoyó contra la puerta y cruzó los brazos. -"No tendrás ningún problema en reconocer la diferencia, te lo aseguro."

-"Como un científico, no puedo basarme en creencias."- Se acercó. -"Tengo que constatarlas."

-"No será gracias a mi."

Se detuvo ante ella. -"Tal vez no puedas evitarlo."

-"¡Ha! Tal vez no seas capaz."

Él apoyó la palma de la mano contra la puerta, cerca de su cabeza. -"¿Es un desafío?"

-"Es un riesgo. Dado tu cuestionable estado de salud, no estoy segura de que tu corazón lo pueda aguantar."

-"Sobreviví al último beso."

-"¡Eso no fue nada! Un beso realmente apasionado tendría que ser en la boca."

-"¿Está segura? Esa definición me parece un poco estrecha."- Plantó la otra palma de la mano al otro lado de su cabeza, atrapándola entre sus brazos. Lentamente, la miró. -"Puedo pensar en algunos otros sitios en que me gustaría besarte apasionadamente."

Su cara se sonrojó. -"Bien, me voy. Estaba preocupada porque estabas muerto y demás, pero ciertamente pareces estar..."

-"¿Levantado?"- Él se inclinó hacia ella. -"Ciertamente lo estoy."

Ella se giró, buscando a tientas la manecilla de la puerta. -"Dejaré que acabes de vestirte."

-"Lo siento, Bella. No tenía la intención de asustarte o lastimarte."

Ella le miró. En sus ojos refulgieron lágrimas no derramadas. -"Oh, Edward, eres tonto. Pensé que te había perdido."

¿Tonto? En un total de quinientos cuarenta y cuatro años, nunca le habían llamado eso. -"Siempre estaré aquí."

Ella se abalanzó sobre él, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Sorprendido por la repentina fuerza de su ataque, Edward tropezó dando un paso hacia atrás. El cuarto se tambaleó por breves segundos. Él afianzó su postura para evitar caerse. Tal vez era el hambre el causante del mareo. O tal vez, la conmoción de recibir afecto. Después de todo, él era un monstruo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien había querido abrazarle?

Él cerró los ojos y aspiró el perfume de su champú, de su jabón, de sus arterias bombeando sangre. El hambre le consumía. Besó la parte superior de su cabeza y luego su suave frente. La sangre latía en su sien, atrayéndole hacia allí. La besó, aspirando su rico aroma. Ella inclinó la cara para mirarle, pero asustado de que sus ojos pudieran estar incandescentes, buceó en su cuello. Le mordisqueó la parte superior de la oreja, luego el lóbulo.

Ella gimió, deslizando las manos entre su pelo. -"Temí que nunca lograría besarte."

-"He querido hacerlo desde el primer momento en que te conocí." Recorrió su mandíbula acariciándola con los labios, hacia su boca.

Sus labios se unieron brevemente, luego se separaron. La respiración de ella calentaba su cara. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Bien. Él podría dejar de preocuparse por sus ojos.

Acunó la cara de ella entre sus manos. Ella se veía tan inocente y confiada. Sangre de Dios, ella no tenía ni idea de lo qué él era capaz. Sólo esperaba que fuese capaz de resistirse. La besó cuidadosamente. Ella intensificó la sujeción de su cabeza, acercándole. Él le lamió el labio inferior, succionándolo. El cuerpo de ella se estremeció. Su boca se abrió, para él.

Invadió. Exploró. Ella le seguía en cada movimiento, acariciando con su lengua la de él. Estaba tan viva, tan caliente que todos sus sentidos ardieron. Podía verla pegándose a él, aumentando su fiebre. Podía oír su sangre latiendo. Sentir sus nervios estremecerse, el calor hirviendo a fuego lento. Oler sus jugos fluyendo.

Su sabor único.

La estrechó entre sus brazos. Con una mano en su espalda, la apretó contra su pecho. Ella tenía la respiración acelerada, sus pechos moviéndose contra su piel. Su otra mano se deslizó hacia abajo, alrededor de su trasero. Sangre de Dios, era el cielo.

Firme y redondo. Y no bromeaba acerca de su habilidad para exteriorizar pasión.

Ella se presionó contra su erección. Dios mío, se mecía contra de él. Retorciéndose. Celebrando la gloria de estar viva y de su ancestral instinto de crear más vida.

Qué triste. El instinto ancestral de él era destruir vidas.

Él fue hacia su cuello. El colmillo izquierdo brotó. Empezó bien, pero se atascó en el puente de alambre. _¡Ay! _Se apartó, apretándose los labios. Dolía como el demonio, pero al menos el dolor había golpeado algo de sentido en él.

No podía morder a Bella. Sangre de Dios, había jurado que nunca más mordería a un mortal otra vez. Él la soltó y se alejó.

-"¿Qué pasa?" jadeó ella.

Él palmeó su boca con una mano. No le podía contestar con uno de sus colmillos extendidos.

-"Oh, Dios mío. ¿Es el puente? ¿O el diente? ¿Se ha aflojado?"- Ella se abalanzó sobre él. -"Déjame ver."

Él negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos llenos de la tensión provocada por tratar de retractar los colmillos mientras aún estaban tan hambrientos.

-"Mira cómo estás sufriendo"- Ella tocó su hombro. -"Por favor, déjame ver."

-"Mmm." Él negó con la cabeza, retirándose otro paso. Maldición, esto era embarazoso. Pero probablemente se lo merecía, por lo cerca que había estado de morderla.

-"No debí besarte con el puente en la boca."- Hizo una mueca. -"Jesús, no debería haberte besado en absoluto."

El colmillo izquierdo finalmente obedeció y se deslizó de vuelta a su hueco. Él habló con la mano delante de su boca. -"Estoy bien."

"Pero rompí una regla muy importante, nunca, jamás tengas relaciones con un cliente. No debería haberme involucrado contigo en ningún caso."

Él bajó la mano. -"En ese caso, estás despedida."

-"No me puedes despedir. Todavía llevas el puente en la boca."- Se acercó a él. -"Ahora abre la boca y déjame ver."

Hizo lo que ella le pedía.

Suavemente empujó el puente con los dedos. Él rozó sus dedos con la lengua.

-"Para."- Ella sacó la mano de su boca. -"No puedo creerlo. El puente está suelto."

-"Bien, es que besas como un demonio."

Ella se sonrojó. -"No veo cómo me las pude ingeniar para… Lo siento. No te besaré otra vez. Como tu dentista, soy responsable de tu salud dental ante todo."

-"Te despedí."

-"No puedes. No mientras el puente..."

-"Me arrancaré esa cosa yo mismo."

-"¡No te atreverás!"

-"No te voy a perder, Bella."

-"No me perderás. Sólo tendremos que esperar una semana, poco más o menos"

-"No voy a esperar." Él había esperado más que quinientos años para experimentar algo como esto. No esperaría otra maldita semana. Y no tendría otra oportunidad con su dudosa capacidad de control. Se dirigió a grandes pasos hacia su dormitorio.

Puntos negros formaron remolinos alrededor de su cabeza. Los ignoró, ignoró su hambre atroz.

-"¡Edward!"-Ella corrió tras él. -"No puedes sacarte el puente."

-"No" Él abrió bruscamente un cajón del tocador y buscó bajo una pila de ropa interior. Allí, en el fondo, estaba una bolsita de fieltro rojo. La sacó. Aun a través del fieltro, pudo sentir el calor de la plata de dentro. Sin el fieltro, su mano estaría cubierta de candentes quemaduras. Se lo ofreció. Ella no se percató ya que estaba dando vueltas, revisando su dormitorio. Su mirada se demoraba en la cama de matrimonio.

-"¿Bella?"

Ella le miró, luego advirtió la bolsita en su mano.

-"Quiero que tengas esto." Él se tambaleó en sus pies. Tenía que comer pronto, de una u otra forma.

-"No puedo aceptar más regalos"

_-"¡Cógelo!"_

Ella se sobresaltó. -"Deberías trabajar en tus modales"

Él se apoyó en el tocador. -"Quiero que lo lleves puesto alrededor del cuello. Te protegerá."

-"Suena un poco supersticioso." Ella tomó la bolsita, aflojó el cordel, y dejó caer el contenido en su mano.

Se veía prácticamente igual que en 1479 cuando él hizo los votos. La cadena de plata era sencilla pero de buena calidad. El crucifijo era una muestra de la mejor artesanía medieval.

-"Guau. Es precioso"- Isabella lo examinó de cerca. -"Parece muy antiguo."

-"Póntelo. Te protegerá."

-"¿Me protegerá de qué?"

-"Espero que nunca llegues a enterarte." Él miró el crucifijo con tristeza. Estaba tan orgulloso cuando el Padre Constantino lo colocó alrededor de su cuello. Orgullo. Eso había sido su perdición.

-"¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo? Isabella se dio la vuelta, recogiendo su pelo en una cola de caballo. Le alargó la cadena.

Él retrocedió hacia atrás antes de que la plata le quemase. -"No puedo. Si me perdonas, tengo que irme a trabajar. Tengo mucho que hacer esta noche."

Ella le observó con recelo. -"Muy bien"- Se soltó la cola de caballo, y su pelo castaño cayó encima de sus hombros. -"¿Te arrepientes de haberme besado?"

-"No, en absoluto"- Se agarró al borde del tocador para sujetarse. -"El crucifijo. Póntelo."

Ella continuó estudiándole.

_-"Por favor."_

Los ojos de ella se abrieron. -"No pensé que esa palabra estuviese en tu vocabulario."

-"La reservo para emergencias"

Ella sonrió. -"En ese caso." Pasó el crucifijo alrededor de su cuello y lanzó su pelo sobre la cadena. La cruz descansó sobre su pecho como un escudo.

-"Gracias." Él hizo acopio de su fuerza restante y la escoltó hasta la puerta.

-"¿Te veré otra vez?"

-"Sí. Esta noche. Cuando regrese de Wardtech." Cerró la puerta con llave. Luego se tambaleó por la oficina, agarró la botella del microondas, y se la bebió fría. Sangre de

Dios, Isabella había vuelto su vida del revés. No podría esperar para besarla otra vez.

Él era un demonio que había conseguido un pedazo de cielo.

El infierno estaba definitivamente helado.


	12. ¡Un Haren para todos!¿No es genial?

**capitulo 12**

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, los pensamientos de Isabella giraron alrededor de Edward. ¡Gracias a Dios estaba vivo! ¿La pregunta ahora era si debería ella quedarse bajo su protección o hacer otros arreglos con Sam Uley? Era muy tentador quedarse con Edward. Ella nunca se había sentido tan atraída por un hombre. O tan intrigada.

Ella paseó tranquilamente hacia la cocina y encontró a Jacob en el fregadero, enjuagando botellas e metiéndolas en el lavaplatos.

-"¿Vos estáis bien, muchacha?"

-"Claro."- Ella advirtió una caja de tiritas colocada sobre la encimera. –"¿Se ha cortado?"

-"No. Pensé que vos podría necesitar una"- Él miró detenidamente su cuello. -" Och, una cadena de plata. Eso la protegerá."

-"Edward me lo dio." Bella admiró el crucifijo antiguo.

-"Sí, él es un buen hombre."- Jacob barrió la caja de tiritas hacia un cajón. -"No debería haber dudado de él."

Isabella abrió un armario. -"¿Dónde se guardan los vasos?"

-"Aquí."- Jacob abrió un armario diferente y sacó un vaso. -"¿Qué le gustaría a vos beber?"

-"Algo de agua."- Bella hizo una seña hacia el dispensador en la puerta del frigorífico. -"Puedo cogerlo yo."

Jacob a regañadientes le entregó el vaso, luego la siguió hacia el refrigerador.

-"No estoy indefensa, sabe."- Ella puso algo de hielo y sonrió al Highlander que se apoyaba contra la puerta del frigorífico. -"Ustedes chicos son demasiado dulces. Me están echando a perder de mala manera." Ella llenó el vaso de agua.

Jacob se sonrojó.

Ella se sentó a la mesa y miró con atención dentro de una caja de brownies. -"Yum."-Sacó uno. -"¿Cree que podría buscar algunos instrumentos dentales para mí? Necesito apretar el puente en la boca de Edward."

Jacob se sentó enfrente de ella. -"Aye. Podemos encargarnos de eso."

-"Gracias."-Bella separó con los dedos una esquina del brownie. -"¿Qué se puede hacer por aquí?"

-"Tenemos una biblioteca bien surtida enfrente de la sala. Y debería haber una tele en sus aposentos."

_¿Aposentos? _Isabella adoraba como de arcaicos podían sonar los Highlanders. Ella terminó su brownie, luego buscó la biblioteca. Guau. Tres paredes enteras estaban cubiertas de libros desde el suelo hasta el techo. Algunos parecían muy antiguos.

Algunos estaban en idiomas que no reconoció.

Una ancha ventana, cubierta con gruesos cortinajes, ocupaba la cuarta pared. Miró a hurtadillas hacia fuera y vio la calle débilmente iluminada con coches estacionados a cada lado. Parecía tan silencioso y tranquilo. Se hacía difícil de creer que hubiera personas allí fuera que la querían muerta.

Oyó voces en el vestíbulo. Voces femeninas. Se movió hacia la puerta. Tenía que admitir, que tenía curiosidad acerca de esas misteriosas señoras que veían la televisión en la sala de Edward. Ella miró a hurtadillas desde el umbral de la puerta.

Dos bellas mujeres se aproximaban a la sala. La primera, vestida con un mono negro de licra, parecía una modelo y se movía como una pantera anoréxica. Su pelo era largo, rubio, y caía por su espalda. Relucientes diamantes falsos se claveteaban en el cinturón negro alrededor de su cintura diminuta. Laca de uñas negra brillaba en sus largas uñas, y en cada uña ostentaba otro diamante falso.

La segunda mujer era menuda, con pelo negro cortado a lo paje. Ella llevaba puesto un suéter negro ajustado haciendo alarde de un generoso escote y una minifalda negra que mostraban unas piernas pitillo, embutidas en medias de red negras. Ella era linda y diminuta, pero sus zapatones negros la hacían caminar como un búfalo de la india.

La mujer del mono estaba gesticulando colérica, sus uñas brillando bajo la lámpara de araña del vestíbulo. -"¿Cómo me puede tratar él así? ¿No sabe que soy una celebridad?"

-"Él está muy ocupado, Jessica,"- la señorita de los zapatones contestó. -"Él tiene un millón de cosas que hacer con la cumbre que empieza mañana."

Jessica lanzó su sedoso pelo rubio sobre un hombro. -"¡Pero llegué temprano para poder verle, será rata!"

Isabella se sobresaltó ante la forma en que la cat-woman francesa pronunció el final_. _Sonó como si ella tuviera flemas en la garganta e intentara escupirlas.

Jessica resopló. -"¡Él es tan h... grosero!"

Bella apretó los dientes. Definitivamente tenía algo en la garganta. Probablemente una bola de pelo.

Jessica empujó abriendo de golpe la puerta doble de la sala. El cuarto estaba lleno de mujeres holgazaneando en los tres sofás granates. Bebían algo en copas del cristal.

-"Buenas noches, Jessica, Alice," las señoras saludaron a las dos mujeres del vestíbulo.

-"¿No ha comenzado nuestra serie aún?" Alice fue haciendo clak-clak por el cuarto con sus enormes zapatos negros.

-"No."- una de las señoras contestó. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá de en medio, así que Isabella solo podía verle la nuca. Su pelo corto, y de punta, estaba teñido de un rojo tan oscuro, que parecía casi púrpura. -"Todavía están las noticias."

Bella prestó atención a la TV de pantalla gigante. Un locutor masculino de aspecto corriente estaba en antena, moviendo la boca. En la esquina de la pantalla una señal roja de sin sonido brillaba. Obviamente, a estas señoras no les interesaban los sucesos del día. Bajo la señal de silencio, el logotipo negro de murciélago se visualizaba. Estaban viendo la DVN.

Isabella contó un total de once mujeres, que parecían tener alrededor de 20 años.

Bueno, qué caramba. Si ella iba a mantener una relación con Edward, necesitaba saber por qué esas mujeres estaban allí. Ella entró en el vestíbulo.

Jessica se sirvió una copa del decantador de cristal en la mesa de café. -"¿Ha visto alguien al Señor esta noche?"- Ella se sentó en el borde del sofá de la derecha. La mujer de pelo púrpura admiraba sus largas uñas púrpuras. -"Oí que se está viendo con otra mujer."

_-"¿Qué?" _Los ojos de Jessica relampaguearon. Inclinándose hacia adelante, dejó caer con violencia su vaso sobre la mesa. -"Mientes, Kate. No es posible que quiera a otra mujer cuando él puede tener a _moi."_

Kate se encogió de hombros. -"No estoy mintiendo. Garrett me lo contó."

-"¿El guarda de día?" Alice se sentó al lado de Jessica.

Kate se puso en pie. Ella también llevaba puesto un mono negro, pero su cinturón estaba hecho de tiras trenzadas de cuero. Se pasó una mano a través de su cabello de punta púrpura.-"Garrett ha perdido la cabeza por mí. Él me dice de todo lo que quiero saber."

Jessica se dejó caer sobre el sofá, su flaco cuerpo en peligro de ser completamente engullido. -"¿Es eso verdad? ¿Hay otra mujer?"

-"Sí."- Kate giró la cabeza y olisqueó.-"¿Qué es esto?" Ella divisó a Bella en el vestíbulo. -"Bueno, hablando del Rey de Roma."

Las once mujeres clavaron la mirada en Bella.

Ella sonrió y entró en el cuarto. -"Buenas noches." Isabella examinó a las mujeres.

La ropa negra era normal en Nueva York, pero, incluso así, algunos de estos trajes le parecieron un poco raros. Una de las señoras llevaba puesto un traje de noche que parecía medieval. Otra un traje de noche victoriano. ¿Era eso un miriñaque?

La llamada Kate rodeó la mesa de café y adoptó una postura dramática ante la televisión. Guau. El escote de su mono descendía hasta su cintura. Isabella estaba viendo muchísimo más de Kate de lo que realmente quería.

-"Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Soy dentista."

Kate entrecerró los ojos. -"Nuestros dientes están perfectos."

-"Vale" Bella se preguntó que había hecho para que esas mujeres la miraran enfurecidas. Aunque había una, sentada separada de las otras, que le dirigió una sonrisa amigable. Ella tenía cabello rubio y ropas modernas.

La que llevaba un vestido victoriano habló, con un acento que sonaba como el de una belleza Sureña. -"¿Una mujer dentista? Yo no sé por qué el Señor la invitaría aquí."

La que llevaba el traje de noche medieval estuvo de acuerdo. -"Ella no pertenece a este lugar. Debería irse."

La amigable rubia la defendió. -"Oye, es la casa de nuestro Señor. Él puede invitar al Papa si quiere."

Las otras mujeres lanzaron a la rubia una mirada malintencionada.

Kate negó con la cabeza. -"No hagas que se enojen contigo, Rosalie. Harán tu vida miserable."

-"Mi vida."- Rosalie puso sus ojos en blanco. -"Oh, estoy tan asustada. ¿Qué pueden hacer? ¿Matarme?"

La medieval levantó su barbilla. -"No nos tientes. Tu no perteneces aquí tampoco."

Qué grupo tan extraño. Isabella retrocedió un paso.

La belleza Sureña miró furiosamente a Bella. -"¿Es cierto entonces? ¿Eres la nueva amiga del Señor?"

Isabella negó con la cabeza. -"No sé quién es ese Señor."

Las señoras se rieron ahogadamente. Rosalie se sobresaltó.

_-"Bon."- _Jessica se enroscó como un gato complacido en su esquina del sofá. -"Le dejarás en paz, entonces. Vine directamente desde París para estar con él."

Alice se inclinó cerca de Jessica y murmuró en su oreja.

-"Guau."- los ojos de Jessica se abrieron como platos. -"¡_Zut alors! _¿Él no se lo ha dicho?"- Ella resopló. -"Y él me está ignorando. ¡Pensar que deseaba tener sexo con él, el muy bastardo!"

Kate suspiró. -"Él ya no tiene relaciones sexuales con nosotras. Echo de menos los viejos tiempos." Las demás señoras inclinaron la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

_Agggg _Bella hizo una mueca. ¿Ese tipejo Señor había tenido sexo con todas estas mujeres? Él era completamente repugnante.

-"Él tendrá sexo conmigo,"- declaró Jessica. -"Ningún hombre puede resistírseme."

Ella miró a Bella con desdén. -"¿Por qué querría él a esta mujer? Ella debe tener una talla catorce."

-"¿_Excusez-moi?" _Bella miró enfurecida a la grosera francesa

- "¡Oh, miren!"- Alice señaló la TV. -"Las noticias han acabado. Es la hora de nuestra telenovela."

Las señoras se olvidaron de Isabella cuando se volvieron para ver la televisión.

Alice apretó el botón de silencio en el control remoto para restaurar el sonido. Hubo un anuncio publicitario con una mujer alabando el riquísimo y suculento sabor de una bebida llamada a Chocoblood.

Kate se movió sigilosamente alrededor de los sofás y se dirigió hacia Isabella. En una inspección más cercana, Bella se percató de que el cinturón de Kate era de hecho un látigo. Y en la curva de uno de sus pechos, Kate lucía el tatuaje de un murciélago. Púrpura, por supuesto.

Bella se cruzó de brazos, negándose a ser intimidada.

Kate se detuvo a su lado. -"Oí que el Señor cayó dormido en la cama de otra persona."

-"¡No!" Las otras señoras se olvidaron de la televisión. Se giraron para mirar atentamente a Kate.

Kate sonrió, disfrutando de toda la atención. Ella se acarició su pelo púrpura de punta. -"Eso es lo qué Garrett me contó."

-"¿En qué cama?"- Jessica exigió saber. -"Le sacaré los ojos."

Kate miró a Isabella. Las otras mujeres clavaron sus ojos en ella.

Isabella levantó las manos. -"Miren, chicas, están buscando en la cama equivocada. No conozco a ese asqueroso Señor suyo."

Kate se rió entre dientes. -"¿No es muy lista, verdad?"

Eso fue la gota. -"De acuerdo, señora. Soy lo suficientemente lista como para no teñirme el pelo de púrpura. O para compartir a un hombre con otras diez mujeres."

Las señoras reaccionaron...algunas riendo, otras ofendidas.

-"Garrett me dijo que había un hombre en su cama."- Kate se burló. -"Usted se despertó y pensó que él estaba muerto."

Las señoras rieron tontamente.

Bella frunció el ceño. -"Fue Edward Cullen."

Kate sonrió lentamente. -"Edward _es _el Señor."

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Tendría Edward once novias viviendo con él? -"No." Ella negó con la cabeza.

Las señoras le miraron con mirada engreída. Kate se apoyó contra el quicio de la puerta con sonrisa de triunfo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la piel de Isabella. No, no era cierto. Esas mujeres sólo querían herirla. -"Edward es un buen hombre."

-"Es un bastardo." declaró Jessica.

La cabeza de Bella se tambaleó. _Edward _es _un buen hombre. _Estaba completamente hundida. Él quería protegerla, no dañarla. -"No la creo. Edward se preocupa por mí. Él me regaló esto." El crucifijo se había deslizado hacia un lado bajo su chaqueta. Lo sacó.

Las mujeres se encogieron de miedo.

Kate se enderezó con un siseo. -"Nosotras somos sus mujeres. Usted no tiene sitio aquí."

Bella tragó saliva. ¿Tendría Edward realmente once amantes?

¿Cómo pudo besarla a ella a pesar de que él ya tenía tantas mujeres? Oh, Dios mío.

Apretó la cruz contra de su pecho. –"No la creo."

-"Entonces, usted es un tonta."- dijo Jessica. -"No deberíamos tener que compartir a Edward con alguien como usted. Es ofensivo."

Bella miró fijamente a las mujeres. ¿Estarían mintiendo, pero por qué iban a hacerlo? La única explicación lógica de su enfado era que ahora ella se estaba viendo con su Señor Edward.

¿Cómo le había podido hacer esto? Hacerla sentir tan especial cuando tenía la casa llena de mujeres. Qué tonta había sido, pensar que él quería protegerla de los tipos malos. Él sólo la quería allí para poder añadirla a su colección y completar la docena.

Jessica estaba en lo cierto. ¡Era un bastardo! Once mujeres a su disposición y no eran suficientes para él. ¡Qué cerdo!

Salió corriendo de la habitación y subió deprisa las escaleras. Cuando Isabella llegó al cuarto piso, estaba furiosa. De ninguna manera se iba a quedar allí. No le importaba como de a salvo de los italianos estuviese. No quería ver a Edward nunca más. Podía cuidarse sola.

¿Qué podría necesitar? ¿Algo de ropa, su bolso? Recordó haber visto su bolso

Marilyn Monroe en la oficina de Edward, la oficina del cerdo bastardo.

Subió a la carrera el último tramo de la escalera. Un Highlander guardaba el quinto piso y se le acercó.

-"¿Vos necesitáis algo, muchacha?"

-"Sólo mi bolso."- Ella hizo una seña hacia la puerta de la oficina. -"Me lo dejé dentro."

-"Muy bien." El guarda le abrió la puerta.

Se deslizó dentro y divisó su bolso en el suelo al lado del canapé de terciopelo.

Comprobó el contenido. Su cartera, su talonario de cheques, y su Beretta todavía estaban allí. Gracias a Dios.

Recordó haber apuntado a Edward con la pistola la noche antes. ¿Por qué tuvo que decidir confiar en él? En el instante en que subió en el coche con él, le confió su vida.

Miró el canapé de terciopelo con tristeza. Anoche, mientras estaba allí tendida, dejó que la hipnotizara. Había confiado en él otra vez, esa vez su carrera, sus sueños y sus miedos. Y luego, sobre la puerta, habían compartido su primer beso. Un beso infernal. Y le había confiado su corazón.

Una lágrima bajó rodando por su mejilla. ¡Maldición, no! Se enjugó las lágrimas. No lloraría por ese bastardo. Ella estaba a medio camino de la puerta cuando se detuvo.

Quería que lo supiese. Que supiese que ella le estaba rechazando. Nadie le trataba así. Volvió al escritorio, se quitó el crucifijo, y lo dejó caer en el escritorio. Ya está.

Entendería el mensaje.

Cuando salió de la oficina, encontró al guarda rondando la puerta. Oh, Maldición.

¿Cómo iba a salir de la casa? Había guardas por todas partes. Bajó por las escaleras al cuarto piso, pensando. Un poco antes, cuando se encontró con las mujeres de Edward, había un Highlander ante la puerta principal, uno que ella nunca había visto. Jacob estaría en la puerta trasera. No había forma de que ella lograse pasar con él. Tendría que intentarlo por la puerta principal. Ella no tenia tarjeta de identificación, ni sabía el código del sistema de seguridad. Así que tendría que convencer al guarda para que le abriese la puerta.

De vuelta en su cuarto, se paseó de un lado a otro, haciendo planes. Le fastidiaba aceptar cualquier cosa de Edward, el Rey de los Cerdos, pero estaba en medio de una lucha por sobrevivir y tenía que ser práctica. Agarró la bolsa de compras más grande y la llenó de algo de ropa y artículos de primera necesidad.

Esme no le había comprado nada negro. Mierda. Necesitaba vestir de negro para que su plan pudiese funcionar. ¡Ajá! Los pantalones que llevaba puestos la noche antes eran negros. Se puso su ropa vieja y guardó la nueva en la bolsa de compras. Luego se calzó sus viejas Nikes blancas. Eran más apropiadas para correr.

Con su bolso y la bolsa de compras, se dirigió hacia las escaleras. El guarda del cuarto piso inclinó la cabeza ante ella.

Ella le sonrió. -"Veras, iba a probarme esta ropa con… Rosalie."- Levantó la bolsa de compras mostrándosela al guarda. -"Pero ella olvidó decirme cuál es su cuarto."

-"Och, la bonita muchacha de cabello rubio"- El Highlander sonrió. -"Todo el harén duerme en el segundo piso."

La sonrisa de Bella se congeló. _¿El harén? _¿Así lo llamaban ellos? Apretó los dientes.

-"Gracias."

Bajo ruidosamente las escaleras. Ese maldito Edward. El Señor y su harén. ¡Qué asco! En el segundo piso, abrió una puerta y entró. Había dos camas dobles, algo apretadas. Parecía que en el harén de Edward, las chicas tenían que compartir la habitación. Qué lástima.

Ella miró en el armario. ¿La habitación de cat-woman? Ella no cabría dentro de uno de esos. ¡Ya está! Una túnica negra de red. Se la puso sobre su camiseta rosa. Sin duda

Kate no llevaría nada debajo de eso.

Divisó una gorra negra e introdujo su pelo castaño en ella. ¿Iba lo suficientemente disfrazada? Examinó el cuarto. Ningún espejo. Era difícil de creer. ¿Cómo podían sobrevivir esas mujeres sin un espejo?

En el cuarto de baño, localizó un lápiz de labios rojo oscuro. Usando el espejo de la polvera de su bolso, se pintó los labios. Se aplicó sombra de ojos roja. Ahora, parecía tan espeluznante como ellas. Recogió la bolsa de compras y su bolso y se dirigió abajo por las escaleras.

Cuando alcanzó la planta baja, advirtió que las puertas del salón estaban cerradas.

Bien. El _harén _estaba encerrado dentro. No podrían tratar de impedir su marcha.

Luego divisó a Jacob llegando de la cocina. Él seguro que la detendría.

Corrió detrás de la gran escalera, buscando un lugar para esconderse, entonces advirtió un estrecho tramo de escaleras que bajaba. El sótano. Tal vez había otra salida del edificio por allí. Alcanzó la base de las escaleras. Había un horno, una máquina de lavar y secar, y una puerta. La abrió.

Era un cuarto grande con una mesa de billar en el medio. Una lámpara del cristal colgaba sobre la mesa de billar, su luz iluminando tenuemente el cuarto. Equipos de ejercicio esparcidos aquí y allá. Estandartes decoraban las paredes, hechos de tela de cuadros escoceses con lemas bordados. Entre los estandartes, espadas y hachas estaban expuestos. En la pared de enfrente había un sofá del cuero, flanqueado por dos sillones tapizados en cuadros escoceses rojos y verdes. Esto tenía que ser donde los Highlanders descansaban cuando estaban fuera de servicio.

Bella oyó ruido de pasos bajando por las escaleras. Mierda. Si salía del cuarto, la verían. El sofá estaba apoyado en la pared, ninguna parte trasera donde esconderse.

Divisó otra puerta.

Los pasos se acercaban. Más de una persona. Isabella corrió hacia la puerta y se deslizó dentro. La envolvió una completa oscuridad. ¿Era un armario? Colocó la bolsa y su bolso en el suelo a sus pies. Alargó las manos pero no notó nada a su alrededor.

Se apoyó contra la puerta. Oyó voces en la sala de guardia, luego risas. Finalmente las voces se alejaron. Abrió la puerta poco a poco. La sala de guardia estaba vacío, pero habían encendido todas las luces.

Ella recogió sus bolsas y salió de puntillas de su escondite. Miró hacia atrás al cerrar la puerta y se quedó sin aliento. La luz de la habituación de los guardas había hecho su escondite ligeramente visible.

No podía ser. Dejó sus bolsas en el suelo, se inclinó dentro del otro cuarto, y tanteó a lo largo de la pared buscando un interruptor. _Clic._

Ella se quedó sin aliento de nuevo. Se le puso carne de gallina. El estrecho cuarto parecía un macabro dormitorio con dos largas filas. Pero no eran filas de camas. Oh no. Eran de ataúdes. Más de una docena de ataúdes. Todos abiertos. Todos vacíos, excepto por las almohadas de tartán y las sábanas dentro de cada uno de ellos.

Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta. ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué asco! Agarró sus bolsas y se tambaleó por la sala de guardia. Su estómago revuelto. Era el colmo. Primero la traición de Edward con esas psicópatas; ¿Y ahora _ataúdes? _Los Highlanders realmente pasaban la noche en ellos? Una oleada de náuseas le subió por la garganta. Tragó saliva. ¡No, No! No cedería al miedo. O al horror. Su paraíso repentinamente se había convertido en un infierno, pero no se dejaría vencer.

Salió de allí.

En la planta baja, divisó al guarda de la puerta principal. Vale, empieza la función.

Inspiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios. _No pienses en los ataúdes ahora. Se fuerte._

Cuadró los hombros y levantó su barbilla.

_-"Bonsoir."- _Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta principal con las bolsas en mano. Ella habló con un fuerte acento francés. -"Debo salir ydebo comprar tinte de pelo. Jessica quiere reflejos en el pelo."

El guarda le dirigió una mirada confundida

-"Ya sabes, reflejos rubios. ¡Es el último grito!"

Él frunció el ceño. -"¿Quién es usted?"

-"Soy la peluquera personal de Jessica. Soy Angelique de París. ¿Tiene que haber oído hablar de mí, ¿_n'est-ce pas_?"

Él negó con la cabeza.

_-"¡Merde!"- _A veces su conocimiento de palabrotas extranjeras era una ventaja positiva. Y tres años de francés en el internado fueron de gran ayuda, también. -"Si no vuelvo con el tinte de pelo, Jessica se pondrá _furieuse."_

El escocés cambió de color. Él debía haber presenciado una rabieta de Jessica antes.

-"Supongo que vos puede salir un rato. ¿Vos conoce el camino de regreso, muchacha?"

Bella resopló. -"¿Parezco una _idiote?"_

El Highlander pasó su tarjeta de identificación a través de la máquina en la puerta.

Se encendió la luz verde. Abrió la puerta y examinó los alrededores.

-"Me parece bien, muchacha. Cuando vos regreséis, pulse el botón del interfono para que le permita entrar."

_-"Merci bien." _Isabella salió y esperó a que el escocés cerrase la puerta. ¡Uf! Esperó a que su corazón para parase de galopar. ¡Lo había hecho! Miró a la derecha y a la izquierda. La calle estaba silenciosa. Unas cuantas personas paseaban por la acera. Ella bajó deprisa las escaleras y giró a la derecha hacia Central Park.

Detrás de ella, arrancó un motor de coche. Su corazón brincó en su pecho, pero continuó caminando. _No mires atrás. No pasa nada._

La calle se iluminó cuando el coche detrás de ella encendió los faros delanteros. El sudor brotó en su frente. _No mires atrás._

No podía evitarlo. Tenía que saberlo.

Miró por encima del hombro. Un sedán negro se alejaba de la acera.

¡Mierda! Volvió la cabeza hacia adelante bruscamente. Parecía justo igual a uno de los coches que los italianos habían aparcado delante de la clínica. _Cálmate. _Hay chipicientos coches negros en la ciudad.

Repentinamente le iluminó la cara el resplandor de los faros delanteros. Un coche aparcado justo enfrente a ella había encendido las luces. Ella miró de reojo. Era un

SUV negro con ventanas de tintadas de oscuro.

Detrás de ella, el sedán aceleró al máximo. El SUV hizo un viraje brusco en la calle.

Se dirigió directamente hacia ella, luego paró dando un frenazo, girando lateralmente para bloquear la calle entera. El sedán negro estaba atrapado. El conductor salió de un salto, gritando maldiciones.

Maldiciones en italiano.

Bella corrió. Se dirigió hacia el final de la manzana, giró a la izquierda, y corrió un poco más. Le palpitaba el corazón. Su piel estaba pegajosa de sudor. Aún y así, corrió. Llegó a Central Park y redujo la marcha. Echó un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía.

Dios mío, había escapado de los italianos por muy poco. Su piel estaba helada por el sudor frió. Se estremeció. Si no hubiese sido por ese SUV, a esas alturas probablemente sería un cadáver. Pensar en cadáveres le recordó los ataúdes del sótano. Sintió punzadas en el estómago.

Se detuvo y respiró profundamente. _Relájate. _No puedes enfermar ahora. _No pienses en los ataúdes. _Desafortunadamente, su siguiente pensamiento era igual deinquietante.

¿Quién diantres estaba en el SUV?

**¡Uf! Pobre Bella, primero el harén y por poco los italianos!**

**Bien de regreso con otro capi, ya saben dejen reviews.**

**Xoxo**


	13. ¿sueños humedos?

**Capítulo 13**

Edward deambuló a través del salón de baile, acompañado por Esme. Un pequeño ejército de empleados de la limpieza estaba trabajando. Tres hombres cruzaban el suelo, balanceando sus máquinas abrillantadoras de lado a lado, cuando pulían el linóleo a cuadros blancos y negros para dar un acabado brillante. Los otros limpiaban las ventanas de cristal que daban al jardín.

Esme tenía un portapapeles en la mano y revisaba cada artículo de una lista.

-"Llamé para asegurarme de que las esculturas de hielo serían entregadas a tiempo mañana. A las ocho y media en punto."

-"Nada de gárgolas ni murciélagos, por favor," Edward masculló.

-"¿Y qué quiere poner? ¿Cisnes y unicornios?"- Esme le miró impaciente.-"¿Necesita que le recuerde que es un baile de vampiros?"

-"Lo sé" Edward refunfuñó. Diez años atrás, él insistió en eliminar la decoración macabra. Era un congreso de primavera, después de todo, no una fiesta de Halloween.

Pero todo el mundo se le tiró al cuello, y ahora estaba atrapado en el mismo tema ridículo de Drácula cada año. Las mismas horripilantes esculturas de hielo, los mismos globos negros y blancos flotando por el techo. Los mismos invitados cada año, siempre vistiendo de blanco y negro.

Cada año, él era anfitrión del evento en Wardtech. Abrían una docena de salas de juntas para formar un enorme salón de baile, y vampiros de todas partes del mundo venían a la fiesta. Él inició la tradición hacía veintitrés años para complacer a las mujeres de su Asamblea. A ellas les encantaba. Él había empezado a odiarlo. Era un derroche de tiempo... tiempo que era mejor empleado en su laboratorio.

O con Isabella. Ella nunca era blanquinegra. Ella estaba hecha en colores. Ojos Chocolates, labios rosas, y ardientes besos rojos. No podía esperar a verla de nuevo, pero primero necesitaba conseguir acabar un trabajo en su laboratorio. Él se había teletransportado a su oficina hacía más de cuarenta minutos, pero había estado tan ocupado con esta tontería, que aún no había visto su laboratorio.

-"¿llegó mi paquete de China?"

-"¿Qué paquete?"- Esme recorrió con un dedo su lista. -"no veo nada de China aquí."

-"No tiene nada que ver con el maldito baile. Es para la formula en la que estoy trabajando en el laboratorio."

-"Oh, Bien. No sé nada de eso"- Ella señaló un punto de su portapapeles. -"Probamos una banda nueva mañana. Los Vampis Alto Voltaje, y tocan de todo desde minués a rock moderno. ¿No es divertido?"

-"Hilarante. Voy a mi laboratorio." Él se dirigió a la puerta.

- "¡Edward, espera! Oyó la voz de Emmett detrás de él y se dio la vuelta. Emmett y Jasper entraban desde el otro lado del salón de baile.

-"Ya era hora."- Edward caminó a grandes pasos hacia ellos. -"Jasper, yo todavía tengo tu teléfono móvil"- Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo. -"y necesito que me quites estos alambres de la boca."

Jasper solo se le quedó mirando fijamente. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y desenfocados. Sus dedos se flexionaban con movimientos espasmódicos como si quisiera agarrar un botón, pero no fuera lo bastante hábil para llegar a dominar el movimiento.

-"Aquí, camarada."- Emmett le escoltó a unas de las sillas alineadas en la pared. -"Hola, mami"

-"Buenas noches, cariño."- Esme dio a su hijo un besito en la mejilla, luego se sentó al lado del químico. -"¿Qué ocurre, Jazz?"- Cuando él no respondió, ella miró a Edward. -"creo que está conmocionado."

-"Ambos lo estamos"- Emmett se pasó una mano a través de su espeso pelo marrón. -"He recibido malas noticias. Realmente malas"

Genial. Edward gritó a los trabajadores que se tomaran un descanso de treinta minutos. Esperó a que salieran en fila, luego enfrentó a Emmett.

-"Explícate."

-"Me ofrecí para llevar a Jazz al trabajo esta noche, y él quiso detenerse en su apartamento para cambiarse de ropa. Fuimos allí, y era un completo desastre. ¡Es decir, destrozado! Los muebles rotos, los cojines destripados. Y pintura de spray por las paredes."

-"Quieren matarme," Jasper murmuró.

-"Sí."- Emmett hizo una mueca. -"Pintaron un mensaje en la pared. _Muerte para Jasper Whitlock. Muerte para Isabella Swan."_

Edward se quedó sin aliento. -"Sangre infernal. Los italianos saben que escondemos a Bella."

-"¿Como lo averiguaron? Esme preguntó.

-"Ha debido ser por el coche de Jasper,"- Edward dijo. -"Rastrearon la matrícula"

-"¿Qué voy a hacer?-Jasper murmuró. -"Soy solo un químico."

-"No te preocupes. Estás bajo mi protección, y vas a vivir en mi casa todo el tiempo que necesites."

-"Ya está, camarada."- Emmett palmeó al químico en el hombro. -"te dije que todo se arreglaría."

Estaba lejos de estar todo arreglado. Edward intercambió una mirada preocupada con Emmett. Aro Vulturi se tomaría los actos de Edward como un insulto personal.

Incluso podría incitar a que su Asamblea atacara. Protegiendo a Bella, Edward había expuesto a su Asamblea a la amenaza de una guerra.

Esme apretó la mano de Jasper. -"Todo saldrá bien. Eleazar Denali viene esta noche con más Highlanders. Tendremos más seguridad que en la Casa Blanca."

Jasper inspiró profunda y temblorosamente -"Vale. Estaré bien"

Edward abrió el teléfono móvil de Jasper. -"Si los italianos piensan que ella está en mi casa, podrían atacar."- Él marcó el número de la casa. -"Jacob, quiero que se incremente la seguridad alrededor de la casa. Los italianos..."

-"¡Señor! -Jacob interrumpió. -"Vos llamó justo a tiempo. Nosotros no podemos encontrarla. Ha desaparecido."

Fue como una patada en el estomago. -"¿Quieres decir Bella?"

-"Sí. Ella se fue. Estaba a punto de llamarle."

-"¡Maldición!"- Edward gritó.- "¿cómo la pudiste perder?"

-"¿Qué pasa? Emmett dio un paso hacia él.

-"Ella… ella se ha ido" Edward dijo con voz ronca. De repente, su garganta parecía no funcionar bien.

-"Ella burló al guarda de la puerta principal." dijo Jacob.

-"¿Cómo? ¿Él no se dio cuenta de que ella es mortal?"

-"Ella iba vestida como una de vuestras mujeres,"- explicó Jacob. -"Y fingió que estaba allí con Jessica. Cuando ella insistió en salir, él le dejó ir."

¿Por qué se habría marchado? Habían compartido un beso hacía sólo una hora. A menos que... -"¿Estás diciendo que ella conoció a las otras mujeres?"

-"Sí,"- dijo Jacob. -"le dijeron que eran del harén de vos."

-"Oh mierda." Edward se alejó unos pocos pasos, bajando el teléfono. Él debería haber sabido que esas mujeres no podrían mantener la boca cerrada. Y ahora Bella estaba en peligro.

-"Si los italianos la cogen..." Emmett no acabó la frase.

Edward levantó el teléfono de nuevo a su oreja. -"Jacob, sitúa a alguien en el exterior de la casa de Aro Vulturi. Si él la captura, la llevará allí."

-"Aye, señor"

-"Envía un comunicado para los miembros de la Asamblea. Tal vez algunos de ellos la vea." Él tenía adeptos en los cinco distritos municipales que trabajaban por la noche. Era posible que alguno de ellos la viera esa noche. Poco probable, pero era su mejor oportunidad de encontrarla.

-"Lo haré. Yo… lo siento mucho, señor"- la voz de Jacob sonó ronca. –"Le tenía cariño a la muchacha."

-"Lo sé" Edward colgó el teléfono. Sangre de Dios. Su adorable Isabella. ¿Dónde podría estar?

.

.

.

.

.

..

Isabella esperaba delante del Toys-r-us de Times Square. La zona estaba siempre brillantemente iluminada y repleta de gente, así que le había parecido el lugar más seguro para ir. Los turistas sacaban fotos y miraban embobados los edificios cubiertos de pantallas de video. Las esquinas estaban llenas de vendedores ambulantes vendiendo bolsos.

Se le había ocurrido mientras caminaba que necesitaba desesperadamente dinero en efectivo… dinero que no se podía rastrear. No podía contactar con su familia o con sus viejos amigos sin ponerlos en peligro. Además, su familia estaba en el extranjero.

Habían venido a Boston el último verano para una breve visita, después se fueron otra vez con destino a Lituania. Y sus viejos amigos estaban fuera del estado.

Por lo tanto había llamado a algunos amigos nuevos. Los chicos del Deli de Harry.

Harry había visto la destrucción en la clínica dental y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. Ella le había pedido a Eric que se encontraran aquí.

Ella estaba pegada al edificio para evitar ser empujada por la constante oleada de personas en movimiento. Cuando divisó a Eric, gritó y agitó los brazos.

-"¡Oye!" El repartidor de pizza sonrió abiertamente mientras esquivaba peatones.

En sus manos, llevaba una bolsa de cremallera con una pizza.

-"Hola, Eric."

-"Siento haber tardado tanto" Los pantalones vaqueros de Eric se deslizaron por su cuerpo larguirucho, revelando unos boxer con Scooby Doo bebe.

Ella le dio un abrazo. -"Muchas gracias. Y por favor agradéceselo a Harry por mí, también."

-"Ningún problema."- Él se inclinó cerca de su oído. -"El dinero en efectivo está en una bolsa hermética debajo de la pizza. Me imaginé que sería mejor hacer que la entrega pareciera real."

-"Oh. Buena idea"- Ella sacó el talonario de cheques de su bolso. -"¿Cuánto te debo?"

-"¿Por la pizza?" Eric preguntó con voz atronadora mientras miraba alrededor.

Luego, él bajó la voz, -"Cuatro enchiladas*. Es todo lo que pudimos conseguir." Él parecía estar disfrutando de la situación, como si de repente se hubiera unido al reparto una película de espías.

-"Supongo que eso son cuatrocientos."- Ella rellenó el cheque para el Deli de Harry, luego se lo dio a Eric. -"Si puede esperar una semana más o menos antes de cobrarlo, lo agradecería."

-"¿Qué pasa, Doc?" Él abrió la cremallera de la bolsa y sacó una caja pequeña de pizza.- "Algunos tipos grandes con acento italiano vinieron por el deli, haciendo preguntas acerca de ti."

-"¡Oh, No!" Ella miró a su alrededor, repentinamente preocupada porque pudieran haber seguido a Eric.

-" Hey, calma. No dijimos nada."

-"Oh. Gracias, Eric."

-"¿Por qué quieren esos tipos hacerte daño?

Isabella suspiró. Ella odiaba involucrar a personas inocentes. -"Solo te diré que vi algo que no debería haber visto"

-"El FBI te podría ayudar. Oye, apuesto que los otros tipos eran del FBI."

-"¿Qué tipos?"

-"Los hombres de negro. Vinieron preguntando por ti, también"

-"Bueno, supongo que soy muy popular últimamente." Ella necesitaba llamar a Sam Uley pronto. Con un poco de suerte, esta vez contestaría el teléfono.

-"¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer?"- Los ojos de Eric brillaban. -"Es más o menos divertido."

-"No es un juego. No les dejes saber que has tenido contacto conmigo"- Ella buscó a tientas en su bolso. -"Déjame darte una propina."

-"No. De ninguna manera. Necesitas el dinero."

-"Oh, Eric. ¿Cómo te lo podré agradecer?" Ella le besó en la mejilla.

-"Guay. Ya está bien. Tómatelo con calma, Doc" Él se alejó sonriendo abiertamente.

Bella recogió sus pertenencias y se encaminó en dirección opuesta. En una farmacia, usó un teléfono público para llamar a Sam.

-"Aquí Uley." Su voz sonaba cansada.

-"Sam, soy…Marie. Marie Dywer."

-"Qué alivio. Estaba muy preocupado. ¿Dónde ha estado?"

Había algo mal. Isabella podía poner su mano en el fuego. Él no sonaba precisamente preocupado o aliviado.

-"Dígame donde está."

-"Estoy huyendo, Sam. ¿Qué pensaba? Necesito salir de Nueva York."

-"¿Está usted todavía en Nueva York? ¿Dónde, exactamente?"

Bella sintió un pinchazo en la nuca. El sentido común le decía que confiase en el Agente, Federal pero sus tripas le gritaban que algo iba mal. -"Estoy en una tienda. ¿Voy a su oficina?"

-"No, yo me encontraré con usted. Dígame donde está."

Bella tragó saliva. Había algo extraño en su voz, algo reservado y mecánico. -"Yo… prefiero ir yo a su oficina mañana por la mañana."

Hubo otra pausa. Isabella pensó que ella había oído una voz a lo lejos. Una mujer.

-"Le daré la dirección de un piso franco. Estaré allí mañana por la noche a las ocho treinta."

-"Bien."- Bella anotó la dirección. Estaba en alguna parte de New Rochelle. -"Le veré mañana. Adiós."

-"¡Un momento! ¿Dígame, dónde ha estado? ¿Cómo escapó?"

¿Estaba tratando él de entretenerla en el teléfono? Por supuesto, ella estaba siendo rastreada. -"Adiós." Colgó el teléfono. Su mano le temblaba. Dios mío, se estaba volviendo paranoica. Incluso un Agente Federal le parecía sospechoso. En una semana más, estaría balbuceando sobre extraterrestres y llevando puesto un gorro de papel de aluminio en la cabeza.

Miró al cielo como para hablar con Dios y dejó escapar un largo y silencioso gemido de frustración. _¿Por qué yo? ¡Todo lo que siempre había querido era una vida_ _normal!_

Compró una caja de tinte para el pelo y una bolsa de viaje de nailon para sus escasas pertenencias. Luego encontró un hotel de precio razonable en la Séptima Avenida y se registró con un nombre falso, pagando al contado. Con un gran suspiro de alivio, se encerró en su cuarto. Lo había logrado. Escapó de los italianos. Escapó de Edward, el Cerdo, y su casa de los horrores. No sabía que la trastornaba más, el gusto de Edward por las mujeres o los ataúdes de su sótano. ¡Yeech! Se estremeció.

_Olvídalo... piensa en el futuro y en cómo sobrevivir._

En el cuarto de baño, se aplicó el tinte para el pelo, después se instaló en la cama para esperar treinta minutos. Comió pizza mientras hacía zapping a través de los canales de la TV. Cuando apareció un canal de noticias locales, se detuvo. Dios mío, la Clínica Dental General de Seattle. Cristales rotos cubrían la acera que estaba dividida con una cinta amarilla que aislaba la escena del delito.

Subió el volumen. La locutora explicaba cómo la clínica había sido destrozada la noche anterior. La policía investigaba los hechos en conexión con un homicidio en las proximidades.

Bella se quedó sin respiración cuando la pantalla emitió la imagen de una joven rubia. Su cuerpo había sido descubierto en un callejón cercano a la clínica. La causa oficial de su muerte era desconocida por el momento, pero la reportera había oído rumores de una herida extraña. Dos pinchazos en el cuello como el mordisco de un animal. Las personas de los alrededores culpaban a un culto secreto de estudiantes marginales que les gustaba hacerse pasar por vampiros.

_¿Vampiros? _Isabella resopló. Había oído hablar de sociedades clandestinas, crío aburridos con nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo y dinero que beber sangre y alterar a propósito sus dientes para que parecieran colmillos de vampiro. Qué horror.

Ningún dentista serio lo haría.

Sin embargo, sin querer, una serie de recuerdos pasaron a toda velocidad por su mente. Un colmillo de lobo en la mano de Edward. Su cuerpo aparentemente sin vida yaciendo en su cama. Un sótano llenó con ataúdes.

Un escalofrío le subió por la columna vertebral. No, no eran cosas de vampiro. Ella estaba demasiado traumatizada. Se estaba volviendo paranoica. Eso era todo. Las personas sólo aparentaban ser vampiros.

Y había una explicación racional para todo ello. Ella había examinado el diente de Edward, y tenía un tamaño normal. Bueno, tan sólo algo más afilado de lo normal. Eso también tenía explicación. Era un rasgo genético inusual. Una persona podía nacer con los dedos de las manos o de los pies palmeados sin ser una sirena.

¿Y los ataúdes? Dios mío. ¿Qué posible explicación podía haber para eso?

Volvió al cuarto de baño para enjuagarse el pelo. Se lo secó con una toalla y se examinó en el espejo. Caoba Noche confundiéndose con un negro. Isabella se miró de súbito en el espejo y recordó a la mujer rubia muerta de la televisión. Ella era igual de joven que la rubia. De pronto una ola de desilusión hizo mella en su pecho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"Yo no soy experto en este campo, señor." Jasper retorció un botón de su nueva e impoluta bata de laboratorio.

-"No importa" Edward se sentó en un taburete del laboratorio en Wardtech.

-"¿Además, cómo podría hacerme daño? Ya estoy muerto."

-"Bueno, no técnicamente, señor. Su cerebro todavía está vivo."

Su cerebro estaba hecho papilla y a Edward no le importaba admitirlo. Desde que recibió la noticia de la desaparición de Bella, apenas podía seguir su propia línea de pensamiento.

-"Hiciste un buen trabajo cableando a VANNA para que funcionase. Estoy seguro de que te las arreglará conmigo."

Jasper cogió un cortaalambres, luego cambió de idea y seleccionó unas tenazas.

-"No estoy muy seguro de cómo hacerlo"

-"Simplemente arranca los malditos alambres de mi boca."

-"Sí, señor."- Jasper avanzó hacia la boca abierta de Edward con las tenazas. -"Le pido perdón por adelantado por cualquier molestia."

-"Unh." Edward agradeció el comentario.

-"Agradezco su confianza en mí."- Jasper tiró bruscamente de los flojos alambres. -"Y me alegro de tener algo que hacer. De no ser así, estaría pensando en… ". Él bajó la mano y frunció el ceño.

-"Aaargh." Edward tenía alambres metidos en la boca. Éste no era el momento para que Jasper se obsesionase con las amenazas de muerte.

-"Oh, lo siento"- Jasper reanudó su trabajo. -"Todavía no he recuperado mi coche. Lo dejamos la pasada noche en la clínica dental con VANNA en el maletero. Así que no tengo nada en lo que trabajar esta noche "

Edward recordó el desafortunado resultado de la Vampire Artificial Nutritional Needs Appliance. Ese juguete le había provocado un intenso deseo de sangre. Ella recordaría a cada Vampi cuan glorioso era morder. Odiaba tener que decirle a Jasper que su proyecto tendría que ser desechado, especialmente cuando el tipo estaba atravesando un infierno. Tal vez después del congreso.

-"Ya está."- Jasper sacó el último de los alambres. -"He terminado, señor. ¿Cómo se siente?"

Edward pasó su lengua por los dientes. -"Bien. Gracias."

Ahora, no tendría que asistir al congreso con alambres en su boca. Y Bella no podría usar la excusa del puente para evitar besarle. No es que él tuviese mucha esperanza en futuros besos.

Echó un vistazo al reloj del laboratorio. Las tres de la madrugada. Había estado llamando a Jacob cada treinta minutos para que le pusiese al día, pero nadie había visto a Bella. Ella había logrado una gran desaparición.

Edward sabía que ella era resistente y lista. Y tenía su crucifijo para protegerla. Aún y así, estaba preocupado. No podía concentrarse en el trabajo. Su paquete de China había llegado, pero ni eso conseguía distraerle de su creciente sensación de frustración y ansiedad.

-"¿Puedo hacer algo más?" Jasper había vuelto a dar tirones de sus botones.

-"¿Te gustaría ayudarme en mi actual proyecto ?" Edward recogió una pila de papeles de su escritorio.

-"Sería un honor, señor."

-"Estoy trabajando en una fórmula que nos posibilitaría permanecer despiertos durante las horas diurnas" Edward entregó los papeles a Jasper.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. -"Fascinante" Él examinó los documentos.

Edward regresó a su escritorio y abrió el paquete. -"Ésta es la raíz de una rara planta que crece en sureste de China. Se supone que tiene extraordinarios efectos energéticos" Él rebuscó entre una masa de plástico de burbujas y sacó una raíz seca envuelta en el.

- "¿Puedo verla? Jasper trató de alcanzar la planta seca.

-"Por supuesto" Una semana antes, el proyecto le había fascinado. Pero ahora

Edward había perdido interés. ¿Para qué molestarse en permanecer despierto durante el día si no podía compartir el tiempo con Bella? Sangre de Dios, ella le había afectado más fuerte de lo que él se había percatado. Y ahora que se había ido, no había nada que pudiese hacer.

Dos horas más tarde, Edward regresó a su palacete. Sus invitados de Europa seguramente habrían sido llevados a las habitaciones de invitados de la tercera y cuarta planta. Su denominado harén había sido castigado por su grosería con Bella.

Se escondían en sus habitaciones del segundo piso.

Él entró en su oficina y se encaminó a la barra para tomar un tentempié antes de acostarse. Mientras la botella se calentaba en el microondas, deambuló hasta su escritorio. Los recuerdos de Bella llenaron su mente. La veía descansando sobre el canapé de terciopelo rojo-sangre. Veía a ambos besándose en la puerta.

Se detuvo bruscamente. Allí en su escritorio estaba el crucifijo y la cadena de plata.

-"Bella, no." Él trató de alcanzar la cruz, pero instantáneamente quemó su carne.

-"¡Mierda!" Él lo dejó caer y examinó la piel quemada con la punta del dedo. Justo lo que necesitaba... un doloroso recordatorio de que Dios le había abandonado.

Maldición. Se le cicatrizaría de noche, pero ¿qué sería de Bella? Sin la cruz de plata, ella no tenía protección frente a los vampiros italianos.

Era por su culpa. Él debería haber sido más honesto. Ahora, en su cólera, ella había rechazado los que más necesitaba para sobrevivir.

Edward apretó sus ojos y se concentró. Él había estado mentalmente conectado con ella sólo una noche antes. Y había sido una conexión asombrosamente fuerte, de doble vía. Quizá quedaba algo.

Él trató de alcanzarla. _¡Bella! ¿Bella, dónde estás?_

Sangre de Dios, él se sentía tan solo e impotente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella gimió en su sueño, atormentada por un extraño sueño. Ella estaba en el trabajo, y Eric en el sillón de reconocimiento, diciendo que tenía frío. Luego él se transformó en Edward. Él levantó la mano, la palma hacia arriba. El colmillo de un lobo descansaba en un charco de sangre.

Isabella se dio la vuelta. _No, sangre no._

En su sueño, ella recogió su instrumental y examinó la boca de Edward. Se fijó en el espejo dental. ¿Qué? El espejo mostraba un sillón vacío, pero Edward estaba sentado en él. Repentinamente él atrapó su mano. Le arrebató el espejo dental y lo lanzó encima de la bandeja. -"Ven conmigo."

Instantáneamente estaban de regreso en la oficina de Edward. Él la llevaba en sus brazos y murmuró, "confía en mí." Bella sintió que se fundía.

Luego él la besó, besos que no quería que se acabasen, besos tan calientes que ella tiró la manta fuera de la cama a patadas. La condujo hacia su dormitorio y abrió la puerta. Se dirigió a la cama de matrimonio.

En medio del cuarto estaba un ataúd negro. _No. _Bella lo miró horrorizada.

Edward le soltó la mano, indicándole con un gesto que avanzase. Ella retrocedió hacia la oficina, pero el harén estaba allí, riéndose de ella. Tenía un miembro nuevo... la rubia muerta del telediario. La sangre goteaba desde los dos pinchazos en su cuello.

De un salto, Isabella se enderezó en la cama, jadeando. Oh, Dios, incluso en sus sueños ella era un caso perdido. Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos y se frotó las sienes.

_¡Bella! ¿Bella, dónde estás?_

-"¿Edward?"

Ella miró alrededor del oscuro cuarto, medio esperando que una de las oscuras sombras se moviese hacia ella. En el reloj en la mesilla de noche brillaba la hora. Las cinco y media de la madrugada. Encendió la lámpara.

No había nadie. Inspiró profundamente. Menos mal. Edward no podía ayudarla. No podía confiar en él. Lágrimas de frustración amenazaron con derramarse.

Dios Mío, nunca se había sentido tan sola e indefensa...

.

.

* Lenguaje con referencias al tráfico de cocaína.

**Bien, lamento desilucionar a las que pensaron que Edward estaba relacionado con el SUV, pero no. Sin embargo la historia se vuelve interesante en los proximos capis. Nos Vemos! y no se olviden de los reviews.**

**Xoxo**


	14. ¿por qué me quieren matar?

**Capítulo 14**

Bella se escondió en la habitación del hotel la mayor parte del día siguiente, esperando hasta que fuera la hora de encontrarse con Sam en el piso franco. Sus pensamientos al final volvían a Edward. ¿Cómo pudo estar tan equivocada acerca de él?

Era un científico brillante y un hombre guapísimo. La había rescatado sin preocuparse por su propia seguridad. Había sido amable y generoso. Y había algo más que había sentido dentro de él. Un enorme pozo de remordimiento y arrepentimiento.

Ella había entendido su dolor. Dios sabía que ella vivía con culpabilidad y remordimiento todos los días de su vida. Angela estaba viva cuando la encontró al principio, pero paralizada por el miedo, no había hecho nada para ayudarla.

Un instinto visceral le indicaba que Edward sufría la misma clase de tormento. Se había sentido conectada a él de un modo instintivo, elemental, como si sus almas supieran como confortarse la una a la otra más de lo que podría con ninguna otra. Él le había dado algo de ilusión por el futuro, y Dios la ayude, habría jurado que también ella le daba esperanza. Se había sentido tan bien con él.

¿Cómo podía ser un bastardo promiscuo con un harén? ¿Su soledad y su miedo habían tergiversado sus percepciones para que ella ya no interpretara a las personas correctamente? ¿Había proyectado en cierta forma sus sentimientos de culpabilidad y desesperación en él, haciéndole parecer completamente diferente de su forma de ser autentica? ¿Quién era Edward Cullen realmente?

Había estado tan segura acerca de él. Había pensado que él era el hombre perfecto.

Había creído que era un hombre del que podría enamorarse. Una lágrima bajó rodando por su mejilla. Para ser honesta, ya había empezado a enamorarse de él. Por eso le había dolido tanto descubrir su harén.

Por la tarde, ella visitó el ciber-cafe del hotel e hizo una búsqueda. No encontró nada de Edward, pero la Web de Industrias Wardtech se abrió, incluida la foto de unas instalaciones cerca de White Plains, Nueva York. Se veían preciosas, rodeadas de cuidados jardines. Imprimió la página y la plegó en su bolso. ¿Por qué? Ella no quería volver a verle. Él era un cerdo promiscuo. ¿No era verdad? Suspiró. Daba lo mismo lo que fuera, la estaba volviendo loca. Y tenía asuntos más importantes por los que preocuparse. Como permanecer viva.

A las siete cuarenta y cinco de la noche, estaba lista para salir hacia el piso franco.

Las ropas que Esme había comprado no fueron diseñadas para confundirse en la oscuridad. Con sus pantalones rosa chicle, su camiseta de tirantes, y una camisa grande de algodón a cuadros naranjas fosforescentes y rosas, se la podía divisar a una milla de distancia. Oh bueno. Pensaría que era un disfraz. Nadie esperaría que ella pareciera una versión rosa chicle de Marilyn Monroe.

Recogió sus pertenencias y cogió el ascensor para bajar al vestíbulo. Esperó unos minutos en la parada de taxi delante del hotel. El sol se había puesto, pero la ciudad todavía brillaba con luz, lo suficientemente iluminada como para que Bella divisara un SUV negro estacionado enfrente. Se quedó sin aliento. Una coincidencia, eso era todo. Había centenares de SUV negros en la ciudad de Nueva York.

El siguiente taxi fue para ella. Trepó dentro e inmediatamente le asaltó el olor a pastrami caliente. Se inclinó hacia adelante para darle al conductor la dirección y observó un emparedado a medio comer descansando sobre una trozo de papel de aluminio arrugado en el asiento delantero. El taxi arrancó dando un bandazo, haciéndola caer hacia atrás.

-"¿New Rochelle?" El conductor preguntó mientras daba volantazos por la avenida, dirigiéndose al norte hacia Central Park. Isabella miró hacia atrás. El SUV arrancaba desde la acera. Oh, genial. Su taxi giró a la derecha. Ella respiró profundamente, esperó, luego miró hacia atrás. El SUV estaba girando. _¡Maldición!_

Ella se inclinó hacia el conductor del taxi. -"¿Ve el SUV negro detrás de nosotros? Nos está siguiendo."

El conductor miró por el espejo retrovisor. -"No, no es nada"

Ella no pudo reconocer el acento, pero su tez parecía africana o tal vez caribeña.

Ella echó una ojeada a su tarjeta de identificación. -"Oringo, lo digo en serio. Gire aquí y mire usted mismo"

Él se encogió de hombros. -"Si usted quiere"- Él giró a la izquierda en la Sexta, luego proyectó una gran sonrisa. -"¿Ve? Ningún SUV negro"

El SUV giró en la Sexta.

La sonrisa de Oringo se desvaneció. -"¿Está en apuros, señorita?"

-"Puedo estarlo si me atrapan. ¿Puede despistarlos?"

-"¿Como en las películas quiere decir?"

-"Sí, exactamente"

-"¿Estamos en una película?" Oringo miró a su alrededor como si esperara ver cámaras colocadas en la acera.

-"No, pero le puedo dar uno más de cincuenta si los pierde" Bella mentalmente contó su dinero en efectivo. Maldición, cuando el trayecto terminara, estaría casi pelada.

-"Tenemos un trato." Oringo pisó de golpe el acelerador y pasó zumbando a través de dos carriles para hacer un giro a la derecha.

Bella se cayó hacia atrás contra el asiento. Tanteó en busca del cinturón de seguridad. Iba a ser un trayecto infernal.

- "¡Ah, maldita sea! Están todavía detrás de nosotros " Oringo dio un bandazo girando a la derecha. Ahora iban rumbo al sur, en dirección contraria. -"¿En qué tipo de problemas está metida?"

-"Es una larga historia"

-"Ah"- Oringo atravesó un aparcamiento y se metió en una calle sin reducir la velocidad. -"Sé dónde puede conseguir un buen Rolex. O un bolso de Prada. Realmente barato. Parecen auténticos"

-"Se lo agradezco, pero realmente no tengo tiempo de ir de compras ahora mismo."

Isabella se sobresaltó cuando el taxi se saltó un semáforo en rojo y evitó por muy poco ser golpeado por una furgoneta de reparto.

-"Demasiado cerca"- Oringo sonrió abiertamente hacia ella a través del espejo retrovisor. -"Usted parece un buen cliente."

-"Gracias." Bella miró detrás de ellos. El SUV negro estaba todavía allí, aunque había sido detenido momentáneamente por la luz roja. Ella echó una mirada al reloj del salpicadero. Eran las ocho y cuarto. Llegaría tarde al piso franco.

Si es que alguna vez llegaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Edward llegó a Wardtech a las ocho y veinte. El Baile Inaugural de Gala estaba previsto que empezara puntualmente a las nueve. Él deambuló por el salón de baile.

Un enjambre de globos revoloteaba a lo largo del techo como una colonia de murciélagos negros y albinos. Gimió por dentro. ¿Por qué a sus invitados les encantaba esta macabra atmósfera? Él ciertamente no se sentía con ganas de fiesta cuando todo allí le recordaba que estaba muerto.

Las mesas estaban cubiertas de manteles negros, y encima cruzados diagonalmente manteles blancos cuadrados. Floreros negros llenos de fúnebres lirios blancos colocados a los extremos de cada mesa. El centro de cada mesa estaba vacío por ahora. Ese espacio estaba reservado para las esculturas de hielo.

Detrás de cada una de las tres mesas había un ataúd negro. Sin raso en el interior.

De hecho, eran enormes arcas de hielo. Anidadas entre los cubitos de hielo estaban las botellas de los nuevos sabores que lanzaba al mercado esta noche...Sangre Burbujeante y Sangre Light.

Una pequeña plataforma había sido levantada a un lado de la habitación, delante de las vidrieras que daban al jardín. La banda estaba ya allí, instalando su equipo.

Las puertas dobles repentinamente se balancearon abriéndose. Unos trabajadores sostenían las puertas mientras otros entraban rodando las esculturas de hielo. Una ráfaga de actividad zumbaba alrededor de las esculturas. Todo el mundo estaba entusiasmado.

Edward nunca había estado más deprimido. Su smoking era incómodo. La capa...ridícula. Y no había tenido noticias acerca de Bella. Ella había desaparecido, dejándole morir de preocupación y marchitando su cansado y viejo corazón por la pérdida. Había pedido a Jacob que vigilara esta noche la casa de Vulturi. El escocés estuvo de acuerdo, incluso aunque significaba que se perdería el Baile Inaugural. Al menos, hasta donde Edward podía saber, los italianos tampoco habían encontrado a Bella.

Esme caminó a grandes pasos hacia él, su cara ruborizada. -"¿No se ve maravilloso? Va a ser la mejor fiesta que haya organizado alguna vez"

Él se encogió de hombros. -"Supongo"- Se percató del brillo de advertencia en los ojos de Esme. -"Se ve genial. Has hecho un trabajo maravilloso."

Ella resopló. -"Sé cuándo están siendo condescendientes. Su corbata está torcida."

Ella extendió la mano hacia arriba para ajustar su pajarita.

-"Es difícil prescindiendo de un espejo. Además, no había código de vestir en el monasterio."

Esme hizo una pausa. -"¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Fue monje?"

-"No muy bueno. He quebrantado la mayor parte de mis votos" Todos menos uno.

Ella hizo un sonido despectivo cuando terminó con su pajarita. -"Usted es todavía un buen hombre. Por siempre estaré en deuda."

-"¿ningún arrepentimiento?" Edward preguntó suavemente.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. -"No. Nunca. Él habría muerto si usted no… "

¿Hubiera transformado a su hijo en un demonio? Edward dudaba que ella quisiera oír esas rudas palabras.

Esme retrocedió un paso y parpadeó para aclararse los ojos. -"No me haga ponerme sentimental. Tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer"

Edward asintió con la cabeza. -"todavía no la hemos encontrado"

-"¿Bella? No se preocupe. Ella regresará. Debe hacerlo. Está en su futuro"- Esme le tocó la frente. -"lo he visto."

Edward suspiró. -"Quisiera creerla. De verdad, pero perdí la fe hace muchos años."

-"¿Y recurrió a la ciencia?"

-"Sí. Es fiable. Me da respuestas" _Y no me ha abandonado como Dios. O traicionado como Tanya. O huido como Bella._

Esme negó con la cabeza, mirándole tristemente. -"Para ser un hombre tan viejo, tiene mucho que aprender."- Ella frunció los labios. -"Se da cuenta, verdad, de que para tener un futuro con Isabella, tendrá que deshacerse de su harén."

-"Bella se ha ido. El asunto está sujeto a discusión."

Esme entrecerró los ojos. -"¿Por qué lo conserva? Hasta dónde puedo saber, no les hace caso."

-"¿Y se supone que usted ignora mi vida personal, recuerda?"

- "¿Cómo puedo hacerlo cuando es tan deprimente?"

Edward inspiró profundamente. Una de las esculturas de hielo estaba en su sitio.

Sangre de Dios, era el duende más horroroso que alguna vez había visto. -"El Señor de una asamblea debe tener un harén. Es una antigua tradición. El harén es un símbolo de su poder y de su prestigio."

Esme le miró poniendo los ojos en blanco, poco impresionada.

-"¿es una cosa de vampiros, no?"- Ella se cruzó de brazos. -"En ese caso, espero que mi hijo nunca se convierta en el Señor de una asamblea."

-"No tienen ningún otro sitio donde ir. Crecieron en tiempos en que no se esperaba que las mujeres trabajaran. No tienen habilidades."

-"Tienen aptitud como parásitos."

Edward elevó una ceja. -"Ellas necesitaban un lugar para vivir y sangre para beber. Yo necesitaba la apariencia de un harén. En conjunto, el arreglo ha funcionado bastante bien."

-"¿Es sólo por apariencia entonces? ¿No ha tenido sexo con ellas?"

Edward desvió el peso de un pie a otro. Extendió la mano para aflojar la corbata que le estaba estrangulando.

-"¡No la estropee!"- Esme le dio un golpe en la mano. Le miró enfurecida. -"No me extraña que Isabella esté tan enojada con usted."

-"No significan nada para mí."

-"¿Y eso sirve de excusa?"- Esme resopló. -"Hombres. Incluso como vampiros, son todos iguales."- Ella echó un vistazo hacia un lado. -"Hablando de hombres vampiros, han llegado. Y tengo que volver al trabajo" Ella se fue hacia una de las mesas.

-"Esme."- Ella volvió la mirada cuando él la llamó. -"Gracias. Usted realmente se ha superado."

Ella sonrió irónicamente. -"¿no está mal para una mortal?"

-"La mejor." Él esperaba que ella se diera cuenta de que no estaba siendo condescendiente.

Él esperó mientras el hombre se acercaba. Carlisle, Emmett, y Jasper estaban enfrente. Cubriendo la retaguardia Eleazar y sus Highlanders.

Eleazar Denali fue un hombre enorme, un guerrero que se había suavizado sólo ligeramente a través de los siglos. Iba vestido con el traje de etiqueta Highland, una chaqueta negra sobre una camisa blanca con chorreras en el cuello y las mangas. A causa del baile en blanco y negro, los Highlanders llevaban puestas faldas escocesas exhibiendo los colores blancos y negros del clan Scott o el gris del clan Douglas. Sus faltriqueras estaban hechas de piel de rata almizclera negra. Con un movimiento de la cabeza, Eleazar dispersó a sus Highlanders. Se desplegaron para llevar a cabo una comprobación de la seguridad del edificio.

En un intento de parecer algo civilizado, Eleazar llevaba recogido el pelo castaño rojizo que le llegaba hasta los hombros en una coleta con una tira de cuero negro. Una daga negra de mano era apenas visible en uno de sus negros calcetines hasta la rodilla. Eleazar nunca iba a ninguna parte sin un arma. De hecho, Edward se figuró que su viejo amigo probablemente hubiera escondido un claymore de reserva en una de las macetas con plantas de la entrada.

Carlisle era tan opuesto, que era casi ridículo verlos el uno al lado del otro. Carlisle Cullen había hecho de la sofisticación un arte. Era algo más que el Gran señor de la Asamblea de Europa occidental. Era un diseñador de moda de renombre mundial. Al principio, Carlisle se había centrado en los trajes de noche, ya que él y sus adeptos sólo estaban activos durante la noche. Pero cuando estrellas de cine habían empezado a ponerse sus diseños, su negocio había crecido vertiginosamente. Ahora era el último grito en moda de ropa de día con su línea de Chique Gothique.

Carlisle lucía un smoking negro con una capa negra bordeada en seda gris.

Llevaba un bastón negro que no necesitaba. Era el vampiro más ágil que Edward había conocido. Alto y delgado, podría subir corriendo la fachada de un edificio sin pestañear. Su pelo Rubio rizado lo llevaba con un look despeinado, y sus ojos azules centelleaban desafiando a cualquiera que no estuviera de acuerdo con su estilo.

Carlisle podría parecer un mequetrefe, pero Edward lo conocía mejor. El francés podía volverse mortífero en menos de un segundo.

Edward inclinó la cabeza ante sus amigos. –"Vamos a mi oficina?"

-"Aye,"- Eleazar contestó por el grupo. -"Emmett me dijo que esta noche vos tenéis algunas bebidas nuevas para nosotros"

-"Sí. Son lo último de mi línea de Fusion Cuisine"- Edward escoltó al hombre desde el vestíbulo hacia su oficina. -"La primera, Sangre Burbujeante, es una combinación de sangre y champán. Será lanzada como la bebida preferida para esos momentos especiales de un vampiro"

_-"Formidable, mon ami"- _Carlisle sonrió. -"He extrañado profundamente el sabor del champán."

-"Bien, Me temo que todavía sigue sabiendo más a sangre."- Edward continuó. -"Pero las burbujas están ahí. Y el contenido alcohólico. Puedes conseguir un definitivo subidón después de unas pocas copas"

-"Puedo avalarlo"- añadió Emmett. -"Me ofrecí como conejillo de indias y bebí un montón. Excelente producto. Por lo menos eso creo"- Sonrió abiertamente. -"no recuerdo mucho acerca de esa noche."

Jasper jugueteaba con un botón de su traje alquilado. -"Le llevamos al coche rodando en una silla de la oficina."

El hombre rió entre dientes. Jasper se sonrojó. Edward sospechaba que al químico le ponía nervioso estar de la compañía de los Señores de las tres Asambleas principales. Pero al fin y al cabo, Jasper siempre parecía nervioso.

-"¿Recibió el whisky que le envié?" preguntó Eleazar.

-"Sí"- Edward dio una palmada en el hombro a su viejo amigo. -"Su bebida fusión de whisky y sangre es la siguiente de nuestra lista."

-"Och, bien" dijo Eleazar.

-"Probé el Chocoblood."- Carlisle arrugó su nariz gala. -"es demasiado dulce para mi gusto, pero las señoras lo adoran."

-"Lo adoran en exceso."- Edward abrió la puerta de su oficina. -"Por eso inventé la segunda bebida que introducimos esta noche. La Sangre Light"

-"¿Una bebida de dieta?" Carlisle entró en la oficina.

-"Sí"- Edward se quedó en la puerta hasta que todos los hombres entraron. -"Recibí demasiadas quejas de las mujeres de mi Asamblea. Estaban engordando y me hacían responsable."

-"Umph."- Eleazar tomó asiento delante del escritorio de Edward. -"Yo también he tenido una pequeño conato de queja entre mis mujeres, pero eso no les impidió continuar queriendo el producto"

-"Les encanta"- Emmett estaba sentado en una esquina del escritorio de Edward. -"Las ventas se han triplicado en el cuarto menguante"

-"Con un poco de suerte, la Sangre Light acabará con los problema de peso. Es bajo en colesterol y también tiene un contenido extremadamente bajo de glucosa"- Cuando

Edward vio a Jasper rondando por la puerta, colocó una mano sobre el hombro del químico. -"Jasper es mi químico más cualificado. Anoche recibió una amenaza de muerte. "

Jasper estudió sus Leafers* negros llenos de rozaduras y el retorcido botón de su traje alquilado.

Eleazar se removió en el sillón, su expresión sombría mientras examinaba a Jasper.

-"¿quién amenazaría a este hombre?"

-"Creemos que fue Aro Vulturi." Edward cerró la puerta, luego atravesó el cuarto hacia su escritorio.

-"Och."- Eleazar frunció el ceño. -"El Señor de la Asamblea Italiana aquí en América. Según los informes de mis servicios de inteligencia, trabaja como asesino a sueldo. ¿Pero quién pagaría por matar a vuestro pequeño químico?"

-"Los Malcontents matarían a cualquiera que haya intervenido en la fabricación de la sangre sintética," dijo Carlisle.

-"Sí, es cierto,"- Eleazar estuvo de acuerdo. -"¿entonces, es eso?"

Edward se sentó detrás de su escritorio. -"no hemos oído hablar de ellos desde el pasado octubre, cuando dejaron su pequeño presente de Halloween en mi puerta principal"

-"¿Quiere decir los explosivos?"- Carlisle se giró hacia el escocés. -"Usted es el experto. ¿Quién cree que es el líder de los Únicos Verdaderos?"

-"Lo hemos reducido a tres sospechosos."- Eleazar aflojó el collar de cordón que llevaba alrededor del cuello. -"Pensaba que lo debatiríamos durante el congreso. Alguna medida se debe tomar con ellos"

-"Estoy de acuerdo" Carlisle golpeó ligeramente su bastón contra el suelo como para acentuar su disgusto. Tenía motivos para sentirse disgustado. Los Malcontents también habían tratado de matarle a él.

Edward se asió al escritorio. -"Si no tiene a Aro Vulturi en la lista de sospechosos, debería añadirlo"

-"Ya encabeza la lista,"- dijo Eleazar. -"¿Por qué él ha amenazado a su químico? Vos seríais un blanco más probable."

-"Estoy seguro de que él encontrará la forma de hablar conmigo tan pronto como se percate de que soy responsable de esta última situación."

Eleazar entrecerró los ojos. -"Explicaos"

Edward se removió en el sillón. -"Es una larga historia"

-"Siempre lo son."- Carlisle le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice. -"¿y siempre involucran a una mujer, _n'est-ce pas?_

-"En este caso, sí"- Edward inspiró profundamente. -"Su nombre es Isabella Swan. Ella es el último blanco de Aro Vulturi. La mafia Italiana la quiere muerta, y Aro está trabajando para ellos"

-"¿vos le habéis dado vuestra protección a esa mujer?" preguntó Eleazar.

-"Por supuesto."- Carlisle se encogió de hombros. -"Si ella forma parte de vuestra Asamblea, es vuestro deber protegerla"

-"Jazz participó en su huida"- explicó Emmett. -"Por eso Vulturi quiere matarle"

Con un gemido, Jasper se concentró en recoger un botón caído en el suelo.

-"Así que vos debéis proteger a la dama y al químico."- Eleazar tamborileó con los dedos en los brazos de su sillón. -"Es una situación difícil, ciertamente, pero que vos no podéis eludir. Nuestra responsabilidad más sagrada como Señores de Asamblea es la de proteger a nuestros seguidores"

Edward tragó saliva. La mierda estaba a punto de salpicar. -"Ella no forma parte de mi Asamblea"

Eleazar y Carlisle clavaron los ojos en él unos cinco segundos.

-"Ella es mortal."

Carlisle parpadeó. Los nudillos de Eleazar se pusieron blancos mientras agarraba los brazos de su sillón. Intercambiaron miradas cautelosas.

Finalmente, Eleazar carraspeó. -"¿vos estáis interfiriendo en el asesinato de una mortal?"

-"Sí. Le di asilo. Pensé que estaba justificado ya que estaba siendo perseguida por uno de los nuestros"

Carlisle colocó ambas manos en el pomo de oro de su bastón y se inclinó hacia adelante. -"No es propio de vos involucrarse con el mundo mortal. Especialmente cuando podría poner en peligro a su Asamblea"

-"Yo... necesité de los servicios de ella un tiempo."

Carlisle se encogió de hombros. -"Todos nosotros tenemos necesidades de vez en cuando. Pero tenemos un dicho en Francia: de noche, todos los gatos son pardos. ¿Por qué correr tanto riesgo por una mortal?"

-"Es difícil de explicar. Ella… ella es especial"

Eleazar golpeó un puño contra su sillón. -"No hay nada más importante que proteger el secreto de nuestra existencia de los mortales. Espero que vos no se lo hayáis confiado a la chica"

-"La mantuve tan ignorante cómo fue posible." dijo Edward suspirando. -"Desafortunadamente, mi… harén no pudo mantener la boca cerrada"

El ceño fruncido de Eleazar era intimidante. -"¿cuánto sabe?"

-"Mi nombre, mi negocio. Dónde vivo y que mantengo a un grupo de mujeres. Ella no tiene ni idea de que somos vampiros." Hasta ahora. Edward sabía que ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para deducir la verdad.

Eleazar resopló. -"Espero que la muchacha valiese la pena. Si Vulturi averigua que vos la tenéis escondida..."

-"Lo sabe" anunció Emmett.

_-"Merde_" murmuró Carlisle.

Eleazar hizo una mueca. -"¿Ha sido invitado al Baile?"

-"Sí"- Edward cruzó los brazos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó hacia adelante. -"Las invitaciones fueron enviadas antes de que surgiese este problema. A Vulturi se le invita todos los años como un gesto de buena voluntad, pero hace dieciocho años que no asiste"

-"Desde la introducción de la sangre sintética,"- añadió Carlisle. -"Recuerdo su reacción. Estaba furioso. Se negó a probar el producto y se marchó furioso del edificio, gritando maldiciones y amenazas para todo aquél que traicionase su trasnochada ideología"

Mientras Carlisle hablaba, Eleazar se desabotonó la chaqueta y extrajo una pistola de su funda. La inspeccionó para asegurarse que estaba completamente cargada.

-"Estoy preparado para ese bastardo. Balas de plata"

Edward se sobresaltó. -"Intenta no disparar a alguien de mi Asamblea, Eleazar"

El escocés levantó una ceja. -"Apuesto que él vendrá. Después de todo, sabe que vos tenéis a la chica. ¿Ella está en Wardtech?"

-"Ya no. Escapó."

_-"¿Qué?"- _Eleazar se puso rápidamente en pie. -"¿estáis vos diciendo que ella escapó mientras mis Highlanders estaban de servicio?

Edward intercambió una mirada con Emmett. -"Bueno, Sí. Lo hizo"

Carlisle se rió entre dientes. -"¿ella es especial, _n'est-ce pas?"_

Con una maldición mascullada, Eleazar volvió a guardar la pistola en su funda. Se paseó de arriba abajo por la oficina. -"No puedo creerlo. ¿Una pequeña muchacha mortal siendo más astuta que mis Highlanders? ¿Quién estaba a cargo en ese momento? Desollaré vivo a ese bastardo"

-"Jacob estaba a cargo,"- contestó Edward -"pero ella fue lo suficientemente lista para eludirle. Eligió a un guarda que no la conocía. Usó un disfraz y fingió haber llegado con Jessica. Por lo visto, su acento francés es muy convincente"

-"Cada vez me gusta más" dijo Carlisle.

Eleazars gruñó y continuó paseando.

Sonó el teléfono móvil de Emmett. -"Lo cogeré fuera" Salió por la puerta.

-"¿Hablando de Jessica..."- Edward miró ceñudamente a Carlisle. -"Porqué la permitisteis venir tan pronto? Sólo ha dado problemas"

El francés se encogió de hombros. -"Ahí tenéis la respuesta, _mon ami. _Ella _es _un problema. Necesitaba un descanso"

-"Destrozó un cabaret la noche que llegó. Anoche amenazó con asesinar a unas cuantas de mis… mujeres."

-"Por supuesto. _Los celos. _Enloquecen a las mujeres."- Carlisle colocó su bastón cruzado sobre su regazo –"Afortunadamente, Jessica no está en mi harén. Ha sido lo suficientemente duro ser su empleador. Si fuera su Señor, me suicidaría. Ya tengo suficientes problemas con mi harén tal y como está"

Eleazar seguía paseándosele de un lado a otro, mirando ceñudo hacia el suelo.

-"Estoy pensando en deshacerme del mío"- se quejó él. Lentamente, se percató de que los demás clavaban los ojos en él. Se detuvo y enderezó sus anchos hombros. -"No es que no disfrute con ellas. Maldición, gozo con ellas a todas horas. Las muchachas no pueden mantener sus manos alejadas de mí"

-"Ah. _Moi, aussi." _Carlisle asintió con la cabeza y miró a Edward.

-"Yo, también," Edward repitió las palabras en inglés. Se preguntó si los otros también mentían.

Eleazar se rascó la barbilla. -"Resulta duro mantener satisfechas a tantas chicas. Piensan que debería entretenerlas todas las noches. No comprenden que tengo un negocio que dirigir"

_-"Oui, exactement,_"- murmuró Carlisle. -"A veces me pregunto si estoy siendo egoísta, manteniendo tantas bellas mujeres para mi solo. Hay muchos vampiros solos en el mundo"

Sangre de Dios. Edward no podía creerlo. Los Señores de las otras Asambleas estaban tan hartos como él de mantener un harén. Tal vez Esme estaba en lo cierto, y era el momento de abandonar esa vieja tradición. Después de todo, él había convencido a la mayoría de los vampiros del mundo para que abandonasen los mordiscos por la botella.

Emmett volvió sigilosamente adentro, metiéndose el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo.

-"Era Jacob. Vulturi y unos cuantos de sus seguidores se han puesto en marcha. Se dirigen al norte de New Rochelle. Jacob les sigue"

-"¿Alguna señal de Bella?" preguntó Edward.

-"No, pero ellos están vestidos de etiqueta. Blanco y negro" Emmett le dirigió a Jasper una mirada preocupada.

Sangre de Dios, pensó Edward. Venían al Baile.

-"¿qué hago?"- preguntó Jasper, sus ojos muy abiertos. -"no puedo quedarme aquí"

-"No os apuréis, muchacho."- Eleazar marchó hacia Jasper y le agarró por los hombros -"No dejaré que os dañen. Mis hombres están en alerta roja"

Edward observó como Eleazar sacaba la pistola. Carlisle retorció el pomo de su bastón y extrajo una daga larga y afilada. Maldición. ¿Iba a ser un Baile o un baño de sangre?

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió y Eleazar apuntó con la pistola al hombre que entraba.

Mike parpadeó. -"Capullo. No es exactamente la bienvenida que esperaba"

Eleazar se rió y se deslizó la pistola de vuelta a su pistolera. -"Mike, viejo amigo. ¿Cómo estáis?"

-"Muy bien-"- Mike intercambió palmadas en el hombro con su jefe. -"Acabo de llegar de una misión. "

-"Bien, habéis regresado justo a tiempo. Aro Vulturi está en camino. Podemos tener problemas"

Mike hizo una mueca. -"tenemos bastante más problemas que ese"- Miró a Edward. -"ha sido un acierto ir a Langley. Al menos ahora conocemos el peligro"

-"¿Qué estáis vos diciendo, hombre?" preguntó Eleazar.

-"Hice algunas averiguaciones sobre el padre de la Dra. Swan," aclaró Mike.

Edward permaneció quieto. -"¿es de la CIA?"

-"Sí."- Mike inclinó la cabeza. -"Su último destino Venecia, pero hace tres meses fue traído de vuelta a Washington para dirigir un nuevo programa. Los archivos estaban expertamente encriptados, pero pude acceder a la mayor parte de ellos"

-"Continuad" urgió Edward.

-"Él se encarga de una operación llamada _Estacada_16"

Eleazar se encogió de hombros. -"Ese es el nombre coloquial de las fuerzas de la ley"

-"No en ese sentido"- Mike frunció el ceño. -"Usan un logotipo junto al nombre. Una estaca de madera atravesando un murciélago"

-"Capullos" murmuró Angus.

-"Sí. Están recopilando una lista de blancos a exterminar. Vulturi y algunos de sus colegas están en ella"- Mike miró a Edward tristemente. -"Vos también estáis en la lista."

Edward cogió aire. -"¿estás diciendo que todos los de la lista son vampiros?"

-"Sí."- Mike hizo una mueca. -"Estoy seguro de que vos sabéis lo que eso significa"

Edward se sentó bruscamente en el sillón. Sangre de Dios, era terrible. Su voz salió como un susurro -"conocen nuestra existencia...

.

.

*Tipo de calzado

**Esto se esta poniendo bueno, no?**

**Xoxo**


	15. Una velada sangrienta a la moda

**Capítulo 15**

Aro Vulturi comprobó la dirección que Heidi le había dado.

"Es aquí, Demetri. Aparca"

Demetri localizó una plaza de aparcamiento no lejos del piso franco en New Rochelle. A ambos lados de la calle débilmente iluminada estaban alineadas altas, estrechas casas con marcos de madera. Los porches cubiertos daban a diminutos patios delanteros. En la mayor parte de las casas brillaban luces por las ventanas, pero el piso franco estaba oscuro.

No había vampiro hembra que Aro respetara más que a Heidi, y otra vez, ella había probado que valía su peso en oro. Miembro de toda la vida de su asamblea italiana, Heidi era tan cruel como él. Ella había sido la única que localizó y sedujo a agente de USA asignado a Isabella Swan. Con el agente completamente bajo su control, Heidi fácilmente había puesto la trampa.

Aro ordenó a Demetri que se quedara en el coche, luego se fue se zumbando hasta el piso franco con velocidad vampírica. Él se detuvo en la puerta trasera y esperó a que Felix y una chica de su harén, Irina, le alcanzaran. Se deslizaron dentro del piso, su visión superior les permitía ver en la oscuridad. Se movieron a través de la cocina y a lo largo de un estrecho vestíbulo. En la sala de estar, Aro encontró a Heidi y a su agente de USA en el sofá. Ella estaba montada a horcajadas en su regazo, la falda arrugada encima de sus caderas.

-"¿Pasándotelo bien? preguntó Aro.

Heidi se encogió de hombros. -"Estaba aburrida. Algo tenía que hacer"

-"¿Puedo coger turno?" Irina se sentó al lado del agente. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos. La sangre goteaba de los pinchazos en su cuello.

Aro movió una mano delante de la cara del hombre de la ley. Ninguna reacción. estuvo tentado de pegarle un Post-it en la frente. Se alquila. -"¿Así que, dónde está la chica Swan?"

Heidi se escabulló fuera del regazo del agente y se puso en pie. El dobladillo de su ceñida falda negra cayó rozando la punta de sus sandalias negras. -"¿te gusta? Ella adoptó una postura, diseñada para resaltar la raja que ascendía por un lado de su falda hasta un nudo en su cadera. Con esta falda, era obvio que Heidi no llevaba bragas. Su blusa sin mangas blanca atada a su cintura, exhibiendo mucho de sus pechos.

-"Me gusta. Muchísimo. ¿Pero dónde está la chica Swan?" Aro echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. Eran las nueve menos veinte. Tenían que irse en diez minutos. Sólo les llevaría unos pocos minutos matar a Isabella Swan, pero él estaba resuelto a jugar con ella primero.

Heidi dirigió al lugarteniente de Aro una mirada compasiva.

-"Pobre Felix. Siempre viendo al jefe con sus mujeres, pero sin saborearlo por sí mismo" Ella resbaló la mano por debajo su falda y perfiló el contorno de su trasero desnudo.

Felix se marchó dando media vuelta, sus puños apretados con fuerza.

-"Basta, Heidi." ¿Por qué estaba ella tratando de causar problemas entre Felix y él?

Era difícil encontrar buenos ayudantes actualmente - vampiros fuertes masculinos que siguieran sus órdenes pero que dejaran en paz a su harén. A través de los años, Aro había ejecutado a demasiados vampiros por liarse con sus mujeres. No podía permitirse el lujo perder más.

Dirigió un gesto hacia el agente zombi. -"¿Supongo que tienes a la chica Swan en un estado similar? ¿Dónde está? ¿En el piso de arriba?"

Heidi dio un paso hacia atrás, con una mirada de cautela en sus ojos. -"Ella aún no ha llegado."

_-"¿qué?" _Aro avanzó hacia ella.

Heidi se acobardó, claramente esperando ser abofeteada.

Aro cerró su mano en un puño. La tensión se enrolló en su cuello, la presión acumulándose hasta volverse insoportable. Cuando chasqueó sus vértebras, hizo un _pop _distinto. Heidi palideció. Tal vez temía que él haría lo mismo con su bonito cuello.

Ella inclinó la cabeza. -"Estoy desolada por haberte decepcionado, mi Señor" Ella retornó a la tradicional formula de cortesía.

-"Me dijiste que la chica Swan estaría aquí a las ocho treinta. ¿que ha pasado?"

-"no sé. Sam le dijo que viniese aquí, y ella estuvo de acuerdo."

Aro apretó los dientes. –"y todavía no ha llegado"

-"No, mi señor"

-"¿ha tratado de ponerse en contacto con él?

-"No."

-"Tenía la intención de alimentarme de ella antes del maldito baile" Aro paseó por el cuarto. Su plan era brillante. No sólo se haría con un cuarto de millón de dólares, además, tendría el placer de ver sufrir a Edward Cullen. Primero dejaría seca a la chica Swan , después iría al baile de Cullen y lanzaría el cuerpo de la chica muerta a sus pies. Mientras Cullen y sus débiles colegas se dejaban llevar por el pánico, Felix y Demetri se escabullirían para ejecutar el gran final de la noche. Era perfecto. Debería haber sido perfecto. ¿Dónde diablos estaba la chica? Odiaba que su comida se retrasase.

-"¡Estupida perra!" Aro movió el cuello hacia un lado.

Heidi se sobresaltó. -"Ella podría venir. Puede haberse retrasado"

-"No puedo esperar toda la noche a que aparezca. Tenemos que ir a ese apestoso baile. Es nuestra única oportunidad de entrar en Wardtech sin que esos Highlanders nos detengan"- Aro se acercó a una pared y la atrevesó con el puño. -"Ahora tendré que ir a ese maldito baile hambriento. Y no habrá nada digno para comer allí"

-"Yo también tengo hambre." Irina se mordió el labio inferior. Anteriormente prostituta en Ukrania, la sexy pelirroja sabía cuando hacer pucheros y cuando complacer.

-"Todavía queda mucha sangre en Sam"- ofreció Heidi. -"sólo tomé un aperitivo"

-"Mmm. Rico"- Irina se montó a horcajadas sobre él, relamiéndose los labios.

Aro echó un vistazo a su reloj. -"tenemos cinco minutos"- Él observó como Irina hundía sus colmillos en el cuello del agente. -"Deja algo para mí" El hombre había sobrevivido para ser útil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Emmett comprobó su reloj. -" Casi las nueve en punto. Deberíamos acercarnos al salón de baile"

Edward se levantó de la silla de detrás de su escritorio. Él temía el baile. ¿Cómo podía estar de fiesta mientras Bella corría peligro? Solo el pensar en beber Sangre Burbujeante le revolvía estómago. Y esas últimas noticias... el padre de Bella, líder del grupo que quería matarle.

Sangre de Dios. ¿Estaba la historia condenada a repetirse? Era demasiado parecido a la debacle que había experimentado en Londres en 1862. Él había conocido a una bella joven llamada Tanya. Cuando su padre descubrió el secreto de Edward, exigió que Edward dejara el país. Edward estuvo de acuerdo, pero esperó que Tanya entendiese su dilema y se fugase con él a América. Así que confió en ella. La siguiente noche, se despertó con su ataúd abierto y una estaca de madera descansando sobre su pecho.

Fue a confrontar al padre, pero descubrió que fue Tanya la que había dejado la estaca. Su padre la había detenido cuando fue a matarle por miedo de que otras criaturas demoníacas tomaran venganza sobre su familia. Asqueado por todo el asunto, Edward les borró la memoria. Lástima que él no pudiera borrarse la suya.

Empezó una nueva vida en América, pero la amarga aventura amorosa le atormentó.

Nunca, juró, se arriesgaría a involucrarse con una mujer mortal. Y sin embargo Bella había entrado en su vida y llenado los oscuros recovecos de su corazón de esperanza.

¿Cómo reaccionaría si descubriese la verdad? Ella, también, trataría de matarle mientras él yacía dormido? ¿O simplemente esperaría que su padre hiciera el trabajo? ¿Cómo había averiguado la CIA la verdad acerca de los vampiros? Algún tonto había debido realizar algún truco de vampiros delante de mortales sin limpiar su memoria después. De cualquier forma que hubiera ocurrido, constituía un serio problema. Eleazar, Carlisle y él pasarían la mayor parte de la cumbre decidiendo como manejar el asunto.

Edward caminó hacia el salón de baile, acompañado por el hombre que había estado en su oficina. -"¿Mike, que has averiguado del proyecto Estacar? ¿Cuántos agentes forman el equipo?"

-"Cinco, incluyendo al padre de Bella"

-"¿Sólo Cinco?"- preguntó Eleazar. -"No es demasiado malo. ¿Tenéis vos sus nombres? Tal vez podamos atraparlos antes"

Edward se sobresaltó. ¿Matar al padre de Bella? Sin duda aumentaría sus posibilidades de tener un romance feliz.

-"No tiene sentido"- Carlisle golpeó ligeramente su bastón contra el piso mientras caminaba. -"Ningún mortal nos puede atacar mientras estamos despiertos. Instantáneamente podemos asumir el control de sus mentes"

Edward se detuvo en medio de un paso. ¿Era eso? Bella había demostrado una notable resistencia en el control de su mente. Y su habilidad para leer su mente mientras estaban vinculados era extraordinaria. Era muy posible que tuviese habilidades psíquicas. Habilidades psíquicas heredadas. Sangre de Dios. Un equipo de asesinos de vampiros, autorizados por el gobierno, que podían oponerse a ser controlados mentalmente... era inquietante.

-"Deben planear matarnos durante el día,"- dijo Eleazar. -"tendré que entrenar a más guardas de día."

-"El Sr. Cullen está trabajando en una fórmula que haría posible que nos mantuviéramos despiertos durante el día."- Jasper miró nerviosamente a Edward. -"Tal vez no debería haberlo mencionado

-"¿Es verdad?"-Eleazar agarró a Edward por el hombro. -"¿podéis vos hacerlo, hombre?"

-"Eso creo"- contestó Edward. -"No ha sido probado todavía."

-"Seré tu conejillo de indias" Emmett ofreció con una sonrisa abierta.

Edward negó con la cabeza. -"No puedo permitir que te ocurra nada. Necesito a hombres como tú dirigiendo la empresa para poder trabajar en mi laboratorio"

Carlisle empujó abriendo las puertas dobles del salón de baile, después con un sonido ahogado, huyó volviendo al vestíbulo.

-"_Merde. _Es esa horrible mujer del DVN. Creo que nos ha visto."

-"¿una reportera?" Edward preguntó.

-"No exactamente."- Carlisle se estremeció. -"Es Lauren Mallory. Ella presenta un programa de celebridades llamado _En directo con los No Muertos._"

Eleazar resopló con impaciencia. -"¿por qué está aquí?"

-"Muchachos, ustedes _son celebridades_"- Emmett les lanzó una mirada de incredulidad. -"¿no lo saben?

-"Sí."- Jasper agachó su cabeza. -"Todos son famosos."

Edward frunció el ceño. Sus inventos podrían haber cambiado el mundo de los vampiros, pero él todavía pasaba largas horas todas las noches trabajando en su laboratorio. De hecho, él deseaba profundamente estar en su laboratorio ahora mismo.

-"No deje que su sonrisa le engañe"- avisó Eleazar. -"Según mis informes, en una época dirigió una sala de tortura en la Torre de Londres para Enrique VIII. Se llamaba Laurence Mallory en aquel entonces. Dicen que ella es personalmente responsable de lograr la confesión de incesto del hermano de Ana Bolena"

Carlisle se encogió de hombros en su estilo habitual. -"Y ahora trabaja para los medios de comunicación. Faltaba más"

-"Los muchachos y yo la llamamos la Cerdita Implantes"- Mike se encontró con miradas interrogantes. -"Ya saben, Lauren Mallory, la Cerdita Implantes. Es una broma"

-"Me gusta"- Emmett levantó sus manos como si llevase dos melones. -" Ella tiene enormes tetas. Falsas"

-"Sí"- Mike se unió al grupo -"son enormes."

-"Vale"- Edward rechinó los dientes. -"Gracias por la información. Pero lo cierto es que, independientemente de los cuestionables antecedentes de esa mujer o de sus aún más cuestionables… titulares, no podemos permanecer escondidos en el vestíbulo toda la noche"

-"Sí"- Eleazar enderezó los hombros. -"debemos enfrentarnos al dragón."

Mike inspiró profundamente. -"debemos _ser _el dragón."

Las puertas dobles se abrieron de golpe.

El hombre retrocedió sin emitir ni una simple bocanada de humo.

-"¡Aquí está!" anunció la señora dragón, sus oscuros ojos brillando victoriosos. -"Ahora no puede escapar mí"

Lauren Mallory hizo una seña a su equipo para que tomase posiciones. Dos hombres mantuvieron las puertas abiertas. Un hombre fornido esgrimió la cámara digital, mientras que una mujer del equipo realizaba los retoques de última hora en el maquillaje de Lauren. Cada miembro del equipo llevaba puestos pantalones vaqueros negros y camisetas en las que figuraba inscrito DVN en letras blancas. Los invitados, vestidos de etiqueta en blanco y negro, formaban una multitud detrás de la reportera, bloqueando eficazmente cualquier salida.

_Estamos atrapados. _La única vía de escape que Edward podían imaginar era regresar a su despacho, y, sin duda, la voraz reportera simplemente le seguiría allí.

-"Ni tan siquiera piense en escapar" - Ella miró al hombre con sus oscuros ojos entrecerrados. -"Usted _hablará"_

Probablemente, esa había sido su frase favorita como señora de una sala de tortura. Edward intercambió una mirada con Eleazar.

-"¡Suficiente!" La reportera despidió a la persona del maquillaje. Tocó el auricular en miniatura de su oreja derecha e inclinó la cabeza para escuchar la voz de alguien. -"Estamos dentro en treinta segundos. Todos en sus puestos" Ella se colocó delante del cámara, su vestido negro exhibiendo gran parte de su excesivo pecho.

Implantes, ciertamente. Ella debió acudir al Dr. Phil o con la Dra. Zafrina, ambos en Zurich. Eran los únicos cirujanos plástico vampiros existente, y por unos elevados honorarios, podía ayudar a un vampiro a pasar una eternidad pareciendo joven y bello. Los implantes de la reportera probablemente le habían ayudado a conseguir uno de los codiciados trabajos de la DVN. La Vampire Digital Network aún era relativamente nueva y todas las semanas era inundada por centenares de esperanzados vampiros, deseosos de ser la siguiente gran estrella.

Captar a un vampiro en una película habían sido imposible hasta la llegada de las cámaras digitales. La actual tecnología digital había abierto todo un nuevo mundo de posibilidades y problemas. De hecho, a Edward no le sorprendería que fuese así cómo la CIA se había enterado de su existencia. Podrían haber descubierto la frecuencia secreta que la DVN usaba para emitir.

El teléfono de Emmett sonó. Él descolgó y se alejó andando. -"Hola, Jake,"- él habló bajo. -"¿qué pasa?"

Edward centró su atención en la conversación.

-"¿una casa en New Rochelle?"- preguntó Emmett. -"¿Qué ha pasado?"

El cámara dio la entrada a la reportera, y ella instantáneamente se iluminó con una sonrisa de alto voltaje.- "Aquí Lauren Mallory, informando para _En Directo con los No __Muertos. _Tenemos un regalo de especial para ustedes esta noche. ¡Estamos en directo con el más impactante vampiro del año! Estoy segura de que querrán conocer a nuestros personajes de esta noche"

Ella señaló a Eleazar Denali y contó algunos hechos acerca de él, luego hizo lo mismo con Carlisle Cullen. Edward se apartó para captar los fragmentos de la conversación telefónica de Emmett.

-"¿Está seguro?"- murmuró Emmett. -"¿_Muerto?"_

Edward se atragantó. ¿Estaban hablando de Bella? Su mente visualizó una imagen de su cuerpo sin vida. ¡No! Su Bella, no.

-"¡Edward Cullen!"- La reportera se trasladó frente a él. -"tengo a miles de espectadores que les gustaría conocerle"

-"Éste no es un buen momento, Señorita Implantes"- Edward sintió Carlisle pinchándole en la espalda con su bastón. -"Uh, Cerdita. ¿No, quiero decir ..." Maldición, cómo demonios se llamaba?

Los ojos de la reportera centellearon como el fuego de un dragón. Su sonrisa tirante de furia.

-"Mademoiselle Mallory,"- Carlisle interrumpió. -"¿puedo tener el placer de su primer baile?"

-"Qué?, sí, por supuesto"- Lauren dirigió una viciosa gran sonrisa a la cámara mientras enroscaba su garras alrededor del brazo de Carlisle. -"El sueño de todas las mujeres... bailar con el gran Señor de la Asamblea de la Europa Occidental. ¡Que es prácticamente de la realeza!" Ella se paseó por el salón de baile con Carlisle.

Edward se dirigió a zancadas hacia Emmett. -"¿Qué ha pasado? Cuéntame" Eleazar se unió a él, seguido por Mike y Jasper.

Emmett guardó el teléfono móvil en su bolsillo. -"Jake siguió a Aro Vulturi hasta una casa en New Rochelle. Aro y sus colegas entraron. Jake pensó que podían retener a Bella allí, así que la rodeó por atrás, levitó a una ventana del segundo piso y se teletransportó dentro."

Los nervios de Edward se pusieron de punta. -"¿Ella estaba allí?".

-"No"- contestó Emmett. -"Todos los cuartos de arriba estaban vacíos"

Edward dio un suspiro de alivio.

-"Pero tenían a un mortal preso en el primer piso"- continuó Emmett. -"Jake les escuchó. Aro estaba furioso porque Bella no había aparecido. Después mataron al mortal. Jake se enfadó porque no podía hacer nada. Sabía que no podría derrotar a cuatro vampiros él sólo"

-"Capullo" masculló Eleazar.

-"Jake les oyó recibir una llamada, y luego todos ellos salieron con prisa por la puerta principal. Él bajó la escalera y encontró a su víctima. Un agente de USA"

-"Sangre del Dios"- Edward hizo una mueca. -"Debía ser el contacto de Bella"

-"Sangre infernal"- masculló Eleazar. -"No es extraño que la CIA nos quiera muertos. Los vampiros como Vulturi nos dan mala reputación."

-"no quiero herir a nadie" Jasper jugueteó con un botón en la chaqueta de su traje. -"¿no podemos convencer a la CIA de que algunos de nosotros somos pacíficos?"

-"tendremos que intentarlo"- Eleazar cruzó los brazos a través de su ancho pecho. -"y si ellos creen que somos pacíficos, después tendremos que matar a los bastardos."

-"Sí" Mike inclinó la cabeza.

Edward frunció el ceño. De alguna manera, la lógica del Highlander se le escapaba.

-"¿Donde está Jacob ahora?"

-"Está de camino hacia aquí"- contestó Emmett. -"Y también Vulturi. Jake le oyó hablar de algo que planea hacer aquí"

-"Och, debemos prepararnos" Eleazar caminó a zancadas por el salón de baile.

Edward esperó en la puerta. La orquesta ejecutaba un vals. Parejas de vampiros giraban sobre el suelo. Carlisle y la reportera bailaban allí, el Señor de la Asamblea francesa lanzó a Edward una mirada de reproche. Eleazar daba instrucciones a un regimiento de Highlanders en una esquina del salón de baile.

Aro Vulturi estaba de camino para provocar problemas. Al menos estaban avisados con antelación. Era la incógnita lo que hacia que Edward estuviese enfermo de preocupación ¿Dónde diablos estaba Bella?

.

.

.

.

.

.

El reloj del salpicadero del taxi marcaba las ocho cincuenta. Isabella llegaba tarde, pero al menos ya no la seguían. Gracias a la habilidad conduciendo de su taxista, Oringo, despistaron al SUV negro.

-"Ésta es la calle."- Bella echó un vistazo a la hoja de papel donde había escrito la dirección. -"Cincuenta y dos-Sesenta y siete. ¿La ve?"

La calle estaba poco alumbrada, haciendo difícil leer los números en las casas.

Pasaron una casa que estaba completamente obscura.

Oringo disminuyó la velocidad. -"creo que es esa"

-"¿la oscura?" ¿Por qué Sam esperaría a oscuras? Un dedo helado de duda le hacía cosquillas en la nuca a Bella. Sam había sonado raro al teléfono, también.

Oringo se aproximó al aparcamiento. -"Aquí está. ¿Me gané los cincuenta dólares extra, verdad?"

-"Sí."- Bella sacó su billetero del bolso. Echó otra mirada a la casa oscura. -"¿Le parece segura?"

-"A mí me parece que está vacía."- Oringo dio un mordisco a su bocadillo de pastrami, luego se dio la vuelta en el asiento para mirarla. -"¿quiere ir a cualquier otro sitio?" Ella tragó saliva. -"No sé donde más puedo ir."- Ella examinó la zona. Había varios coches estacionados a lo largo de la calle. ¿Era un sedán negro? El cosquilleo de su nuca le bajó por la columna vertebral. -"¿Puede pasar delante de ese coche negro?"

-"Vale." Oringo se deslizó lentamente calle arriba, pasando al sedán.

Bella miró a hurtadillas al asiento trasero. Sentado en la parte trasera del sedán había un hombre. ¡Oh Dios Mío! Era el mismo hombre que había maldecido en italiano delante de la casa de Edward.

Él devolvió la mirada, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Bella le dio la espalda. -"¡Acelera! ¡De prisa!"

Oringo apretó el acelerador. Las llantas chirriaron. Isabella echó una mirada hacia atrás. Los italianos gritaban a un teléfono móvil. Oringo alcanzó el final de la calle e hizo un brusco viraje a la izquierda, desapareciendo totalmente de su vista.

Oh, mierda. Los italianos habían encontrado el piso franco. ¿Dónde diablos podía ir?

-"Aaargh." Se hundió en el asiento y se cubrió la cara.

-"¿Está bien, señora?"

-"Yo... necesito pensar." Un amigo, necesitaba un amigo. Alguien que le pudiera esconder, prestarle algo dinero en efectivo. _¡Piensa! _Golpeó ligeramente la palma de su mano contra la frente. Ella no podría ir lejos. Ya estaba casi sin efectivo. Un amigo, en algún lugar cercano.

-"¡Esme!" Bella se enderezó.

-"¿qué?" Oringo le dirigió una mirada preocupada por el espejo retrovisor.

-"¿Me puede llevar a Industrias Wardtech?"- Buscó a tientas en su bolso y sacó el papel en el que había escrito con letras de imprenta más temprano. -"Aquí está la dirección. Justo a las afueras de Port Angeles" Se inclinó hacia adelante para mostrárselo a Oringo.

-"Vale. No hay problema, señorita"

Bella se echó hacia atrás en su asiento. Esme la ayudaría. Ella era amable y comprensiva. Y había dicho que trabajaba por las noches en Wardtech. Habría también seguridad en las instalaciones. Y un montón de gente trabajando allí.

Incluyendo a Edward Cullen.

Bella se estremeció. De ninguna manera le pediría a ese mujeriego repugnante ayuda. Le explicaría a Esme que no deseaba ver a Edward nunca más. Sólo necesitaba un lugar seguro para esconderse hasta que pudiera contactar con la oficina de agente de USA por la mañana.

Pobre Sam. Esperaba que estuviese bien. El recuerdo de los italianos en el sedán negro le puso la piel de carne de gallina. Miró a hurtadillas hacia fuera por la ventana de atrás. -"¿están siguiéndonos?

-"Creo que no,"- dijo Oringo. -"sacamos una buena ventaja"

-"Dios mío, eso espero"

-"Esto me recuerda las cacerías en la sabana. Amo la caza. ¿Ese es mi nombre, sabe? Oringo significa –" Amo cazar."

Isabella se abrazó a sí misma. -"¿cómo se siente siendo la presa?"

Con una risa, él viró repentinamente a la derecha. -"No se preocupe. Si el coche negro nos alcanza, los despistaré."

Pronto llegaron a los alrededores de Wardtech. Un largo camino de grava describía una curva desde el portón de entrada hasta la puerta principal de las instalaciones. Después volvía rodeando cuidados jardines hasta el portón de entrada.

El camino de acceso estaba completamente atascado de limosinas negras.

-"¿me pongo en la cola? preguntó Oringo.

Bella miró consternada la cola de coches. ¿qué diablos pasaba? Quedar atascada en un atasco sin posibilidad de escapar no le pareció una idea inteligente. -"No, déjeme aquí."

Oringo se acercó a un lado del camino. -"Debe haber algo grande cociéndose dentro."

-"Supongo que si" - Bueno, cuantos más, mejor. Un montón de personas podría ser la mejor medida de seguridad ahora mismo. Los rusos no querrían un montón de testigos. -"Aquí tiene." Ella le pasó a Oringo un fajo de billetes.

-"Gracias, señorita"

-"Desearía poder darle más propina. Le agradezco mucho su ayuda, pero me he quedado sin dinero ."

Oringo sonrió, sus dientes blancos relampaguearon en la oscuridad. -"No importa. No me había divertido tanto desde que llegué a América"

-"Tenga cuidado" Bella recogió su bolso y la bolsa de las compras, luego echó una carrera hacia el portón de acceso a Wardtech.

-"¡alto!" Un guarda caminó a grandes pasos desde la garita. Un Highlander.

Isabella se quedó paralizada mientras el recuerdo de los ataúdes abiertos llegaba rápidamente a su mente. _No pienses en eso. Solo pregunta por Esme._

La falda escocesa era una manta gris oscura y blanca. Él la inspeccionó con suspicacia. -"Vos no vais vestida en blanco y negro"

No me digas. ¿Había alguna norma allí en contra del rosa chicle? -"Vengo a ver a Esme Platt. Puede decirle que Isabella Swan está aquí?"

Los ojos del escocés se abrieron de sorpresa. -"¡Dios Santo! Vos sois a la que están buscando. No se mueva, muchacha. Quédese aquí quieta."

Él entró en la garita y cogió un teléfono. Bella pivotó sobre si misma, mirando a las limosinas. ¿Desde cuándo en las instalaciones de investigación se celebran elegantes fiestas?

Ella recobró el aliento. Fuera en la calle, un sedán negro se detuvo en la cola.

_Mierda._

Se giró y corrió hacia la entrada. Sólo esperaba que hubiese un regimiento entero de Highlanders armados dentro. Olvida los malditos ataúdes. Mientras estuvieran de su lado, ella lograría apartar los ataúdes de su mente. Bueno, no completamente.

Llegó hasta la entrada principal, donde una limosina descargaba hombres y mujeres vestidos con trajes de noche en blanco y negro. La miraron con desprecio.

Unos cuantos de ellos olisquearon como si ella tuviera un olor extraño.

Qué conjunto de esnob, Bella pensó mientras se deslizaba dentro. El amplio vestíbulo estaba lleno de mujeres y hombres elegantes, reunidos en grupos y charlando. Zigzagueo alrededor de ellos, consciente de las arrogantes miradas que le dirigían de refilón. Porras, era como ponerse en evidencia en el baile de graduación de la escuela secundaria acudiendo vestida con ropa de estar por casa y sin pareja.

Divisó un par de puertas dobles a la derecha, cada una mantenida abierta por una gran maceta. La música y el zumbido de voces salían desde la habitación. Ella se dirigió hacia las puertas.

Repentinamente vio un grupo de Highlanders marchando a través del vestíbulo. Se deslizó detrás de una puerta y una maceta con plantas. Se dispersaron, registrando la entrada principal.

-"¿Están buscando a la mortal?" preguntó un hombre de pelo gris con smoking.

_¿Mortal?_

-"Sí"- contestó uno de los Highlanders. -"¿ha entrado?

-"Sí"- contestó el hombre de pelo gris. -"Con una ropa horrorosa."

-"Sin duda alguna mortal" su acompañante femenina añadió con un olfateo.

-"Siempre puedes olerlos"

Oh, por favor. Mientras los ricos snobs entretenían a los atareados Highlanders, Isabella se escabulló a través de las puertas y se encontró en un salón de baile. Las parejas vestidas en blanco y negro parecían estar bailando un minué directamente salido del siglo dieciocho. Otros invitados andaban de aquí para allá, charlando y dando sorbos de sus copas.

Ella avanzó con cautela a través de la multitud. La gente se volvía a mirarla. Genial.

Con su ropa rosa chicle, anunciaba su condición de no invitada a todo el que mirara.

Necesitaba encontrar a Esme rápidamente. Pasó al lado de una mesa con una gigante escultura de hielo de un murciélago. ¿Un murciélago? No era octubre. ¿Quién ponía murciélagos en primavera?

Se detuvo conmocionada cuando divisó un ataúd abierto detrás de la mesa. Estaba siendo usado como un gigante nido de hielo. ¡Qué enfermos podían llegar a ser! Se abrió camino a través de la multitud. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Esme? ¿Y que hacía Edward subido a un escenario? Él seguramente podría verla. Ella se escondió detrás de un hombre de pecho ancho que llevaba puesta una camiseta negra. DVN. Él sostenía una cámara digital.

-"Estas en el aire" El hombre le dio la señal a una mujer de enormes pechos.

-"Soy Lauren Mllory informando para _En directo con los No Muertos. _¡Qué noche tan excitante! Como pueden ver detrás de mí...".- La reportera hizo una seña hacia el escenario. -"Edward Cullen está a punto de darnos la bienvenida a todos nosotros al Trigésimo Tercer Baile de Gala anual. Como saben, Edward es el Director General de Wardtech, inventor de la Fusion Cuisine, y el señor de la Asamblea más grande de América del Norte."

_¿Asamblea? _¿Quién se reunía en Asambleas? ¿Las brujas? Bella miró a su alrededor. ¿Eran todas estas personas brujas? Eso explicaría la ropa negra y los motivos macabros como los ataúdes nevera.

-"¿Le gustaría beber algo?" Un camarero se detuvo enfrente de ella, sosteniendo una bandeja negra llena de copas.

¿Era también un brujo? ¿Y Esme? ¿Y Edward? -"¿Yo … uh, tiene algo light?"

-"¡Sí! El último invento del Sr. Cullen" El camarero le ofreció una copa.

-"Disfrute" Él se marchó.

Isabella miró hacia la copa. El líquido de dentro era rojo. Su atención fue atraída por el sonido de la voz de Edward. Dios mío, sonaba sexy. Bastardo.

-"me gustaría dar la bienvenida a todos ustedes en Industrias Wardtech" Sus ojos examinaron la multitud.

Bella intentó hacerse tan pequeña como fuera posible detrás del hombre de DVN, pero maldita sea, vestida de rosa chicle, igualmente podría estar lanzando fuegos artificiales.

-"y la bienvenida a la Gala anual..." Edward se paró.

Bella miró a hurtadillas por un lado del hombre de DVN. Dios mío, Edward la miraba directamente. Él hizo una seña con una mano, y Mike subió corriendo al escenario. El joven Highlander se giró y la vio. Él se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y caminó a grandes pasos hacia ella.

-"...queda inaugurado el Baile,"- Edward finalizó. -"Disfruten" Él siguió a Mike bajando las escaleras.

-"Oh, maravilloso!"- la reportera exclamó. -"Edward Cullen viene hacia aquí. Conseguiremos una entrevista con él. ¡Oh, Edward!"

Oh mierda. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ella ahora? ¿Confiar en un Highlander que pasaba la noche en un ataúd? ¿Confiar en el promiscuo Edward que debía ser algún tipo de gran hechicero?

El hombre de la DVN dio un paso hacia atrás, topándose bruscamente contra ella.

-"Oh, lo siento."

-"No importa" murmuró ella. Repentinamente, recordó el murciélago volátil de la televisión y el eslogan, _DVN. 24 horas 7 días a la semana porque siempre es de noche en_ _alguna parte. _¿Siempre de noche? ¿Era algún tipo de canal de brujos?- "¿qué significaba DVN ?"

El hombre resopló. -"¿dónde ha estado los últimos cinco años?"- Sus ojos se entrecerraron. -" Espere un momento. Eres una mortal. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Isabella tragó saliva. ¿Si ella era el único _mortal _en las cercanías, entonces qué eran estas personas? Retrocedió un paso. -"¿qué significa DVN?"

El hombre sonrió lentamente. -"Network Digital Vampiro."

Ella se quedó sin aliento. No, debía de ser algún tipo de chiste morboso. Los vampiros no existían.

Mike extendió la mano hacia ella. -"Venga Conmigo, Miss Swan. No es seguro para vos estar aquí"

Ella retrocedió. -"Mantente lejos de mí. Yo... yo sé dónde duerme" Ataúdes, los vampiros duermen en ataúdes.

Él frunció el ceño. -"Ahora, deme esa copa. Os llevaré a la cocina a por algo de comida normal"

¿Comida normal? ¿Entonces, qué era esto? Bella levantó la copa y la olió.

_¡Sangre! _Con un chillido, tiró la copa a un lado. Se hizo pedazos en el suelo, salpicando sangre por todas partes.

Una mujer chilló. -"¡Mire lo qué ha hecho! Manchas de sangre en mi nuevo traje de noche blanco. Claro que usted... "- Ella miró enfurecida a Bella y resopló.

Isabella dio un paso atrás. Miró a su alrededor. Por todas partes las personas bebían de las copas. Bebían sangre. Ella abrazó sus bolsas contra su pecho. _Vampiros._

-"Bella, por favor"- Edward se acercó a ella lentamente. -"Ven Conmigo. Puedo protegerte."

Ella presionó una mano temblorosa contra de su boca. -"Tu … tu también lo eres"

Él incluso llevaba una capa negra como Drácula.

El hombre del DVN gritó, -"¡Lauren, tienes que coger esto!"

La reportera se abrió paso a codazos a través de la multitud. -"Tenemos una nueva y excitante noticia. ¡Un mortal ha irrumpido en el baile de los vampiros!"- Ella le plantó un micrófono en la cara a Bella. -"Dígame. ¿Cómo se siente al encontrarse rodeada por vampiros hambrientos?"

¡Váyase al infierno! Bella se dio medio vuelta, pero allí en la puerta estaban los Italianos.

-"Tu vienes conmigo."- Edward la agarró con un férreo apretón y arremolinó su capa alrededor de ambos.

Todo se volvió negro…

* * *

**Esto se pone interesante...**

**Por cierto he empezado una nueva historia si les interesa, se llama "La Posada Del Miedo".**

**Nos vemos pronto Xoxo.**


	16. ¿una taza de té o es de sangre?

_**Chicas lamento haber tardado un poco mas es subir capis pero he estado ocupada con el regreso a clases. Aquí le dejo el nuevo capítulo.**_

**Capítulo 16**

_**¿Una taza de té en el refugio… o es de sangre?**_

Por un terrorífico momento, Bella no pudo sentir los pies en el suelo. Flotaba, confundida, mareada, pero siempre consciente que estaba en los brazos de Edward Cullen. La oscuridad la envolvió, desorientándola y aterrándola. Una sacudida repentina y ella estaba de pie. No, tropezando.

-"Quieta." Él la mantenía agarrada. Cuando él bajó la capa, una brisa fresca acarició sus mejillas y la rodeó un olor a tierra, a mantillo de pino y flores.

El exterior. Ella estaba en el jardín que rodeaba Wardtech. La tenue luz del jardín iluminaba formas de arbustos y árboles y lanzaba extrañas sombras a través del césped. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Y estaba sola con Edward Cullen. Edward, el… el...

Oh Dios, ella no quería pensar en eso. No podía ser cierto.

Se alejó bruscamente de él, sus Nikes patinando en la grava del camino al jardín.

No lejos, ella podía ver la brillante luz del salón de baile a través de las ventanas de cristal. -"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo nosotros…?"

-"Teletransporte"- contestó él suavemente. -"Era la forma más rápida de sacarte afuera."

Debe ser un truco de vampiro, lo cual quería decir que sólo un vampiro real podría hacerlo. Alguien como… Edward. Bella tembló. No podía ser cierto. Ella nunca se tragaría la idea moderna de un vampiro romántico. Una criatura demoníaca, por su propia naturaleza, tenía que ser repelente. Seguramente, los vampiros eran criaturas horrendas, verdes, de carne putrefacta, y uñas de una milla de largo. Sin mencionar el asunto del mal aliento, que podría tumbar a una manada de búfalos. No podían ser guapísimos y atractivos como Edward. No podían besar como él.

¡Oh Dios mío, le había besado! Ella había metido su lengua dentro de una criatura del infierno. Oh, Cristo, esto estaba sonando como una magnifica confesión. Reza dos avemarías y evita otros contactos con engendros del diablo. Ella dio un paso sobre la hierba a la oscura sombra de un árbol oscuro. Ella sólo podía ver la silueta de él en la oscuridad. Su capa negra ondeando por la fresca brisa.

Sin pensarlo, salió corriendo en una carrera desenfrenada, dirigiéndose hacia las luces del portón principal. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, no permitiendo que el obstáculo de la bolsa de compras y su bolso la retrasaran. Su adrenalina estaba subiendo como un cohete, su esperanza de huir ascendiendo, elevándose. Unos pocos metros más y...

Hubo un zumbido de movimiento que la pasó como un relámpago, un borrón en la oscuridad que repentinamente se detuvo frente a ella. _Edward. _Isabella dio un patinazo al frenar para evitar chocar violentamente contra él. Se quedó sin aliento. Él no parecía sofocado.

Ella se inclinó para recobrar el aliento.

-"No puedes correr más que yo."

-"Ya lo he notado"- Ella le miró con suspicacia. -"Error. Precisamente me he percatado de que no debería hacer nada que te provoque el apetito"

-"No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Yo no..."

-"¿Muerdes? ¿No es eso exactamente lo qué haces?"- Una imagen del colmillo de lobo le pasó rápidamente por la mente. -"Oh, Cristo. ¿Ese diente que te implanté... era realmente un colmillo?"

-" Sí. Gracias por ayudarme."

Ella resopló. -"te enviaré la factura"- Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para contemplar las estrellas. -"Esto no me puede estar pasando."

-"No podemos quedarnos aquí" - Él gesticuló hacia el salón de baile. -"Los italianos nos podrían ver. Ven". Se aproximó a ella.

Ella dio un respingo hacia atrás. -"no voy a ningún sitio contigo"

-"No tienes elección."

-"Eso es lo que piensas" Cambió la bolsa de compras de hombro y abrió su bolso.

Su suspiro sonó irritado, impaciente. -"No me puedes disparar"

-"Por supuesto que puedo. Y nunca podré ser acusada de asesinato. Tú ya estás muerto" Ella sacó la Beretta.

En un instante, él la arrancó de su mano y la lanzó a un arriete de flores.

-"¡Cómo te has atrevido! Necesito esa protección"

-"No te protegerá. Sólo yo puedo hacerlo"

-"¿Bien, no es que no seas alto y poderoso? El problema es que no quiero nada de ti. Especialmente, marcas de dientes" Ella oyó su gemido de frustración. Así que ella probaba su paciencia. Mala suerte. _Él _probaba su cordura.

Él apuntó con un dedo hacia el salón de baile. -"¿No vistes a los italianos allí dentro? Su jefe es Aro Vulturi, y la mafia le ha contratado para matarte. Es un asesino a sueldo, y uno malditamente bueno"

Bella dio un paso hacia atrás, temblando mientras una brisa fría enredaba su pelo. -"Él vino a tu fiesta. Tú le conoces."

-"Es costumbre invitar a todos los Señores de las Asambleas"- Edward avanzó hacia ella. -"Los italianos han pagado a un vampiro para matarte. Tu única esperanza de supervivencia es con la ayuda de otro vampiro. Yo."

Ella inspiró con fuerza. Él había admitido la horrible verdad acerca de sí mismo.

Ella ya no lo podía negar, aún cuando desesperadamente quisiera hacerlo. La verdad era demasiado espeluznante.

-"Debemos irnos" Él la agarró rápidamente. Antes de que Isabella pudiese protestar, su visión se volvió negra. La sensación de desorientación era aterradora. Ya no podía sentir su cuerpo.

Cuando volvió a ser consciente de las partes de su cuerpo, de nuevo, estaba de pie en un cuarto oscuro. Tropezó, recobrando la estabilidad.

-"Cuidado"- Edward la estabilizó. -"Lleva un rato conseguir acostumbrase al teletransporte"

Ella apartó su brazo con brusquedad. -"¡Nunca más me lo hagas! No me gusta."

-"Bien. Entonces caminaremos" Él asió su codo.

-"Detente"- Ella separó su brazo. -"no voy a ningún sitio contigo."

-"¿No oíste lo que te dije? Soy tu única posibilidad de escapar de Vulturi."

-"¡No estoy indefensa! Lo he hecho bastante bien yo sola. Y puedo obtener ayuda del gobierno."

"¿Como el agente federal de New Rochelle? Está muerto, Bella"

Ella se quedó sin aliento. ¿Sam estaba muerto? -" Espera un momento. ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-"Tuve a Jacob vigilando la casa de Vulturi en Brooklyn. Él siguió a los italianos hasta New Rochelle y encontraron a tu contacto allí. El agente no tuvo ninguna posibilidad contra un grupo de vampiros. Tampoco tú"

Ella tragó saliva. Pobre Sam. Muerto. ¿Qué debería hacer?

-"Te he estado buscando por todas partes"- Él tocó su brazo. -"Déjame ayudarte."

Ella tembló al sentir sus dedos acariciar su brazo. No le causaba repulsión. Tenía el efecto opuesto. Le recordó su decisión de rescatarla, lo amable y cariñoso que era, lo dulce y generoso. Su deseo de ayudarla era verdadero. Ella lo sabía en lo más profundo en su alma, aún cuando todavía se tambaleaba por la última revelación.

¿Cómo podría aceptar su ayuda ahora que sabía la verdad? ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿No había un dicho acerca de que el fuego se combatía con fuego? Tal vez el mismo también se aplicaba a los vampiros.

¿Cristo, qué estaba pensando? ¿Confiar en un vampiro? Ella era una fuente de nutritiva sangre para ellos. El plato especial.

-"¿Es tu color de pelo verdadero?" preguntó él suavemente.

-"¿Huh?" Isabella notó que se había acercado y la estaba mirando demasiado intensamente. Como si tuviese hambre.

-"siempre pensé que el color oscuro era artificial"- Él tocó un mechón de pelo de su hombro. -"¿es tu color real?"

-"No."- Ella retrocedió un paso y retiró su pelo por detrás de los hombros. Oh, estupendo. Acababa de dejar expuesto su cuello.

-"¿Cuál es tu color de pelo verdadero?"

-"¿por qué estamos discutiendo de colores de pelo?"- Su voz tembló y ascendió de volumen. -"¿mejora el jodido gusto de la sangre?"

-"pensé que un tema seguro, banal, calmaría tus nervios"

-"Bien, no funcionó. ¡Todavía no puedo recuperarme del hecho de que eres un demonio chupa-sangre del infierno!"

Él se estiró con una sacudida. Oh, estupendo. Había herido sus sentimientos. Pero maldición, ella tenía todo el derecho a estar alterada. ¿Entonces porqué se sentía tan mal por arremeter contra él?

Se aclaró la voz. -"Puede que haya sido demasiado dura."

-"Tu descripción es esencialmente correcta. Sin embargo, dado que nunca he ido al infierno, no es apropiado a decir que he venido de allí"- Su sombra avanzó lentamente a través del cuarto. -"Aunque se podría sostener que estoy allí ahora."

Ay. Ella realmente le había herido. -"Yo... lo siento"

Hubo una larga pausa. Finalmente él respondió. -"No necesito una disculpa. No tienes la culpa de ello. Y ciertamente no necesito tu piedad."

Ouch otra vez. Ella no estaba manejando esto muy bien. Pero claro, no tenía mucha experiencia en hablar con demonios. -"¿Uh, puedes encender la luz?"

-"No, sería visible a través de la ventana, y Vulturi sabría que estamos aquí."

-"¿dónde estamos, exactamente?"

-"En mi laboratorio. Tiene vistas al jardín."

Un curioso olor impregnaba el cuarto, limpiador antiséptico y algo dulce y metálico. _Sangre. _El estómago de Bella se encogió. Por supuesto, él trabajaba con sangre. Él fue el inventor de la sangre sintética. Y un bebedor de ella, también. Se estremeció.

Pero si la sangre artificial de Edward alimentaba a los vampiros, entonces esos mismos vampiros no estaban sueltos alimentándose de personas vivas. Edward salvaba vidas de dos formas diferentes. Él todavía era un héroe.

Y todavía era un demonio bebe-sangre. ¿Cómo podía tratar con ello? A una parte de ella le repelía, pero otra parte quería alargar la mano hacia él y decirle que no estaba tan mal para un… vampiro.

Con un gemido interior, se dio cuenta de que él no necesitaba su consuelo. Tenía a diez mujeres vampiro en casa para acompañarle en sus noches solitarias. Once mujeres, incluyendo a Jessica.

Él abrió la puerta que daba a un vestíbulo débilmente iluminado. Era la primera vez desde que abandonaron el salón de baile, que le podía ver su expresión. Él estaba pálido. Tenso. Enfadado.

-"Si me sigues, por favor" Entró en el vestíbulo.

Isabella avanzó hacia él lentamente. -"¿dónde me llevas?" Miró con atención fuera de la puerta. El vestíbulo estaba vacío.

Él no contestó. No la miró. En lugar de eso escudriñó el vestíbulo como si esperara que los tipos malos apareciesen en cualquier momento. Con el poder de teletransportación, probablemente podrían aparecer por todas partes sin previo aviso. Edward tenía razón. Su única esperanza de sobrevivir al intento de asesinato de un vampiro era confiar en otro. Él.

-"Bien. Vamos" Ella le siguió por el vestíbulo.

Él avanzó hasta un ascensor, la capa ondeando tras él. -"Hay una cámara subterránea aquí en Wardtech, completamente forrada con plata. Ningún vampiro puede teletransportarse a través de sus paredes. Estarás a salvo allí"

-"Oh."- Bella permaneció delante del ascensor, clavando los ojos en el botón de bajada. -"¿adivino que la plata es como la kryptonita?"

-"Sí." Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Edward las mantuvo abiertas y le hizo una seña brusca para que entrase. Ella vaciló.

Su mandíbula se apretó con fuerza. -"Tienes que confiar en mí."

-"Lo sé. Lo estoy intentando. ¿Es por lo que me diste el crucifijo de plata? ¿Para protegerme de los vampiros italianos?"

-"Sí."- Una expresión apenada atravesó su pálida cara. -"y de mí"

Su boca se abrió involuntariamente. ¿Él se había sentido tentado de morderla?

Los ojos de él se entrecerraron. -"¿vienes?"

Ella tragó saliva. ¿Qué elección tenía? Dio un paso dentro del ascensor.

Él soltó las puertas, que zumbaron cerrándose. Ella permaneció apartada de él, clavando los ojos en los botones. _Él sigue siendo el mismo hombre que conociste. Sigue_ _siendo el mismo hombre._

-"¿ya no confías en mí?"

Ella jadeo débilmente. -"lo intento."

Él la miró furioso. -"yo nunca podría herirte."

Un ataque de furia salió a la superficie. -"Tú me has herido, Edward. Tuviste el descaro de… de coquetear conmigo y besarme cuando tienes diez amantes viviendo contigo. Y luego, por si eso fuese suficientemente, averiguo que eres un…un … "

-"Vampiro"

-"Una criatura demoníaca que realmente está considerando morderme"

Él se giró hacia ella. Sus ojos se oscurecieron a un oro bruñido. -"Sabía que esto ocurriría. ¿Ahora quieres matarme, verdad?"

Bella parpadeó. _¿Matar?_

-"Una estaca o una barra de plata a través del corazón es la mejor manera de librarse de mí"- Él dio un paso hacia ella y señaló un lugar en su pecho. -"Éste es mi corazón, o mejor dicho lo qué queda de él."

Ella clavó los ojos en su ancho pecho. Dios mío, había descansado su cabeza allí.

Incluso le había besado, y él sabía dulce y tan vivo. ¿Cómo podía estar muerto?

Él cogió su mano y la presionó contra su pecho. -"Éste es el lugar correcto. ¿Lo puedes recordar? Deberías esperar hasta que esté dormido. Estaré completamente indefenso entonces."

-"Para" Ella se soltó con fuerza la mano.

-"¿Por qué?"- Él se inclinó cerca. –"¿No quieres matar al demonio chupa-sangre del infierno?"

-"¡Para! Nunca te podría hacer daño"

-"Oh, pero lo has hecho, Bella"

Respiró con dificultad. Ella se giró dando media vuelta mientras lágrimas calientes se acumulaban en sus ojos. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Él espió a lo largo del vestíbulo lleno de sombras.

Ella vaciló. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía manejar esto? ¿No era suficiente con que su vida estuviera en peligro? Pero su corazón le dolía por una razón completamente diferente. Estaba tratando de entender, tratando de aceptar la verdad sobre Edward.

Ella de hecho estaba preocupada por él, pero sólo estaba empeorando las cosas. Le lastimaba cuando él trataba de ayudarla. Pero maldición, eso le hacía daño a ella también. Había pensado que era el hombre perfecto. ¿Cómo podría tener ahora cualquier tipo de relación con él?

Y él no la necesitaba. Tenía diez hembras de su especie en casa. Probablemente le conocían desde hacía un centenar de años. Ella le había conocido solo hacía unos pocos días. ¿Cómo podría competir? Recorrió apesadumbrada el vestíbulo.

Él estaba parado delante de una puerta maciza, marcando un número en un teclado pequeño.

-"¿este es el cuarto cubierto de plata?"

-"Sí"- Él presionó su frente contra un dispositivo. Una luz roja escaneó sus ojos.

Abrió la pesada puerta de metal y le hizo una seña para que entrara. -"Estarás a salvo aquí dentro."

Ella entró. Era un apartamento completo en miniatura con una cama y una cocina.

A través de una puerta abierta, divisó un cuarto de baño. Dejó caer sus bolsas en la mesa de cocina. Luego se dio cuenta de que Edward había entrado en el cuarto y se quitaba la capa. Él la enrolló sobre sus manos.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-"Este lado de la puerta está cubierto de plata. Me quemaría la piel" Usando la capa como aislante, empujó la puerta para cerrarla. Luego giró los cerrojos y deslizó una barra pesada en su sitio.

-"¿Vas a quedarte aquí conmigo?"

Él la miró. -"¿Tienes miedo de que vaya a morderte?"

-"Bueno, tal vez. Seguramente tendrás hambre tarde o temprano"

-"Ya no me alimento de mortales," dijo él a través de sus dientes apretados. Se marchó hacia la cocina, agarró una botella del frigo, y la introdujo en el horno microondas.

Así que tenía hambre, Bella se percató con una mueca de disgusto. O tal vez comía cuando estaba disgustado. Como ella. En cierta forma, una conferencia sobre la comida y las emociones no le pareció prudente en este momento. En verdad, más bien le dejaría saciarse.

Recuerdos de la cocina en la casa de Edward llegaron de golpe en respuesta.

Jacob tratando de entretenerla lejos del refrigerador. Jacob y Mike calentando sus "bebidas proteínicas" en el horno microondas. Las chicas del harén bebiendo licores rojos de sus copas. Dios mío, había estado delante de sus narices todo el tiempo. El colmillo de lobo. Los ataúdes en el sótano. Edward durmiendo como un muerto en su dormitorio. Él realmente _había estado muerto. _Todavía seguía muerto, a pesar de que caminaba y hablaba. Y besaba como un…un demonio.

-"No puedo creer que esto me esté ocurriendo a mí" Ella estaba apoyada en el borde de la cama. Pero estaba ocurriendo. Todo era cierto.

El horno microondas sonó. Edward sacó la botella y rellenó un vaso de sangre caliente. Bella se estremeció.

Él tomó un sorbo, luego se volvió a confrontarla. -"Soy el Señor de una Asamblea. Eso significa que soy personalmente responsable de la seguridad de los miembros de mi Asamblea. Protegiéndote, he contrariado a un viejo enemigo...Aro Vulturi, el vampiro italiano que quiere matarte. Él podría declarar la guerra a mi Asamblea."

Él deambuló hacia un sillón y colocó su bebida sobre la pequeña mesa de al lado.

Recorrió con la punta del dedo el borde del vaso. -"No me arrepiento de contártelo todo, pero en ese momento, pensé que era mejor mantenerte tan ignorante como fuera posible."

Isabella no sabía qué decir, así que se sentó allí, mirando como él se hundía en el sillón. Él dio un tirón a su corbata de lazo hasta que deshizo el nudo de seda negra.

Parecía tan normal y natural, hablando de personas de las que se sentía responsable.

Inclinándose hacia un lado, él apoyó su frente sobre una mano y se frotó la frente.

Parecía cansado. Después de todo, era responsable de un enorme negocio y de aparentemente un numeroso grupo de adeptos.

Y ahora estaba en peligro por su culpa. -"Protegerme te ha creado un montón de problemas"

-"No."- Él cambió de posición en su silla y la miró. -"La enemistad entre Vulturi y yo se remonta a cientos de años. Y protegerte me ha traído la mayor alegría que he sentido en muchísimo tiempo"

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad a medida que más lágrimas fluían de sus ojos. Dios la ayude, ella había disfrutado de su tiempo juntos también. A ella le encantó hacerle reír. Le encantaba estar en sus brazos. Le había encantado todo de él hasta que descubrió a sus novias convivientes.

Con un pequeño jadeo, se dio cuenta de que el origen principal de su cólera y frustración siempre giraba alrededor de su harén. Podía entender que él no le hubiese contado que era un vampiro. ¿Quién querría admitir ser un demonio? Y además, él tenía que proteger algo más que a sí mismo. Tenía una Asamblea entera de seguidores que proteger. Su resistencia a confiar en ella tenía sentido. Y era excusable.

Y el hecho que él fuera un demonio...bueno, eso estaba abierto a interpretaciones.

Después de todo, salvaba millones de vidas humanas todos los días con su sangre sintética. Y protegía vidas al proveer a los otros vampiros de una fuente nutritiva diferente. En su corazón, ella sabía que no había un demonio en Edward. De otra forma, nunca se habría sentido tan atraída por él.

No, el problema era el harén. Dios mío, estaba dispuesta a perdonarle todo menos eso. ¿Por qué debería tragar con el harén? Cerró sus ojos cuando las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse. Eran simples celos. Le quería solo para ella.

Pero él era un vampiro. Nunca le podría tener.

Miró en su dirección. Él todavía la vigilaba, pero ahora lo hacía mientras sorbía sangre. Mierda. ¿Qué podía decir ella? Parpadeó alejando las lágrimas y templó sus nervios.

-"Es una bonita habitación. ¿Por qué la construiste?"

-"Hubo unos cuantos atentados contra mi vida. Eleazar Denali diseñó este cuarto como un refugio frente a los Malcontents."

-"¿Malcontents?"

-"Así es como les llamamos. Se llaman a sí mismos los Únicos Verdaderos, pero la verdad es que no son más que terroristas. Son una sociedad secreta que cree en su derecho otorgado por Satán de alimentarse matando mortales"- Edward levantó su vaso. -"Para ellos, beber esta sangre sintética es una abominación"

-"Oh. Y dado que tú la has inventado, realmente no les gustas"

Él sonrió ligeramente. -"No. Ni les gusta Wardtech, tampoco. Han lanzado varios explosivos contra nosotros en años anteriores. Por eso tengo tanta seguridad aquí y en casa"

La seguridad de guardas vampiros que dormían en dormitorios con ataúdes.

Bella se abrazó a si misma mientras asumía esta nueva realidad. Edward se terminó su bebida y caminó por la cocina. Enjuagó el vaso y lo colocó en el fregadero.

-"Así que me estás diciendo que hay dos tipos de vampiros, los chicos malos Malcontent que quieren alimentarse matando mortales, y luego los buenos chicos como tú."

Edward presionó las palmas de las manos sobre la encimera de mármol, de espaldas a ella. Él pareció perfectamente quieto, aunque ella podía ver que estaba respirando rápidamente, luchando con algún tipo de demonio interior. Él mismo.

Él estrelló un puño contra el mármol tan repentinamente, que ella dio un salto. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para mirarla, su cara brutal, sus ojos brillando. Se acercó hacia ella acechándola. -"Nunca cometas el error de pensar que soy bueno. He cometido más delitos de los que puedas imaginar. He cometido asesinatos a sangre fría. He transformado a centenares de mortales en vampiros. ¡He condenado sus almas inmortales a una eternidad en el infierno!"

Bella se sentó inmóvil, conmocionada hasta la médula, paralizada por la intensidad de sus ojos. _Asesino. Fabricante de vampiros. _Dios mío, si quería asustarla, estaba haciendo un trabajo tremendamente bueno. Ella se levantó y se lanzó contra la puerta. Había abierto dos cerrojos antes de que él la agarrara desde detrás.

-"Maldición, no"- Él la apartó de un empujón y corrió el primer cerrojo. Con una respiración siseante, separó su mano.

Isabella vio los verdugones formándose en las yemas de sus dedos, olió el terrible olor de la carne quemada. -"¿qué...?"

Apretando los dientes, él extendió la mano hacia el segundo cerrojo.

-"¡Alto!"- Ella apartó su mano lejos y colocó el cerrojo ella misma. ¿Jesús, que estaba haciendo?

Él acunó su mano herida contra su pecho, su pálida cara mostrando dolor.

-"Te has quemado a ti mismo"- murmuró ella. ¿estaba tan desesperado por mantenerla segura? Ella trató de alcanzar su mano. -"Déjame ver."

Él dio un paso atrás. -"cicatrizará mientras duermo"- Él la miró enfurecida. -"No hagas eso otra vez. Aunque consigas abrir la puerta, no conseguirás dar dos pasos antes de que te coja"

-"No tienes que hacerme sentir como una prisionera"

Él caminó hasta el frigo y agarró un puñado de hielo. -"Estás bajo mi protección."

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás tan decidido a protegerme?"

Él permaneció ante el fregadero, frotando un cubito de hielo sobre sus dedos chamuscados. Bella finalmente decidió que él no iba a contestar. Se fue pesadamente de regreso a la cama.

-"Tu eres especial" dijo él suavemente.

Ella hizo un alto. ¿Especial? Cerró los ojos. Dios, este hombre hacía que su corazón le doliera. A pesar de todo, quería sujetarle entre los brazos y consolarle. -"Podrías matarme, y la chusma italiana probablemente te pagaría."

Él arrojó el hielo al fregadero. -"Nunca podría hacerte daño."

¿Entonces, por qué quería que creyera lo peor de él? Él se había descrito a sí mismo como el mal. Se sentó pesadamente en la cama. ¿Dios, así se veía a si mismo? ¿Como una criatura abominable y demoníaca? No era raro que padeciera tanto dolor y tanto remordimiento. -"¿cuánto tiempo hace que eres un...?"

-"¿un vampiro?"- Él empezó a mirarla. -"Dilo, Bella. Soy un vampiro."

Sus ojos se empañaron. -"No quiero. No te pega."

Él la miró tristemente. -"Pasé también por un período de negación. Al final lo superé."

-"¿Cómo?"

Tensó los labios. -"Tenía hambre"

Isabella tembló. -"Te alimentaste matando personas."

-"Sí. Hasta que inventé la sangre sintética. El propósito de Wardtech es hacer un mundo seguro para vampiros y mortales por igual."

Ella lo supo. Supo que él era un buen hombre, aunque él no lo pudiera ver. -"¿Qué más puedes hacer? Quiero decir, aparte de teletransportarse o chisporrotear ante una barra de plata"

Sus ojos se suavizaron. -"Mis sentidos se han incrementado. Puedo oír a distancia y ver en la oscuridad. Con un buen olfateo, puedo saber que eres del tipo A positivo"- La esquina de su boca se levantó. -"Mi sabor favorito."

Isabella se sobresaltó. -"En ese caso, siéntete libre de usar el frigo"

Él sonrió.

Maldita sea, era demasiado guapo para ser un demonio. -"¿Qué más? Oh, claro. Puedes moverte más rápido que una bala."

-"Sólo cuando quiero. Algunas cosas es mejor hacerlas lentamente."

Ella tragó saliva. ¿Estaba coqueteando con ella? -"¿te conviertes en un murciélago y vuelas?"

-"No. Esa es una vieja superstición. No podemos cambiar de forma o volar, pero podemos levitar."

-"¿No tendrías que volver a la fiesta? ¿Y tus amigos?"

Con indiferencia, él se apoyó contra la encimera. -"Estoy mejor aquí contigo."

Ahora la pregunta asesina. -"¿Querías convertirte en un vampiro?"

Él se puso tieso. -"No, claro que no."

-"¿Entonces cómo ocurrió? ¿Fuiste atacado?"

-"Los detalles no son importantes"- Él se acercó al sillón. -"No quieres oírlo."

Ella respiró profundamente. -"Si. Quiero saberlo todo."

Él parecía indeciso mientras se desabotonaba la chaqueta. -"Es una larga historia."

-"Decídete"- Ella ensayó una sonrisa irónica. -"soy una audiencia cautiva."

* * *

**Nos seguimos leyendo** **en el próximo capitulo. Pasen por mis otras historias.**

**Xoxo**


	17. El monologo de un vampiro

**Capítulo 17**

_**El monologo de un vampiro...**_

Edward se reclinó en el sillón y clavó los ojos en el techo. Tenía serias dudas acerca de esto. La última vez que contó su historia a una mujer, ella había querido matarle.

Inspiró profundamente y comenzó.

-"Nací en un pequeño pueblo de Rumanía en 1461. Tenía dos hermanos y una hermanita"- Trató de evocar sus caras, pero su recuerdo era demasiada vago. Él había pasado tan poco tiempo con ellos...

-"Guau."- Isabella respiró. -"Tienes más de quinientos años."

-"Gracias por recordármelo"

-"Sigue"- urgió ella. -"¿qué le sucedió a tu familia?"

-"Éramos pobres. Tiempos difíciles"- La luz roja que parpadeaba en una esquina sobre la cama captó su atención. La cámara digital de vigilancia estaba encendida. Él cortó en rodajas el aire con un movimiento, y en unos segundos, la luz roja estaba apagada. Continuó con su historia. -"Mi madre murió en un parto cuando tenía cuatro años de edad. Después murió mi hermana. Ella sólo tenía dos años"

-"Lo siento mucho"

-"Cuando tenía cinco años, mi padre me llevó a un monasterio local y me dejó allí. Continuaba pensando que él regresaría. Sabía que me quería. Él me había abrazado fuertemente antes de que irse. Me negué a dormir en el catre que los monjes me dieron. Insistía en que mi padre regresaría"- Él frotó su frente. -"Finalmente los monjes se cansaron de mis quejas y me dijeron la verdad. Mi padre me había vendido a ellos."

-"Oh, no. Es terrible"

-"Traté de consolarme a mí mismo, pensando que mi padre y mis hermanos se habrían recuperado, comiendo como reyes con todo el dinero que había ganado para ellos. Pero lo cierto es que fui vendido por un costal de harina"

-"¡Es horrible! Debían de estar desesperados"

-"Se morían de hambre"- dijo suspirando Edward. .-"Solía preguntarme por qué fui el único que mi padre eligió regalar."

Bella se inclinó hacia adelante. -"Así es cómo sentí cuándo mi familia me envió al internado. Seguí pensando que estaban enfadados conmigo, pero no podía entender que es lo que había hecho mal"

-"Estoy seguro de que no hiciste nada malo"- Edward encontró mi mirada. -"Los monjes descubrieron que estaba ansioso por aprender y tenía facilidad para enseñar. El Padre Constantine dijo que fue por eso por lo que mi padre me escogió. Él comprendió que era más idóneo que mis hermanos para propósitos intelectuales."

-"Quieres decir que fuiste castigado por ser el más listo."

-"No lo llamaría castigo. El monasterio estaba limpio y caliente. Nunca pasamos hambre. Cuando tenía doce años, mi padre y mis hermanos estaban todos muertos"

-"Oh, Cristo, lo siento"- Bella agarró una almohada de la cabecera de la cama y la arrastró a su regazo. -"Mi familia está todavía viva, gracias a Dios, pero sé lo que significa perderlos"

-"El Padre Constantine era el curandero del monasterio, y se convirtió en mi mentor. Aprendí todo lo que pude de él. Me dijo que yo tenía el don de la curación" Edward frunció el ceño. -"Un regalo de Dios."

-"Así es que te convertiste en una especie de médico"

-"Sí. Nunca me planteé lo que quería hacer. Tomé mis votos a la edad de dieciocho años y me hice monje. Juré aliviar el sufrimiento de la humanidad"- La boca de Edward estaba torcida en una mueca. -"y juré rechazar a Satán y todas las manifestaciones del mal"

Bella abrazó la almohada contra su pecho. -"¿Qué sucedió después?"

-"El Padre Constantine y yo viajamos de un pueblo a otro, haciendo todo lo que podíamos para curar las enfermedades y aliviar el sufrimiento. No había muchos médicos preparados en aquellos tiempos, especialmente para los pobres, así que éramos muy solicitados. Trabajamos largas y duras horas. Finalmente, el Padre Constantine se hizo demasiado mayor y frágil para eso. Él se quedó en el monasterio, y obtuve permiso para continuar adelante yo solo. Un error, quizá"- Edward sonrió sarcásticamente. -"No era tan listo como pensaba. Y sin el Padre Constantine para guiarme y darme sabios consejos … "

Edward cerró los ojos, recordando brevemente la cara arrugada, desgastada de su padre adoptivo. Algunas veces, cuando estaba solo y a oscuras, casi podía oír la suave voz del anciano. El Padre Constantine siempre le había dado esperanza y ánimo, aun cuando él era un niño pequeño y asustado. Y Edward le había querido por eso.

Un cuadro se proyectó en su mente. El monasterio derruido. Los cadáveres de todos los monjes esparcidos entre los escombros. El Padre Constantine despedazado aparte. Edward se cubrió la cara para tratar de bloquear la visión de su memoria. ¿Pero cómo podría? Él les llevó la muerte y la destrucción. Dios nunca podría perdonarle.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Bella suavemente.

Edward arrastró las manos de su cara y respiró tembloroso. -"¿dónde estaba?"

-"Eras un médico ambulante."

La expresión de simpatía de Bella le hacía difícil permanecer controlado, así que desvió su mirada hacia el techo. -"Viajé lejos por las zonas que ahora son Hungría y Transilvania. Con el tiempo, dejé de preocuparme por los atavíos sacerdotales. Mi tonsura desapareció. Mi pelo creció. Pero conservé mis votos de pobreza y celibato, así que estaba convencido de que era bueno y justo. Dios estaba de mi lado. Las noticias de mi capacidad sanadora me precedían, y era acogido en cada pueblo como un huésped honorable. Un héroe, incluso."

-"Eso es bueno."

Él negó con la cabeza. -"No, no lo fue. Había declarado bajo juramento rechazar el mal, pero lentamente sucumbí a un pecado mortal. Me volví orgulloso"

Ella resopló. -"¿Qué hay de malo en estar orgulloso de tu trabajo? ¿Estabas salvando vidas, no?"

-"No. Dios los salvaba a través de mí. Me olvidé de ver la distinción. Después fue demasiado tarde, y fui maldecido para toda eternidad"

Ella le dirigió una mirada dubitativa mientras abrazaba la almohada.

-"Tenía treinta años cuando oí rumores de un pueblo en Hungría. La gente de allí se estaba muriendo uno a uno, y nadie sabía por qué. Había tenido algún éxito con las plagas imponiendo estrictas cuarentenas y normas sanitarias. Yo… pensé que podría ayudar a este pueblo."

-"Así que fuiste"

-"Sí. En mi orgullo, pensé que sería su salvador. Pero cuando llegué, descubrí que el pueblo no estaba asolado por una enfermedad, sino por criaturas horrendas, asesinas"

-"¿Vampiros?" murmuró ella.

-"Habían tomado un castillo y se alimentaban de las personas del pueblo. Debería haber pedido ayuda a la Iglesia, pero en mi vanidad, pensé que los podría derrotar yo solo. Después de todo, yo era un hombre de Dios"- Se frotó la frente, tratando de borrar la vergüenza y el horror de su caída. -"Me equivoqué. En ambas cosas"

Ella se sobresaltó. -"¿te atacaron?"

-"Sí, pero no me dejaron morir como a los demás. Me transformaron en uno de su clase"

-"¿Por qué?"

Edward se burló. -"¿Por qué no? Fui su proyecto favorito. ¿Convertir a un hombre de Dios en un demonio del infierno? Fue un juego perverso para ellos"

Isabella se estremeció. -"Lo siento mucho."

Edward levantó las manos. -"Está hecho. Una historia patética, realmente. Un sacerdote tan inmerso en su orgullo que Dios escogió abandonarle"

Ella se levantó, sus ojos llenos de dolor. -"¿crees que Dios te abandonó?"

-"Por supuesto. Tú lo dijiste. Soy un demonio chupa-sangre del infierno."

Ella hizo una mueca. -"Tiendo a ser un poco dramática a veces. Pero ahora sé la verdad. Tratabas de ayudar a la gente cuando los tipos malos te atacaron. No lo buscaste más de lo que yo busqué que la mafia italiana que nos atacase a Angela y mí." Sus ojos brillaron tenuemente con humedad cuando ella lentamente se acercó a él. -"Angela no buscó morir. Yo no busqué perder a mi familia o pasar mi vida perseguida. Y tú no buscaste convertirte en un vampiro."

-"Obtuve lo que merecía. Y me convertí en uno de los tipos malos, como tú los llamas. No puedes volverme bueno, Bella. He hecho cosas terribles"

-"Yo… estoy segura de que tuviste tus motivos"

Él se movió hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas. -"¿estás tratando de absolverme?

-"Sí."- Ella se detuvo al lado de su silla. -"Hasta donde yo percibo, todavía eres el mismo hombre. ¿Inventaste la sangre sintética para evitar que los vampiros se alimentaran de las personas, verdad?"

-"Sí."

-"¿No lo ves?"- Ella se arrodilló al lado de él así que podía ver su cara. -"Todavía tratas de salvar vidas."

-"Apenas compensan las vidas que he destruido."

Ella le miró tristemente con lágrimas en sus ojos. -"Creo que hay algo bueno en ti. Aunque tú no lo creas"

Él tragó saliva y parpadeó para impedir que sus propios ojos se llenasen de lágrimas. No era de extrañar que necesitase a Isabella. No era de extrañar que él se preocupase por ella tan profundamente. Después de quinientos años de desesperación, ella había tocado su corazón y plantado una semilla de esperanza que nunca antes había existido.

Se levantó y la atrajo hacia sus brazos. La abrazó con fuerza y deseó no dejarla nunca marchar. Sangre de Dios, haría cualquier cosa por ser el hombre que ella creía que era. Haría cualquier cosa para ser digno de su amor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aro sonrió a Eleazar Denali. El enorme escocés estaba paseándosele de un lado a otro delante de él, mirándole furioso como si unas cuantas miradas feroces pudiesen realmente asustarle. Los Highlanders les habían rodeado tan pronto como Aro y su cortejo entraron en el salón de baile. Aro, Félix, Heidi, e Irina fueron escoltados a una esquina lejana y recibieron instrucciones de sentarse. Asintiendo con la cabeza, Aro les hizo saber a sus seguidores que podían obedecer. Él se puso cómodo en la esquina, flanqueado por sus colegas. Los escoceses se desplegaron delante de ellos, todos ellos manoseando la empuñadura de cuero de su daga de plata y pareciendo ansiosos por usarla.

La amenaza estaba clara. Una puñalada a través del corazón y la larga existencia de Aro estaría acabada. Sin embargo, la amenaza no le asustó. Aro sabía que él y sus colegas podrían simplemente teletransportarse del edificio a donde quisieran. Pero, por ahora, estaba demasiado divertido jugando con sus supuestos captores.

Eleazar Denali desfilaba de un lado a otro delante de sus hombres. -"¿Cuénteme, Vulturi, por qué estáis vos aquí esta noche?"

-"Fui invitado" Él deslizó la mano bajo el fajín de su frac. Al unísono, los Highlanders dieron un amenazador paso adelante. Aro sonrió. "sólo busco mi invitación."

Eleazar cruzó los brazos. -"Adelante"

-"Sus niños están un poco nerviosos"- observó Aro secamente. -"Sin duda tiene algo que ver con llevar faldas."

Un gruñido bajo emanó de los Highlanders. -"Déjeme ensartar al bastardo," masculló uno de ellos.

Eleazar levantó una mano. -"A su debido tiempo. Por ahora, no hemos acabado nuestra pequeña charla"

Aro sacó un papel de su fajín y lo desdobló. La cinta de celofán pegando las dos mitades brilló con las luces del techo. -"Ésta es nuestra invitación. Como puede ver, estuvimos indecisos por un tiempo, pero finalmente mis señoras me convencieron de que sería la… bomba"

-"Exactamente"- Heidi se giró de lado en su silla y cruzó las piernas, así todo el mundo podía ver su cadera y pierna desnudas. -"únicamente quería un poco de diversión."

Denali levantó una ceja. -"¿Y cuál es vuestra idea de la diversión? ¿Planeabais vos matar a alguien esta noche ?"

-"¿Es siempre tan grosero con sus invitados?" Aro tiró la invitación al suelo y echó una mirada a su reloj de pulsera. Llevaban allí quince minutos. A estas alturas,

Demetri debería estar localizando los compartimientos de almacenamiento de la sangre sintética. Los Únicos Verdaderos estaban a punto de asestar su mayor victoria.

Eleazar se elevó sobre él. -"Vos continuáis mirando el reloj. Démelo"

-"Ya ha vaciado mis bolsillos. ¿Son una pandilla de ladrones?"- Aro se tomó tiempo en quitarse el reloj. Denali supo que él estaba tramando algo. Sólo necesitaba ganar más tiempo. Con un suspiro resignado, él colocó el reloj en la mano de Denali. -"Es un reloj de pulsera ordinario, sabe. Continúo mirándolo porque, hasta ahora, esta fiesta ha sido espantosamente aburrida"

-"Lo es."- Irina hizo pucheros. -"Nadie ha bailado aun conmigo"

Denali le dio el reloj a uno de sus hombres. -"Examínelo"

Con una inclinación de su cabeza, Aro divisó el Señor de la Asamblea francesa entrando en el salón de baile con otro Highlander.

La mayoría de los invitados se giraron para admirar al francés mientras se paseaba a través del cuarto. Carlisle Cullen. Qué excusa tan patética de vampiro. En lugar de alimentarse matando mortales, el ridículo francés los vestía. Y haciéndose asquerosamente rico durante el proceso.

Aro sacudió fuertemente la cabeza hacia un lado, provocando un fuerte crujido.

Eso captó la atención de todos. Los invitados estaban ahora centrados en él. Aro sonrió.

Eleazar Denali le dirigió una mirada curiosa. -"¿Qué ocurre, Vulturi? ¿No está vuestra cabeza correctamente atornillada?"

Los Highlanders se rieron ahogadamente.

La sonrisa de Aro se desvaneció. _Sigan riendo, idiotas. Cuando los explosivos estallen, veremos quién ríe el último._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella se puso tensa en los brazos de Edward. Ella había querido consolarle, pero ahora que él la sostenía, estaba un poco asustada por el hecho de estar abrazando a un vampiro. Le iba a llevar tiempo acostumbrarse. Ella se echó hacia atrás, deslizando sus manos desde sus hombros hasta su pecho.

Manteniendo un flojo abrazo sobre ella, estudió su cara. -"¿Pensándotelo dos veces? ¿No tienes pensado matarme, verdad?"

-"No, claro que no."- Ella examinó su mano derecha que descansaba contra el pecho de él. Sobre su corazón. El pensamiento de una estaca clavándose allí era demasiado horrible de considerar. -"nunca podría hacerte daño..."- Ella parpadeó y le miró aturdida. -"Tienes latido. Lo puedo sentir"

-"Sí. Pero cuando el sol se levante, se detendrá"

-"Yo...pensaba..."

-"¿Que nada en mi cuerpo funcionaba? Camino y hablo, verdad? Mi cuerpo metaboliza la sangre que consumo. Para que mi cerebro funcione, tiene que recibir sangre y oxígeno. Necesito aire para hablar. Nada de esto sería posible sin un corazón latiendo que suministre sangre a todo mi cuerpo"

-"Oh. Creía que los vampiros estaban..."

-"¿Completamente muertos? No por la noche. Sabes que mi cuerpo reacciona ante ti, Bella. Lo sabes desde la primera noche cuando estábamos en el asiento trasero del coche de Jasper."

Su cara se acaloró con un sonrojo. Su enorme erección ciertamente probaba lo adecuadamente que su cuerpo funcionaba una vez que el sol se ponía.

Él tocó su mejilla caliente. -" te he deseado desde esa primera noche."

Ella se movió fuera de su alcance. -"Nosotros no podemos..."

-"Nunca te haría daño"

-"¿Puedes estar seguro? ¿Tienes completo control sobre tus… ?"

Su mandíbula se puso rígida. - "¿mis demoníacos impulsos?"

-"iba a decir tu… apetito"- Ella se abrazó a sí misma. -"Yo... siento cariño por ti, Edward. Y no lo digo solo por gratitud porque me hayas rescatado. Me importas de verdad. Y odio la forma en la que has estado sufriendo durante tanto tiempo..."

-"Entonces quédate conmigo" Él extendió una mano hacia ella.

Ella dio un paso atrás. -"¿Cómo podría? Aunque pueda aceptar el hecho de que eres un... un vampiro, están todavía las novias que viven contigo. El harén."

-"no significan nada para mí"

-"¡Significan mucho para mí! ¿Cómo puedo ignorar el hecho de que posiblemente follas con otras diez mujeres?"

Él se sobresaltó. -"debería haber sabido que eso sería un problema."

-"¡Bueno, es obvio! ¿Por qué diablos necesitas tantas?" Oh, porras. Una pregunta tonta. Cualquier hombre probablemente daría brincos ante esa posibilidad.

Con un suspiro, él se dio media vuelta y se paseó de vuelta al área de la cocina. Él tiró de la corbata que colgaba suelta alrededor de su cuello. -"Es una antigua tradición que cada Señor de una Asamblea tiene que mantener un harén. No tuve otra alternativa que honrar esa tradición"

-"Si, claro."

Él se sacó la corbata suelta y la tiró sobre la mesa de cocina. -"No entiendes la cultura de los vampiros. El harén es un símbolo de poder y prestigio del Señor de una Asamblea. Sin ellas, no inspiraría ningún respeto. Sería un hazmerreír"

-"¡Oh, pobre bebé! Atrapado en una demoníaca costumbre en contra de su voluntad. Espera un momento, creo que voy romper a llorar" - Bella levantó las manos y esperó unos pocos segundos. -"Oh, no. Falsa alarma. Probablemente una alergia."

Él frunció el ceño hacia ella y la miró con cara de póker. -"Más bien indigestión por tu ácido ingenio"

Ella le miró colérica en respuesta. -"Qué divertido. Perdóname por no adularte como una de tus diez chicas del harén."

-"No quiero que lo hagas."

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. -"Por eso me fui, sabes. Averigüé que eres un cerdo mujeriego."

Sus ojos centellearon. -"Entonces estas..."- Su expresión enojada lentamente se transformó en una mirada maravillada. -"Estas celosa"

_-"¿qué?"_

-"Tu estas celosa"- Con una sonrisa plena, se quitó la chaqueta con la elegancia de un matador victorioso y la colocó encima del respaldo de una silla de la cocina. -"Estas tan celosa, que apenas lo puedes soportar. ¿Sabes lo qué significa? Significa que me quieres"

-"¡Significa que estoy _asqueada!"- _Bella le dio la espalda y se paseó hacia la puerta.

Que le parta un rayo. Era demasiado listo. Sabía que se sentía atraída por él. ¿Pero un vampiro con un harén de diez mujeres? Si ella iba a salir con un demonio, al menos sería con uno fiel. Dios mío. No podía creerse que estuviese en tal aprieto. -"Tal vez debería contactar con el Departamento de Justicia por la mañana."

-"No. No pueden protegerte como yo. No conocen siquiera con qué tipo de enemigo se están enfrentando."

Eso era verdad. Hasta donde ella podía saber, su mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir era con Edward. Ella se apoyó contra la pared al lado de la puerta. -"Si me quedo contigo, sólo será temporal. No puede haber ningún tipo de relación sentimental entre nosotros"

-"¿Ah. No deseas besarme otra vez?" Él clavó los ojos en ella tan intensamente, que ella no supo donde meterse.

-"No."

-"¿ninguna caricia?"

-"No." Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró.

-"Sabes que te deseo"

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad. -"No va a ocurrir. Tienes un harén entero para hacerte feliz. No me necesitas"

-"Nunca las he tocado. No íntimamente"

¿A quién quería engañar? De todas las cosas ridículas que podía decir... -"No me tomes por idiota."

-"Lo digo en serio. Nunca he compartido físicamente una cama con ninguna de ellas."

Una ola de furia la atravesó. -"No me mientas. Sé que has tenido relaciones sexuales con ellas. Hablaban de eso, de que hacía mucho tiempo, y de cómo te extrañaban"

-"Exactamente. Fue hace mucho tiempo"

-"Entonces, lo admites. Has tenido relaciones sexuales con ellas"

-"Sexo vampírico"

"¿Qué?"

-"Es simplemente un ejercicio mental. No estamos ni tan siquiera en la misma habitación"- Él se encogió de hombros. -"simplemente coloco sentimientos y sensaciones en sus cerebros."

-"¿Quieres decir que es alguna clase de telepatía?"

-"Control mental. Los vampiros lo usan para manipular a los mortales o comunicarse entre ellos."

¿Manipular a los mortales? - "¿así fue como conseguiste que te implantara el diente?"- Ella se sobresaltó. -"Quiero decir tu colmillo. Me engañaste"

-"Tuve que hacer que lo vieras como un diente normal. Lamento no haber podido ser completamente honesto, pero dadas las circunstancias, no creía tener otra alternativa"

Él tenía razón. Ella no le habría ayudado si hubiera sabido la verdad. -"Así que realmente no te reflejabas en el espejo dental"

Sus cejas se elevaron rápidamente. -"¿lo recuerdas?"

-"Más o menos. ¿Tienes todavía la fijación en la boca?"

-"No. Hice que Jazz me la quitara anoche. Estaba tan preocupado por ti, Bella. Apenas podía funcionar sin ti. Te llamaba mentalmente, esperando que todavía tuviéramos conexión"

Con un trago de saliva, ella recordó oír su voz en un sueño, -"yo... no estoy muy cómoda con lo de que invadas mi cabeza cuando quiera que te dé la gana"

-"No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Tienes una mente increíblemente fuerte. La única forma en que puedo entrar es si tú me dejas."

-"¿Soy capaz de bloquearte? Esas son buenas noticias".

-"Sí, pero cuando me dejas entrar, nuestra conexión es más fuerte que cualquier otra que haya experimentado antes"- Él caminó hacia ella, sus ojos brillando. "podríamos estar tan bien juntos"

Oh Dios. -"No va a ocurrir. Ya has admitido que estás teniendo sexo con otras diez mujeres"

-"Sexo vampírico. Es una experiencia impersonal. Cada participante está solo en su cama."

¿Participante? ¿Como un equipo de futbolistas, empujando una pelota por todo el campo? - "¿estás diciendo que lo haces con las diez al mismo tiempo?"

Él se encogió de hombros. -"es la manera más eficiente de mantenerlas a todas satisfechas"

-"Oh Dios mío."- Bella se dio una palmada en la frente. -"¿Sexo en cadena? Henry Ford estaría orgulloso de ti"

-"Puedes hacer un chiste, pero créeme"- Él la inmovilizó con una mirada fija e intensa.-"Todas las sensaciones táctiles y el placer están grabadas en tu mente. Tu cerebro controla la respiración, el ritmo cardíaco. Es la parte más erótica de tu cuerpo"

Ella sintió un deseo repentino de apretar los muslos. - "¿Y?"

Una esquina de su boca se levantó. Sus ojos brillaron más calientes, como oro fundido. -"puede ser extremadamente satisfactorio."

Que le parta un rayo. Ella cerró las rodillas. -"¿De verdad nunca has tocado a ninguna de ellas?"

-"Ni siquiera sé como son"

Ella clavó los ojos en él, luego negó con la cabeza. -"lo encuentro difícil de creer."

-"¿Estás llamándome mentiroso?"

-"Bueno, no intencionadamente. Solo es que me parece demasiado extraño."

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. -"¿no crees que tal cosa exista?"

-"Me está resultando difícil creer que puedas satisfacer a diez mujeres sin ponerles la mano encima"

-"Entonces te demostraré que el sexo vampírico es real."

-"Si, claro ¿Cómo te propones hacerlo?"

Él sonrió lentamente. -"Teniéndolo contigo".

.

.

.

**Chachachan...**

**¡ay Dios! este Eddie...**

**bueno, y que tal?**

**Nosa seguimos leyendo, xoxo**


	18. ¡Dejame tener sexo contigo!

**Capítulo 18**

**_¡Dejame tener sexo contigo!_**

En su esquina del salón de baile, Aro Vulturi esperaba pacientemente con Eleazar Denali y sus estúpidos Highlanders. El petimetre francés Carlisle Cullen estaba acercándose con otro escocés.

Eleazar los saludó. "¿vos los encontrasteis, Jacob?"

-"Sí" contestó él. -"Comprobamos las cámaras de vigilancia. Estaban exactamente donde vos pensasteis"

-"¿Está hablando de Isabella Swan?"- preguntó Aro. -"Vi a Cullen salir corriendo con ella, sabe. ¿Es ese la forma moderna en que los Vampis hacen las cosas? ¿Cuándo hay peligro, correr y esconderse?"

Con un gruñido, Jacob dio un paso hacia él. -"Déjeme romper su cuello flaco y huesudo de una vez por todas."

_-"Non"- _Carlisle Cullen bloqueó al escocés con su bastón. El francés clavó los ojos en Aro, sus ojos azul hielo. -"Llegado el momento, es mío"

Aro resopló. -"¿Qué va a hacerme, Cullen? ¿Darme un maquillaje de moda?"

El francés sonrió. -"le garantizo que nadie le reconocerá después"

-"¿Y el químico?"- preguntó Eleazar a Jacob. -"¿Está a salvo?"

-"Sí. Mike está con él"

-"Si habla de Jasper Whitlock, entonces tengo noticias para usted,"- dijo Aro. -"Los días de ese hombre están contados"

La suave mirada de Denali evidenciaba que no estaba impresionado. Él se giró hacia el Highlander con el reloj de Aro. -"¿Correcto?"

El escocés se encogió de hombros. -"Parece un reloj de pulsera normal, señor. Pero no podemos estar seguros a menos que lo abramos"

-"Comprendo"- Denali cogió el reloj, lo dejó caer al suelo, y lo aplastó con el pie.

-"¡oye!" Aro se puso rápidamente en pie.

Denali recogió el reloj roto y examinó sus aplastadas entrañas. -"Me parece bien. Un buen reloj de pulsera". Se lo devolvió a Aro con un brillo en la mirada.

-"Bastardo" Aro tiró su reloj estropeado al suelo.

-"Espera un minuto."- Jacob dio un paso atrás y miró a los italianos. -"Vos tenéis a cuatro de ellos"

-"Efectivamente"- dijo Denali. -"Vos dijisteis que había cuatro en la casa en New Rochelle."

-"Sí, así es"- contestó Jacob. -"Pero también había un conductor. ¿Dónde diablos está?"

Aro sonrió.

-"Capullo"- masculló Denali. -"Jacob, lleve a una docena de hombres y registre el local. Llame a los guardas exteriores y que registren los jardines"

-"Sí, señor" Jacob hizo una seña para que los doce hombres le siguiesen. Después de unas rápidas palabras, se dividieron y salieron volando a velocidad vampírica.

La abertura en la línea de los Highlanders fue rápidamente ocupada por Lauren Mallory y su equipo de la DVN.

-"Ha llegado el momento que nos iba a conceder para conseguir una buena toma" gruñó ella. Se volvió hacia la cámara con una sonrisa brillante. -"Aquí Lauren Mallory, informando para _En Directo con los No Muertos._ Estamos ante un excitante acontecimiento posterior a la Gala de Apertura del Baile. Aquí pueden ver que un regimiento de Highlanders ha tomado prisioneros a los vampiros italiano-Americanos. ¿Me puede decir por qué, Sr. Denali?"- Ella metió su micrófono bajo la nariz de Eleazar Denali.

Él le frunció el ceño en silencio.

Su sonrisa se extendió y congeló. -"¿seguramente usted no se los lleva prisioneros sin una causa justificada?" Ella le metió el micrófono otra vez.

-"Váyase, muchacha,"- él habló bajo. -"Esto no le concierne"

-"Quiero hablar."- Aro hizo gestos con las manos hacia el cámara. -"Me invitaron aquí, y miren cómo me están tratando"

-"No le hemos hecho daño"-Denali sacó una pistola y apuntó a Aro. -"Aún. ¿Dónde está la quinta persona de su grupo? ¿Qué está haciendo?"

-"Todavía está tratando de aparcar el coche. Ya sabe, en una fiesta de esta magnitud, realmente deberían tener servicio aparcacoches"

Denali arqueó una ceja. -"Quizá debería avisarle de que estas balas son de plata"

-"¿Tratará de matarme delante de tantos testigos?" se burló Aro. Él no podría desear una situación mejor que ésta. No sólo tenía la atención de todos los invitados al Baile Inaugural de Gala, sino que todo el mundo que veía la DVN también oiría su mensaje. Levitó sobre su silla y esperó a que la música acabase.

Carlisle deslizó una espada fuera de su bastón. -"Nadie quiere escucharle"

-"¿Acabará el Baile Inaugural de Gala en un baño de sangre?"- murmuró en voz alta Lauren Mallory. -"¡no cambien de canal!"

Aro fingió una pequeña reverencia cuando la música finalizó. Desafortunadamente, dejó su cuello desalineado, así que tuvo que hacerlo crujir para volverlo a colocar.

Lauren Mallory miró hacia su cámara con una sonrisa radiante.

-"Aro Vulturi, el Señor de la Asamblea italiana-americana, está a punto de hacer una declaración. Oigamos lo que tiene que decir"

-"Han pasado dieciocho años desde que asistí a uno de estos bailes"- comenzó Aro. -"Dieciocho años en que me he visto forzado a ser testigo de la trágica decadencia de nuestra forma de vida superior. Nuestras antiguas tradiciones son destruidas. Nuestra orgullosa herencia ridiculizada. Una nueva, políticamente correcta, filosofía de los Vampis de hoy en día se ha extendido entre nosotros como una plaga"

Un murmullo comenzó entre el público. A algunos no le gustó su mensaje, pero Aro sospechaba que había otros que deseaban oírle.

-"¿Cuántos de ustedes han engordado y se han sentido satisfechos con esa ridícula Fusion Cuisine? ¿Cuántos de ustedes han olvidado la emoción de la cacería, el éxtasis del mordisco? ¡Les digo esta noche que esa sangre falsa es una abominación!"

-"Suficiente"- Eleazar levantó la pistola. –"Baje de ahí."

-"¿por qué?"- gritó Aro. -"¿Tiene miedo a la verdad? Los Únicos Verdaderos no"

Carlisle levantó su espada. -"Los Únicos Verdaderos son unos cobardes que no dan la cara"

-"¡ya no!"- Aro miró directamente a la cámara de la DVN. -"¡soy el líder de los Únicos Verdaderos, y esta noche tendremos nuestra venganza!"

-"¡Detenedlos!" Eleazar se abalanzó, seguido por sus hombres.

Aro y sus seguidores saltaron a gran altura por el aire, luego dejaron de existir, teletransportandose del edificio. Aterrizaron afuera en el jardín.

-"¡Rápido!"- gritó Aro. -"Al coche."

Fueron a gran velocidad a través del césped hacia el aparcamiento. El coche estaba vacío. Demetri no estaba a la vista.

-"Mierda"- masculló Aro. -"A estas alturas él debería haber terminado"- Se giró, escudriñando alrededor. -"¿qué demonios te ha ocurrido?"- Él clavó los ojos en Heidi.

Ella miró hacia abajo y se rió. -"pensé que el aire de la noche era un poco frío"- Su falda había desaparecido, dejándola desnuda de la cintura para abajo. -"Cuándo saltamos por el aire, el francés trató de agarrarme. Creo que mantuvo sujeta mi falda, y se cayó"

-"¿Carlisle Cullen?"- preguntó Irina. -"Es tan mono. Y también lo es el escocés.

-"¿Cree que están desnudos bajo esas faldas escocesas?"

-"¡basta!"- Aro se quitó la chaqueta y se la lanzó a Heidi. -"¿Necesita que te recuerde grandísima zorra que me perteneces? Ahora entra en el coche"

Heidi levantó una ceja y en lugar de envolver la chaqueta alrededor de sus caderas como él pretendía, se puso la chaqueta. Sus partes bajas estaban todavía visibles. Félix la miró embobado, su boca abierta.

Un crudo dolor punzó la nuca de Aro. -"¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu existencia sin ojos?" gruñó.

Félix desvió bruscamente su atención. -"No, señor."

-"Entonces mete a las señoras en el coche y arranca el maldito motor" Aro rechinó los dientes e hizo crujir su cuello.

Una imagen borrosa en la oscuridad corrió hacia ellos. Demetri. El vampiro se detuvo a su lado.

-"¿encontraste sus instalaciones de almacenamiento?"

_-"Si"- _Demetri inclinó la cabeza. -"Los explosivos están listos"

-"Bien. Vamos"- Aro divisó a los Highlanders corriendo hacia ellos. Eso es. Alcanzó el gemelo de su manga derecha. Sospechó que los Highlanders vaciarían sus bolsillos, así que escondió el detonador de la C-4 en su gemelo. Una presión sobre el botón y la preciosa provisión de sangre sintética de Cullen desaparecería.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella se quedó sin habla. ¿Sexo vampírico? No estaba segura que un fenómeno tan estrafalario existiese. Bueno, ciertamente había una forma de averiguarlo.

¿Debería siquiera considerarlo? Bueno, no podría quedarse embarazada por ello. Y dado que él ni siquiera estaría en la misma habitación con ella, estaría perfectamente segura. Ningún mordisco, ninguna participación, ninguna innecesaria violencia. Ningún pequeño vampiro volando alrededor de la guardería infantil.

Ella gimió. ¿En serio estaba considerándolo? Tendría que dejar a Edward entrar en su mente. ¿Quién sabía qué cosas horribles le podría hacer? Qué sensaciones deliciosamente malvadas podría…uff. Esa línea de defensa no estaba funcionando.

Él había tomado asiento en la mesa de la cocina y la estaba vigilando con sus ojos teñidos en oro, mirando con tranquila diversión la situación. Como si supiese que ella aceptaría. El muy bribón. ¿No había sido suficiente para él haber confesado ser un vampiro? Pero no, tenía que proponer sexo vampírico en la misma noche. Sexo vampírico sumamente satisfactorio.

Se le puso la piel de gallina. Él era tan inteligente. ¿Y quería concentrar todo ese poder mental en la única tarea de darle placer? Dios mío. _Estaba tentada._

Ella le miró a los ojos e inmediatamente sintió su poder psíquico rodeando su cabeza como una brisa fresca. Su corazón latía. Sus rodillas se volvieron de caucho.

Una fuerte explosión insonorizó sus oídos. El suelo se estremeció bajo sus pies. Ella se agarró la pared para estabilizarse. ¿Dios mío, él le había hecho eso?

Edward saltó precipitadamente y se lanzó hacia el teléfono. El cuarto tembló otra vez, y Bella se tambaleó hacia el sillón.

-"¡Mike! ¿Qué diablos pasa?"- gritó en el teléfono Edward. Él hizo una pausa para oír.

-"¿Dónde fue la explosión? ¿Algún herido?"

_¿La explosión? _Bella se hundió en la silla. Oh, Cristo. Debería haberlo sabido cuándo se movió la tierra, no estaba relacionado con el sexo. Estaban siendo atacados.

-"¿le atraparon?" Edward maldijo suavemente.

-"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Bella.

-"Vulturi escapó"- dijo Edward con un gruñido. -"Está bien, Mike. Sabemos donde vive. Podemos tomar represalias cuando queramos"

Bella tragó saliva. Al parecer, una guerra entre vampiros había comenzado.

-"Mike,"- Edward dijo por teléfono. -"Quiero que tu y Jacob llevéis a Isabella de nuevo a la casa. Y a Jasper y a Esme también"- Colgó el teléfono. -"Tengo que irme. Jake estará pronto aquí"

-"¿dónde fue la explosión?" Ella le siguió hasta la puerta.

Él recogió su capa y la usó como aislante para abrir los cerrojos. -"Vulturi hizo estallar un cuarto de almacenaje de sangre sintética."

-"Oh no."

-"pudo haber sido peor"- Él deslizó hacia atrás la barra.- "El cuarto de almacenaje estaba lo suficientemente lejos del salón de baile y nadie resultó herido. Pero ha dejado maltrecho nuestro suministro"

-"¿Por qué destruye la sangre sintética? Oh..."- Isabella se sobresaltó cuando la respuesta se hizo evidente para ella. -"Quiere forzar a los vampiros a morder a la gente de nuevo."

-"No te preocupes"- Edward le tocó el hombro. -"Lo que no sabe Vulturi es que tengo otras plantas en Illinois, Tejas, y California. Podemos compensar la escasez si lo necesitamos. Él no me ha hecho tanto daño como piensa."

Bella sonrió aliviada. -"Eres demasiado listo para él."

-"Siento tener que irme, pero debo comprobar los daños"

-"Lo entiendo" Ella empujó la puerta de plata para abrirla y que él pudiera salir.

Él rozó su mejilla con sus nudillos -"Puedo estar contigo más tarde esta noche. ¿Me esperarás?"

-"Sí. Ten cuidado" Ella quería saber más acerca de la guerra inminente. Edward salió zumbando por el vestíbulo a la velocidad del rayo.

Mientras Bella cerraba la puerta, se dio cuenta de su error. Él quiso decir que vendría a ella esta noche para tener sexo vampírico. Y sin caer en la cuenta, ella había estado de acuerdo.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Isabella iba en coche en el asiento de atrás de una limusina con Esme y Jasper. En el asiento delantero, Jacob se sentaba al lado de Mike, que conducía. Bella se percató ahora de que Mike tenía muchos, muchos más de quince años. Ella miró a sus acompañantes, tratando de adivinar si todos eran vampiros. Mike y Jacob definitivamente lo eran, y pasaban la noche en esos ataúdes del sótano. Jasper era un hombre tan simpático, alto, con cara de querubín. Era difícil imaginárselo como un demonio, aunque suponía que lo era.

Ahora bien, Esme era más difícil de adivinar. -"¿usted…fue de compras para mí durante el día, verdad?"

-"Sí, querida"- Esme se sirvió una bebida del pequeño mueble bar. -"soy mortal, por si acaso se lo está preguntando"

-"Pero Emm...

-"...es un vampiro, sí."- Esme ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Isabella. -"¿Le gustaría saber cómo ocurrió?"

-"Bueno, no es asunto mío"

-"Tonterías. Implica a Edward, así que debería saberlo."-Esme le dio un sorbo a su escocés y miró más allá de los cristales tintados. -"Quince años atrás, mi marido, que Dios le tenga en la gloria, murió de cáncer y nos dejó con algunas enormes facturas médicas. Emmett tuvo que abandonar Yale y volver a casa. Se trasladó a la *NYU y consiguió un trabajo de media jornada. Yo necesitaba también un trabajo, pero tenía poco experiencia. Afortunadamente, encontré un empleo en Wardtech. El horario era atroz, por supuesto"

-"¿el turno de noche?" preguntó Bella.

-"Sí. Después de algunos meses, me adapté y me di cuenta de que era muy competente. Y no me sentía intimidada por Edward. Creo que a él le gusta eso. Al final me convertí en su secretaria particular, y fue cuando comencé a fijarme en ciertas cosas. Especialmente en el laboratorio de Edward. Botellas medio vacías de sangre, todavía calientes"- Esme sonrió. -"Él es como un profesor distraído cuando está concentrado trabajando. Se olvidaba de dejar tiempo para conducir hasta casa antes de la salida del sol. Así que tenía que teletransportarse a casa en el último momento. Un segundo antes estaba en su laboratorio, y al siguiente, se había ido"

-"Supo que pasaba algo raro"

-"Sí. Soy originaria de Europa del Este, y crecemos con cuentos sobre vampiros. No fue difícil figurármelo"

-"¿No se asustó? ¿No quiso dimitir?"

-"No."- Esme movió una mano elegantemente en el aire. -"Edward fue siempre muy bueno conmigo. Después una noche, hace doce años, Emmy vino a recogerme al trabajo. Sólo teníamos un coche. Él estaba en el aparcamiento, esperándome, cuando fue atacado"

Jacob se giró en su asiento. -"¿fue Vulturi?"

-"Nunca vi a su asaltante. Se había ido cuando encontré a mi pobre hijo, moribundo en el aparcamiento"- Esme se estremeció. -"Pero Emmy dice que fue Vulturi, y estoy segura de que es cierto. ¿Cómo puedes olvidar la cara del monstruo que trata de matarte?"

Jacob asintió con la cabeza. -"le cogeremos"

-"¿por qué atacaría a Emmett?" preguntó Bella.

Jasper manoseó un botón de la chaqueta de su smoking. -"Lo más probable es que creyera que Emm era un empleado mortal de Wardtech. Él era un blanco fácil"

-"Sí"- Esme tragó un poco más de escocés. -"Mi pobre Emmy. Él había perdido tanta sangre. Sabía que no sobreviviría al viaje hasta el hospital. Le pedí a Edward que le salvara, pero él se negó"

Un escalofrío se arrastró por la piel de Isabella. -"¿usted le pidió a Edward que convirtiera a su hijo en un vampiro?"

-"Era la única manera de salvarle. Edward insistió en que condenaría al infierno el alma del muchacho, pero no le escuché. Sé que Edward es bueno."- Esme hizo gestos hacia todos los vampiros en el coche. -"Todos ellos son hombres buenos, hombres honorables antes de morir. ¿Por qué los iba a cambiar la muerte? Me niego a creer que están condenados al infierno. ¡Y me negué a darme por vencida con mi hijo y dejarle morir!"

La mano de Esme temblaba cuando dejó el vaso. -"Le supliqué. Me puse de rodillas y le rogué hasta que él ya no lo pudo aguantar más. Cogió a mi hijo en sus brazos y le transformó" Ella se secó una lágrima de su mejilla.

Con un temblor, Isabella se abrazó a si misma. Esme también creía que había algo bueno en Edward. ¿Por qué no lo podía ver él? ¿Por qué se torturaba a sí mismo durante cientos de años?

-"¿cómo... cómo se transforma a alguien?"

-"Un mortal debe ser drenado totalmente por uno o más vampiros"- explicó Jasper. -"En ese momento, el mortal entra en coma. Si se le deja solo, morirá de forma natural. Pero si un vampiro alimenta con su propia sangre a la víctima, el mortal se despertará siendo un vampiro"

-"Oh"- Bella tragó saliva con dificultad. -"¿supongo que ya no se transforma a más personas?"

-"No"- contestó Jacob. -"Nosotros ya no mordemos. Por supuesto, Vulturi y sus malditos Malcontents lo hacen. Pero nos encargaremos de ellos"

-"Eso espero"- Jasper dio un tirón a un botón. -"Él también quiere matarme"

-"¿por qué?" preguntó Bella.

Jasper se movió nerviosamente en su asiento. -"Ningún motivo"

-"Porque le ayudó a escapar" Esme sorbió a algo más de escocés.

"¿Por mi? -La garganta de Bella se cerró, haciéndole difícil respirar. -"Yo…yo lo siento mucho, Jasper. No lo sabía"

-"No es culpa suya"- Jasper se inclinó en su asiento. -"estuve vigilando a Vulturi con Mike a través de una cámara de vigilancia. Ese hombre no es…normal"

Isabella se preguntó lo que era normal para un vampiro.- "¿quiere decir que él está loco?

-"Él es cruel,"- dijo Jacob desde el asiento delantero. -"Conozco al bastardo desde hace siglos. Odia a los mortales con todas sus fuerzas"

-"y hace esa cosa espeluznante con su cuello" Mike giró con la limosina a la derecha.

-"Muy raro."

-"¿No conoces esa historia?" Jacob preguntó.

-"No"- Mike le echó un vistazo. -¿qué sucedió?"

Jacob se giró en el asiento para poder ver a todo el mundo. -"Hace doscientos años, Aro todavía vivía en Italia. Él estaba atacando a un pueblo, no sólo alimentándose de la gente, además les torturaba. Algunos aldeanos encontraron su ataúd en el sótano de un molino viejo. Esperaron hasta que estuvo dormido para así poder matarle"

Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante. -"¿intentaron estacarle?"

-"Nay, eran muy ignorantes, pobres come sopas. Creyeron que con enterrar el ataúd bastaría, así que se lo llevaron a un cementerio consagrado y enterraron a Aro bajo la gran estatua de un ángel vengador. Esa noche, Aro se despertó e intentó cavar una escapatoria. Estaba enfadado como un demonio, tropezó con la estatua y le cayó sobre la cabeza. Le rompió su jodido cuello"

-"Está bromeando"- Bella hizo una mueca. -"Puajj."

-"No sienta pena por ese bastardo"- Jacob continuó. -"En lugar de arreglarse el cuello, voló hecho una furia y asesinó al pueblo entero. Al día siguiente, cuando su organismo intentó curarse a sí mismo, su cuello no estaba alineado correctamente, y sufre las consecuencias desde entonces"

-"Debería sufrir-" dijo Mike. -"Él tiene que morir" Aunque lograran matar al vampiro italiano, Isabella no sabía si sus problemas terminarían. La mafia italiana podría contratar a alguien más. Y una guerra entre vampiros hacía estallado a su alrededor. Se hundió en su asiento. La situación le parecía desesperada.

De vuelta en su dormitorio en la casa de Edward, Isabella no tuvo otra elección que enfrentarse a la verdad: Se sentía seriamente atraída por un vampiro.

Recorrió con la mirada la almohada en la que Edward había reposado la cabeza. No era extraño que hubiera pensado que estaba muerto. Durante el día, él realmente estaba muerto. Pero por la noche, caminaba, hablaba y asimilaba sangre. Él trabajaba en su laboratorio, usando su brillante cerebro para producir logros científicos asombrosos. Protegía a sus adeptos. Y cuando le apetecía, tenía sexo vampírico. Con su harén. Con todas al mismo tiempo. ¿Y ahora quería hacerlo con ella? Gimió. Qué extraño dilema. Había echado el cerrojo a la puerta después de que

Jacob le hubiera subido una bandeja de comida, pero eso no evitaría que Edward tratara de entrar en su cerebro. Una experiencia muy satisfactoria, había dicho.

Puso la bandeja vacía en el suelo y agarró el mando de la TV. No quería pensar más en el sexo. O en su harén. En el canal DVN, vio a Lauren Mallory de pie delante de una sección volada de Wardtech informando de las últimas noticias. Isabella apenas la oyó, pues divisó a Edward en el cráter. Parecía cansado y tenso. Sus ropas estaban grises de polvo y suciedad.

Pobre hombre. Ella anhelaba tocar su atractiva cara y ofrecerle palabras de ánimo.

Justo entonces, la reportera del DVN empezó a pasar una serie de escenas retrospectivas, haciendo una crónica de los momentos destacados del Baile de Gala Inaugural. Bella se quedó sin aliento cuando su propia imagen llenó la pantalla. Allí estaba ella, descubriendo a los vampiros por primera vez. Dios mío, el horror en su cara. _Mi cara._

Se observó a sí misma tirando la copa de sangre al suelo. Después Edward la agarró, arrojó su capa alrededor de ella, y desapareció. Todo estaba completamente grabado para que los vampiros pudieran disfrutar viéndolo una y otra vez.

Con dedos temblorosos, Bella apagó la televisión. Todo el peso de su situación se le cayó encima. Un vampiro asesino quería matarla. Otro vampiro quería protegerla. Edward. Deseó que estuviera con ella ahora. No le tenía miedo. Él era amable y compasivo. Un buen hombre. Esme, Jacob, y todos los demás estaban de acuerdo. Edward era un hombre maravilloso. Únicamente él no lo veía. Estaba demasiado atormentado por horribles recuerdos, recuerdos demasiado atroces para que una persona los soportara.

Si tan sólo pudiera lograr que viera lo que ella veía. Se recostó en la cama. ¿Cómo podría funcionar una relación amorosa con él? Ella debía evitar tener más contacto con él, pero sabía en su corazón que no podría evitarlo. Estaba enamorada de él.

Horas más tarde, en los momentos de sueño profundo antes de la salida del sol, sintió un escalofrío repentino y se acurrucó más profundamente bajo la colcha.

_Bella._

El frío se alejó, y se sintió cálida y calentita. Deseada.

_Bella, querida._

Ella parpadeó abriendo los ojos. -"¿Edward? ¿Eres tú?"

Una suave respiración le hizo cosquillas en su oreja izquierda. Una voz grave.

_Déjame amarte._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_*NYU: universidad de New York.

_uy,uy,uy! ulala!_

_besos, nos seguimos leyendo!_

_Atte: Ral._


	19. Monologo de un vampiro parte II

Capítulo 19

_**Monologo de un Vampiro parte II y el terror de cualquier hombre...La furia femenina.**_

Bella se sentó en la cama y miró detenidamente el oscuro dormitorio.

-"¿Edward? ¿Estás aquí?"

_Estoy en el piso de arriba. Gracias por dejarme entrar._

¿Entrar? ¿Dentro de su cabeza? Había debido ocurrir mientras estaba dormida. Una punzada helada de dolor se disparó de una sien a otra.

_Bella, por favor. No me eches fuera. _Su voz se iba desvaneciendo hasta sonar como un eco viniendo del extremo más alejado de una cueva.

Ella se frotó sus doloridas sienes. -"¿Estoy haciendo eso?"

_Tratas de bloquearme. ¿Por qué?_

-"No lo sé. Cuando siento algo abalanzándose sobre mí, simplemente empujo en respuesta. Es un acto reflejo."

_Relájate, dulzura. No te haré daño._

Ella respiró profundamente varias veces, y el dolor disminuyó.

_Eso está mejor. _Su voz sonó más cerca. Más clara.

El corazón de Isabella empezó a latir deprisa. Ella no estaba del todo segura de querer a Edward en su cabeza. ¿Cuántos de sus pensamientos podía leer él?

_¿Por qué estás preocupada? ¿Me estás ocultando algún secreto?_

Oh Dios, él _podía oír sus _pensamientos. -"Ningún gran secreto, pero hay algunas cosas que preferiría conservar privadas" ¡Como lo increíblemente atractivo y sexy que tu..._eres un sapo viejo y feo!_

_¿Sexy?_

Maldita sea. Ella no era muy buena en estas cosas de telepatía. El hecho que le pudiera leer la mente le hacía querer tener pensamientos raros solo para despistarle. Una atmósfera de regocijo la rodeó como un cálido capullo.

_Entonces no pienses tanto. Relájate._

-"¿Cómo puedo relajarme si estás en mi cabeza? ¿No me harías hacer algo contra de mi voluntad, verdad?"

_Por supuesto que no, dulzura. No voy a controlar tus pensamientos. Sólo te haré sentirme haciéndote el amor. Y tan pronto como salga el sol, tendré que irme._

Sintió algo caliente y húmedo contra su frente. Un beso. Luego, unos suaves dedos acariciándole la cara. Frotaron su sien hasta que el último vestigio de dolor se esfumó. Cerró los ojos y sintió los dedos pasar rozando sus pómulos, su mandíbula, sus orejas. No estaba segura de cómo lo hacía, pero se sentía tan real. Tan maravilloso.

_¿Qué llevas puesto?_

-"¿Hmm? Importa?"

_Quiero que estés desnuda cuando te toque. Quiero sentir cada curva lujuriosa, cada profunda cavidad. Quiero tu respiración entrecortada en mi oído, tus músculos tensándose de pasión, más y más apretados..._

-"¡No sigas! Lo conseguiste desde la primera frase" Se sacó el camisón y lo dejó caer en un charco de seda en el suelo. Luego se acurrucó entre las sábanas calientes y esperó.

Y esperó. -"¿hola?" Contempló el techo sobre su cabeza, preguntándose que estaba sucediendo en el quinto piso. -"¿Hola? Tierra a Edward...tu compañera de cama está desnuda y lista para lanzarse"

Nada. Tal vez estaba tan cansado, que se había quedado dormido. Genial. A ella nunca se le había dado bien mantener el interés de un hombre durante mucho tiempo. Y Edward... podía vivir para siempre. ¿Cómo podía ser algo más que un antojo pasajero para él? Aunque su relación durara algunos años, sería como un parpadeo de un ojo para él. Con un gemido, Bella se puso boca abajo. ¿Cómo podría nunca funcionar?

Eran polos opuestos, como la viva y el muerto. Cuando la gente dice que los polos opuestos se atraen, no se refieren a tales extremos.

_¿Bella?_

Ella levantó la cabeza. -"¿Has vuelto? Creía que me habías abandonado."

_Lo siento. Negocios. _Sus dedos masajearon suavemente sus hombros.

Con un suspiro, ella descansó su cabeza en la almohada. ¿Negocios? -"¿Dónde estás exactamente? ¿No estás delante de tu escritorio, verdad?" El pensamiento de que estuviera haciendo papeleo a la vez realmente la irritó. El tío era tan genial que probablemente podría provocarle un orgasmo mental mientras contestaba su correo electrónico.

Él se rió ahogadamente. _Estoy sentado en la cama, tomando un tentempié antes de acostarme._

¿Estaba bebiendo sangre mientras mentalmente le daba un masaje en los hombros? Aggg. Qué romántico. No.

_Estoy desnudo. ¿Ayuda eso?_

Oh Dios. Ella visualizó su fantástico cuerpo... _un sapo viejo y feo._

Él acarició su espalda con caricias ligeras como plumas. Ella tembló. Era maravilloso. Él ejerció presión con las palmas de las manos, apretando despacio, en dulces círculos. Corrección... era el cielo.

_¿Puedes oír a los demás vampiros?_

-"No. Uno ya es bastante, gracias." Ella sintió su presencia hacerse más grande, inflándose con alguna emoción. Orgullo. No, algo más feroz que eso. Más como… posesión.

_Tu eres mía._

Vale. ¿Solo porque ella podía oírle, le otorgaba derecho de propiedad? Vivo desde hace más de quinientos años, y todavía pensaba como un cavernícola. Sin embargo, sus manos eran absolutamente deliciosas.

_Gracias. Quiero complacerte. _Sus manos vagaron por su espalda, sus dedos índice eliminando los nudos de tensión. _¿cavernícola, eh?_

Maldición, oía demasiado. Casi le podía ver sonreír. Menos mal que no sabía que ella se había enam... _el sapo viejo y feo, el sapo viejo y feo._

_Todavía no te sientes cómoda conmigo en tu cabeza._

Bingo. Dos puntos para el demonio controla mentes. Ella sintió un pequeño cachete en el culo -"¡Oye!" Ella levantó los hombros, sólo para ser empujada de nuevo hacia abajo. -"Estás maltratándome" Su voz fue amortiguada por la almohada.

_Sí. Eso hago. _Tuvo el descaro de sonar encantado consigo mismo.

-"Cavernícola,"- masculló ella. Con un harén entero de mujeres. -"Antes me dijiste que era impersonal. A mí me está pareciendo muy personal."

_Es así ahora, pero solo entre tú y yo. Yo sólo pienso en ti. _Su presencia se sentía pesada a su alrededor, pesada y caliente de deseo. Su piel hormigueaba en respuesta.

Él pasó rozando con sus dedos por su columna vertebral hasta el cuello. Allí retiró su pelo hacia un lado.

Ella sintió algo caliente y húmedo en su cuello. Un beso. Se estremeció. Era tan extraño, ser besada por un rostro invisible. Su respiración le calentó la oreja. Luego algo le hizo cosquillas en los dedos del pie.

-"Se sobresaltó. Hay algo en la cama."

_Yo._

-"Pero... era imposible que le besara la oreja y alcanzara los dedos del pie al mismo tiempo. A menos que sus brazos tuvieran seis pies de largo. O que no fuera totalmente humano.

_Bingo. Dos puntos para ti, dulzura. _Edward le acarició con la nariz el cuello y le pellizcó los dedos del pie. Ambos pies. Y continuó frotando la piel entre sus hombros.

-"Espera un momento. ¿Cuántos manos tienes?"

_Tantas como quiera. Está todo en mi mente. _En nuestra _mente. _Sus pulgares le presionaron los arcos de sus pies. Él masajeaba su espalda con las palmas de sus manos, arrastrándose en círculos bajando por su columna vertebral. Y todavía continuaba besándole el cuello.

Suspiró somnolienta. -"Oh, esto es agradable"

_¿Agradable? _Sus manos se detuvieron.

-"Sí. Muy agradable, mucho..." Bella se puso tensa, consciente del enfado a punto de estallar dentro de su cabeza. Venía de él.

_¿Agradable? _Las chispas crepitaban a su alrededor.

¡vaya!. -"Estoy disfrutando. De verdad"

Su voz siseó a través de su cabeza. _Se acabó el Sr. Agradable._

Él le agarró los tobillos y le separó las piernas. Más manos se curvaron alrededor de sus muñecas. Se contoneó, tratando de soltarse, pero él era demasiado fuerte, con demasiadas malditas manos. Estaba inmovilizada e indefensa, sus piernas extendidas bien abiertas.

El aire fresco acariciaba suavemente su carne más tierna. Esperó, en tensión y expuesta. Su corazón golpeaba fuerte en sus oídos.

Esperó. La habitación estaba silenciosa, excepto por el sonido laborioso de su respiración. Sus nervios enroscados, presintiendo un ataque inminente. ¿Dónde golpearía primero? No había manera de saberlo. Él no era visible a sus ojos. Era terrible. Era... excitante.

Esperó. Cuatro manos todavía agarraban sus muñecas y sus tobillos. Pero él tenía un número infinito de manos y dedos, tantos como pudiera imaginar. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Los músculos de sus nalgas se contrajeron en un intento de juntar sus piernas. Estaba tan expuesta. Tan abierta a él. Su piel comenzó a hormiguear. Él estaba haciéndole esto a ella. Haciéndole esperar. Haciéndole doler de anticipación. Anhelándole. Deseándole.

Y después se fue.

Bella levantó la cabeza. -"¿Hola? ¿Edward?"- ¿Adónde se había ido? Se sentó y echó un vistazo al radio reloj al lado de la cama. Sería mala suerte que el sol estuviera saliendo y él estuviera oficialmente muerto durante el día. Pero era demasiado temprano para la salida del sol. ¿Tenía que salir corriendo justo en mitad de una cita? Los minutos iban pasando. Se abrazó las piernas.- "maldición, Edward, no me puedes dejar así" Consideró tirar algo al techo.

Repentinamente sintió unas manos rodeando su cintura. Jadeó. -"¿Edward? Será mejor que seas tú." Extendió la mano hacia atrás donde creía que debería estar, pero no encontró nada más que aire.

_Soy yo. _Él pasó rozando sus manos por sus costillas, después las ahuecó sobre sus pechos. Su boca mordisqueó un hombro.

-"¿Dónde...dónde estabas?" Era difícil mantener una conversación mientras él la acariciaba con sus pulgares.

_Lo siento. No volverá a pasar. _Él jugó con sus pezones, pellizcando suavemente los endurecidos brotes entre su pulgar y el dedo índice. Cada presión parecía tirar de un cordón invisible conectado a su alma.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y clavó los ojos en el techo. -"Oh, Edward, por favor"

Deseaba poder verle. O tocarle.

_Bella, dulce Bella. _Su voz murmuró en su cabeza. _¿Cómo puedo decirte lo que significas para mí? Cuando te vi en el baile, fue como si mi corazón volviera a latir de nuevo. Iluminaste el cuarto, brillando en un océano de blanco y negro. Y pensé... mi vida no ha sido nada más que una noche oscura _e _interminable. Después, llegaste como un arco iris y has llenado mi negra alma de color._

-"Oh, Edward. No me hagas llorar" Ella se dobló sobre su estómago y se limpió sus ojos húmedos con la sabana.

_Te haré llorar de placer. _Sus manos se arrastraron lentamente subiendo por sus piernas, mientras que otras dos manos imaginarias más pasaron rozando bajando por su espalda. Él llegó a sus muslos y a la parte donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Pronto, pronto todas las manos convergerían en su sexo. Los músculos de sus glúteos se tensaron. La humedad se acumuló entre sus piernas. El hambre se hizo más dulce, más caliente, más desesperada.

Sintió su boca en su trasero, besándola. La punta de su lengua se deslizó por un cachete, se sumergió en la hendidura, y continuó hasta el otro cachete. -"Me estás volviendo loca, Edward. No puedo soportarlo"

_¿Es esto lo que quieres? _Sus dedos rozaron el pelo rizado que custodiaba su sexo.

Ella dio una sacudida. -"Sí."

_¿Como de mojada estás?_

La sola pregunta produjo como respuesta otro chorro caliente de líquido.

-"Chorreando. Empapada. Averígualo por ti mismo"- Ella se puso boca arriba, esperando verle. Era desconcertante estar tumbada allí, sus piernas abiertas para acomodarle, y que nadie estuviera allí. -"¿Edward?"

_Quiero besarte. _Su respiración deambuló por su pecho, luego succionó el pezón con la boca. Su lengua formó remolinos alrededor, después le golpeó suavemente la punta endurecida.

Ella trató de alcanzarle, pero allí no había nada.

Él se movió al otro pecho.

-"También quiero tocarte. Quiero abrazarte" Ella pegó un brinco cuando ahuecó las manos entre sus piernas.

Sus dedos comenzaron a explorar. _Estás mojada. Eres preciosa._

-"Edward." Ella trató de alcanzarle otra vez, pero no encontró nada que agarrar.

Era de lo más desconcertante. Categóricamente irritante. Sin nada que agarrar, estrujó la sabana con sus puños.

Él pasó rozando sus resbaladizos pliegues, entonces tiernamente los separó.

Sumergió un dedo dentro y acarició las paredes internas. _¿Te gusta así? ¿O prefieres esto? _Hizo un círculo alrededor de su clítoris, luego excitó la punta.

Ella gritó. Retorció la sabana entre sus manos. Ella deseaba sostenerle, recorrer con las manos su pelo, sentir los músculos de su espalda y sus glúteos. Era tan unilateral. Y tan condenadamente bueno.

Él insertó dos dedos dentro de ella. Al menos, creía que eran dos. Tal vez tres.

Oh Dios, la estaba torturando por dentro y fuera. Sus dedos hacían círculos y daban golpecitos, se hundían y se retiraban. No tenía ni idea de cuántas miles de terminaciones nerviosas poseía ahí abajo, pero él parecía decidido a hacer arder cada una de ellas. Él frotó el duro e hinchado botón de su sexo más y más rápido. Ella clavó los talones en el colchón, tensando las piernas y apretando sus caderas en el aire. _Más._

_Más._

Él le dio más.

Ella jadeó, abriendo la boca para coger aire. La tensión aumentó, dulce y tensa.

Ella ardía de necesidad. _Más duro. Más duro. _Ella empujó su sexo contra sus manos, moviéndose contra él. Él agarró sus nalgas y la tomó con su boca.

Un golpecito de su lengua y ella se derrumbó. Sus músculos interiores apretaron sus dedos. Ella gritó. Los espasmos hacían palpitar su núcleo interior, disparando ondas de fulminante placer hacia los dedos de las manos y de los pies. Con cada ola de liberación, su respiración quedaba atrapada en su garganta, sus dedos se sacudían sobre las sabanas. Los pequeños temblores siguieron sin parar. Levantó las piernas, juntando sus muslos, deleitándose con los gloriosos temblores secundarios.

_Eres preciosa. _Él la besó en la frente.

-"Eres fantástico" Ella se presionó una mano contra el pecho. Su corazón todavía palpitaba rápidamente, su piel todavía estaba ardiendo.

_Tengo que irme ya, dulzura. Duerme bien._

-"¿Qué? No puedes irte ahora."

_Debo. Duerme bien, mi amor._

-"No puedes simplemente irte. Quiero abrazarte-" Una punzada de frío dolor pellizcó el puente de su nariz, luego desapareció. -"¿Edward?"

Silencio.

Buscó su presencia dentro de ella. Se había ido.

-"Oye, cavernícola!"- gritó al techo. -"¡no puedes limitarte a hacerme el amor y largarte!"

Ninguna respuesta. Intentó ponerse derecha. El reloj al lado de la cama reflejaba la hora. Las seis y diez. Oh, eso era. Se desplomó sobre su espalda. Estaba amaneciendo. La hora en que los vampiritos buenos se van a dormir. Eso ciertamente sonaba mejor que la verdad. En las siguientes doce horas, Edward estaba muerto para el mundo.

Mierda. Para ser un cadáver, era un amante infernal. Con un gemido, se cubrió los ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, teniendo el sexo con un vampiro? No parecía que tuviese ningún futuro. Él se quedó clavado para siempre en la edad de treinta años. Condenado a ser joven, sexy y guapísimo por toda la eternidad, mientras que ella envejecería.

Isabella gimió. Su relación estaba condenada desde el principio. Él se mantendría bello, un joven príncipe. Y ella sería el sapo viejo y feo.

Por la tarde, Bella se despertó y almorzó con Garrett y algunos de los guardas de día. Aunque expertos en seguridad, los tipos también estaban contratados para limpiar la casa durante el día. Después de todo, el sonido de aspiradoras no iba a perturbar a los muertos. Bella pasó una tarde aburrida lavando sus nuevas ropas y viendo la televisión. El Vampire Digital Network estaba emitiendo, pero la mayoría de las cosas eran en francés o italiano. Era la noche de Europa. El eslogan continuaba apareciendo en inglés. _24 horas/7 días porque siempre es de noche en alguna parte._

_DVN. Si usted no es digital, no podrá verlo. _Ahora las palabras adquirían un poco más de sentido.

Tomó una ducha caliente antes de la puesta del sol, ansiosa por mejorar su apariencia para Edward. De vuelta a la cocina, cenó y presenció el cambio de guardia. Los Highlanders llegaron. Cada uno de ellos le dirigió una sonrisa antes de encaminarse al frigorífico a por una botella de sangre. Guardaron su turno en el horno de microondas, mientras le sonreían e intercambiaban miradas cómplices.

¿Tenía ella un cacho de lechuga metido entre los dientes? Finalmente los escoceses se marcharon a ocupar sus puestos de noche. Jacob se quedó atrás, enjuagando las botellas en el fregadero. Ella recordó haberle visto hacer eso antes, pero en ese momento, no registró su significado.

-"¿por qué está todo el mundo tan animado?" - preguntó Bella desde su asiento en la mesa de cocina. -"Después del bombardeo de anoche, pensé que una guerra estaba a punto de estallar"

-"Oh, sí, lo hará,"- contestó Jacob. -"Pero cuando vives tanto tiempo como nosotros, pierdes el sentido de la urgencia. Nos ocuparemos de Vulturi en su momento. Es una vergüenza que no le matáramos en la Gran Guerra"

Isabella se inclinó hacia adelante. -"¿Hubo un Gran Guerra Vampiro?"

-"Sí, en 1710."- Jacob cerró el lavaplatos, luego se apoyó contra el mostrador.

Los ojos se le nublaron con los recuerdos. -"Yo estuve allí. También Vulturi, pero no en el mismo bando, ya sabéis"

-"¿cómo ocurrió?"

-"¿No se lo ha contado Edward?"

-"¿No. Estuvo él involucrado?"

Jacob resopló. -"Él la empezó"

¿Eso era lo que Edward quiso decir cuándo dijo que había cometido delitos terribles? -"¿Me lo contará?"

-"Supongo que no hará daño"- Jacob caminó hasta la mesa de cocina y tomó asiento. -"El vampiro que convirtió a Edward, de muy desagradable carácter, se llamaba Marcus. Él tenía un manada de vampiros a sus órdenes, y juntos destruían pueblos enteros, saqueando y asesinando, torturando por placer. Vulturi llevaba un año siendo el subordinado favorito de Marcus"

Bella se sobresaltó. Edward había sido un monje gentil, dedicado a curar a los pobres. Era abrumador pensar en él empujado al centro de semejante mal. -"¿Que le sucedió a Edward?"

-"Marcus estaba fascinado con él. Quería arrebatar cada trozo de bondad de Edward, y tornarlo en puro mal. É… él le hizo cosas crueles a Edward. Le hizo hacer elecciones terribles"- Jacob negó con la cabeza con repugnancia. -"Una vez, Marcus capturó a dos niños y amenazó con matarles a ambos. Le dijo a Edward que podía salvar uno de ellos con sólo matar al otro él mismo"

-"Oh Dios." Una oleada de náuseas se extendió a través de Bella. No era de extrañar que Edward pensara que Dios le había abandonado.

-"Cuándo Edward se negó a participar en tal perversidad, Marcus se enfureció. Él y su manada de diablos cayeron sobre el monasterio de Edward y asesinaron a todos los monjes. Luego destruyeron los edificios"

-"¡Oh, no! ¿Todos los monjes? ¿Incluso al padre adoptivo de Edward?" El corazón de Bella le dolía de pensarlo.

-"Sí. Vos lo sabéis, no fue culpa de Edward, pero él todavía se siente responsable" No era de extrañar que Edward sufriera tantos remordimientos. No fue su culpa, pero comprendía por qué se sentía culpable. La muerte de Angela no había sido por su culpa, pero ella todavía se culpaba a sí misma.

-"¿el monasterio derruido... es el de la pintura que está en el quinto piso, verdad?"

-"Sí. Edward la conserva allí para recordarse a sí mismo..."

-"Quiere decir para torturarse a sí mismo."- Los ojos de Bella se empañaron de lágrimas.-"¿Cuántos siglos tiene él intención de fustigarse por ello?"

-"Sí."- Jacob inclinó la cabeza con tristeza. -"La visión del monasterio y sus hermanos muertos infundió a Edward un propósito para su nueva y horrible existencia. Él hizo un voto de destruir a Marcus y sus adeptos demoníacos. Pero sabía que no podría hacerlo solo. Así que se escabulló, viajando por los campos de batalla donde encontrar heridos muriendo en la oscuridad. En 1513 conoció a Carlisle Cullen en la Batalla de las Espuelas en Francia y a Eleazar en la de Flodden Field en Escocia. Él los transformó, y se convirtieron en sus primeros aliados"

-"¿cuándo le encontraron a usted?

-"En la batalla de Solway Moss"- suspiró Jacob.- "Nunca hubo paz duradera en mi bonita Escocia. Se convirtió en el primer coto de caza de guerreros moribundos. Yo me había metido debajo de un árbol para morir. Edward me encontró y me preguntó si estaba dispuesto a luchar otra vez por una noble causa. Tenía tanto dolor, que no recuerdo demasiado. Debí decir que sí, pues Edward me transformó esa noche"

Bella tragó saliva. -"¿Se arrepiente de lo que le sucedió?"

Jacob la miró sorprendido. -"No, muchacha. Me estaba muriendo. Edward me dio una razón para vivir. Eleazar también estaba allí. Él convirtió a Mike. En 1710, Edward había conseguido un gran ejército de vampiros. Angus era su general. Yo un capitán"

Jacob sonrió orgulloso.

-"¿y entonces marcharon contra Marcus?"

-"Sí, fue una guerra sangrienta y se prolongo durante tres noches. Los que estaban heridos y débiles para moverse se freían cuando salía el sol. En la tercera noche, poco antes de la salida del sol, Marcuscayó. Sus seguidores huyeron"

-"¿y Vulturi era uno de ellos?"

-"Sí. Pero le atraparemos pronto. No se preocupe por eso"- Jacob se levantó y se desperezó. -"Más vale que empiece mi ronda."

-"Supongo que Edward ya estará levantado"

Jacob sonrió abiertamente. -"Sí. Estoy seguro que lo está" Él salió a zancadas de la cocina, su falda escocesa roja y verde meciéndose alrededor de sus rodillas.

Isabella lanzó un gran suspiro. Edward le había dicho la verdad acerca de sus delitos. Él había matado y transformado a los mortales en vampiros. Pero había transformado los que ya se estaban muriendo, y su propósito era noble. Él derrotó a Marcus, el demoníaco vampiro que disfrutaba torturando a personas inocentes.

Edward tuvo un pasado violento, pero uno que ella podía aceptar. A pesar de los intentos de Marcus de envilecerle, Edward había continuado siendo un buen hombre.

Él siempre había tratado de proteger a los inocentes y salvar a los mortales. Pero estaba tan lleno de remordimiento, que creía que Dios le había abandonado. Ella tenía que encontrar la forma de hacérselo comprender y aliviar su dolor. Su relación personal podría estar condenada, pero ella todavía se preocupaba por Edward, y no podía dejarle sufrir más. Ella entró tranquilamente en el vestíbulo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-"¡oh, Isabella!" Alice estaba de pie en la entrada del salón.

Las puertas estaban abiertas, y Bella podía ver al harén adentro. Aw, Maldición. Ella realmente no quería ver a esas mujeres.

-"Bella, entre." Alice le agarró por el brazo y tiró de ella hacia la sala.

-"¡Atención todas! Es Bella"

Las chicas del harén le dirigieron resplandecientes sonrisas. ¿Por qué demonios estaban tan contentas? Isabella no confiaba en su recién descubierta cordialidad ni un poco.

Kate avanzó con una apoteósica sonrisa. -"Siento mucho lo grosera que fui con usted." Ella tocó un mechón del pelo de Bella. -"Este color me gusta"

-"Gracias." Isabella dio un paso hacia atrás.

-"No se vaya."- Jessica le agarró del brazo. –"Entre y únase a nosotras"

-"Sí" agregó Kate. -"nos gustaría darle la bienvenida al harén."

Isabella se quedó sin aliento. -"¿Perdón? Yo no formo parte de su harén"

-"¿Pero usted y Edward...ustedes son ahora amantes, _non_? Jessica se acomodó en la esquina del sofá.

-"Yo... realmente no creo que sea de su incumbencia" ¿Cómo diablos sabían lo que había pasado?

-"No sea susceptible"- dijo Kate. -"A todas nosotras nos gusta Edward."

-"Oh."- Jessica dio un sorbo de una copa. -"Yo he venido directamente desde Paris para estar con él"

La furia chisporroteaba en Isabella. Furia contra Edward y sus damas, pero en mayor medida, furia contra sí misma. Ella no debería haberse implicado tanto con él mientras aún tuviese a todas esas mujeres a su lado. -"Lo que ocurre entre Edward y yo es privado"

Alice negó con la cabeza. "Es difícil ser reservado en medio de vampiros. Oí sin querer a Edward cuando él le pidió hacer el amor."

-"¿qué?" A Bella se le subió el corazón a la garganta.

-"Alice es muy buena captando pensamientos"- aclaró Kate. - "Cuando ella oyó a Edward, nos despertó, y todas nosotras le pedimos a Edward que nos dejase unirnos a la diversión."

-"¿_Qué?" _Chispas de fuego salieron disparadas de la cabeza de Bella.

-"Relájese."- Rosalie le dirigió una mirada preocupada. - "Él no lo permitió."

-"¡él es un h... grosero!" Jessica lanzó resoplidos.

-"Estuvo fatal"- Kate cruzó los brazos, frunciendo el ceño. -"Hemos esperado tanto tiempo a que Edward se interesase otra vez por el sexo. Y entonces, cuando finalmente lo hace, no nos deja jugar. Fue terrible. Somos su harén. Tenemos derecho a compartir sexo vampírico con él, pero nos bloqueó."

Bella clavó los ojos en ellas, boquiabierta, con el corazón golpeando en su pecho.

-"Yo proclamo"- dijo la bella mujer sureña, -"nunca me he sentido tan rechazada en toda mi vida."

-"Usted..."- Bella luchó para respirar. -"¿todas ustedes trataron de unirse a nosotros?"

Rosalie se encogió de hombros. -"Una vez que alguien inicia el sexo vampírico,

cualquiera puede integrarse en el grupo"

-"Así es cómo se supone que debe ser"- Alice estuvo de acuerdo. -"solicitamos participar dos veces, pero Edward nos mantuvo bloqueadas"

-"Él incluso nos riñó" Jessica hizo pucheros en el sofá.

-"Había tantas discusiones y tanto griterío mental"- Alice continuó, -"que incluso los Highlanders se metieron en la pelea y nos dijeron que dejásemos solo a Edward."

Bella gimió interiormente. No era de extrañar le hubiesen sonreído. ¿Sabía todo el mundo en la casa lo que ella y Edward habían estado haciendo? La cara le ardió.

-"¿usted tendrá sexo otra vez esta noche? preguntó Jessica.

-"Por eso queremos que se una al harén," dijo Kate con una sonrisa acogedora -"entonces, puede que Edward haga el amor con todas nosotras."

-"No, No"- Bella negó con la cabeza y retrocedió. -"¡Nunca!" Ella corrió antes de que el harén pudiese ver las lágrimas en su cara. ¡Maldición! Ahora sabía por qué Edward había desaparecido dos veces la pasada noche. Había tenido que frenar el control sobre ella para contestar la gran cantidad de llamadas mentales de su harén.

Todo el tiempo que él estuvo haciendo el amor psíquico con ella, se había visto forzado a emplear energía mental en bloquear al harén. Fue como hacer el amor con un montón de mirones tratando de ver por la ventana.

Subió a la carrera las escaleras hacia el primer piso. La conmoción se convirtió en horror, después en crudo dolor. ¿Cómo había podido meterse en un lío tan horrible?

Cuando alcanzó el segundo piso, las lágrimas caían por su cara. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? Nunca debería haber dejado a Edward entrar en su cabeza. O en su cama.

Y seguramente tampoco en su corazón. Cuando llegó al tercer piso, el dolor se transformó en ira. ¡Ese maldito harén! Y maldito Edward. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mantener un harén mientras proclamaba sentir cariño por ella? En el cuarto piso, se encaminó hacia su cuarto, luego se detuvo. La ira ardía en llamas, demasiado caliente para ser controlada. Subió furiosa al quinto piso.

El guarda de allí le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

Quiso quitarle esa sonrisa de su cara a bofetadas. Rechinó los dientes. -"me gustaría ver a Edward."

-"Sí, muchacha." El Highlander abrió la puerta de la oficina de Edward.

Entró a zancadas y cerró la puerta. Edward podría haber sobrevivido a la Gran Guerra Vampira de 1710, pero estaba a punto de enfrentarse a un terror aun peor.

Una mujer mortal hecha una furia…

* * *

mmm...

porbre edward... ¿hizo calor en este capi o es idea mia?

jajajjaja besos

nos seguimos leyendo.


	20. fragancias embriagadoras

**Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a mi BFF ¡feliz cumple bebe! te quiero! gracias por ser mi amiga...**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**_...Fragancias embriagadoras..._**

Edward estaba tumbado en la cama pensando, y, en el primer lugar de sus pensamientos estaba Bella. La pasada noche había sido maravillosa, pero al mismo tiempo irritante. Él había tenido que gastar demasiada energía bloqueando a las mujeres de la planta baja. Sangre de Dios, odiaba estar comprometido con ellas. Ni siquiera se sabía todos sus nombres. Nunca había pasado ningún tiempo real con ellas.

Durante el sexo vampírico, simplemente se había imaginado haciendo el amor con el cuerpo de una mujer. Podría haber sido satisfactorio para las señoras del harén, pero el cuerpo que imaginaba podría perfectamente haber pertenecido a VANNA. No era real. No lo era con ninguna de ellas.

Ni siquiera lo había sido con Bella. Eso también le fastidiaba. Había imaginado a Isabella en su mente, pero no sabía cómo era realmente. No conocía como se veía desnuda, y ahora su imaginación no era suficiente. Lo quería auténtico. Y creía que ella también. Anoche ella se había quejado por no poder tocarle o abrazarle.

Tenía que completar la fórmula en la que estaba trabajando. Si pudiera permanecer despierto durante el día, podría proteger a Isabella todo el tiempo.

Además estaría solo con ella y los otros vampiros no podrían entrometerse. Y si pudiera convencer a Bella para que viviera con él, su habilidad de estar despierto por el día le permitiría mantener un estilo de vida más normal.

Saltó fuera de la cama y se dio una ducha caliente. Quería ver a Bella esta noche, pero también tenía que ir a Wardtech. El resto de semana estaría ocupado con el congreso. Eleazar, Carlisle y el necesitaban un plan de acción para tratar con los Malcontents, especialmente ahora que sabían que Vulturi era su líder. Y deshacerse de Vulturi no sólo haría el mundo más seguro para los Vampis actuales, respetuosos con la ley, sino también más seguro para Isabella.

Edward se sonrió. Incluso con una guerra inminente entre vampiros, no podía mantener la mente alejada de ella. Ella era tan diferente. Tan abierta y honesta con sus emociones. Mientras estaba dentro de su mente, había tratado de detectar sus sentimientos hacia él. Ella se estaba adaptando bastante bien a la realidad de que era un vampiro, principalmente porque tenía un corazón amable y compasivo. Cuando él la llamó _dulzura, _quería significar eso. Ella tenía una forma de ser dulce y franca que él adoraba.

Se rió ahogadamente mientras se secaba con la toalla. Ella además era intrépida y luchadora cuando se enfadaba. También adoraba eso de ella. Esperaba con todo su corazón que se enamorara de él. Sería perfecto, ya que él ya estaba enamorado de ella.

Él se había dado cuenta en el momento que la vio en el baile, un rosa chicle en un mar de blancos y negros. Ella era vida, era color, era su amor verdadero. De alguna manera, sentía que si pudiera amarle y aceptarle, incluso con un alma ennegrecida por el pecado, no estaría todo perdido. Si había remotamente algo que pudiera amarse en él, podría tener esperanza de perdón. Había querido decirle anoche que la amaba, pero se había contenido. Tenía que hacer tal confesión en persona.

Se inclinó para subirse sus boxers. Puntos negros dieron vueltas en su cabeza.

Maldita sea, tenía hambre. Debería haber comido antes de darse la ducha, pero pensar en Bella le habían distraído. Llevando puesta únicamente su ropa interior, caminó relajadamente por su oficina y retiró una botella de sangre del frigo. Sangre de Dios, estaba muerto de hambre, dispuesto a bebérsela fría.

Escuchó la puerta de la oficina cerrarse y miró hacia atrás. _Bella. _Sonriendo, desenroscó la chapa de su botella.

-"Buenas noches."

Ninguna respuesta.

Se volvió a mirar hacia atrás. Ella se estaba acercando a él, sus mejillas brillando por las lágrimas, su ojos hinchados, rojos …furiosos.

-"¿Qué pasa, querida?"

-"¡todo!"- Ella respiraba con dificultad, y la furia prácticamente bullía a través de sus poros. -"Ya no lo aguanto más."

-"Vale."- Él bajó la botella. -"Parece que hice algo mal, aunque no estoy seguro de qué"

-"¡Todo está mal! Está mal que tengas un harén. Es de muy mal gusto que me dejaras esperar en la cama mientras hablabas con ellas. ¡Y es realmente asqueroso que quisieran unirse a nosotros en alguna clase de orgía mental!"

Él se sobresaltó. -"No lo habría permitido. Lo que tuvimos juntos fue completamente privado."

-"¡No lo fue! Sabían que estábamos haciendo el amor. Y continuaron golpeando en la puerta queriendo entrar."

Él gimió por dentro. Esas malditas mujeres. -"Deduzco que has estado hablando con las mujeres otra vez."

-"_Tus _mujeres. Tu _harén."- _Sus ojos se entrecerraron con cólera contenida. -"¿sabes que me invitaron a unirme a ellas?

Sangre de Dios.

-"¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Me quieren en el harén para poder unirse a nosotros en la cama la próxima vez! Como un gigante festín psíquico amoroso. Aggg, hablando de orgasmos múltiples. ¡Lo estoy deseando!"

-"¿Estás siendo sarcástica, cierto?"

-"¡Aaargh!" Ella levantó sus puños cerrados en el aire.

Él apretó los dientes. -"Mira, Bella, gasté una cantidad enorme de energía para mantener lo que sucedió entre nosotros en privado Y toda esa energía gastada me ha dejado muerto de hambre.

-"¡No fue privado! Incluso los Highlanders sabían lo que estábamos haciendo. Tú sabías que todo el mundo lo sabía, pero aún así hiciste el amor conmigo."

Él dio un paso hacia ella, su cólera aguijoneándole. -"Nadie oyó lo que sucedió entre nosotros. _Fue _privado. Sólo yo te oí gemir y gritar. Sólo yo sentí tu cuerpo estremecerse cuando... "

-"Basta. No debería haberlo hecho. No cuando tienes un harén queriendo unirse a nosotros."

Edward apretó los puños, luchando por controlarse, pero se ponía jodidamente duro cuando estaba muerto de hambre. -"No puedo hacer nada. No sabrían como sobrevivir solas."

-"¡Estas tomándome el pelo! ¿Cuántos siglos tienen que pasar antes de que maduren?"

-"Se criaron en épocas en que a las mujeres no se les enseñaba ninguna habilidad laboral. Están indefensas, y yo soy responsable de ellas"

-"¿Realmente las quieres?

-"¡No! Las heredé cuando me convertí en Señor de la Asamblea en 1950. Ni siquiera puedo recordar todos sus nombres. He pasado todo mi tiempo construyendo Wardtech y trabajando en el laboratorio"

-"Bien, si no las quieres, pásaselas a algún otro. Debe haber un montón de hombres vampiros solitarios muriéndose de ganas por tener una buena mujer _muerta _que les haga compañía."

La cólera de Edward comenzó a echar chispas otra vez. -"Sucede que yo también soy una de esas personas _muertas._"

Ella se cruzó de brazos. -"Tú y yo somos diferentes. No creo que vaya a funcionar."

-"Pensaba que funcionó muy bien anoche" Sangre de Dios, ella no iba a abandonarle. No se lo permitiría. Y ellos se parecían_. _Ella le entendía como nadie.

-"Yo no puedo...no haré el amor contigo otra vez mientras haya un montón de mujeres intentando unirse a nosotros. No lo tolero."

La cólera le inundo a raudales. -"No me puedes convencerme de que no lo disfrutaste. _Sé _que lo hiciste. Estaba en tu cabeza"

-"Eso fue anoche. Ahora todo lo que puedo sentir es vergüenza."

Edward tragó saliva con dificultad. -"¿Te da vergüenza lo que hiciste? ¿te avergüenzas de mí?"

-"¡No! Me pone furiosa que esas mujeres tengan derechos sobre ti, que crean tener derecho a unirse todas las noches a nosotros en el dormitorio."

-"No se lo permitiré! No importan, corazón. Las bloquearé."

-"¡No deberías tener que bloquearlas, porque ellas no deberían estar en absoluto! ¿No lo comprendes? Me niego a compartirte con _ellas. _¡Tienen que irse!"

La respiración de Edward se quedó atascada en su garganta. Sangre de Dios, _ese _era el auténtico problema. Ella no estaba avergonzada ni le era indiferente. A ella le importaba. Le quería. Le quería solo para ella

Ella dio un paso atrás, sus ojos sorprendidos. -"Yo…yo no debería haber dicho eso"

-"Pero es la verdad."

-"No"- Ella retrocedió hacia su escritorio. -"Yo… yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti.

Y no debería esperar que cambies completamente de estilo de vida por mí. Quiero decir...esta relación probablemente no funcionaría de ninguna manera."

-"Sí, puede funcionar"- Él caminó a grandes pasos hacia ella. -"Tú me quieres. Quieres todo mi amor, toda mi pasión solo para ti."

Ella retrocedió otro paso y se tropezó con la tumbona de terciopelo. -"debería irme."

-"No quieres compartirme, verdad, Bella? Me quieres solo para ti."

Sus ojos centelleaban. -"¿Bueno, no siempre se consigue lo que una quiere, verdad?"

La agarró por los hombros. -"Esta vez, lo conseguirás."

La levantó y la colocó sobre el reposabrazos de la tumbona roja de terciopelo.

-"¿Qué...?"

Él le dio un pequeño empujón, y ella cayó hacia atrás.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo? Ella forcejeó para enderezarse y logró sostenerse a sí misma sobre los codos. Sus caderas todavía estaban elevadas en el reposabrazos de la tumbona.

Él le quitó sus Nikes blancos y los dejó caer en el suelo. -"Solo tú y yo, Bella. Nadie sabrá lo que estamos haciendo."

-"Pero..."

-"Completa privacidad"- Él le bajó la cremallera de los pantalones y los deslizó por sus piernas. -"Justo como querías."

-"¡Espera un momento! Esto es diferente. Es real."

-"Tienes toda la maldita razón. Y estoy listo." Se fijó en sus bragas rojas de encaje.

Sangre de Dios. Sexo de verdad.

-"Tengo que pensarlo."

"Piensa rápido"- Él agarró el encaje rojo. -"porque esto va a desaparecer"

Ella le miró, sus ojos bien despiertos, su pecho subiendo y bajando con respiraciones rápidas.

-"Tu... tus ojos están rojos. Resplandecen."

-"Significa que estoy dispuesto para hacer el amor."

Ella tragó saliva. Su mirada bajó hasta su pecho desnudo. -"Sería un importante paso adelante."

"Lo sé"- Él frotó la yema de su pulgar sobre el encaje. Verdadero sexo físico con una mortal. -"Si me pides que me detenga, lo haré. Nunca he querido hacerte daño, Bella."

Ella se desplomó hacia atrás. -"Oh Dios." Se cubrió su cara.

-"¿Bien? ¿Lo hacemos de verdad?"

Ella bajó sus manos y le miró a la cara. Un ligero temblor recorría su cuerpo. Ella murmuró -"Cierra la puerta."

Un torrente de intensas emociones salieron disparadas a través de Edward... excitación, deseo, y sobre todo, alivio. Ella no le daba por perdido. En un zumbido, llegó volando a la puerta, la cerró, y volvió hasta ella.

Cuando se paró, puntos negros dieron vueltas en su cabeza. Al usar la velocidad vampírica había agotado drásticamente su energía, y necesitaba la poca energía que le quedaba para Bella. Él le levantó el pie y le quitó el calcetín. Un pie por vez. Esto era real, así que se veía reducido a sólo dos manos. Nada de trucos mentales.

Sus pies eran un poco diferentes de lo que había imaginado. Más largos y delgados.

El segundo dedo del pie era tan largo como su dedo gordo. Estos pequeños detalles no se los había imaginado anoche, pero ahora... ahora le parecieron de suma importancia.

Ésta era la verdadera Isabella, no un sueño erótico. Y ningún sueño era comparable a la vida real.

Le sujetó un tobillo y levantó su pierna. Era larga y magníficamente formada.

Recorrió con una atenta mano su pantorrilla. Su piel era tan suave como imaginaba, pero de nuevo, hubo detalles que no había esperado. Algunas pecas sobre su rodilla, y en la parte interior del muslo, un pequeño lunar.

Le atrajo como un imán. Presionó los labios contra él. El calor de la piel de Bella le sorprendió. Esto era nuevo. Diferente. Los vampiros no generaban demasiado calor, así que en todos sus años de sexo vampírico, nunca había imaginado el calor de un cuerpo. O su olor. Su piel olía a mujer limpia, fresca y… viva. Sangre llena de vida. Una vena grande palpitaba justo bajo su piel. Tipo A Positivo. Frotó la nariz contra la parte interior de su muslo, disfrutando del sabroso aroma metálico.

_¡Alto! _Él giró la cabeza para descansar la mejilla contra su muslo. Tenía que detenerse antes de que su instinto tomara el control y sus colmillos se extendieran. De hecho, sólo para estar seguro, debería beber rápidamente una botella de sangre antes de continuar.

Pero entonces las ventanas de su nariz se incendiaron con otro aroma. No de sangre, pero igualmente embriagadora. Llegaba de debajo de sus bragas. _Excitación._

Sangre de Dios, era dulce. Nunca pudo imaginar una fragancia tan potente. Su miembro se hinchó, poniendo a prueba sus boxer de algodón. Su perfume le atrajo seductoramente hasta que su nariz se presionó contra el encaje.

Bella se quedó sin aliento. Su cuerpo se estremeció.

Edward se enderezó, permaneciendo entre sus piernas. Agarró la cinturilla de su ropa interior y tiró de la tela hacia abajo unas pocas pulgadas. Sus nudillos se anidaron en una masa de vello rizado.

Él se quedó mirando fijamente. Sangre de Dios, debería haberlo sabido. Después de todo, trajo color a su vida. Su mirada encontró la de ella. -"¿Eres pelirroja?"

-"Yo…supongo"- Ella se mojó los labios. -"Algunos lo llamarían zanahoria."

-"Oro rojizo"- Él frotó los nudillos contra el flexible vello. Su textura era diferente... grueso, rizado, excitante. Él le sonrió. -"Debería haberme dado cuenta. Tienes el temperamento de una pelirroja."

Ella le lanzó una mirada irónica. -"Tenía derecho a estar furiosa."

Él se encogió de hombros. -"El sexo vampírico está sobrevalorado. Esto… "-bajó la mirada hacia los dedos enredados en sus rizos. -"Esto es mucho mejor" Resbaló un dedo en la húmeda hendidura.

Con un jadeo, ella se sobresaltó. -"Oh Dios, que me haces" Presionó una mano contra el pecho como si facilitara su respiración. -"¿tú no… me haces reaccionar así? Quiero decir, anoche, cuando estabas en mi cabeza… "

-"Yo coloco las sensaciones en tu mente. Las reacciones son tuyas" Él introdujo su dedo más profundamente en el húmedo calor hasta rozar la resbaladiza protuberancia interior.

Ella dejó escapar un largo gemido.

-"Tus reacciones son tan hermosas" Su dedo estaba empapado. El perfume flotó hacia él, rico y embriagador. Su ingle se endureció, urgiéndole a seguir. Bajó cuidadosamente su ropa interior por sus caderas y sus piernas, luego la dejó caer en el suelo.

Ella le dio la bienvenida entre sus piernas, abriéndolas para él, envolviéndolas alrededor de su cintura. Su erección era condenadamente incómoda, pero antes de nada, quería verla. Se inclinó y acarició los húmedos rizos de nuevo. Allí, allí estaba la dulce carne, hinchada y refulgente por el rocío de su deseo. Deseo hacia él. Era casi insoportable. Reprimió su urgente necesidad. Todavía no.

Quería saborearla primero.

Deslizó sus manos bajo su trasero y la elevó hacia su boca. Ella gritó. Sus piernas le envolvieron más fuerte, después vibró con cada lento lametazo. Él empezó una tierna exploración, pero pronto, los pequeños gritos de Bella le incitaron a empujar más duro y rápido. Ella le clavó los talones y se contorsionó contra él. Él le agarró las caderas y utilizó la velocidad vampírica con la lengua.

Con una sacudida, ella gritó. Un chorro de su dulce fragancia cubrió su cara. Ella se estremecía con su liberación, jadeando sin respiración. Su hinchado sexo presionado contra él. Rojo, rebosante, y palpitante de sangre. Volvió la cabeza, intentando escapar de la inevitable reacción. Pero su muslo se apretó contra su nariz, la sangre de su vena latiendo contra la piel.

El instinto de supervivencia rugió a través de él. Sus colmillos se extendieron hacia fuera, y los hundió en la rica vena del interior de su muslo. Su sangre llenó su boca. Su grito llenó sus oídos, pero no podía detenerse. La lujuria de hambre estaba en él, y no podía recordar haber saboreado en toda su vida una sangre tan sabrosa y deliciosa.

Ella gritó y luchó para apartarle. Él sujetó la pierna en su boca y bebió un largo y suculento trago.

-"¡Edward, basta!" Ella le dio patadas con la pierna libre.

Él se quedó congelado. Sangre de Dios. ¿Qué había hecho? Había jurado que nunca más mordería a un mortal. Extrajo los colmillos. La sangre goteaba de los pinchazos en su pierna.

Ella se retorció en la tumbona para poner distancia entre ellos. -"¡Aléjate de mí!"

-"Be..." él se percató de que sus colmillos estaban todavía extendidos. Con un último y agonizante resquicio de fuerza, los obligó a retraerse. No pudo. Estaba tan hambriento. Tan malditamente débil. Tenía que llegar a la encimera donde había dejado una botella de sangre.

Algo goteaba bajando por su barbilla _Sangre de ella. _Coño, no le extrañaba que le mirara con algo parecido a una angustiada mirada de horror. Él debía parecer un monstruo.

Él _era _un monstruo. Y había mordido a la mujer que amaba.

* * *

hola aqui de regreso realmente no tengo excusa por abandonar tanto tiempo y cuando ya iba a subir el nuevo capi fanfiction no me dejaba aja pero en fin aqui de nuevo y espero poder actualiza mas a seguido!:)

nos seguimos leyendo...

xoxo


	21. siempre te amare

**Capítulo 21**

**_...Siempre te amare..._**

Él la había mordido.

Isabella le vio dirigirse al mueble bar como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Nada? Llevaba _su _sangre en la cara. Clavó los ojos en los pinchazos de su muslo izquierdo.

Gracias a Dios, se había detenido antes de dejarla seca. De no ser así, ahora mismo estaría en coma, esperando para ser transformada.

Oh, Dios. Metió la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Qué esperaba? Baila con el diablo, y arderás en el infierno. Bastante sorprendentemente, no había sido desagradable, ni siquiera escocía. El dolor había durado poco. Fue la conmoción lo que la había aterrorizado. La conmoción de ver los colmillos extenderse, de sentirlos sobre su cara.

Y entonces vio los colmillos goteando con su sangre. Al menos, no se había desmayado. Su instinto de supervivencia le había pateado.

Él había perdido control por completo. Normalmente, le encantaría la idea de que podía volver completamente loco a un hombre durante el sexo. ¿Quién no querría ese tipo de poder sexual? Pero descontrolar a Edward significaba desatar un vampiro que pensaba que ella era el desayuno.

Oh, Dios, ¿Cómo iba a poder funcionar semejante relación? A pesar de que su corazón había anhelado a Edward, la única forma segura de tratar con él era a distancia. Ella aceptaría su protección por un tiempo, pero no su pasión.

Y dolía. Dolía bastante más que el maldito pinchazo de su pierna. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un vampiro? Era un hombre tan maravilloso. Sería perfecto para ella si no estuviese muerto. Contempló el techo. _¿Por qué? ¿Todo lo que quiero es una vida_ _normal, y me concedes es un vampiro? ¿Qué clase de justicia divina es esa?_

Un fuerte _ruido _fue su respuesta. Isabella se retorció en el canapé para mirar detrás de ella. Edward se había desplomado en el suelo a unos pocos centímetros del mueble bar.

-"¿Edward?" Se levantó. Él estaba inmóvil, boca abajo sobre la alfombra.

-"¿Edward?" Se acercó a él lentamente.

Con un gemido, él se puso boca arriba. -"Yo… necesito… sangre"

Dios mío, su apariencia era terrible. Debía estar muerto de hambre. No podía haber tomado mucho de ella. Divisó la botella en el mostrador. _Sangre. _Una botella llena. Aggg. No quería hacerlo. Podía vestirse y traer al guarda del exterior. Recorrió con la mirada a Edward. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su piel blanca como el papel. Él no podía esperar. Tenía que hacer algo. Ya.

Permaneció allí congelada, el corazón saltando en su pecho. Por un segundo, sintió como si estuviese de nuevo detrás del macetero, observando morir a Angela. Y ella no hizo nada. Dejó que el miedo le impidiese ayudar a Angela. No podía hacer eso de nuevo.

Tragó saliva y se encaminó hacia la botella de sangre. Cuando alcanzó el mostrador, su olor le trajo a la memoria recuerdos desdichados. Su mejor amiga yaciendo en un charco de sangre. Volvió la cabeza, intentando no aspirar el aroma. Ya no tenía otros amigos y él la necesitaba. Agarró la botella. Estaba fría. ¿La debería calentar para que pareciese fresca? Su estómago se le revolvió de pensarlo.

-"Bella."

Echo una mirada hacia él. Edward luchaba por enderezarse. Dios mío, estaba tan débil. Tan vulnerable. Quizás no era tan sorprendente que la hubiera mordido cuando él necesitaba sangre tan desesperadamente. Era más sorprendente que hubiera logrado apartarse de ella. Se había puesto a sí mismo en peligro.

-"Voy" Se arrodilló a su lado. Con un brazo, sostuvo sus hombros, y con el otro, levantó la botella hacia su boca. _Sangre. _La bilis se le subió a la garganta. Su mano tembló, y unas gotas rodaron hacia abajo por su barbilla. Un flash de la sangre de Angela chorreando de su boca. -"Oh Dios" Su mano se estremeció.

Edward se levantó y le sujetó la mano, pero la suya también temblaba. El bebió mucho y con ganas, su garganta moviéndose con cada trago.

-"¿Estás ayudándome a hacer esto? ¿Mentalmente?" Él había usado el control mental en la clínica dental para ayudarle a vencer su miedo.

Él bajó la botella. -"No. No tendría fuerza" Llevó la botella de regreso a su boca.

Así que había superado su fobia sola. Todavía sentía un poco de nauseas, viéndole tragar sangre fría, pero no se había desmayado.

-"Ahora estoy mejor. Gracias" Levantó la botella una vez más y terminó lo que quedaba.

-"Perfecto"- Ella se puso en pie. -"Creo que entonces me voy."

-"Espera"- Él se levantó lentamente. -"Déjame..." -La cogió del brazo. –"Quiero cuidarte."

-"Estoy bien." Ella ya no sabía si reír o llorar. Estaba allí de pie semidesnuda con pinchazos en el muslo. Quizás era la conmoción. Parecía más bien desconsuelo. Como una pesada y negra losa, aplastando su corazón y recordándole constantemente que una relación con un vampiro nunca podía funcionar.

-"Ven" La dirigió a su dormitorio.

Ella miró con tristeza la inmensa cama de matrimonio. Si tan sólo fuese un mortal.

Por el aspecto general de su dormitorio, era limpio y ordenado. La arrastró al cuarto de baño. Anda mira, la tapa del inodoro bajada. ¿Quién podría pedir más? Si tan sólo estuviese vivo.

Él abrió el grifo del lavabo. No había espejos, sólo una pintura al óleo de un bonito paisaje. Colinas verdes, flores rojas, y un sol radiante. Tal vez echaba de menos ver el sol. Debía ser duro vivir sin sol.

Él humedeció una toallita y se inclinó para limpiarle el muslo. La cálida tela era sosegante. Tuvo el repentino deseo de simplemente sucumbir y desplomarse en el suelo.

-"Lo siendo, mi amor. No ocurrirá de nuevo."

No, no lo haría. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. No más amor, no más pasión.

No podía permitirse amar a un vampiro.

-"¿Duele?"

Ella apartó la mirada para que él no pudiese ver el raudal lágrimas.

-"Imagino que si."- él se enderezó. -"Nunca debería haber ocurrido. No he mordido a nadie en dieciocho años, no desde la introducción de sangre sintética. Bueno, eso es no completamente cierto. Hubo una transformación de emergencia. Emmett"

-"Esme me lo contó. No querías hacerlo."

-"No"- Edward rebuscó en un cajón y sacó dos tiritas. -"no quería condenar su alma inmortal."

Hablaba como un verdadero monje medieval. A Isabella le dolía el corazón.

Obviamente él pensaba que su alma estaba condenada.

Rasgó las envolturas. -"Un vampiro siempre está más hambriento nada más despertarse por la noche. Estaba justo a punto de comer cuando entraste. Debería haber bebido una botella antes de hacer amor"- Pegó las tiritas sobre sus heridas. -"De ahora en adelante, nos aseguramos de que coma antes."

Aquí no había ningún _de ahora en adelante. -_"Yo…no puedo"

-"¿no puedes qué?"

Parecía tan preocupado. Y tan malditamente guapo. El color había vuelto a su piel.

Sus hombros eran anchos. Su pecho estaba desnudo con una mata de pelo un poco más oscura que el de su cabello que parecía tan suave y atrayente. Sus dorados ojos la miraban fijamente.

Bella parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas. -"no puedo... creer que tengas un inodoro" Gallina, se regañó a sí misma. Pero odiaba herirle a él. Y odiaba herirse ella.

Pareció sorprendido. -"Oh, bueno, lo utilizo"

-"¿utilizas un inodoro?"

-"Sí. Nuestros cuerpos sólo requieren glóbulos rojos. Cosas como el plasma y los ingredientes añadidos por la Fusion Cuisine son completamente innecesarios y se convierten en desechos."

-"Oh" Eso era ciertamente más de lo que ella necesitaba saber.

Él inclinó la cabeza. -"¿Todo va bien?"

-"Si! claro" Se volvió y abandonó el cuarto de baño, consciente de que él observaba su trasero desnudo. Demasiado para una salida elegante. Cruzó el despacho hacia el montón de ropa en el suelo.

Estaba vestida y sentada en el canapé, atándose los zapatos, cuándo él entró en el despacho. Sacó otra botella del frigo y la metió en el horno de microondas. Ahora estaba completamente vestido, vaqueros negros y un polo gris. Lavado y peinado.

Estaba guapísimo y, aparentemente, aún hambriento.

El microondas pitó y él vertió la sangre caliente en un vaso. -"Debo darte las gracias."- Dando un sorbo del vaso, se encaminó hacia el escritorio. -"No debí permitirme estar tan hambriento. Fuiste muy amable al ayudarme después de… lo que hice."

-"¿quieres decir después de morderme?"

-"Sí"- Él pareció irritado cuando se sentó detrás de su escritorio. -"prefiero ver el lado positivo de esto."

-"¿Estás bromeando, verdad?"

-"No. Unas noches atrás, te desmayaste ante la mera visión de sangre. Tuve que ayudarte a llevar a cabo la intervención dental, o te habrías desmayado de nuevo. Pero esta noche me alimentaste con sangre. Has vencido tu miedo, Bella. Es para estar orgullosa"

Bueno, sí. Ella evidentemente había hecho progresos.

-"Y hemos comprobado lo buena dentista que eres"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Implantaste mi colmillo, y funciona perfectamente"

Ella resopló. -"Efectivamente. Tengo marcas que lo demuestran"

-"Eso fue un desafortunado error, pero es bueno saber que el diente está fijado. Hiciste un gran trabajo"

-"No me digas. Sería terrible que tuvieses un único colmillo en funcionamiento. Tus amigos podrían apodarte El Mellado."

Él arqueó sus cejas. -"imagino que estás enfadada" Él inspiró profundamente.- "supongo que me lo merezco"

No estaba enfadada. Estaba dolida, triste, y cansada. Cansada de tratar de adaptarse a cada impactante acontecimiento ocurrido en los últimos días. Una parte de ella simplemente quería gatear a la cama y nunca salir. ¿Cómo podría ni tan siquiera empezar a explicar cómo se sentía? -"Yo..." Fue salvada por un repentino repiqueteo de la manecilla de la puerta.

-"¿Edward?"- Emmett llamó a la puerta. -"¿Qué pretendes al cerrar la puerta? Tenemos una cita"

-"Maldición, me olvidé"- masculló Edward. -"Perdóname" Él fue rápidamente hacia la puerta, quitó el cerrojo, y volvió a toda velocidad al escritorio.

La boca de Isabella se abrió involuntariamente. La velocidad vampiro era tan desconcertante de ver. Aunque ciertamente venía bien durante el sexo. Se sonrojó. No podía permitirse pensar en el sexo. No cuando estaba seguido de marcas de colmillos y pérdidas de sangre.

-"Oye, colega"- Emmett se paseó por el despacho con un portafolio bajo el brazo. Él estaba vestido con traje de etiqueta, completado con una elegante capa. -"Tengo preparada la presentación de nuestra solución al pequeño problema. Hola, pastelito"

Él inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Bella.

-"Hola"- Ella se levantó. -"debería irme"

-"No importa. De hecho, quisiera tu opinión"- Emmett sacó unos carteles de su portafolios y los apoyó en el escritorio de Edward.

Isabella se sentó cuando leyó el primero. _Cómo motivar a los Vampis pobres a beber sangre sintética._

Edward miró a Isabella. -"Ha sido difícil persuadir a los pobres a comprar sangre sintética cuando pueden tener toda la que quieran fresca. Y gratis"

-"Quieres decir que pueden ir directamente a la fuente de alimento...los mortales."-Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido. -"Como yo"

Le devolvió la mirada con una que decía, _Supéralo._

Emmett alternó su mirada del uno al otro. -"¿estoy interrumpiendo algo?"

-"No" Isabella hizo un gesto hacia los pósteres. -"Por favor continúa."

Con una sonrisa, Emmett inició su presentación. -"La misión de Industrias Wardtech es hacer un mundo más seguro para mortales y vampiros. Sé que hablo en nombre de todos nosotros en Wardtech cuando digo que nunca querría hacer daño a un mortal" Puso el primer cartel boca abajo, para dejar ver el segundo.

Había dos palabras. _Barato. Cómodo. _Bella sólo esperaba que no se aplicaran a ella.

-"creo que estos dos factores son la solución para nuestro problema con los pobres,"- Emmett continuó. -"He discutido el factor barato con Jazz, y él ha tenido una idea brillante. Ya que sólo se necesitan los glóbulos rojos para sobrevivir, Jazz tiene la intención de crear una mezcla de glóbulos rojos y agua. Sería mucho más barato que producir sangre sintética normal o una de las bebidas Fusion Cuisine "

Edward movió la cabeza. -"también es probable que sepa a bazofia"

-"Trabajaremos en el sabor. Ahora, en cuanto al factor comodidad"- Emmett reveló el siguiente póster de su presentación. Mostró un edificio con acceso para realizar pedidos a través de la ventanilla de los coches.

-"Éste es un restaurante Vampi"- explicó. -"El menú incluirá los favoritos de Fusion

Cuisine como Chocoblood y Blood Lite, pero también tendrá la nueva mezcla, más barata. Las comidas estarán calientes y servidas en un minuto"

Bella parpadeó. -"¿un restaurante de comida rápida?"

-"¡Exactamente!"- Emmett asintió con la cabeza hacia ella. "y con nuestra nueva mezcla de glóbulos rojos y agua, será muy barato"

-"¡Una comida rápida para vampiros! ¿Cómo lo llamarás? ¿Mac Murciélago? ¿Vampi King?" Para sorpresa de Bella, una risa nerviosa se le escapó.

Emmett se rió entre dientes. -"Eres buena en esto."

Edward no se reía. Miraba a Bella con curiosidad.

Ella le ignoró y señaló el sistema de acceso para coches. -"¿No será peligroso tener un acceso para coches? Quiero decir que un humano normal podría ponerse a la cola, pensando que es un restaurante normal, y entonces ver que en el menú no hay nada más que sangre. ¿Eso haría estallar vuestro gran secreto, no es verdad?"

-"Es un buen argumento" dijo Edward.

-"Sé cómo hacerlo"- Ella levantó las manos, imaginando el restaurante. -"Alquiláis un piso alto, más o menos en la décima planta, y ponéis el acceso de coches allí arriba. De ese modo, no tendríais realmente gente haciendo cola"

Emmett parecía confuso. -"¿En la décima planta?"

-"¡Sí! Serían como una mosca a través del cristal." Bella estalló de la risa.

Emmett intercambió una mirada con Edward. -"Pero nosotros no volamos"

Edward permaneció impertérrito. -"Creo que hay algunas buenas ideas, Emm. Haz que Jazz empiece con la fórmula de la comida…barata"

Bella se tapó la boca, pero se le escaparon algunas risas nerviosas más.

Edward le dirigió una mirada preocupada. -"y empieza a buscar un inmueble apropiado para alquilar"

-"Lo haré, jefe."- Emmett deslizó los póster de vuelta a su portafolios. -"Voy a salir de copas con Rosalie esta noche. Con el propósito de investigar, por supuesto. Estudiaré los clubs de vampiros más populares para ver qué funciona mejor"

-"Está bien. Trata de mantener a Rosalie fuera de problemas."

Emmett asintió con la cabeza. -"lo haré. Sabes, ella sólo sale conmigo porque intenta ponerte celoso"

Repentinamente Bella no se sintió tan dada a la risa tonta. Miró enfadada a Edward.

Él tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado. -"le dejé claro que no estaba interesado"

-"Por supuesto, lo sé"-Emmett empezó a ir hacia la puerta, luego se paró. -"Oh, había pensado organizar un estudio de mercado mañana por la noche en Wardtech. Hacer venir a un grupo de trabajo de vampis pobres y rellenar un cuestionario sobre el nuevo restaurante. Haré correr la voz esta noche en los Club Vampis"

-"Suena bien" Edward caminó hacia la puerta.

Emmett recorrió con la mirada a Isabella. -"Oye, tu eres buena con estas cosas. ¿Te gustaría ayudar con la investigación mañana por la noche?"

-"¿Yo?"

-"Sí. Estarás en Wardtech, y por tanto a salvo"- Emmett se encogió de hombros. -"Solo es una idea. Te daría algo que hacer"

Isabella consideró la alternativa, que era quedarse sin hacer nada en la casa de

Edward con el harén. -"Sí. Me gustaría. Gracias"

-"Arreglado"- Emmett metió su portafolios debajo del brazo. -"Bueno, voy a salir esta noche por la ciudad. ¿Esta capa es guay, eh? Carlisle me la prestó"

Ella sonrió. -"Estas buenísimo, tío"

Emmett se pavoneó hacia la puerta. -"Soy demasiado sexy para mi capa, demasiado sexy para mis colmillos. Demasiado sexy"- Dio vueltas en círculo, luego adoptó una pose discotequera con una mano señalando al techo. -"¡demasiado sexy!" Salió con una floritura de su capa.

Bella sonrió abiertamente -"Creo que disfruta siendo un vampiro."

Edward cerró la puerta y regresó a su escritorio. -"Él es un auténtico Vampi de hoy en día. Nunca tuvo que morder para sobrevivir"

Ella resopló. -"¿Quieres decir que es joven, que todavía toma biberón?"

Edward sonrió mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio. -"Si alguna vez quieres enfadarle, solo tienes que decirle que la música disco ha muerto"

Bella se rió, pero cuando miró a Edward, la tragedia de su situación la sacudió y cortó de golpe sus risas. ¿Cómo podría funcionar su relación? Ella se haría vieja mientras él permanecería joven. Dudaba de que pudiera tener niños con él o la vida normal que quería. Y no podría hacer el amor con ella sin querer morderla. Era imposible.

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante.

-" ¿Estás bien?"

-"Claro" le salió un poco chillón y estridente. Las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos, y apartó la mirada.

-"Has vivido un horror los últimos días. Tu vida ha sido amenazada. Tu mundo…"

-"¿Destrozado?"

Él se sobresaltó. -"Iba a decir alterado. Ahora sabes que hay un mundo vampiro, pero el mundo mortal es el mismo de antes"

Nunca sería lo mismo. Isabella sorbió por la nariz, tratando de detener las lágrimas.

-"Todo lo que quiero era una vida normal. Quiero echar raíces en una comunidad y sentir que pertenezco allí. Quiero un trabajo normal y estable. Un marido normal y estable"- Una lágrima cayó rodando por su mejilla, y rápidamente se la secó con la mano. -"Quiero una gran casa, con un gran jardín, y una valla de madera, y un perro grande. Y…"- Otra lágrima se le escapó. -quiero niños."

-"Está bien desear esas cosas," murmuró Edward.

-"Sí" Se secó las mejillas y evitó mirarle.

-"¿No crees que tengamos futuro, verdad?

Negó con la cabeza. Oyó el chirrido de la silla y aventuró una rápida mirada. Él estaba reclinado, clavando los ojos en el techo. Parecía calmado a primera vista, pero pudo ver los músculos crisparse en su mandíbula cuando apretó los dientes.

-"Tal vez debería irme ahora." insistió con piernas temblorosas.

-"Un marido normal, estable"- masculló él. Se inclinó hacia adelante, inmovilizándola con una mirada airada. -"Tienes demasiada vida, demasiada inteligencia para aburrirte con un marido. Necesitas pasión en tu vida. Necesitas a alguien que desafíe tu mente, que te haga gritar en la cama"- Él se puso en pie. -"Me necesitas a mí."

-"Como un agujero en la cabeza. O en este caso, en mi pierna"

-"¡no voy a morderte otra vez!"

-"¡No lo puedes evitar!- Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. -"está en tu naturaleza."

Él se sentó en la silla, su cara pálida. -"¿Piensas que mi naturaleza es demoníaca?"

-"¡no!"- Se limpió las mejillas enfadada. -"Creo que eres bueno y honorable y… casi perfecto. Sé que en circunstancias normales nunca lastimarías a nadie. Pero cuando hacemos el amor, llega un momento en que pierdes el control. Lo he visto. Tus ojos brillan rojos, y tus dientes... "

-"No va a volver a ocurrir. Me beberé una botella completa antes de hacer el amor contigo"

-"No puedes evitarlo. Tu… tu eres demasiado apasionado"

Él apretó los puños. -"Hay un buen motivo para serlo"

-"No puedes garantizarme que no me vas a morder otra vez. Es simplemente…lo que eres"

-"te doy mi palabra. Aquí y ahora"- Usando un lápiz, arrastró la cruz de plata y la cadena a través de su escritorio. -"Póntelo. Aunque no pueda abrazarte, al menos tampoco puedo morderte"

Con un suspiro, Bella se pasó la cadena alrededor del cuello. -"Supongo que necesitaré un anillo de plata para los dedos del pie y un par de ligueros de plata. Oh, y un piercing de plata para el ombligo y los pezones."

-"No te atrevas a agujerear tu bonito cuerpo"

- "¿Por qué no? tu lo has hecho"

Él se sobresaltó.

Jesús. Ahora ella le estaba hiriendo. -"Lo siento. No estoy manejando esto muy bien"

-"Lo estás haciendo bien, pero te han pasado demasiadas cosas últimamente. Toda esa risa histérica con Emmett...creo que te sientes un poco… aturdida ahora mismo. Deberías descansar"

-"Tal vez"- Bella levantó el crucifijo para examinarlo. -"¿como de antigua es esta cruz?"

-"El Padre Constantine me lo dio cuando me ordené"

-"Es preciosa"- La presionó contra su pecho e inspiró profundamente. -"Jake me contó lo que les sucedió a los monjes. Lo siento muchísimo. Tienes que saber que no fue culpa tuya"

Él cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente. -"Has dicho que somos distintos, pero no lo somos. Somos muy parecidos. Tú te sientes igual en relación con tu amiga asesinada. Tenemos una conexión emocional y también una muy fuerte psíquica. No puedes ignorarlo"

Las lágrimas amenazaron con derramarse de nuevo. -"Lo siento. Quiero que seas feliz. Después de todo lo que has pasado, mereces ser feliz.

-"Eso pienso yo. No pierdo la esperanza respecto a nosotros, Bella"

Una lágrima se resbaló bajando por su mejilla. -"Nunca funcionaría. Tú permanecerás joven y bello por siempre. Y yo me pondré vieja y gris."

-"No me importa. No tiene importancia."

Ella sorbió por la nariz. -"Por supuesto que tiene importancia."

-"Bella." -Él se puso en pie y rodeó el escritorio. -"Yo siempre estaré contigo. Y te amaré."

* * *

oh oh oh! tan lindo edward! veamos que ocurre el proximo capi mis amores! jajajaja

xoxo

dejen reviews.


	22. un marido, casa, perro yy esperma!

oh oh oh! cuidado bella... jajajajaja aqui les traigo un nuevo capi!

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

_**...Un marido, una casa , un perro y...y esperma!**_

Diez minutos más tarde, Edward se teletransportó al despacho de Esme en Wardtech.

Ella alzó la vista de su trabajo. -"Estás aquí. Llegas tarde. Eleazar y Carlisle esperan en tu despacho"

-"Bien. Esme, necesito que investigues algo para mí"

-"Por supuesto"- Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio.-"¿qué?"

-"Tengo que comprar una nueva propiedad"

-"¿Para otra planta? Es una buena idea, con esos Malcontents alrededor, haciendo explotar cosas. Por cierto, me adelanté y ordené una transferencia de sangre sintética de su planta de Port Angeles "

-"Gracias."

Esme cogió una pluma y un bloc. -"¿entonces, dónde quieres la nueva planta?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Edward cambió su peso de una pierna a la otra. -"No es una planta. Necesito una… casa. Una casa grande"

Las cejas de Esme se levantaron, pero garabateó su petición en el bloc. -"¿Otras especificaciones, aparte de _grande?"_

-"Debe estar en una comunidad agradable, no demasiado lejos de aquí. Con valla de madera, un gran jardín, y un gran perro"

Ella golpeó ligeramente la punta de la pluma contra el bloc. -"no creo que los perros estén habitualmente incluidos en la compra de una casa."

-"Soy consciente de ello"- Cruzó los brazos, irritado por el regocijo de la cara de Esme.-"Pero necesito saber dónde comprar un perro grande, o tal vez un perrito que se convierta en un perro grande"

-"¿Puedo preguntar, qué clase de perro?

-"Uno _grande"- _Rechinó los dientes. -"Consígueme algunas fotos de distintas razas. Y las diferentes casas en venta. No seré el único que haga la selección final"

-"Ah"- La sonrisa de Esme se amplió -"¿Eso significa que las cosas van bien entre Bella y tú?"

-"No, no van. Probablemente terminaré alquilando la casa."

La sonrisa de Esme se marchitó. -"Entonces, quizá sea una idea prematura. Si la empujas demasiado, podría echar a correr."

Podría echar a correr de cualquier manera, pensó Edward con un gemido. -"Más que nada, ella quiere una vida y un marido normal"- Con una mueca de disgusto, se encogió de hombros. -"yo no soy exactamente normal"

La boca de Esme tembló. -"Supongo que no, pero después de quince años en Wardtech, ya no estoy segura de lo que es normal"

-"le puedo dar una casa y un perro normal"

-"¿Tratas de comprar normalidad? Ella se dará cuenta"

-"Espero que vea que trato de hacer sus sueños realidad. Intentaré darle una vida tan normal como pueda"

Esme frunció el ceño, considerándolo. -"creo que lo que cualquier mujer realmente quiere es ser amada"

-"Ella ya tiene eso. Acabo de decirle que la amo"

-"¡Bravo!"- La sonrisa de Esme se desvaneció otra vez. -"no pareces muy contento."

-"Será porque salió corriendo de mi cuarto, llorando."

-"Dios mío. Normalmente no me suelo equivocar en este tipo de cosas"

Edward suspiró. A menudo se había preguntado que si Esme era verdaderamente una psíquica, ¿por qué demonios no vaticinó el ataque a su hijo? A no ser que también hubiera previsto que Emmett se convirtiese en un vampiro.

Esme golpeó ligeramente su pluma sobre el bloc. -"Estoy segura de que ella es la única para ti"

-"Yo también estoy convencido de ello. Sé que siente un cariño muy profundo por mi, o no habría hecho..."

Esme levantó sus cejas, en espera de que él terminara la frase.

Cambió su peso a la otra pierna. -"Si me buscas una casa, te lo agradeceré. Llego tarde a la reunión"

La boca de Esme tembló otra vez. -"Ella va a venir por aquí. Lo tengo que hacer ahora mismo"- Giró su silla para mirar el ordenador. -"iniciaré la búsqueda de la casa de inmediato."

-"Gracias." Se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-"¡y debes librarte de tu harén!" le gritó Esme.

Edward se sobresaltó. Ellas eran un gran problema. Tendría que mantenerlas hasta que lo pudiesen hacer por sí mismas.

Entró en su despacho. -"Buenas noches, Eleazar, Carlisle."

Eleazar se puso rápidamente en pie. Él volvía a vestir su usual tartán verde y azul de los Denali. -"Vos os habéis tomado el venir con calma, hombre. Tenemos que ocuparnos de esos jodidos Malcontents de inmediato"

Carlisle permaneció sentado, pero levantó una mano para saludar. -_"Bonsoir, mon __ami"_

-"¿Has decidido algo?" Edward bordeó su escritorio y se sentó.

-"Es el momento de discutirlo" Eleazar se paseó de arriba abajo por la habitación.

-"Con la explosión de anoche, los Malcontents han declarado la guerra. Mis Highlanders están listos para pelear. Digo que lo hagamos esta noche"

-"No estoy de acuerdo" interrumpió Carlisle. -"Vulturi está, sin duda, preparado para tal venganza. Nosotros atacaríamos su casa en Brooklyn, quedando al descubierto, mientras ellos pueden cubrirse. ¿Por qué darles a esos bastardos ventaja?"

-"Mis hombres no tienen miedo" gruñó Eleazar.

-"Yo tampoco"- Los ojos azules de Carlisle fulguraron. -"No se trata de tener miedo. Sino de ser práctico. Si tus Highlanders y tu no fueseis siempre tan impulsivos, no habrías perdido tantas batallas en el pasado"

-"¡no soy impetuoso! tronó Eleazar.

Edward levantó las manos. -"¿Podemos tomárnoslo con un poco de calma19? La explosión de anoche no hirió a nadie. Y aunque creo que debemos matar a Vulturi, soy reacio a implicarme en una guerra total delante de testigos mortales"

_-"Exactement." _Carlisle cambió de posición en su silla. -"digo que vigilemos a Vulturi y sus hombres, y cuando encontramos a uno o dos de ellos solos, los matemos"

Eleazar bufó.-" Ese no es un comportamiento honorable en un guerrero"

Carlisle se levantó lentamente. -"Si insinúas que no tengo honor, tendré que desafiarte en un duelo."

Edward gimió. Quinientos años escuchando a estos dos discutir era suficientes para cansar al mejor de los amigos. -"Podemos matar primero a Vulturi, antes de que os matéis entre vosotros?"

Eleazar y Carlisle se rieron.

-"Como siempre que estamos en desacuerdo..." dijo Carlisle mientras volvía a sentarse -"tú tienes el voto decisivo"

Edward asintió con la cabeza. -"Estoy con Carlisle. Un ataque frontal a una casa en Brooklyn llamaría demasiado la atención. Y pone a demasiados Highlanders en peligro"

-"A nosotros no nos importa" dijo Eleazar con un gruñido mientras retornaba a su silla.

-"A mi sí"- dijo Edward. -"os conozco a todos desde hace mucho tiempo."

-"También estamos limitados en número"- añadió Carlisle. -"No he transformado a un vampiro desde la Revolución francesa. ¿Y tú?"

-"No desde Culloden,"- contestó Eleazar. -"Pero los vampiros como Vulturi todavía transforman a hombres de corazones malignos"

-"y así, hacen más vampiros malignos"- dijo Carlisle suspirando. -"Por una vez, _mon ami, _estamos _en accord. _Sus cifras crecen mientras las nuestras no"

Eleazar inclinó la cabeza. -"necesitamos hacer más vampiros"

-"¡Ni hablar!"- Edward estaba alarmado del giro de la conversación. -"no condenaré más almas al infierno."

-"Yo lo haré"- Eleazar retiró hacia atrás una mecha de pelo castaño rojizo. -"estoy seguro de que hay soldados honorables muriendo en alguna parte de este mundo que darían la bienvenida a la oportunidad de continuar luchando contra el mal"

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante. -"No es lo mismo que trescientos años atrás. Los ejércitos modernos siguen en contacto con sus soldados. Incluso, con los muertos. Pondrían percatarse si alguno desapareciese"

-"Desaparecido en combate" Carlisle se encogió de hombros. -"Ocurre. Estoy con Eleazar en esto"

Edward frotó su frente, consternado ante el pensamiento de crear otro ejército de vampiros. -"¿Podemos posponer este debate por un tiempo? Ocupémonos de Vulturi primero"

Carlisle asintió. -"De acuerdo"

-"Vale"- Eleazar frunció el ceño. -"Ahora, tenemos que hablar del problema con la CIA y su equipo Estacar. Son sólo cinco, así no deberíamos tener problemas para encargarnos de ellos"

Edward se sobresaltó. -"no los quiero muertos"

Eleazar bufó. -"Ya lo sé. Todos nosotros sabemos que vos estás involucrado con la hija del jefe"

Carlisle sonreía. -"Especialmente después de anoche."

Edward se sorprendió al sentir su cara arder. Estaba teniendo una reacción similar a la de Bella.

Eleazar carraspeó. -"Creo que la forma de mejor de ocuparnos del equipo Estacar es borrar sus memorias. La coordinación sería importante. Debemos hacérselo a los cinco la misma noche que entremos en Langley para borrar todos sus archivos"

-"Un borrado integral" Carlisle sonreía. -"Me gusta"

-"No estoy seguro de que funcione"- Edward recibió miradas de sorpresa de sus amigos. -"Isabella puede resistir el control mental"

Los ojos verdes de Eleazar se abrieron. -"No puedes decirlo en serio"

-"Si. Y lo que es más, sospecho que heredó sus facultades psíquicas de su padre. También sospecho que el equipo Estacar es pequeño porque todos los que forman parte de él poseen facultades similares"

_-"Merde,_" murmuró Carlisle.

-"Puesto que están trabajando en un programa antivampiro,"- añadió Edward- "resultaría obvio quien querría matarlos"

-"Y le daría al gobierno americano más incentivos para cazarnos" concluyó Carlisle.

-"son una amenaza mayor de lo que pensé." Eleazar tamborileó en el brazo de su silla.-"tengo que pensar en ello"

-"Bien. Dejémoslo por ahora" Edward se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta. -"estaré en mi laboratorio por si me necesitan" Avanzó apresurado por el pasillo, ansioso por lograr terminar la fórmula para mantenerse despierto de día. Divisó a un Highlander de pie frente a la puerta del laboratorio de Jasper. Bien. Jasper todavía tenía la protección necesaria.

Edward saludó al escocés cuando entró en el laboratorio. Jasper estaba sentado en un taburete, mirando fijamente un microscopio. -"Hola, Jazz."

El pequeño químico se asustó y casi se cayó del taburete.

Edward se acercó apresuradamente y le estabilizó. –"¿Estás bien?"

-"Sí."- Jasper se reajustó la bata de laboratorio. Le faltaban todos los botones. -"he estado un poco nervioso últimamente."

-"Me han dicho que estás trabajando en una bebida barata para los pobres"

-"Sí, señor."- Jasper movió la cabeza de arriba abajo entusiásticamente. -"Tendré tres fórmulas listas para la encuesta de mañana por la noche. Estoy experimentando con distintas proporciones de glóbulos rojos y agua. Y puedo probar a añadir algunos sabores como limón o vainilla"

-"¿Sangre de vainilla? Me gustaría saborearlo a mí mismo"

-"Gracias, señor."

Edward estaba apoyado en un taburete cercano. -"Me gustaría exponerte una idea. Ver lo que te parece"

-"Por supuesto. Sería un honor ayudarle, si puedo"

-"Es una teoría de momento, pero pensaba en esperma. Esperma vivo"

Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron sorprendidos. -"Nuestro esperma está muerto, señor"

-"Lo sé. Pero qué ocurriría si cogemos una muestra de esperma humano, borramos el código genético, y le colocamos el ADN de otra persona"

La boca de Jasper cayó abierta. Él parpadeó varias veces. - "¿quién querría insertar su ADN en esperma vivo?"

-"Yo lo haría."

-"¿Oh. Entonces usted… usted quiere engendrar niños?"

_Sólo con Bella.- _"quiero saber si es posible"

El químico asintió con la cabeza lentamente. -"creo que podría serlo"

-"Bien"- Edward caminó a grandes pasos hacia la puerta, luego se paró. -"Te agradecería que esta conversación quedara entre nosotros"

-"Por supuesto, señor." Jasper dio un tirón de los hilos que una vez habían mantenido un botón en su sitio. -"no diré una sola palabra"

Edward se apresuró a ir a su laboratorio para trabajar en su fórmula diurna.

Encendió su reproductor de CD. Cantos gregorianos inundaron el cuarto, ayudándole a concentrarse. Estaba tan cerca.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, los cánticos pararon y Edward echó una mirada a la hora. Las cinco y treinta. El tiempo siempre volaba cuando estaba embarcado en un nuevo proyecto. Llamó a Jacob y se teletransportó a la cocina. -"¿cómo va todo?"

Jacob contestó -"Bien. Ni rastro de los hombres de Vulturi"

-"¿y Bella?"

-"Está en su habitación. Dejé Coca cola light y brownies en su puerta. Desaparecieron, así que debe estar bien"

-"Ya veo. Gracias" Edward se dirigió hacia la escalera y se detuvo en el centro de la espiral. Con una mirada al descansillo de arriba, se teletransportó allí en un segundo.

Entró en su despacho y se paró en seco cuando vio el canapé de terciopelo rojo sangre.

Qué idiota había sido al morderla. Y un idiota mayor al escapársele que la amaba.

Caminó con paso cansino hacia el mueble bar para coger un tentempie antes de irse a la cama. Debería ir a su habitación para ver que tal estaba? ¿Le hablaría ella todavía? Desenroscó el tapón de una botella y la metió en el horno microondas. Tal vez debería dejarla sola. Su reacción ante su confesión de amor no había sido buena. Le daría tiempo. Pero no se daría por vencido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-"¡maldito sea el infierno!" Aro se paseó de un lado a otro de su pequeño despacho.

Había visto las noticias del DVN, y si bien la explosión en Wardtech fue la noticia del día, no se había logrado mucho más que hacer estallar un almacén de mala muerte.

Ningún Highlander había volado en pedacitos o se había quemado como una patata frita. Y hasta donde Aro podía saber, la ciudad no había experimentado un súbito incremento de vampiros hambrientos al acecho. Después de hacer estallar el suministro de Cullen de sangre falsa, había esperado ver alguna diferencia.

-"Tal vez los Vampis guardan un suministro de sangre sintética en sus casas,"- Félix sugirió. -"Simplemente no se les habrá agotado todavía"

Irina se acomodó en uno de las butacas. -"Estoy de acuerdo. Es demasiado pronto para que haya escasez. Además, Cullen probablemente tiene suministros de los que no sabemos nada"

Aro dejó de pasearse. -"¿Que quieres decir?"

-"Él suministra sangre sintética en todo el mundo. Podría tener plantas de las que no sabemos nada"

Felix asintió con la cabeza hacia ella. -"Tiene sentido"

Irina arqueó una ceja. -"no soy tan estúpida como crees"

-"Basta"- Aro reanudó el paseo. -"Necesito un plan. No le he hecho suficiente daño a Cullen"

-"¿por qué le odia tanto?" Irina preguntó.

Aro ignoró a la chica del harén. Él tenía que volver a entrar en Wardtech. ¿Pero cómo? La tensión se incrementó en su cuello, pinzando sus nervios.

-"Cullen fue el que reunió un ejército para derrotar a Marcus"- murmuró Felix al oído de Irina.

-"Oh. Gracias por decírmelo" Ella dirigió a Felix una sonrisa astuta.

Felix le devolvió la sonrisa. Con un gruñido, Aro hizo crujir su cuello. Lo que atrajo la atención de ellos. -"¿Algún rastro de los Highlanders?"

-"No, señor,"- Felix contestó, manteniendo los ojos alejados de Irina. -"Si están ahí fuera, se mantienen ocultos"

-"No creo que ataquen esta noche." Aro reanudó el paseo. La puerta de su despacho se abrió y Heidi entró. -"¿dónde diablos has estado?"

-"De caza"- Heidi se relamió los labios. -"Una chica tiene que comer. Además, escuché algunas buenas noticias en uno de los clubs Vampis"

-"¿Cuál? ¿Nuestra bomba mató a uno de esos estúpidos Highlanders?"

-"No."- Heidi se retiró su largo pelo hacia atrás. -"De hecho, oí que el daño fue mínimo."

-"¡Vaya porquería!" Aro agarró un pisapapeles de cristal del escritorio y lo arrojó contra la pared.

-"Vamos, ¿Coger una rabieta no servirá de nada, verdad?"

Aro se echó en un zumbido sobre Heidi y la agarró por el cuello. -"Tampoco lo hará mostrarse irrespetuosa, zorra"

Sus ojos centellearon. -"Tengo buenas noticias si interesa oírlas."

-"Bien"- Aro la soltó. -"Desembucha"

Ella se frotó el cuello mientras le lanzaba una mirada irritada a Aro. "¿Quieres volver a entrar en Wardtech?

-"Por supuesto. Dije que mataría a ese pequeño químico, y tengo la intención de mantener mi palabra. Pero el lugar está ahora plagado de esos apestosos Highlanders. No podremos entrar."

-"Yo creo que sí,"- Heidi le rebatió. -"Al menos uno de nosotros podrá. El vicepresidente de marketing de Romatech ha invitado a Vampis pobres a las instalaciones mañana por la noche para un estudio de mercado"

-"¿un qué?" Aro preguntó.

Heidi se encogió de hombros. -"¿Tiene importancia? Uno de nosotros podría ir, disfrazado como uno de los pobres"

-"Ah, excelente."- Aro le palmeó la mejilla. -"Muy bien."

-"Yo iré, señor," anunció Felix.

Aro negó con la cabeza. -"Te vieron en el baile. Y a mí también me reconocerían. ¿Tal vez Demetri?"

-"iré yo" Irina se ofreció.

Aro resopló. -"No seas ridícula"

-"No lo soy. No esperarán a una mujer"

-"Cierto" Heidi se sentó en una silla al lado de Irina. -"Conozco un maquillador en DVN. Y podemos usar su guardarropa"

-"¡Genial!"- Irina sonrió. -"podría ser un viejo y gordo vagabundo Vampi"

-"Una sin techo con su carrito lleno de bolsas"- Heidi estuvo de acuerdo. -"Nadie sospecharía de ti"

-"¿desde cuándo toman alguna decisión aquí?"- Aro miró enfurecido a ambas. Bajaron sus cabezas, pareciendo apropiadamente sumisas. -"¿Cómo podría Irina capturar a Jasper Whitlock? ¿Y si un Highlander le protege, cómo va a reducirle?"

-"Belladona,"- murmuró Heidi. -"¿usted tiene, no es verdad?

-"Sí." Aro se frotó un nudo de tensión en el cuello. -"En mi caja fuerte. ¿Cómo lo sabías?"

-"Lo utilicé una vez. No la suya, por supuesto. Pero podría dejar que Irina la usara."

-"¿qué es la Belladona?" preguntó Irina.

-"Un veneno para vampiros"- explicó Heidi. -"Pinchas al vampiro con un dardo, y el veneno entra en su corriente sanguínea y le paraliza. Él estará todavía consciente, pero incapaz de moverse"

-"Guay"- Los ojos de Irina se iluminaron. -"quiero hacerlo."

-"Vale. Puedes ir"- Aro se apoyó en el borde de su escritorio. -"Una vez que localices a Jasper Whitlock, llama y teletransportate de vuelta aquí con el pequeño bastardo"

-"¿es eso todo lo que quiere que haga?" preguntó Irina con voz calmada.

Aro lo consideró. -"Quiero otra explosión. Una más grande. Una que realmente haga daño a Cullen"

-"En ese caso,"- Heidi sugirió -"creo que debería matar a algunas de las personas que más le importan"

Aro asintió con la cabeza. -"Esos malditos Highlanders."

-"Oh, a él le importan, estoy segura"- Heidi recorrió con un dedo sus labios pintados de rojo. -"Pero su verdadera debilidad son los mortales."`

-"Exacto,"- Irina estuvo de acuerdo. -"Él tiene un montón de empleados mortales. Podríamos poner un temporizador en la bomba para que explote con la salida del sol"

-"¡Eso es!"- Aro se puso rápidamente en pie. -"Los preciosos mortales de Cullen morirán, mientras él y su Highlanders se ven forzados a regresar a sus ataúdes. No habrá una maldita cosa que pueda hacer. ¡Es perfecto! Mañana por la noche, Irina colocará C-4 en alguna zona donde los mortales se reúnan"

-"¿La cafetería, quizá?" Irina intercambió una mirada sardónica con Heidi.

-"Perfecto"- anunció Aro. -"La cafetería"


	23. Pobre Jazz

**pues la verdad si pense eliminar la historia "Como conseguir un marido de ensueño" porque me tenia triste lo de los reviews pero ustedes me hicieron pensar y es verdad que seria un error mio y si dejaba a las que han sido fieles lectoras sin saber el resto; aparte me hicierobn pensar que ami tambien me da rabia cuando hacen lo mismo con las historias y ademas una lectora tuvo toda la razon al decir que uno escribe porque le gusta y comentarios son extras. Muchas gracias a todas gracias por ser lectoras fieles y por eso les dejo 2 capis jajajajaja disfrutenlo! y les pido perdon por las molestias, de verdad lo siento :(**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**_...Un avance revolucionario y el pobre Jazz..._**

-"¿Pueden verme? Bella observó al conjunto de vampiros pedigüeños a través de la ventana.

-"No"- Emmett se detuvo a su lado detrás de la ventana de la habitación. -"No mientras sigamos con las luces apagadas. Es un cristal de una sola dirección"

Bella no sabía nada sobre estudios de mercado, pero se figuró que sería más Interesante que ver la televisión toda la noche. -"Me sorprende que existan vampiros Pobres. ¿No pueden usar el control mental para sacarle el dinero a la gente?"

-"Supongo,"- contestó Emmett -"pero la mayor parte de estas personas ya estaban rotas antes de convertirse en vampiros. Sólo piensan en su siguiente comida, como un drogadicto y su siguiente dosis"

-"Es tan triste"- Bella observó a los diez vampiros que habían venido a Wardtech por una comida gratis y un incentivo de cincuenta dólares. -"¿el vampirismo no cambia a una persona demasiado, verdad?

-"Nay"- Jacob permanecía ante la puerta. Él había insistido en acompañarla como su guardaespaldas personal. -"Un hombre se mantendrá fiel a su corazón incluso después de muerto"

Por eso Edward todavía intentaba salvar a la gente, y los guerreros escoceses todavía luchaban por una causa justa. Bella se preguntó que estaría haciendo Edward ahora. Él no había intentado todavía verla desde su declaración de amor. Tal vez se había cuenta de que era una situación sin esperanza. -"¿Como iba a funcionar?"

-"Los hemos dividido en dos grupos"- Emmett hizo un gesto hacia el grupo a la izquierda. -"Este grupo verá una presentación en power-point y rellenará un cuestionario sobre el nuevo restaurante. El segundo grupo probará las diferentes fórmulas y las evaluará según sabores. Cuando hayan terminado, los dos grupos se intercambiaran y comenzaran de nuevo"

-"¿qué quieres que haga yo?"

-"Ellos van a probar las bebidas aquí, delante de la ventana. Evaluarán cada bebida solos, pero me gustaría que miraras sus expresiones y apuntaras sus reacciones"

Bella notó cinco cuadernillos. -"¿hay cinco bebidas?"

-"Sí. Tres nuevas fórmulas que Jasper puso juntas, y después, Blood Lite y Chocoblood. Solo pon una marca debajo de los títulos Le gusta_, _Indiferente o Le disgusta_. _¿Vale?"

-"Claro"- Bella cogió un lápiz. -"Trae a los Vampis."

Emmett sonrió abiertamente. -"Gracias por tu ayuda, Bella" Él abrió la puerta entre los cuartos y entró en el de los participantes.

Bella le oyó comenzar una larga disertación relacionada con el nuevo restaurante. Después el primer vampiro vino a saborear las bebidas. Era un viejo con un impermeable manchado. Una cicatriz recorría su cara hacia abajo, serpenteando por el bigote gris. Él se acabó la primera bebida, después eructó.

-"¿Le disgustó?" Bella preguntó.

Jacob contestó -"Indiferente".

-"Ah" Ella lo marcó en el cuaderno y siguió al viejo vampiro a la siguiente bebida. Él tomó un trago grande, luego escupió el contenido por toda la ventana.

-"¡Que asco!" Bella saltó hacia atrás. Sangre por todas partes.

-"diría que le disgustó," dijo Jacob.

Bella resopló. -"Una brillante observación, Jake."

Él sonrió. -"Es un don"

Al menos toda esa sangre no le hacía sentir nauseas. Ella realmente estaba mejorando. Emmett limpió la ventana antes del turno del siguiente vampiro. Era una mujer metida en años y en carnes de pelo gris y enmarañado. Ella se abrió paso hasta la línea de bebidas, agarrando firmemente una gran bolsa contra su pecho. Al final de la línea, puso la bolsa en la mesa. Miró a su alrededor y después agarró una botella de la mesa y la introdujo en la bolsa.

-"Oh, Dios Mío."- Bella miró a Jacob. -"Ella robó una botella de Chocoblood."

Él se encogió de hombros. -"La pobre mujer está hambrienta. Puede quedársela"

-"Supongo que si" Bella había acabado con el primer grupo cuando una sin techo se dobló en dos y gimió.

Emmett se acercó corriendo a ella. -"¿Está bien, señora?"

-"¿yo... hay algún cuarto de baño aquí, joven?" preguntó con voz gruñona.

-"Sí, por supuesto"- Emmett la escoltó hasta la puerta. -"Este hombre la llevará" Él hizo señas a uno de los guardas Highlander que estaban ante la puerta.

La sin techo salió en compañía de un Highlander. Era el turno del segundo grupo para la prueba de las nuevas fórmulas. Dos horas más tarde, Bella se sintió aliviada cuando todo el proceso finalmente terminó. La puerta de atrás del cuarto se abrió y Esme se asomó dentro.

-"¿Has terminado ya?" Ella preguntó.

-"Sí, finalmente."- Bella se desperezó. -"no tenía idea de que estas cosas fueran tan agotadoras"

-" Bien, ven conmigo a comer algo. Eso te reanimará."

-"Gracias"- Bella recogió su bolso. -"Presiento que Jacob también querrá venir"

-"Aye, he jurado que te mantendría segura, muchacha."

-"Eres un encanto."- Bella le sonrió. -"¿hay una dama vampira esperándote en alguna parte?"

Él se sonrojó y siguió a las mujeres hacia el vestíbulo.

-"¿dónde vamos? Bella preguntó.

-"A la cafetería de los trabajadores"- Esme caminó enérgicamente por el vestíbulo. -"tienen un pastel de queso fabuloso."

-"Suena fantástico"

-"Sí."- Esme suspiró. -"Es para morirse"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tan pronto como el teléfono sonó, Aro Vulturi lo agarró. -"¿sí?"

-"estoy en el laboratorio de Whitlock,"- Irina habló bajito. -"necesito ayuda"

-"Sabía que no debería haber enviado a una mujer"- Aro hizo una señal a Félix. -"Mantén la línea libre hasta que regresemos"

-"Sí, señor" Felix alargó la mano hacia el aparato receptor.

-"Vale, Irina. Habla" Aro centró su atención en la voz y se teletransportó al laboratorio de Whitlock en Wardtech. El pequeño químico estaba tendido en el suelo, observándolos. Todavía estaba consciente, el terror hacia sus ojos grandes y vidriosos como los de un ciervo deslumbrado por los faros de un coche.

Aro examinó a Irina. Ella parecía una vieja bruja desaliñada. -"Excelente. Nunca habría adivinado que eras tu"

Ella sonrió, exhibiendo un diente ennegrecido. -" Ha sido divertido. Hice como si necesitase ir al cuarto de baño. Un Highlander me dio escolta, y cuando abrió la puerta, le pinché con un dardo"

-"¿dónde está él?"

-"Tirado en el cuarto de baño. No tuve tanta suerte con este" Ella abrió la puerta para mostrar al Highlander en el suelo.

-"¡Mierda! No podemos dejarlo ahí en el pasillo"

-"Es enorme. No podía moverle"

Aro sujetó al escocés por debajo de los brazos y le arrastró dentro del laboratorio de Whitlock. -"¿cuánto tiempo lleva ahí fuera?"

-"No mucho. Le pinché, después entré aquí corriendo y pinché a Whitlock. Cuando no pude mover al guarda, le llamé"

Aro dejó caer al Highlander al suelo, después cerró y echó el pestillo a la puerta.

-"¿colocaste los explosivos?"

-"Sí. Los guardas en la puerta comprobaron mi bolsa, así que menos mal que escondimos la C-4 en mi ropa. Lo pegué debajo de una mesa en la cafetería. Explotará en cuarenta minutos"

-"Excelente."-Aro se percató de que el Highlander les vigilaba, escuchando sus planes. -"siempre he querido hacer esto." Se arrodilló y extrajo una estaca de madera de su chaqueta.

Los ojos del escocés se abrieron como platos. Un sonido estrangulado vibró en su garganta mientras luchaba en vano por moverse.

-"Él no puede defenderse," murmuró Irina.

-"¿Crees que me importa una mierda?"- Aro se inclinó sobre el Highlander. -"Mira la cara de tu asesino. Será lo último que veas" Hundió la estaca en el corazón del Highlander.

El escocés se arqueó. El dolor se mostró en su cara, después su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo.

Aro frotó la estaca contra su muslo para limpiar del todo el polvo. -"Será un buen recuerdo"- Él la deslizó de vuelta a un bolsillo de la chaqueta. - "Ahora a por el pequeño químico"

Él caminó hasta Jasper Whitlock. -"¿Tu blandengue Señor de la Asamblea no te ha podido proteger, no es cierto? La cara de Whitlock había empalidecido hasta un blanco cadavérico.

-"No deberías haber ayudado a escapar a esa perra Swan. ¿Sabes lo que hago a las personas que se interponen en mi camino?"

-"Vamos"- Irina se apresuró a ir hacia el teléfono. -"Tenemos que irnos"

Aro levantó al químico en sus brazos. -"Sostén el teléfono para mí." Él escuchó la voz de Felix, luego se teletransportó de regreso a su casa en Brooklyn. Irina le siguió. Aro dejó caer a Whitlock en el suelo y le dio de una patada en las costillas.

-"Bienvenido a mi humilde casa"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella disfrutó otro mordisco de pastel de queso mientras examinaba la cafetería débilmente iluminada. Esme y ella cogieron una mesa junto a la ventana. Jacob paseó sin rumbo fijo unos cuantos minutos, luego encontró un periódico que leer. Eran los únicos clientes que estaban allí.

-"Me gusta trabajar de noche. Es tan apacible"- Esme vació un paquete de sacarina en su té. -"En treinta minutos, este lugar estará repleto de gente"

Bella asintió con la cabeza y miró por la ventana. A través del jardín, podía ver las luces del otro ala de Wardtech. El laboratorio del Edward estaba allí.

-"¿viste a Edward esta noche?" preguntó Esme.

-"No" Bella dio otro mordisco al pastel de queso. No estaba segura de querer verlo. O de que él quisiese verla a ella. Tenía que ser doloroso para un tío que confiese amar a una chica, y que ella se escape, llorando.

Esme dio un sorbo de su té. -"Las dos últimas noches he estado investigando para Edward. Dejé la información en su laboratorio, pero dice que la decisión final es tuya"

-"No sé de lo que estás hablando"

-"ya lo se, querida. Deberías discutir el tema con él. Jacob te puede llevar a su laboratorio."

Jesús. Como casamentera, Esme era implacable. Bella echó una mirada al gran reloj de la pared del autoservicio. Ya eran las cinco y diez. -"No tengo tiempo. ¿Vine con Emmett y Jacob, y dijeron que nos marcharíamos a las cinco y cuarto, verdad?" Miró a Jacob para que la respaldase.

-"Sí, pero vinimos en coche."- Jacob plegó el periódico. -"Vos podéis teletransportaros con Edward y regresar más tarde, si vos queréis"

Bella hizo le hizo una mueca. Valiente ayuda era. -"Mejor buscamos a Emmett. Espero que ya haya terminado con todo eso de los Vampis pobres"

-"¿el estudio de mercado va bien?" Esme aliñó su ensalada de pollo.

-"Imagino que es penoso ver gente oprimida. Había una vagabunda que..."- Bella se detuvo. Hizo memoria. -"Oh Dios mío. No volvió"

-"¿qué?"- Jacob se inclinó hacia adelante. -"¿quién?"

-"La señora mayor que robó una botella de Chocoblood. Ella salió con un guarda para ir al servicio y no volvió"

-"Och, eso es malo" Jacob se levantó y sacó un teléfono móvil de su faltriquera.

-"Quizás estaba enferma y se marchó a casa" sugirió Esme.

Bella lo dudaba. -"¿Incluso los vampiros pueden enfermar?"

-"Sí, si beben sangre infectada"- Esme apuñaló su ensalada con un tenedor. -"y la nueva Fusion Cuisine no le sienta bien a todo el mundo"

Jacob marcó un número. -"¿Eleazar? Puede haber un miembro del grupo de trabajo de Emmett suelto en las instalaciones. Una anciana"

-"Tal vez se ha perdido" Esme tomó un poco de ensalada.

Bella observó a Jacob pasear. Él parecía preocupado.

Él guardó el teléfono en la faltriquera y caminó a zancadas hacia ellas. -"Eleazar ha ordenado un barrido completo del edificio y bloquear las puertas. Comenzarán por los almacenes donde se produjo la última explosión. Cada habitación será registrada y sellada, hasta que toda la instalación haya sido comprobada"

-"¿Esperas juego una mala jugada? preguntó Esme.

-"no descartamos ninguna posibilidad"- Jacob miró la hora y se sobresaltó. -"No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que salga el sol"

Él estaba ansioso por ayudar con la búsqueda, Bella lo sabía, pero el pobre hombre estaba clavado como su niñera. -"Vete, Jacob. Estaré bien con Esme."

-"No. No puedo dejarte, muchacha"

Esme pinchó una rodaja de tomate con el tenedor. -"Jacob, llévala al laboratorio de Edward. Él la puede vigilar mientras tu te unes a la búsqueda" Bella se sobresaltó. Esme nunca se rendía. Desafortunadamente, Jacob le dirigió una mirada tan esperanzada, que le disgustó decepcionarle. -"¿adivino que mi viaje de vuelta a casa ha sido cancelado?"

-"Por ahora, sí."

-"Bueno"- Agarró su bolso. -"iré"

Esme sonrió. -"Te veré más tarde, querida"

Bella tuvo que trotar para mantenerse al ritmo de las largas piernas de Jacob. Cuando doblaron la esquina hacia el ala dónde el laboratorio de Edward estaba ubicado, un fuerte pitido de alarma sonó. -"¿qué es eso?"

-"La alerta roja."- Jacob comenzó a correr. -"Algo ha ocurrido"

Él se detuvo delante del laboratorio de Edward y golpeó la puerta. Abrió la puerta y esperó a que Bella le alcanzase. Abriendo la boca para coger aire, ella le siguió adentro.

Edward estaba al teléfono, pero alzó la vista cuando ella entró. Su expresión preocupada inmediatamente se relajó, y la sonrisa que le dirigió le quitó el poco aire que le quedaba. -"Ella está bien. Está aquí con Jacob" Él escuchaba el teléfono, pero su mirada no abandonó a Bella.

Su corazón estaba galopando, su boca seca. Aunque era por la carrera. No tenía nada que ver con la forma en que Edward la miraba.

Colocó su bolso en la superficie negra de la mesa. Sonaba música suave. Sin instrumentos, sólo voces masculinas cantando. El tranquilizador sonido era un duro contraste con el insistente pitido de la alarma que provenía de los altavoces del vestíbulo. Miró con atención a través de las persianas abiertas. Podría ver la cafetería a través del jardín.

-"Mantenme informado" Edward colgó el aparato receptor.

-"¿Qué ha sucedido?" preguntó Jacob.

-"Eleazar encontró a un guarda en un servicio cerca de donde tenía lugar el estudio de mercado. Estaba consciente, pero paralizado"

Jacob palideció. -"Vulturi está detrás de esto"

-"¿qué hay acerca de la vagabunda?" preguntó Bella.

-"La andan buscando"- reconoció Edward. -"Ya sabemos que tú estás bien, así que ahora nuestra preocupación principal es Jasper"

Jacob hizo una pausa a medio camino de la puerta. -"tengo que irme"

-"Vete. Bella está a salvo con conmigo"- Edward cerró la puerta con llave. -"¿cómo estás?"

-"Bien"- Ella parecía estar desarrollando un saludable nivel de tolerancia para soportar los sustos. O tal vez había sobrepasado tanto su límite, que simplemente estaba paralizada. Examinó el cuarto. Había estado allí antes, pero esa vez estaba demasiado oscuro para ver. Una pared de diplomas le llamó la atención. Se acercó.

Edward tenía estudios superiores en microbiología, química, y farmacia. Después de todo este tiempo, aún era un sanador. Como Jacob había dicho, la muerte no cambiaba el corazón de un hombre. Y el corazón del Edward era bueno. Lo miró por encima de su hombro. -"no me había percatado de que eras tan empollón"

Él arqueó una ceja. -"¿Perdón?

-"Tienes un montón de títulos"

-"He tenido un montón del tiempo" dijo él secamente.

Ella se mordió los labios para no reírse. -"¿La escuela nocturna?"

Él medio sonrió. -"¿cómo lo adivinaste?" Una impresora en el cuarto se puso a trabajar con un chasquido. Él se encaminó hacia la pantalla del ordenador en el que una maraña de listas y gráficos llenaban la pantalla. Datos incomprensibles para Bella, pero que Edward seguía con gran interés.

-"Esto es bueno"- murmuró. Él agarró las páginas que habían salido de la impresora y las estudió. -"Es realmente bueno."

-"¿el qué?"

Él dejó caer los papeles en la superficie de la mesa. -"Esto"- Cogió un tubo de laboratorio lleno de un líquido verdoso. -"creo que lo conseguí" Una gran sonrisa se extendió por su cara. -"pienso que realmente lo logré"

Parecía tan joven y feliz. Como si las preocupaciones de varios siglos repentinamente hubiesen desaparecido de sus hombros.

Bella no podía ayudarle pero sonrió. Así era como Edward debería ser. Un sanador, en su duro trabajo de laboratorio, deleitándose con sus descubrimientos.

Ella se acercó a él. -"¿Qué es eso? ¿Un nuevo limpiador para la taza del inodoro?" Con una risa, él colocó el tubo de laboratorio sobre suelo.

-"es una fórmula que permitirá a los vampiros permanecer despiertos durante el día"

Bella se paró en mitad de un paso. -"Estás bromeando"

-"No. Yo no bromearía acerca de algo así. Es …"

-"Revolucionario"- murmuró ella. -"Podría cambiar el mundo para vampiros"

Él asintió con la cabeza, una mirada maravillada cruzando su cara. -"No ha sido probado, claro está, así que no puedo estar seguro. Pero sería el paso más grande desde el éxito en la fabricación de sangre"

Y su sangre sintética salvaba miles de vidas. Estaba en presencia de un genio. Y él afirmaba que la amaba.

Él cruzó sus brazos, estudiando el líquido verdoso. -"Sabes, si esta fórmula es eficaz para revigorizar a un vampiro que está clínicamente muerto, posiblemente podría tener aplicaciones para ciertas enfermedades mortales, como los comas o el estado catatónico"

-"Oh, Dios mío. Eres un genio, Edward"

Él se sobresaltó. -"He tenido bastante más años para estudiar que la mayoría de los científicos. O los empollones, como tú nos llamas" Sonrió.

-"Oye, los empollones son los que triunfan. Felicidades" Ella extendió la mano para abrazarle, luego lo reconsideró y palmeó su brazo antes de dar un paso hacia atrás.

La sonrisa de él menguó. -"¿Tienes miedo de mí?"

-"No. Únicamente pienso que es mejor que nosotros no nos..."

-"¿toquemos? ¿O hagamos el amor?"- Sus ojos se ensombrecieron con un destello de hambre. -"Sabes que tenemos un asunto pendiente entre nosotros."

Ella tragó saliva y retrocedió. No era un problema de confianza en él. Ella sabia que haría cualquier cosa para protegerla. La verdad era que no podía confiar en sí misma.

Cuándo él la miraba así, su resistencia se fundía. Dos veces le había permitido hacerle el amor, y las dos veces debería haber rehusado. Racionalmente, sabía que una relación con un vampiro nunca podría funcionar. Desafortunadamente, conocer esa realidad en poco ayudaba a aliviar el anhelo de su corazón. Ciertamente no detenía la atracción física que inundaba sus sentidos y que hacía que su cuerpo le ansiase.

Trató de cambiar el tema. -"¿qué es esa música que estas escuchando?"

-"Cantos gregorianos. Me ayudan a concentrarme"- Fue a un pequeño frigo y abrió una botella de sangre. -"nos aseguraremos de que no tengo hambre" Desenroscó el tapón y empezó beberla fría.

Guau. Significaba que tenía la intención de seducirla? Seguramente no. Amanecería pronto. Quince minutos más o menos y él habría perdido completamente el conocimiento. Por supuesto, los vampiros podían moverse realmente rápido cuando

querían. Ella deambuló por su laboratorio mientras él seguía de allí pie, bebiendo y siguiendo cada movimiento. -"Parece antiguo" Examinó un viejo mortero de piedra y su majadero.

-"_Es _antiguo. Lo rescaté de las ruinas del monasterio donde crecí. Eso y la cruz que llevas es todo lo que queda de esa vida"

Bella tocó el crucifijo. -"Una vez que esté a salvo, tendré que devolvértela. Debe ser valiosa para tú"

-"Es tuya. Y nada es más valioso para mí que tú"

No tenía ni idea de cómo responder a eso. _Tu también me gustas, _parecía un poco pobre. -"Esme me dijo que estaba haciendo una investigación para ti y que debería discutirlo contigo"

-"Esme habla demasiado"- Él tomó otro sorbo de sangre. -"La carpeta roja." Él apuntó hacia la mesa del laboratorio cercana a ella.

Bella se acercó a la carpeta lentamente, preguntándose qué diablos podría ser esa investigación. La abrió y se encontró mirando fijamente uno foto satinada 8x1 de un perdiguero dorado. -"Oh. Es un… perro"- Ella volvió la siguiente foto y la siguiente. Un labrador negro, un pastor alemán. -"¿Por qué estoy mirando perros?"

-"Dijiste que querías un perro grande."

-"No ahora mismo. Soy una fugitiva" Levantó una foto de un Malamute de alaska y se quedó sin aliento. Debajo había una foto de una casa. Una casa grande, de dos

plantas, blanca, con un gran porche delantero y una valla de madera blanca. Mostraba de manera destacada delante del jardín un cartel de _Se vende. _La casa de sus sueños.

Pero era algo más que la casa de sus sueños. Era una oferta de una vida de ensueño que Edward quería compartir con ella. La garganta de Bella se cerró, dejándola sin habla y casi sin aire. Se había equivocado. Su capacidad de resistencia ante una Conmoción no era ni de cerca tan fuerte como pensaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su mano tembló mientras le daba la vuelta a la foto. Era otra casa con otra valla de madera. Ésta era una antigua casa victoriana con un torreón adorable.

También en venta.

Le había dicho lo que más quería en la vida, y estaba intentando dárselo. Cuando llegó a la octava y última foto, apenas podía ver. Su vista estaba borrosa por las lágrimas.

-"Podríamos ir a verlas por la noche"- Edward soltó su botella vacía y caminó hacia ella. -"Puedes elegir la que te guste. Si no te gusta ninguna, seguiremos buscando"

-"Edward."- Sus manos temblaban cuando cerró la carpeta. -"Eres el hombre más considerado del mundo. Pero..."

-"No tienes que contestar ahora mismo. El sol saldrá pronto, así que tenemos que irnos. Podríamos teletransportarnos de vuelta a mi dormitorio. ¿Vendrás conmigo?"

Y estar a solas con él. Aunque intentara seducirla, una vez que el sol saliera, tendría que detenerse. No sería capaz de levantar un dedo, mucho menos su...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un enorme escocés entró. Respiraba con dificultad. Sus ojos verdes relucían de lágrimas no derramadas.

-"¿Eleazar?" -Edward se volvió hacia él. -"¿que ha sucedido?"

-"Vuestro muchachito químico ha desaparecido. Esos bastardos lo han secuestrado"

-"Oh, no." Bella se cubrió la boca. Pobre Jazz.

-"El teléfono en su laboratorio estaba descolgado"- Eleazar continuó. -"rastreamos la llamada hasta la casa de Vulturi en Brooklyn"

-"Ya veo." La cara de Edward se puso blanca.

-"Y Ewan. Ewan Grant le estaba protegiendo"- La expresión de Eleazar se endureció. -"le han matado"

Edward dio un paso atrás con expresión sorprendida. -"¿Estás seguro? Le podrían haber secuestrado"

-"No"- Eleazar negó con la cabeza. -"Encontramos polvo. Esos jodidos bastardos le estacaron"

-"Sangre del dios"- Edward se agarró al borde de una mesa. -"Ewan. Era tan fuerte. ¿Cómo pudo …?"

La respiración de Eleazar siseó entre sus dientes apretados. Sus puños apretados.

-"Creemos que pudieron haber usado belladona como con el guarda que estaba en el cuarto de baño. Él … él habría quedado indefenso"

-"¡Maldito sea mil veces!"- Edward dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa. -"Bastardos" Se paseo de un lado a otro por el cuarto. -"¿Cuándo sale el sol? Tenemos tiempo de tomar represalias?"

-"No. Los bastardos lo cronometraron así a propósito. El sol saldrá dentro de cinco minutos, así que es demasiado tarde"

Edward masculló otra maldición. -"Estabas en lo cierto, Eleazar. Deberíamos haber atacado esta noche"

-"No te culpes a ti mismo" Eleazar miró a Bella y frunció el ceño.

Dios mío. La carne de gallina se extendió por toda su piel. Él pensaba que _ella _tenía la culpa. Jasper no hubiera sido el objetivo de Vulturi si no la hubiera ayudado a escapar. Y sin Jasper como blanco, su amigo escocés todavía existiría.

Edward continuaba paseándose. -"Al menos no podrán torturarle durante mucho tiempo"

-"Aye, el sol pondrá fin a sus fechorías" Eleazar se detuvo con una mano en la manecilla de la puerta. -"Entonces vos estás de acuerdo. Mañana por la noche, iremos a la guerra"

Edward asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos llameantes de cólera. -"Sí."

Bella tragó saliva. Entonces más Vampis morirían. Puede que incluso Edward.

-"Los muchachos y yo nos refugiaremos en el sótano. Prepararemos nuestro plan hasta la salida del sol. Vos deberías encontrar un lugar para dormir mientras todavía puedas"

-"Comprendido" Edward se paró delante de la mesa.

Cuando Eleazar cerró la puerta, Edward apoyó su frente sobre una mano y cerró los ojos. Bella no estaba segura de si era de pena o de fatiga. Probablemente ambas. Él debía conocer al Highlander muerto desde hace mucho tiempo.

-"¿Edward? Tal vez deberíamos ir a la habitación de plata"

-"es culpa mía" murmuró.

Ah, entonces yo también soy culpable. De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas. Ella conocía muy bien el sentimiento de culpabilidad por la muerte de un amigo.-"No es tu culpa. Es mía"

-"No"- Él pareció asombrado. -"Fui yo el que tomó la decisión de protegerte. Llamé por teléfono a Jasper y le dije que volviese. Él seguía mis órdenes. ¿Cómo puedes tener tu la culpa? Estabas inconsciente en ese momento"

-"Pero si fuera por mí ..."

-"No. El problema entre Vulturi y yo viene de muy lejos" Edward se tambaleó.

Ella le agarró del brazo. -"Estás agotado. Vamos al cuarto de plata"

-"No tenemos tiempo"- Él miró alrededor del laboratorio. -"estaré bien en el armario"

-"No. No quiero que duermas en el suelo"

Él le dirigió una sonrisa cansada. -"Dulzura, no me daré cuenta de lo incomodo que es"

-"el turno de día Podría llevarte a la cama del cuarto de plata"

-"No. Ellos no saben nada acerca de la mí. Estaré bien"- Se fue dando tumbos hacia el armario. -"Corre las persianas, por favor"

Ella se apresuró a ir a la ventana. El cielo comenzaba a ponerse gris con un matiz rosa hacia el este. Justo cuando corría las persianas, un rayo dorado de sol se disparaba sobre el tejado de Wardtech.

Edward había conseguido llegar al armario y abría la puerta.

De repente una fuerte explosión la ensordeció. La tierra se estremeció. Ella se agarró a las persianas para sostenerse, pero se bambolearon, haciéndola tropezar. Las alarmas se dispararon. Y otro sonido, Bella se dio cuenta de que eran gritos de personas.

-"Oh, Dios mío" Espió por la ventana. En el resplandor del sol matutino, divisó una nube de humo.

-"¿una explosión?"- murmuró Edward. -"¿dónde?"

-"No estoy segura. Todo lo que veo es humo" Bella volvió la mirada hacia atrás. Él estaba hundido contra la puerta del armario, mortalmente pálido.

-"lo cronometraron así, para que no pudiéramos hacer nada"

Bella miró atentamente a través de las persianas de nuevo. -"Es el ala frente a nosotros. ¡La cafetería! Esme estaba allí" Ella corrió al teléfono y marcó el 911.

-"Habrá mucha gente allí" Edward se empujo lejos de la puerta, dando tumbos hacia adelante unos pocos pasos, y cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Cuando un operador contestó, Bella gritó al teléfono -"Ha habido una explosión en Industrias Wardtech"

-"¿cual es la naturaleza de su emergencia?" La mujer preguntó.

-"¡Es una explosión! Necesitamos ambulancias y un coche de bomberos"

"Cálmese. ¿ Su nombre es?"

-"Dese prisa ¡Hay personas heridas aquí!"- Ella colgó el teléfono y se apresuró hacia Edward. El pobre hombre gateaba por el suelo. -"No hay nada que puedas hacer. Vete y descansa"

-"No. Tengo que ayudarles"

-"Llamé a Urgencias. Y yo misma iré allí, tan pronto sepa que estarás bien "Ella apuntó hacia el armario y trató de parecer autoritaria.-" Vete al cuarto"

-"no puedo soportar estar sin moverme cuando hay personas que me necesitan" Con lágrimas en los ojos, ella se arrodilló a su lado.

-"Te entiendo. Créeme. He estado allí. Pero no hay nada que puedas hacer"

-"Sí, lo hay" Se agarró en la mesa del laboratorio y se izó a sí mismo sobre sus pies.

Trató de alcanzar el tubo de ensayo con el líquido verdoso.

-"¡No puedes hacerlo! No ha sido probado aún"

Él le lanzó una mirada irónica.- "¿Qué me puede hacer? ¿Matarme?"

-"No me hace gracia. Edward, por favor. No lo hagas"

Sus manos se estremecían al levantar el tubo hacia su boca. Dio varios grandes tragos antes de soltar el tubo de ensayo.

Bella curvó los dedos alrededor del crucifijo que le había dado. -"¿sabes siquiera cuál es la dosis normal?"

-"No."- Él dio un paso atrás y se tambaleó sobre sus pies. -"me siento...raro" Se desmayó sobre el suelo.


	24. monjes pervertidos y apasionados

**Capítulo 24**

_**...quién iba apensar que los monjes podian ser muy pervertidos y apasionados...**_

Bella cayó de rodillas a su lado. "¿Edward?" Le tocó la mejilla. Estaba frío. Sin vida. ¿Era éste su comportamiento medio muerto normal durante el día, o realmente se había suicidado con una droga experimental?

-"¿qué has hecho? Colocó la cabeza de él contra su pecho, intentando escuchar un latido. Nada. Pero claro normalmente él sólo tenía pulso por la noche. ¿qué ocurriría si nunca volvía a latir de nuevo? ¿Qué ocurría si se había ido para siempre?

-"No me dejes" murmuró. Se volvió a sentar, presionando los dedos contra su cara. Había intentado convencerse a si misma, con gran dificultad, de que su relación no funcionaría. Pero ahora parecía tan … muerto. Y eso la estaba matando.

_-"Edward." _Su nombre pareció salirle del alma. Ella se dobló sobre si misma, retorciéndose de emoción. No podría soportar perderle. Había personas en la cafetería que necesitaban su ayuda. Tenía que ir. Ya. Pero no podía moverse. No le podía abandonar. Había sido muy duro perder a Angela, pero esto... esto era como si su corazón estuviera siendo aplastado. Y con el dolor llegó una revelación arrolladora.

Ya no podía pretender que una relación con Edward era imposible. Ya existía. Estaba enamorada de él. Le había confiado su vida. Le había permitido entrar en su cabeza. Se había enfrentado a su miedo a la sangre por él. Siempre había sabido que era un hombre bueno y honorable. Porque le amaba.

Y él tenía razón. Ella entendía su sentimiento de culpabilidad y sus remordimientos como nadie más. Estaban conectados emocional y mentalmente. Los inexorables giros del destino les habían herido en el pasado, pero ahora podían alzarse sobre el dolor y la desesperación enfrentando la vida juntos.

Algo agarró su muñeca.

¡Estaba vivo! Su pecho repentinamente se alzó al coger aire. Sus ojos se abrieron.

Brillando rojos.

Bella jadeó. Trató de echarse hacia atrás, pero su agarre se apretó. Oh Dios, qué ocurriría si se había convertido en Mr. Hyde?

Él giró la cabeza para mirarla. Parpadeó una vez, dos veces, luego sus ojos lentamente volvieron a tener su color dorado habitual.

-"¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?"

-"creo que sí"- Él la soltó y se enderezó. -"¿cuánto tiempo he estado sin conocimiento?"

-" Yo... no sé. Me pareció una eternidad"

Él echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared. -"Solo han sido unos pocos minutos"- La miró. -"Te asusté. Lo siento"

Ella se puso en cuclillas. -"Temí que te hubieras hecho realmente daño. Fue una locura lo que hiciste"

-"Sí, pero funcionó. Estoy despierto bajo el sol"- Él se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el armario. -"Debería haber un botiquín aquí dentro" Agarró una caja de plástico blanca. Vamos"

Se desplazaron rápidamente por el vestíbulo. La alarma todavía sonaba con gran estruendo. Las personas corrían asustadas. Algunos se quedaron mirando asombrados a Edward, mientras que otros reaccionaban tarde.

-"¿Saben quién eres?" preguntó Bella.

-"Supongo. Mi foto está en el manual para empleados"- Edward miró a su alrededor con curiosidad- "nunca había visto este sitio tan abarrotado"

Doblaron la esquina del pasillo que conectaba el ala del laboratorio con la cafetería. Estaba atestada de personas y totalmente iluminada por la luz del sol por tres ventanas que daban al este. Cuando Bella pasó delante de la primera ventana, oyó respingar a Edward. Una marca roja y ardiente de una quemadura cruzaba su mejilla.

Ella le agarró por el brazo. -"El sol te quema"

-"Sólo mi cara se quemó. Has debido bloquear el resto del sol. Quédate a mi lado" Cuando pasaron al lado del segundo haz de luz solar, Edward levantó el botiquín por el lado de su cara herida. El sol le hizo una línea roja a lo largo de la mano expuesta.

-"Maldita sea" Flexionó sus dedos quemados.

-"Déjame sostener la caja" Bella cogió el botiquín y lo colocó por encima de su cabeza para añadirle altura. Las personas les miraron extrañados, pero pasaron a través del último rayo de luz sin que Edward recibiera más quemaduras. Cuando entraron en la cafetería, Edward señaló a un hombre. -"Ese es Amun Spencer. Vicepresidente de producción"

Bella apenas prestó atención. Estaba demasiado conmocionada por la escena ante ella. Gente herida yaciendo en el suelo. Gente corriendo. Algunos retirando escombros. Otros inclinados sobre los heridos, poniendo vendas de gasa.

Un gran agujero estaba abierto de par en par donde una vez hubo columnas de hormigón y ventanas de cristal. Las mesas volcadas, las sillas aplastadas, y las bandejas para la comida tiradas por todos lados. El ruido siseante de los extintores de fuego enmascaraba los gemidos de los heridos. Y a Esme no se la veía por ninguna parte.

-"Spencer"- Edward se acercó al vicepresidente. -"¿cuál es la situación?"

Los ojos de Amun Spencer se abrieron sorprendidos. -"Sr. Cullen, no sabía que estaba aquí. Uh, tenemos el fuego bajo control. Estamos buscando heridos. Los paramédicos están en camino. Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Quién haría algo así?"

Edward examinó la escena. -"¿Hay algún muerto?"

Spencer hizo una mueca de disgusto. -"No lo sé. No hemos encontrado a todo el mundo."

Edward se encaminó a un lugar donde las paredes y el techo se habían hundido.

-"Podría haber alguien aquí debajo"

Spencer le acompañó. -"Intentamos levantar ese amasijo, pero es demasiado pesado. Mandé traer un equipo especial"

Una columna de hormigón se había caído y había aplastado una mesa bajo ella. Edward agarró un trozo enorme de cemento armado, lo levantó sobre su cabeza, y lo arrojó al jardín.

-"Oh Dios mío"- murmuró Spencer. -"¿cómo ha podido ...?"

Bella se sobresaltó. Edward no se molestaba en ocultar su super fuerza de vampiro. -"Tal vez sea inducido por el shock. He oído hablar de personas levantando coches después de un accidente"

-"Tal vez sea eso." Spencer frunció el ceño. "¿Está bien, señor?"

Edward se había inclinado. Lentamente se enderezó y se giró.

Bella soltó un jadeo. La proximidad del jardín le había expuesto a más luz solar. Su camisa ardía lentamente, negra y chamuscada. El humo salía de su pecho herido, transmitiendo olor a carne quemada.

Spencer se sobresaltó. -"Señor, no me percaté de que estaba también herido. No debería estar haciendo esto."

-"Estoy bien"- Edward se agachó para agarrar otra pieza de hormigón. -"Ayúdeme a despejar esto."

Spencer atacó unos trozos más pequeños de cemento armado. Bella recogió del suelo los azulejos del techo y los lanzó a un montón. Pronto la mesa destrozada quedó al descubierto. Afortunadamente, las sillas bajo la mesa habían evitado que estuviera completamente aplastada. Había una pequeña bolsa de aire bajo la mesa. Y un cuerpo. Esme.

Edward agarró la mesa y la retiró de encima. Él retiró a empujones las sillas aplastadas fuera de su camino. -"¿Esme, puedes oírme? sus párpados se movieron.

-"Está viva" murmuró Bella.

Edward se arrodilló al lado de Esme. -"necesitaremos más vendas"

-"me encargaré de ello" Spencer se fue corriendo.

Bella abrió el pequeño botiquín y le paso las vendas a Edward.

-"¿Esme, puedes oírme? Presionó una gasa sobre un corte en la sien.

Ella gimió y abrió los ojos. -"Duele" murmuró.

-"Lo sé,"- Edward contestó. -"Una ambulancia está en camino"

-"¿Cómo puedes estar aquí? Debo estar soñando"

-"Te vas a poner bien. Eres demasiado joven para morir"

Ella dio un débil resoplido. -"Todo el mundo es joven para ti"

-"Oh Dios" El estómago de Bella se movió con desasosiego.

-"¿qué ocurre?" Edward preguntó.

Ella se lo señaló. Allí, clavado en un flanco de Esme estaba el cuchillo de la cena. Un charco de sangre se estaba formando. Bella se cubrió la boca y tragó la bilis que se le había subido hasta la garganta.

Edward le dirigió una mirada. -"Lo harás bien. Puedes hacerlo"

Ella respiró profundamente varias veces. Tenía que hacerlo. Ella no le fallaría a otro amigo.

Un joven se acercó a ellos con un brazo cubierto de tiras de lino de lino cortadas de los manteles. -"El Sr. Spencer me dijo que necesitaba esto"

-"Sí" Con manos temblorosas, Bella colocó las vendas en su regazo. Las plegó como una gruesa compresa.

-"¿Preparada?"- Edward agarró el cuchillo. -"En cuanto lo saque, presiona fuerte" Él arrancó el cuchillo.

Ella presionó la compresa contra la herida. La sangre impregnaba sus dedos. Su estómago se revolvió.

Edward agarró una venda e hizo una compresa. -"Mi turno"- La presionó contra la herida. -"Estás haciendolo muy bien, Bella."

Ella dejó caer la compresa ensangrentada a un lado y plegó una nueva. -"¿Estás ayudándome? Mentalmente, quiero decir"

-"No. Lo estás haciendo tu sola"

-"Bien."- Ella presionó la nueva compresa contra la herida. -"_puedo hacerlo_"

Los paramédicos entraron corriendo, empujando camillas.

-"¡Aquí!" Edward chilló.

Dos paramédicos giraron una camilla hacia ellos. -"ahora seguiremos nosotros" dijo uno de ellos.

Edward les ayudó a poner a Esme encima de la camilla.

Bella se puso al lado de ella, sosteniéndola la mano. -"Se lo diremos a Emmett. Él irá a verte esta noche"

Esme asintió con la cabeza, su cara blanca. -"¿Edward, estamos en guerra? No dejes luchar a Emmett, por favor. Él no está entrenado para hacerlo"

-"Ella está delirando" masculló el paramédico.

-"No te preocupes"- Edward tocó el hombro de Esme. -"no dejaré que nada le ocurra"

-"Eres un buen hombre, Edward,"- murmuró ella. Apretó la mano de Bella. -"No le dejes escapar. Te necesita"

Los paramédicos se la llevaron rodando. Los oficiales de policía habían llegado. Flashes iluminaron el cuarto cuando los investigadores dispararon fotos en la escena

del delito.

-"Maldita sea"- Edward retrocedió. -"tengo que irme"

-"¿por qué?" preguntó Bella.

-"no creo que esas cámaras sean digitales" Edward agarró la mano de Bella y se apresuró hacia la puerta.

Un paramédico le detuvo. -"Señor, tiene quemaduras severas. Debería venir con nosotros"

-"No, estoy bien"

-"Le llevaremos en una ambulancia. Por aquí"

-"no voy a ir"

-"soy la Dra. Swan"- Bella sonrió al paramédico. -"Este hombre es mi paciente. Yo cuidaré de él. Gracias"

-"Bien. Usted misma" El paramédico se fue corriendo para unirse a los demás.

-"Gracias"- Edward la condujo fuera de la cafetería. -"iremos al cuarto de plata" Él abrió la puerta de la escalera, y descendieron. -"Es tan irritante. Realmente quería ver qué tipo de pruebas descubría la policía, pero no me atrevo a estar ahí con todas esas cámaras "

-"¿No apareces en una cámara normal?"

-"No" Edward abrió la puerta del sótano. Recorrieron el pasillo hasta la entrada del cuarto de plata.

-"Te diré lo que haremos"- sugirió Bella mientras él marcaba un número en el pequeño teclado. -"Te ayudaré a limpiar tus heridas. Luego regresaré arriba, veré de lo que puedo enterarme, y te informaré"

-"Vale."- Él miró al interior del escáner de retina. -"no me gusta que estés sin protección, pero supongo que estarás a salvo allí arriba con la policía" Abrió la puerta y la guió dentro.

Ella repentinamente se sintió irritada. ¿Él se preocupaba acerca de su seguridad cuando él hacía caso omiso de la suya propia? -"Mira, estoy bien. ¿La pregunta es, cómo estás tú? Tu eres el que tiene una droga extraña, no testada, en tu sistema"

-"Ahora ya está testada" Él miró a su alrededor buscando algo para aislar sus manos de la puerta de plata.

-"Yo lo haré" Ella empujó la puerta cerrada, corrió los cerrojos de plata, y desplazó la barra a su sitio. -"Todavía no sabemos si esa fórmula es completamente segura. Lo que sí sabemos es que no es seguro que estés fuera durante el día. Se te ve horrible"

-"Vaya, gracias."

Ella miró con el ceño fruncido la quemadura en su pecho. -"Estás herido. Sería mejor que tomaras algo de sangre" Ella se dirigió resueltamente hacia el frigo y sacó una botella.

Él arqueó las cejas. -"¿estás mangoneándome?"

-"Sí"- Ella metió la botella en el horno microondas. -"Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti. Te arriesgas demasiado"

-"La gente necesitaba mi ayuda. Esme nos necesitaba"

Bella asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos empañándose al recordarlo. -"Eres un héroe," murmuró. Y le amó mucho.

-"Tu también fuiste muy valiente" Edward dio un paso hacia ella.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Ella quiso envolverle entre sus brazos y no dejarle nunca ir.

El horno microondas sonó, sobresaltándola. Sacó la botella de sangre. -"No sé si está suficientemente caliente para ti"

-"estará bien" Tomó un trago largo. -"Hay comida de otra clase en los armarios si tienes hambre"

-"Estoy bien. Tenemos que ocuparnos de tus heridas. Acábate la bebida, y luego quítate la ropa"- Él sonrió. -"Empiezan a gustarme las mujeres mandonas."

-"Y date una ducha. Necesitamos limpiarte"- Ella caminó enérgicamente hacia el cuarto de baño. Ningún botiquín a la vista... se lo había imaginado. Rebuscó entre los armaritos hasta que encontró algo de antibiótico en crema. -"Aquí está. Una vez que estés limpio, te pondremos esto" Se enderezó y se dio la vuelta.

-"¡Aagh!" dio un brinco y dejó caer el tubo de crema.

-"Me dijiste que me desvistiera" Él estaba desnudo en el umbral, bebiendo de su botella de sangre.

Ella se inclinó para recuperar el tubo de medicina. Sus mejillas estaban rojas. -"No me esperaba que lo hicieras tan rápido. O que te quedaras así delante mío" Ella se acercó al umbral. Él no se movió. -"Perdona"

Él se giró ligeramente hacia un lado para que ella pudiera salir con dificultad. Apenas. Sus mejillas estaban ahora ardiendo. Ella era demasiado consciente de que su cadera pasaba rozándole.

-"¿Bella?"

-"Disfruta de tu ducha" Caminó a zancadas hasta la cocina y empezó a abrir los armarios. -"Tengo hambre"

-"También yo." Él cerró a medias la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Pronto pudo oír el sonido de agua cayendo. Pobre. Esas quemaduras escocerían. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y bebió. Realmente no tenía hambre, sólo estaba agobiada. Edward había dicho que ella era valiente, y había vencido su miedo de sangre. Pero qué pasaba con su otro miedo... el miedo a que su relación no funcionase.

Paseó de arriba abajo por el cuarto. ¿Cuántas relaciones funcionan? ¿Aproximadamente la mitad de ellas? Nunca había garantías. ¿Estaba simplemente asustada de perderle? Había perdido a Angela. Había perdido a su familia. ¿Debería estropear su oportunidad de ser feliz hoy porque estaba asustada de que Edward la dejase pasados unos años? ¿Debería permitir que la duda destruyese el bello y abrumador sentimiento que sentía dentro de ella?

Ella le amaba con todo su corazón. Y él la amaba. El hecho de que se hubiesen encontrado el uno al otro era un milagro. Edward la necesitaba. Él había sufrido

centenares de años. ¿Cómo le podía negar una muestra de la felicidad? Ella debería estar encantada de poderle traer alegría, aún si no podía durar para siempre.

Se detuvo en medio del cuarto, su corazón golpeando. Si fuese verdaderamente valiente, como él creía, marcharía derecha allí dentro y le demostraría cuánto le amaba.

Fue al mostrador de la cocina y bebió un poco de agua. Bien, ella tenía agallas. Podía hacerlo. Pateó fuera sus zapatos. Recorrió con la mirada la cama. El edredón era

grueso y tenía un diseño oriental en rojo y oro. Las sábanas parecían de seda dorada, muy extravagantes para un escondite.

Miró hacia arriba. Una cámara de vigilancia. Tenía que desaparecer. Agarró la camisa de Edward del suelo y trepó encima de la cama. Después de unos cuantos

lanzamientos, logró cubrir completamente la cámara. Bajó de la cama y retiró hacia atrás el edredón.

Su pulso se aceleró mientras terminaba de desvestirse. Desnuda, atravesó con tranquilidad la puerta del cuarto de baño. El vapor nublaba su vista, pero aún y así pudo ver a Edward en la ducha. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras enjuagaba su broncíneo pelo largo hasta los hombros. El pelo de su pecho estaba aplastado contra su piel mojada.

La herida cruzaba su pecho. Quiso besarla y curarla. Miró más abajo. Su virilidad estaba relajada y anidada en medio de rizos oscuros. Quiso besarla y hacerla… crecer.

Abrió la puerta de la ducha con un _chasquido. _Los ojos de él se abrieron. Entró, y el agua mojó su cuerpo y su pelo.

La mirada de él recorrió su cuerpo y regresó a su cara. Sus ojos tomaron un matiz rojizo. -"¿Estás segura?"

Deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. -"Muy segura"

Él la envolvió con sus brazos y plantó su boca sobre la de ella. El beso fue salvaje y hambriento. Nada de besitos introductorios, nada de dulce pasión en aumento, tan

sólo una llamarada fuera de control. Él exploró su boca. Sus manos se ahuecaron en sus nalgas presionándola contra su hinchada virilidad.

Bella acarició la lengua de él con la suya. El pelo de él estaba resbaladizo y mojado cuando ella atrajo su cabeza más cerca. Ella deshizo el beso y esparció pequeños besitos a lo largo de la quemadura de su mejilla.

Él introdujo una mano entre ellos y acarició su pecho. -"Eres tan bella"

-"¿Oh sí?"- La mano de él se deslizó por debajo de su estómago hasta que sus dedos alcanzaron la maraña de pelo rizado. Ella curvó sus dedos alrededor de los de él. -"Yo pienso que _tu eres _bello."

La respiración de él siseaba, inhalando aire agitadamente. -"Oh Dios." Se apoyó contra la pared de azulejos. -"Bella."

-"¿sí?" Ella deslizó la mano de arriba abajo de su pene. Estaba duro, pero la piel era suave y flexible. Especialmente en la punta.

-"no sé cuánto de esto voy a poder soportar"

-"Te las ingeniarás. Eres un tío duro" Ella se sentó en cuclillas y le tomó en su boca.

El cuerpo de él se tensó. Gimió. Estaba tan grande a estas alturas, que a duras penas podía tomarlo en toda su longitud. Envolvió una mano alrededor de la base del pene, apretando y tirando fuertemente mientras le trabajaba con la boca. Se puso más duro y más grueso.

-"Bella"- Él la agarró por los hombros. -"Alto. No puedo..."

Ella se enderezó y frotó su cuerpo contra el de él. Él la mantuvo apretada con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Implacable, ella tiró de su inhiesta virilidad. Se empinó para alcanzar su oreja.

-"Edward, te amo"

Sus ojos se abrieron, intensamente rojos. Con una jadeo, su organismo se convulsionó. Ella sintió un caliente flujo en su cadera.

Ella le abrazó, celebrando los estremecimientos que atormentaban su cuerpo. Sí, él no dudaría que ella le amaba.

La respiración de él se ralentizó. -"Sangre de Dios"- Se inclinó bajo la lluvia de agua caliente. Con el agua cayendo sobre su cara y su pelo, se echó hacia atrás y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. -"Guau"

Bella se rió. -"¿no ha estado mal, eh?"

Él miró su cadera. "Te he manchado"

-"¿Y qué? Soy lavable, sabes"- Ella dio un paso bajo la ducha y se mojó el pelo. -"¿me pasas el champú?

Él lo hizo. -"¿Dijiste en serio eso de que me amas?

Ella se enjabonó el pelo. -"Por supuesto. Te amo"

Él la atrajo hacia él y la besó en la boca.

-"Aagh. Champú en mi cara"

-"Lo siento." Él la metió con cuidado bajo el agua de la ducha. Ella arqueó la espalda para enjuagarse el pelo. Pronto sintió la boca de él en sus pechos. Se agarró de sus hombros. Él la agarró por debajo de las nalgas y la levantó. Envolvió la cintura de él con sus piernas.

Sosteniéndola, él se giró y presionó su espalda contra los azulejos. Acarició con la nariz su cuello. -"¿me amas?"

-"Sí" Él la levantó más alto para así poder besar sus pechos. Ella disfrutó cada beso, cada remolino de su lengua, cada pequeño tirón de sus pezones. Aun y así, era dolorosamente consciente de la virilidad de él presionando su estómago. Su estómago dio vueltas. Quería más. Le necesitaba dentro.

-"Edward". - Se quedó sin aliento. -"Te necesito"

Él la sostuvo con un brazo e introdujo una mano entre ellos. Cuando sus dedos la tocaron, ella gimió y empujó contra él. Deslizó un dedo dentro de ella. Ella se meció contra él. Sus pieles mojadas resbalaban y chasqueaban al frotarse una contra otra.

La mano de él se quedó inmóvil. -"¿esto no es demasiado cómodo, verdad? Ella abrió los ojos. Los suyos estaban intensamente rojos. Sonrió. El hecho que sus ojos cambiasen ya no la asustaba. Al contrario, le gustaba. Era tan descaradamente sincero. Nunca podría ocultar su hambre por ella. -"Llévame a la cama"

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. -"Como quieras" Cerró el agua y abrió la cabina de la ducha.

Bella se agarró de sus hombros y mantuvo las piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

Mientras atravesaba el cuarto de baño, él agarró una toalla y le frotó el pelo y la espalda mojada.

Se acercó a la cama y se rió. -"veo que encontraste un buen uso para mi camisa" La depositó sobre la cama. Ella comenzó a cerrar sus piernas, pero él agarró sus rodillas para detenerla.

-"me gusta la vista" Se arrodilló a un lado de la cama y tiró de sus caderas hacia el borde de la cama. Besó el interior de su muslo, luego besó su carne más íntima. Bella ya estaba demasiado excitada, demasiado necesitada, para aguantar mucho. Con el primer remolino de su lengua, ella subió vertiginosamente hacia arriba. Afortunadamente él entendió su necesidad, pues fue maravillosamente agresivo. El ascenso fue rápido. Ella gravitó gloriosamente en una gloriosa meseta, para luego irrumpir en largos estremecimientos de liberación.

Gritó.

Él trepó en cama y la cogió entre sus brazos. -"te amo, Bella" Besó su frente. -"siempre te amaré"- Besó su mejilla. -"seré un buen marido" Besó su cuello.

-"Sí" Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él. Su adorable, pasado de moda y medieval hombre. Sentía la necesidad de comprometerse con ella antes de penetrarla, y le llegó al corazón. Sus ojos se empañaron con lágrimas. -"Te amo tanto"

Él cambió de posición extendiéndose sobre ella. -"El último voto" murmuró.

-"¿Hmm?"

Alzó su roja mirada hacia sus ojos. -"Te he esperado mucho tiempo". Se hundió dentro de ella.

Ella se quedó sin aliento, inmediatamente tensa ante el repentino asalto. Él respiraba pesadamente, la cabeza contra su hombro. -"Bella" murmuró. Al oír su voz, sintió que sus músculos se relajan. Él se introdujo hasta el fondo, llenándola. Su voz continuaba resonando dentro de su cabeza. _Bella, Bella._

-"Edward." Ella le miró a los ojos. Había más que pasión en el fuego rojo de su mirada. Había amor y admiración, calor y alegría. Todo lo que ella siempre quiso tener.

Él se retiró lentamente, luego volvió con cuidado adentro. _No sé cuánto tiempo __puedo aguantar. Es demasiado..._

-"Lo sé. Yo también lo siento" Ella tiró de él hasta que su frente estuvo contra la de ella. Él estaba dentro de su cabeza, dentro de su cuerpo. Una parte de su corazón. _Te __amo, Edward._

Sus mentes tan entremezcladas que Bella apenas podía señalar la diferencia entre su placer y el de él. Daba lo mismo, era compartido por ambos. Pronto estaban aferrados y acelerando el ritmo. Él llegó al clímax primero. Su liberación explotó a través de su cuerpo y mente, inflamando su propia estremecedora respuesta.

Yacieron abrazados, recobrando el aliento.

Finalmente Edward rodó fuera. -"¿Te estoy aplastando?"

-"No." Ella se enroscó a su lado.

Él contempló el techo. -"Eres … a la única mujer que he amado. En persona, claro está"

-"¿qué quieres decir?"

-"Hice votos cuando me ordené. Juré que no hacer daño. Lo rompí. Juré pobreza. También lo rompí."

-"Pero has hecho mucho bien. No deberías sentirte mal"

Él se puso de lado y la miró. -"Hice voto de celibato. Lo acabo de romper ahora mismo."

Ella recordó sus extrañas palabras antes de penetrarla. -"¿el último voto?"

-"Sí."

Ella se apoyó en el codo. -"¿estás queriéndome decir que eras virgen?"

-"En el sentido físico, sí. Mentalmente, he estado practicando sexo vampírico durante siglos"

-"Me estas tomando el pelo. ¿Nunca …?"

Él frunció el ceño. -"Conserve mis votos mientras estaba vivo. ¿No esperarías menos de mí?"

-"No. Sólo estoy sorprendida. Es decir, eres increíblemente guapo. ¿Las chicas del pueblo no se desmayaban sobre ti?"

-"Se desmayaban, es cierto. Ellas se estaban muriendo. Todas las mujeres que veía estaban enfermas, cubiertas de llagas, tumores y ..."

-"Vale. Me hago a la idea. No exactamente atractivas"

Él sonrió. -"La primera vez que oí sexo vampírico, fue por accidente. Pensé que la dama estaba en problemas y necesitaba ayuda"

Bella bufó. -"Sip, necesitaba algo, efectivamente"

Él se puso boca arriba y bostezó. -"Creo que la fórmula se está agotando. Antes de que me quede dormido, quiero preguntarte algo."

Él iba a proponer matrimonio. Bella se enderezó. -"¿sí?"

-"Si eres atacada, no es que vaya a permitir que tal cosa ocurra, pero..."- la miró. -"¿si eres atacada y estás a punto de morir, quieres que te transforme? Su boca se abrió involuntariamente. Eso no era una propuesta de matrimonio.

-"¿me quieres convertir en un vampiro?"

-"No, no querría condenar tu alma inmortal" Jesús, estaba anclado en una mentalidad tan medieval. -"Edward, yo no creo que Dios te haya abandonado. Tu sangre sintética salva vidas todos los días. Todavía formas parte del plan maestro de Dios"

-"desearía poder creerlo, pero..."- suspiró. -"Por si las cosas se ponen mal con Vulturi, quiero saber cuál es tu postura"

-"no quiero ser un vampiro."- Ella hizo una mueca. -"Por favor no te lo tomes a mal. Te amo tal y como eres"

Él bostezó otra vez. -"Eres todo lo bueno, puro e inocente que hay en este mundo. No es extraño que te ame tanto"

Ella se estiró a su lado. -"No soy tan buena. Estoy aquí abajo divirtiéndome mientras la personas de arriba arreglan el lío"

Edward frunció el ceño, contemplando el techo. Repentinamente se enderezó.

-"¡Jasper!"

-"Ahora mismo está durmiendo"

-"Exactamente"- Edward se tocó la frente. -"Veo puntos negros"

-"Estás agotado"-Bella se enderezó. -"ahora necesitas dormir para que tus heridas cicatricen"

-"¿No, no te das cuenta? Todos los vampiros están muertos ahora mismo. Es el momento perfecto para rescatar a Jasper"

-"Pero estás a punto de quedarte dormido"

Él agarró su mano. -"¿Recuerdas cómo llegar a mi laboratorio? Tienes que traerme el resto de la fórmula..."

-"¡No! No tomarás otra dosis. No sabemos qué tipo de daño podría provocar"

-"Cicatrizaría durante mi sueño. Tengo que hacerlo, Bella. Tan pronto como Vulturi se despierte, podría matar a Jasper. Y si atacamos su casa, matará a Jasper con toda seguridad. Ve"- Él le dio un codazo. -"Rápido, antes de que me desmaye"

Ella gateó fuera de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. -"Tenemos que meditarlo. ¿Cómo llegarás a la casa de Vulturi?"

-"Me teletransportaré dentro, localizaré a Jasper, y me teletransportaré de vuelta. Será fácil. Debería haberlo pensado antes"

-"Bueno, estabas un poco distraído" Bella se ató los cordones.

-"Date prisa" Edward estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

-"Voy"- Abrió la puerta. -"Dejaré la puerta entreabierta para poder volver a entrar"

Él asintió con la cabeza. -"Bien"

Corrió al hueco de escaleras más próximo y subió por las escaleras rápidamente.

No estaba segura de aprobar la idea. ¿Quién sabía lo que otra dosis de esa fórmula podría hacerle a Edward? La planta baja estaba atestada de gente, y ella pasó entre ellos tan rápidamente como pudo. ¿Y qué ocurría si había guardas en la casa de Vulturi? Edward no debería entrar allí sólo. En el laboratorio, encontró el tubo de ensayo con el líquido verde encima de la mesa. Lo cogió, luego se fijó en su bolso. Qué pena haber perdido su Beretta.

Agarró el bolso y regresó al cuarto de plata. Tal vez podría pedir prestada otra pistola. De una cosa estaba segura. Edward no iba a llevar a cabo esta misión sólo.

* * *

**Oh Dios mio! esto esta que arde o es idea mia?...**


	25. Estacar

**Capítulo 25**

¿Está segura de que quieres entrar allí sola?" preguntó Phil mientras estacionaba en la calle de la casa de Vulturi.

-"no estaré sola durante mucho tiempo" Bella comprobó su bolso. Estaba abarrotado con pedazos de cuerda para atar prisioneros. Sacó el teléfono móvil que había pedido prestado a Garrett y marcó el número de teléfono recientemente memorizado de la casa de Edward.

-"Garrett" contestó el jefe de seguridad de día de Edward.

-"Hemos llegado. Voy a entrar"

-"Bien. Mantén la comunicación" - le advirtió Garrett con su voz nasal. -"Vale. Edward quiere hablar con usted"

-"Ten cuidado" le advirtió Edward.

-"Estaré bien. Phil estará aquí si le necesito"- Bella abrió la puerta del coche. -"Voy a guardar el teléfono en el bolso. Hasta ahora" Colocó el teléfono abierto encima de todo lo que había en su bolso.

Phil le dio ánimos con un movimiento de cabeza. Ella salió del coche y se encaminó hacia la casa de Vulturi.

En Wardtech, le había dado al Edward otra dosis de la fórmula antes de teletransportarse a la casa. Allí, con la asesoría de Garrett, habían planeado el rescate de Jasper. Ella se había opuesto a la teoría de Edward de simplemente llamar a la casa de Vulturi y teletransportarse allí. Él podría llegar accidentalmente a un cuarto lleno de luz solar. Así que, con la ayuda de Garrett, había convencido a Edward de que S

Se detuvo delante del dúplex y miró hacia atrás. Phil estaba todavía en el sedán negro, vigilando. Otro vehículo atrajo su atención, un SUV negro estacionado enfrente.

Se parecía al que la había seguido antes. Pero todos se parecían. La ciudad estaba llena de ellos.

Abrazó el bolso contra su pecho. El teléfono estaba cerca, con Edward escuchando.

Subió los escalones hasta la puerta principal y llamó al timbre.

La puerta se abrió. Un hombre corpulento con la cabeza afeitada y barba de chivo gris la miró enfurecido. "¿qué quiere?

"Soy Bella Swan. ¿Creo que me han estado buscando?"

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Le agarró el brazo y la atrajo a la casa. "Debes ser una estúpida perra" gruñó con marcado acento cuando cerró la puerta.

Ella se echó hacia atrás. Había demasiada luz entrando desde una ventana encima de la puerta. Vio una puerta abierta a un lado y se introdujo dentro de una sala pequeña. La alfombra estaba raída, el mobiliario viejo y combado. La luz se filtraba a través de unas persianas polvorientas y amarillentas.

El ruso la siguió al cuarto. "Esto es muy raro. O deseas morir o es alguna clase de truco" Él se abrió la chaqueta para descubrir una pistolera.

Ella se movió hacia la ventana. "Nada de trucos. Simplemente estoy cansada de huir"

El hombre extrajo su pistola. "Sabes que Vulturi te matará"

"Espero hacer un trato con él" Ella avanzó lentamente acercándose a la ventana.

"Veras, he estado en la casa de Cullen, y sé mucho acerca de su seguridad"

El Italiano entrecerró los ojos. "Deseas intercambiar tu vida por información"

"Ese es el plan" Bella echó hacia atrás con cuidado las cortinas.

"Dame tu bolso. Debo examinarlo"

Ella lo colocó en una silla cercana. Mientras el ruso avanzaba, ella rápidamente cerró las persianas. "Ya está" anunció en voz alta. "Está agradable y oscuro aquí dentro ahora"

El ruso miró con atención dentro de su bolso y sacó su teléfono móvil. "¿qué es esto?" Él cerró el teléfono, rompiendo la conexión.

Pero Edward había oído su indicación y ya se estaba materializando en el cuarto.

Con velocidad vampírica, arrancó la pistola de la mano del ruso y le golpeó en la mandíbula. El ruso se derrumbó en el suelo.

Bella sacó la cuerda de su bolso y se la dio a Edward. Rápidamente él ató las manos y los pies del ruso.

"Hasta ahora va bien" murmuró ella. "¿cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy bien" Edward le dio la pistola del ruso. "Utilízala si tienes que hacerlo"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Volveré lo más rápido que pueda" Edward se fue a toda velocidad convirtiéndose en un borrón.

Bella sabía que si había más guardas en la casa, nunca le verían llegar. Él les golpearía contundentemente, les ataría y después continuaría la búsqueda hasta encontrar a Jasper.

Ella recogió el teléfono y marcó otra vez el número de la casa del Edward.

"¿Garrett? ¿Estás ahí todavía?"

"Sí. ¿Cómo va eso?"

"Bien. Deberíamos estar pronto de vuelta" Colocó el teléfono sobre el suelo al lado de su bolso.

Repentinamente, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe. Con una boqueada, Bella levantó la pistola del ruso. Ruido de pasos corriendo por el vestíbulo que se pararon en la entrada de la sala. Dos hombres con trajes negros se enfrentaron a ella, sus pistolas fuera.

La boca de Bella se abrió involuntariamente. Parpadeó. "¿Papá?"

Sir Charlie Swan estaba casi igual que un año atrás cuando ella le vio por última vez. Tenía un poco más de gris en su pelo pelirrojo, pero sus ojos azules eran tan agudos como siempre. Él bajó su pistola. "¿Bella, estás bien? Entró en la sala, mirando alrededor del cuarto. Frunció el ceño ante el hombre inconsciente en el suelo.

"¡Papá!" Bella dejó caer su pistola al lado de su bolso. Corrió hacia él y le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello.

"Cariño" Él apartó la pistola hacia un lado mientras la abrazaba con su brazo libre.

"Me asusté muchísimo cuando te vi entrando en esta casa. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?"

Ella se echó hacia atrás. "Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Creía que estabas en Lituania"

"He vuelto por un tiempo" Él le tocó la cara. "Gracias a Dios que estás bien. He estado tan preocupado por ti"

"Estoy bien" Ella le abrazó otra vez. "Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver. Cómo está mamá y..."

"Más tarde" la ignoró. "Tenemos que salir de aquí" Él inclinó la cabeza hacia su bolso. "Coge tus cosas"

El segundo hombre de negro entró en el cuarto. Era joven con pelo ondulado y oscuro. "Vestíbulo despejado" Él avanzó hacia la entrada a través del cuarto.

Bella recorrió con la mirada su bolso. El teléfono todavía estaba colocado a su lado en el cojín de la silla. ¿Cómo podría irse sin Edward? ¿Cómo podría explicarle a su padre lo que estaba haciendo aquí? Estaba emocionada de verle otra vez, pero tenía que preguntarle por qué estaba aquí. "¿me viste entrar aquí?"

"Llevamos semanas vigilando la casa de Vulturi. La de Cullen también" Él inclinó su cabeza hacia su compañero. "Éste es Garrett."

"Hola" Bella saludó al otro hombre, luego se giró hacia su padre con una repentina revelación. "Estabas en el SUV negro que vi enfrente de la calle"

"Sí" Charlie hizo un gesto de impaciencia. "Vamos. Podría haber una docena de pistoleros a sueldo de la mafia en esta casa. No podemos quedarnos charlando"

"Yo...yo no estoy aquí sola"

Charlie entrecerró sus ojos azules. "Estabas sola cuando entraste en esta casa. Pero tienes a un conductor..."

"¡Suéltala! Phil se precipitó por la entrada de la sala, apuntando con su pistola a Charlie y Garrett.

Se dieron la media vuelta, apuntando con sus pistolas a Phil.

Bella se quedó sin aliento. "No disparen"

Phil mantuvo su pistola apuntando mientras miraba al hombre de negro. "¿Estás bien, Bella? Puedes venir conmigo ahora"

Charlie dio un paso delante de ella. "Ella no va a ninguna parte contigo. ¿Quién diantres es usted?"

"Seguridad" contestó Phil. "Soy responsable de su seguridad. Ahora hágase a un lado y déjela ir"

"Soy su padre. Ella se viene conmigo"

"Oh, se quién es usted" Phil les dirigió una mirada de asco. "Usted es de la CIA. Del equipo Estacar"

"¿qué?" Garrett intercambió una mirada preocupada con el padre de Bella.

"¿cómo lo saben?

_¿La CIA? _Bella recorrió con la mirada a uno y a otro, tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando. Su padre siempre había dicho que trabajaba para el Ministerio de

Asuntos Exteriores, pero claramente no se estaba comportando como un diplomático.

¿Y qué era el equipo Estacar?

"Así que usted debe ser uno de los guardas de día de Cullen" La voz de Charlie era de ruda desaprobación. "Es usted un traidor para la humanidad. Un humano que trabaja protegiendo a los vampiros"

Bella se quedó sin aliento. ¿Su padre sabía lo de los vampiros?

"Suéltala" advirtió una voz nueva. Otro hombre de negro apareció detrás de Phil.

Phil miró hacia atrás y masculló una maldición. Él bajó su pistola al suelo.

"Buen trabajo, Austin" dijo Charlie. Él caminó a grandes pasos hacia Phil y recuperó su pistola. "Usted es un humano, así que voy a dejarle ir. Vuelva con ese monstruo al que sirve y dígale que sus días, o mejor dicho sus noches, están contadas. Eliminaremos a los vampiros, uno a uno, y no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitarlo"

Phil dirigió a Bella una mirada de preocupación.

"Estaré bien. Vete" Ella vigiló su salida de la casa. Dios del cielo, menudo lío. ¿Su padre y estos hombres eran cazadores de vampiros?

Como para confirmar esa conclusión, Garrett sacó una estaca de madera de su chaqueta. "¿Ya que estamos aquí, por qué no nos ocupamos de unos cuantos vampiros mientras están durmiendo?"

"Estarán fuertemente protegidos" El hombre llamado Austin entró en la sala. Era joven, con desgreñado cabello rubio. Él se percató del ruso en el suelo.

"Normalmente hay entre diez y doce hombres armados en esta casa durante el día.

No les he visto salir. ¿Así que donde están?"

Charlie asintió con la cabeza. "El lugar está demasiado tranquilo" Él miró a Bella.

"¿Has dicho que no estabas aquí sola?"

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad. Eso fue antes de que supiese que su padre era un cazador de vampiros. Si él y sus hombres recorrían la casa, matando vampiros, podrían matar a Jasper e incluso a Edward.

"Me equivoqué. Creo que será mejor irnos" Se inclinó sobre la silla para recoger su bolso. El teléfono todavía seguía abierto, así que elevó la voz, esperando que

Garrett la oyera. "estoy lista para irme contigo, Papá"

Charlie agarró el teléfono, examinó el número, después se puso el teléfono en la oreja. "¿quién es?" Miró ceñudamente a su hija. "colgaron" Cerró el teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo. "¿qué está pasando, Bella?"

"Nada." Ella se echó el bolso al hombro con un gesto despreocupado. "Estoy lista para irnos" No importaba que su padre tuviese el teléfono. Edward podía utilizar cualquier teléfono de la casa para teletransportarse de vuelta. Y cuando él llegara a casa, Garrett y Phil le explicarían lo que le había sucedido a ella. Ahora mismo, tenía que sacar a estos cazadores de vampiros fuera de la casa y lejos de Edward.

"¿Vamos?" Ella se movió hacia el vestíbulo.

"Espera" Charlie extendió la mano para detenerla. "No pareces muy sorprendida con lo de los vampiros" Él la estudió cuidadosamente. "Has pasado un montón de tiempo en la casa de Cullen. ¿Sabes qué clase de maligna criatura es, verdad?"

"Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que los tipos de la mafia nos descubran"

Charlie le retiró el pelo hacia atrás y examinó cada lado de su cuello. "¿te mordió ese monstruo?"

"Él no es un monstruo" Bella dio un paso atrás. "Si le has estado vigilando, a él y a Vulturi, entonces deberías haber visto que son completamente diferentes. Edward es un buen hombre"

La boca de Charlie se distorsionó con repugnancia. "Cullen es una espantosa criatura del infierno."

"¡No lo es! Arriesgó su vida para protegerme"

"Síndrome de Estocolmo" masculló Garrett.

Charlie movió la cabeza afirmativamente y sus ojos se entrecerraron. "¿Le has dejado entrar, Bella?"

¿En su mente? Sí, y en su cuerpo y en su corazón. Pero de ninguna manera lo admitiría ante su padre. Él ya quería matar a Edward. Si supiese la verdad, pondría a Edward el primero de la lista. Tenía que advertir a Edward de este nuevo peligro. Pero claro él ya sabía lo del equipo Estacar. Phil lo sabía.

"Todo lo que hice fue por mi propia voluntad"

Charlie ladeó la cabeza, estudiándola. "ya veremos"

Una imagen borrosa en movimiento rodó dentro del cuarto. Edward se detuvo con

Jasper echado sobre su hombro. "Oí voces. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Charlie, Garrett, y Austin le miraron boquiabiertos.

Él se percató de sus armas y dirigió a Bella una mirada interrogativa. "¿conoces a estos hombres?"

Ella hizo un gesto hacia su padre. "Mi padre pensó que necesitaba ser rescatada"

Charlie parpadeó. "Esto no puede ser. ¿Un vampiro moviéndose de un lado a otro durante el día?"

"Y tan rápido" murmuró Austin. "no le vi venir"

Edward miró con el ceño fruncido al padre de Bella. "Usted es Charlie Swan"

Charlie asintió con la cabeza. "y usted es Cullen, la criatura repugnante que ha mantenido a mi hija prisionera"

La boca de Edward se hizo una línea. "Ella opina de manera diferente. ¿No es verdad, Bella?"

Ella vio a Garrett detrás de Edward, moviéndose lentamente hacia él con una estaca de madera. "Pienso que deberías irte"

"no me voy sin ti"

"Tu, bastardo" Charlie sacó una estaca de madera de su chaqueta. "No sé lo que le has hecho a mi hija, pero lo pagarás"

Bella corrió hacia su padre, esperando que su abrazo evitara que se abalanzara sobre Edward. El pobre hombre estaba simplemente parado de pie allí, mirándola, convirtiéndose en un blanco fácil. "¡vete!"

"¿Ves?" Charlie envolvió con el brazo a Bella. "Ella se queda conmigo. De hecho, va a convertirse en alguien de mi equipo"

Edward tenía mala cara. "¿Es esta la verdadera Bella? ¿Ahora quieres matarme?"

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. _Hay un hombre con una estaca detrás de ti._

Edward miró hacia atrás y vio a Garrett. Él dirigió a Bella una mirada aún más atormentada y luego se marchó zumbando hacia el vestíbulo, subiendo las escaleras.

"¡Detrás de él!" gritó Charlie. Garrett y Austin subieron corriendo las escaleras.

Charlie soltó a Bella y le dirigió una mirada decepcionada. "¿Le avisaste? Te compadeces de la criatura que te mantuvo prisionera"

"¡Él no es una criatura! Y nunca fui su prisionera. Me marché cuando quise"

"Y la noche siguiente corriste de vuelta con él. Acéptalo, Bella. Él te controla. Eso es lo que hacen los vampiros. Manipulan mentalmente a sus víctimas hasta que ya no son capaces de reconocer la verdad"

Una lágrima bajó corriendo por su mejilla. "Ese no es lo que pasó. La verdad es que la muerte no cambia el corazón de un hombre. Un hombre maligno, como Aro Vulturi, se convertirá en un vampiro maligno. Pero los hombres como Edward Cullen continúan siendo buenos y honorables"

La mandíbula de Charlie se tensó. "No hay nada bueno y honorable en los vampiros.

Son asesinos en serie. Han logrado cometer asesinatos y salir impunes durante siglos"

Se inclinó hacia ella. "Pero se acabó"

Se quedó helada. "No los puedes matar a todos"

"Eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer... clavarles estacas en el corazón uno a uno hasta que el mundo esté libre de su maligna existencia"

Austin y Garrett regresaron escaleras abajo.

"Se ha ido" informó Austin. "Desaparecido. Todo lo que encontramos fue un teléfono descolgado"

Bella exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Edward estaba a salvo. A salvo en casa, pero atormentado por la creencia de que ella le había traicionado. De alguna manera tenía que volver con él.

Charlie agarró su brazo. "Tú vienes con nosotros"

Quince minutos más tarde, Bella iba en la parte de atrás de un SUV negro con su padre. Austin conducía, y Garrett cargaba la escopeta. Miró a través de la ventana y se dio cuenta de que se dirigían hacia Manhattan por el puente de Brooklyn.

Edward estaría en casa, probablemente arriba, en su dormitorio. Confiaba en que la fórmula se agotase. Él no sufriría mientras estuviese dormido. Y al menos, Jasper despertaría esa noche en un lugar seguro. Sus ojos se volvieron a anegar de lágrimas, y parpadeó para que desaparecieran, no queriendo llorar delante de su padre.

"sé que has estado hasta los tuétanos un par de meses" su padre habló bajo. "Pero ya se ha terminado. Ahora estás a salvo."

A salvo, pero con el corazón destrozado si nunca pudiese volver a ver a Edward de nuevo. Carraspeó. "¿cómo está mama?"

"Bien. Está aquí en los Estados Unidos. Tu hermano y tu hermana, también. Me temo que no podrás verlos".

Bella asintió.

"Siento mucho el asesinato de tu amiga" dijo Charlie. "Pregunté por ti en el Departamento de Justicia, pero no me pudieron decir nada. He estado tremendamente preocupado por ti"

"Estoy bien. Ha sido duro, pero estoy bien" Había estado tan sola hasta que se había introducido en el mundo de Edward. Ya le echaba de menos. Y añoraba a Esme, Emmett, y Jacob. Se habían convertido en sus primeros verdaderos amigos desde la perdida de Angela.

"descubrí tu paradero accidentalmente" continuó Charlie. "Mi equipo ha estado

vigilando a Vulturi durante semanas. Tenemos micrófonos ocultos en su casa y el teléfono pinchado. Le oímos hacer la llamada a la clínica dental SoHo. Reconocí tu voz y me di cuenta de que intentaban matarte"

Bella se estremeció, recordando el terror que sintió.

"Nos apresuramos a ir a la clínica, pero ya habías desaparecido. Nos enteramos de que Vulturi no te tenía. Estaba aterrado, tratando de encontrarte. Puse a Garrett a vigilar la casa de Cullen, y él te vio salir. Desafortunadamente, te perdió"

"Temí que los rusos te matasen" refunfuñó Garrett.

"Afortunadamente llamaste a ese lugar de pizza. Teníamos pinchado el teléfono, así es que te encontramos. Esperamos fuera de tu hotel y luego te seguimos" Charlie miró a Garrett. "Pero te perdimos otra vez."

La cara de Garrett se sonrojó.

Bella casi sintió lástima por el joven. Nunca era bueno decepcionar a papi.

"¿Estás trabajando para la CIA ahora?"

"Siempre lo hice"

"Oh." Bella se sobresaltó interiormente. Así que su padre les había mentido durante años.

"Recientemente me asignaron una nueva misión... crear un equipo especial con el propósito de eliminar la amenaza más peligrosa que he afrontado"

Ella tragó saliva. "¿Vampiros?"

"Sí" Charlie se reclinó en su asiento. "Hace cinco meses, estaba en San Petersburgo cuando divisé a un hombre atacando a una mujer. Saqué mi arma. Le dije que la soltara y retrocediese. Cuando él la soltó, ella se desplomó sobre la nieve. Disparé mi arma, pero no le impresionó. Entonces una sensación de frío me llegó a la mente, y oí una voz diciéndome que olvidara. Y luego él desapareció. Examiné a la mujer. Estaba muerta con dos pinchazos en su cuello" Charlie se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente han sido divisados muchas veces a lo largo de los siglos, pero siempre usaron el control mental para evitar que los humanos recordaran lo que habían visto. En mi caso, no surtió efecto"

"Tú puedes resistir control mental"

"Sí. Todos nosotros podemos. Por eso mi equipo es tan pequeño. Sólo hay un puñado de personas en el mundo con bastante poder psíquico para resistir su control de la mente. Somos los únicos que pueden derrotar a esos demonios"

Ella respiró profundamente, dejando que esta nueva revelación le penetrase.

"¿Cuando… desde cuando sabes lo de tu poder psíquico?"

Charlie se encogió de hombros. "Hace treinta años, poco más o menos. Cuando me uní a la CIA, descubrieron mi talento y me entrenaron para leer y manipular las mentes. Me vino bien para ocuparme de la escoria"

"Todos estos años has estado trabajando como espía y nos dijiste que eras un diplomático"

"No podía permitir que tu madre lo supiese. Ya era lo suficiente duro para ella, siempre trasladándonos de un lugar para otro, siempre viviendo en países extranjeros"

Bella recordó cómo su madre siempre parecía alegre y optimista. Ella había sido un pilar de fuerza para los niños, siempre haciendo que los trastornos de sus vidas pareciesen grandes aventuras. "Creí que mama lo llevaba realmente bien"

Charlie frunció el ceño. "Al principio, no. Era un manojo de nervios. Pero con el tiempo, aprendí cómo controlarlo, y las cosas mejoraron mucho"

_¿Controlarlo? _Un sensación de nauseas se instaló en el estómago de Bella.

"¿cómo lo controlaste?"

"Aumente su fuerza mental con la mía. Fue mucho más capaz después de eso"

La sensación de nauseas revolvió sus tripas. "¿usaste el control mental con _Mama?"_

Los dos tipos del asiento delantero intercambiaron miradas.

Charlie le disparó una mirada irritada. "No es necesario que hagas que suene tan mal.

Simplemente ayudé a tu madre a mantener un equilibrio mental saludable. De otra manera la pobre habría sufrido una crisis nerviosa"

Bella rechinó los dientes. "¿Fue por su propio bien?"

"Exactamente. Y por el de los niños, también. Era mucho más fácil concentrarme en mi trabajo cuando había paz en casa"

La furia hervía en el interior de Bella. "¿Tú… tú nos controlaste a todos nosotros? ¿Como a una familia de locos Stepford?"

"Cálmate. Eres demasiado mayor para una rabieta"

Ella apretó los puños e inspiró profundamente. No podía creerlo. Todos estos años, añorando tanto a su familia. ¿Pero su familia, toda su infancia, todo era una mentira?

¿Nada era real?

Repentinamente una ráfaga de aire caliente azotó la frente de Bella, rodeando su cabeza, pinchando en sus defensas mentales. Cerró los ojos y empujó hacia atrás.

"Esta es mi chica," murmuró Charlie.

Abrió los ojos y los clavó en su padre. El asalto mental se desvaneció. "¿eras tú?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Únicamente probaba tus defensas. Siempre fuiste fuerte. Y cuanto más luchabas mentalmente contra mí, más se incrementaba tu fuerza"

Su respiración se entrecortó. "Por eso me enviaste lejos. Me enviaste a un internado porque era demasiado difícil de controlar"

"Oye." Él le apuntó con el dedo. "Gasté una fortuna en ti. Y tuviste la mejor educación de la familia. No tienes motivos para quejarte"

Las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos. "perdí a mi familia"

Él le palmeó la mano. "Nosotros también te echamos de menos. Siempre estuve orgulloso de ti, Bella. Sabía que tus habilidades serian tan fuertes como mías algún día"

Ella apartó la mano. Dios mío. ¿Había llegado a conocer alguna vez a una madre, hermano o hermana reales? ¿O sólo fueron pacíficos robots controlados por su padre?

Todos estos años, se había sentido mal por haber sido enviada lejos. Ahora se dio cuenta de que fue la afortunada. Le habían permitido crecer libre y desarrollar su sentido del bien y del mal.

Y lo qué su padre hacía estaba equivocado. Eliminar a todos los vampiros era lo mismo que un exterminio racial. Era un genocidio.

Miró por la ventana. ¿Qué podía hacer?

"Así es que, dime" su padre continuó. "¿cómo puede Cullen mantenerse despierto y en movimiento durante el día?"

"Es un científico brillante. Ha probado una fórmula, con riesgo de su vida, para rescatar a un amigo"

Charlie resopló. "Él ha hecho que pienses que es un noble superhéroe. Créame, si él sintiese hambre, tú serías simplemente otra comida caliente para él"

Ella rechinó los dientes. "Él es el inventor de la sangre sintética. Es responsable de salvar millones de vidas humanas"

"Probablemente inventó el producto para proporcionar a sus compinches más comida"

Bella se volvió para enfrentarle. "Si le conocieses, sabrías que es bueno. Pero nunca lo intentarás. Estás decidido a odiarlos a todos ellos"

Charlie le miró ceñudamente. "Olvidas un hecho muy importante, Bella. Ya no son humanos. Se alimentan de humanos"

"_Son _humanos. Edward y sus seguidores ya no muerden a las personas. Quieren proteger a los mortales. Vulturi y los Malcontents son los que quieren atacarnos"

Charlie negó con la cabeza. "Esa sangre sintética es nueva. Antes de que Cullen la inventase, él se alimentaba de los humanos igual que los otros vampiros. Son monstruos, Bella. No los puedes convertir en santos"

Ella suspiró. Su padre siempre había sido tan terco. "Hay dos tipos diferentes de vampiros allí fuera... el Vampiro de hoy en día y los Malcontents"

"y nuestro trabajo es matar a todos ellos" concluyó Sean.

"Puede haber algo de verdad en lo que ella dice" dijo Austin mientras conducía al

SUV en un giro a la derecha. "He estado escuchando con atención el teléfono de

Vulturi. Él odia a Cullen visceralmente"

"¿una guerra entre vampiros?" preguntó Garrett. "Eso sería estupendo"

Charlie se volvió hacia Bella. "¿esas explosiones en Wardtech... sabes quién estaba detrás de eso?"

"Fue Vulturi y los Malcontents. Quieren destruir toda la sangre sintética para obligar a los vampiros en todo el mundo a volver a morder a las personas"

Charlie asintió. "¿qué más sabes?"

"Edward y sus seguidores se oponen a que se muerda a mortales. Están dispuestos a pelear para protegernos."

Charlie entrecerró sus ojos. "Lo encuentro difícil de creer."

"Oye, deja que luchen" dijo Garrett. "Tal vez se aniquilen completamente. Seguro que simplificaría nuestro trabajo"

Bella gimió interiormente. ¿Edward, Jacob, Mike, y todos los Highlanders jugándose la vida en la batalla? La ponía enferma. Si encontrase la manera de evitar que estallase la guerra.

El SUV se aproximó a una acera junto a la entrada de un bonito hotel.

"¿nos vamos a quedar aquí?" preguntó.

"Tú lo harás" contestó Charlie. "Austin se quedará contigo para protegerte. Garrett y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que atender"

Así que su padre iba a dejarla con un perro guardián. Eso haría difícil contactar con

Edward.

"Como te dije antes" continuó su padre "nuestro equipo es pequeño. He estado buscando personas con el suficiente poder psíquico para resistir el control mental de los vampiros. Cualquier americano con esa habilidad tiene un deber con su país de ponerla a su servicio"

Bella tragó saliva. ¿Su padre se estaba refiriendo a ella?

"Lo que te estoy diciendo, Bella, es... que quiero que te unas a mi equipo"

Si, él se refería a ella. "¿quieres que mate vampiros?"

"Quiero que protejas al mundo de criaturas demoníacas. Estamos terriblemente excedidos en número, Bella. Te necesitamos. Te puedo meter en la CIA inmediatamente, y empezaríamos con tu entrenamiento"

"Ya tengo una carrera. Soy un dentista"

Charlie le hizo un gesto de rechazo con la mano. "Esa no es tu verdadera vocación.

Dios te ha dado un don, un regalo para luchar contra esta maldición del género humano. Sería imperdonable no usarlo"

¿Trabajar para su dominante padre? Hablando de sentimientos malditos. La reacción instintiva de Bella fue decirle a su padre que la dejase sola en el infierno.

Ella quería más que cualquier otra cosa estar con Edward. ¿Pero qué ocurría si al vivir con Edward provocaba que su padre le pusiese el primero de su lista de objetivos? En ese caso, sería mejor que se quedase con su padre.

¿Qué ocurriría si ella supiese todo acerca de los planes de su padre? Podría mantener a Edward alertado de cualquier problema que pudiera encontrar en su camino.

Y tal vez, con el tiempo, podría convencer a su padre de que los buenos vampis realmente existían. Quizás, pasado un tiempo, podría estar con Edward de nuevo.

¿Si ella se negaba a unirse al equipo de su padre, y su padre continuaba con su masacre, estacando a sus amigos, cómo podría vivir consigo misma? Edward había hecho todo lo posible por protegerla. Ahora le tocaba a ella protegerle a él.

El SUV se detuvo frente a la puerta giratoria del hotel.

Ella inspiró profundamente. "Bien. Pienso unirme a tu equipo"


	26. Futura Paz:Perdona mis pecados

**Capítulo 26**

_**Futura paz: perdonen mis pecados...**_

Edward se despertó con su habitual inspiración brusca y repentina. Su corazón dio sacudidas en su pecho, luego se calmó en un ritmo estable. Abrió los ojos. -"Gracias a Dios,"- una voz masculló. -"Creíamos que nunca te despertarías"

Edward parpadeó y giró la cabeza hacia la voz. Eleazar estaba de pie al lado de su cama, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. De hecho, había varias personas apretujadas alrededor de su cama. Carlisle, Jake, Mike, Emmett, y Jasper.

-"Hey, colega."- Emmett sonrió. -"estábamos preocupados por ti"

Edward miró a Jasper. -¿Estás bien?

-"Sí, señor."- El pequeño químico asintió con la cabeza. -"Gracias a usted. No puede imaginar mi alivio al despertarme en su casa"

Eleazar cruzó los brazos sobre su ancho pecho. -"¿La pregunta es, como estás tú? Me enteré de que vos estuvisteis en pie durante el día"

-"Sí" Edward se enderezó y miró al reloj al lado de la cama. Sangre de Dios. El sol debía haberse puesto hace una hora. -"Dormí demasiado"

-"Yo nunca había oído que ocurriera algo así antes," Jake dijo.

-"Posiblemente un efecto secundario de la droga que tomó"- Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante. -"¿Le importa si compruebo su pulso, señor?"

-"Adelante" Edward alargó su brazo. Jasper miró atentamente su reloj de pulsera mientras agarraba la muñeca de Edward.

-"Felicidades, _mon ami"- _dijo Carlisle. -"Tu fórmula es un gran descubrimiento. Despierto durante el día... es asombroso"

-"Todavía me siento quemado por la luz solar" Edward bajó la mirada a su pecho

donde el sol había atravesado totalmente la piel. El rasgón en su camisa estaba todavía allí, pero la piel había cicatrizado. Ahora, la herida estaba dentro, rasgando su corazón.

Tanya había causado la herida hace cien años cuando había querido matarle. Ahora, a causa de Bella, se había partido otra vez.

-"El pulso es normal" Jasper soltó la muñeca de Edward.

¿Cómo podía ser normal cuando su corazón estaba rasgado en jirones? Edward tragó saliva con dificultad. -"¿Regresó Bella?"

-"No" murmuró Jake. -"No sabemos nada de ella"

-"Intenté rescatarla" - dijo Phil, frunciendo el ceño. -"Pero me superaban en número"

-"Ese jodido equipo Estacar"- masculló Eleazar. -"Mike y Garrett nos contaron vuestra aventura diurna mientras estábamos esperando que vos te despertaras"

El corazón de Edward se estrujó en su pecho. -"Ella se ha unido al equipo de su padre. Él la entrenará para matarnos "

Jake se burló con enfado: -"No lo creo"

Emmett negó con la cabeza: -"No parece propio de ella"

Eleazar suspiró: -"No se puede confiar en los mortales. Aprendí eso de la manera más dura"- Miró a Edward tristemente. -"Creía que vos también" Lo hizo, pero Bella le había llenado de esperanza otra vez. Edward se había quedado dormido completamente confuso, y aún ahora no le encontraba sentido. Parecía claro que Bella había querido quedarse con su padre. Y quedarse con su padre quería decir que se convertiría en una cazadora de vampiros. ¿Pero por qué le había advertido del asesino detrás de él? ¿Por qué trataba de salvarle la vida si le quería muerto? ¿Pensó que de alguna manera le protegería quedándose con su padre? ¿Le amaba ella realmente después de todo?

-"Hemos estado ocupados mientras vos dormías"- anunció Eleazar. -"Cuando nos despertamos, todavía quedaba una hora más o menos de noche en Londres y Edimburgo. Así que hemos tenido ocupado cada teléfono en esta casa teletransportando más de mis hombres aquí. Las buenas noticias son que ahora tenemos a un ejército escaleras abajo de doscientos guerreros. Estamos listos para ir a la guerra"

-"Ya veo"- Edward saltó fuera de la cama. Muchos de los hombres escaleras abajo serían de los que él personalmente había transformado. ¿Si muriesen en combate esta noche, entonces qué ocurriría con sus almas inmortales? Sabía que fueron buenos hombres, pero aún así, habían existido durante siglos alimentándose matando mortales. Dios nunca admitiría tales criaturas en el cielo. Y si la única alternativa era el infierno, entonces Edward había condenado sus almas inmortales en el momento en que los había transformado. Era una carga de culpabilidad demasiado pesada de soportar. -"Estaré contigo en un momento. Por favor esperadme en mi oficina."- Los hombres salieron en fila. Edward se vistió, después entró en su oficina para calentar una botella de sangre. -"¿cómo está tu madre, Emmett?"

-"Bien. Justo vengo del hospital."- Emmett se encorvó en el butacón, frunciendo el ceño. -" Dice que te hizo prometer que me mantendrías a salvo durante la inminente guerra. No soy un cobarde, tú lo sabes."

-"Lo sé."- El horno microondas sonó, y Edward sacó su botella de sangre. -"Pero no has sido entrenado para luchar"

-"¡Pues qué bien!"- masculló Emmett. -"No me quedaré atrás"

Edward bebió directamente de la botella. -"¿Tenemos bastantes armas?"

-"Hemos traído estacas y nuestras espadas de plata"- Eleazar caminó de arriba abajo por el cuarto, su falda escocesa meciéndose sobre sus rodillas. -"y trajimos pistolas por si acaso Vulturi tiene mortales ayudándole"

El teléfono en el escritorio de Edward sonó.

-"Hablando del diablo" murmuró Carlisle.

Edward avanzó a zancadas hasta su escritorio y levantó el receptor. -"Cullen"

-"Soy Vulturi. No sé cómo has conseguido entrar en mi casa durante el día, pero nunca lo intentes otra vez. De ahora en adelante, tendré treinta guardas armados aquí, y dispararán balas de plata"

Edward se sentó detrás de su escritorio. -"Veo que mi nueva fórmula te tiene

inquieto. ¿Tienes miedo de que vayamos y te estaquemos mientras duermes?"

-"¡No nos encontrarás, jodido _scoria! _Tenemos otros lugares donde dormir durante el día. Nunca nos encontrarás"

-"Encontré a mi químico. Puedo encontrarte a ti."

-"Puedes quedarte con tu estúpido químico. Esa pequeña comadreja arrancó todos los botones de mi sofá. Bien, este es el trato, Cullen. Me entregas a Isabella Swan esta noche, o continuaré poniendo bombas en tus instalaciones y secuestrando a tus empleados. Y la próxima vez que coja a uno, será un montoncito de polvo para cuando lo encuentres. Justo como el Montañés que estaqué anoche "

Edward apretó fuertemente el aparato receptor. Él no arriesgaría a más Highlanders. Y nunca traicionaría a Bella, incluso si ella le traicionaba. -"No tengo a

la Dra. Swan."

-"Por supuesto que la tienes. Me he enterado de que estuvo en mi casa contigo. La entregas y dejaré de poner bombas en Wardtech"

Ridículo. Vulturi nunca dejaría de causar problemas. Edward lo sabía sin ninguna duda. Y sabía que protegería a Bella con su último aliento -"Escucha,

Vulturi. No vas a poner bombas en Wardtech, o secuestrar a mis empleados, o tocar un pelo de la cabeza de Bella Swan, porque no vas a vivir más allá de esta noche"

-"¿Ahora es _Bella_ Swan?"- Aro resopló. -"Esa droga que has tomado te ha afectado la cabeza"

-"Tenemos un ejército de doscientos guerreros, e iremos a por ti esta noche¿Cuántos hombres tienes, Vulturi?"- Hubo una pausa. Edward sabía por los últimos informes de Eleazar que la asamblea italiana-americana podía reunir aproximadamente cincuenta guerreros como mucho. -"Seré generoso" continuó Edward, "y diremos que tienes unos cien hombres. Eso todavía supone que te superamos en número de dos a uno. ¿Quieres apostar quién va a ganar esta noche la batalla?"

-"Tú, apestoso _scoria. _No puedes tener doscientos hombres"

-"Teletransportamos algunos de Reino Unido. Pero no te fíes de mi palabra. Lo verás dentro de muy poco"

Vulturi maldijo en italiano. -"Podemos hacerlo también, lo sabes. Traeré centenares de Italia"

-"Demasiado tarde. El sol ya ha salido en Italia. Puedes llamar, pero no contestarán el teléfono"- Edward oyó a sus amistades riéndose entredientes. No encontrarían su siguiente comentario tan gracioso. -"Pero ya que estás en apuros, estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato"

-"¿Qué tipo de trato?" preguntó Vulturi. Eleazar, Jacob, y Carlisle se acercaron al escritorio de Edward con expresiones cautelosas en sus caras.

-"¿Qué deseas más que cualquier otra cosa?"- preguntó Edward. -"Más que matar a Isabella Swan o a unos cuantos escoceses."

Vulturi resopló. -"Me gustaría arrancarte el corazón y asarlo a fuego lento"

-"Vale, te daré una oportunidad. Decidiremos esta disputa de una vez por todas. Solos tú y yo"

Eleazar se inclinó sobre el escritorio, murmurando: -"¿Qué estáis vos diciendo, hombre? No podemos permitir que vos luchéis solo"

-"Deja que nuestros guerreros peleen"- dijo Carlisle. -"Es una victoria segura"

Edward cubrió el aparato receptor con su mano. -"Es la mejor manera. No tendremos que arriesgar la vida de nadie"

Jacob frunció el ceño. -"Vos arriesgarás vuestra propia vida. Nosotros no lo haremos"

-"¿Qué estás diciendo exactamente, Cullen?"- Vulturi siguió hablando por el teléfono. -"¿Estás entregándote?

-"No"- contestó Edward. -"Propongo un duelo. Espadas de plata, y no pararemos hasta que uno de nosotros sea polvo"

-"¿Qué gano, aparte del placer de matarte?"

-"Aceptarás mi muerte como pago por la seguridad de todos mis empleados, mi asamblea, los Highlanders, e Isabella Swan. No les harás daño a ninguno de ellos"

-"¡No!"- Eleazar aporreó el escritorio con su puño. -"Vos no lo harás"

Edward levantó una mano para parar otras objeciones de sus colegas.

-"Qué noble de tu parte,"- Vulturi dijo burlándose al teléfono. -"¿Pero eso no sería muy divertido para mí, no es verdad? Quiero una victoria para los Únicos Verdaderos"

Edward lo consideró. -"Bien. Si muero esta noche, entonces toda la producción de Vampire Fusion Cuisine terminará" Después de todo, él no estaría allí para inventar las fórmulas.

-"¿Incluye eso la sangre sintética?" pregunto Vulturi.

-"No. La sangre sintética salva vidas humanas. ¿No quieres mortales saludables rondando por ahí?"

Vulturi resopló. -"Bien. Lograré atravesarte el culo, y poner fin a tu repugnante Fusion Cuisine. A las Dos, Central Park, East Green. Nos vemos allí"

-"Espera un momento"- interrumpió Edward. -"No hemos acordado lo que consigo si gano."

-"¡Ah! No vas a ganar"

-"Cuando gane, tu gente debe jurar que nunca más dañará nada de lo mío de nuevo. Eso incluye a todos mis empleados, vampiros y mortales, a los Highlanders, y a Isabella Swan"

-"¿Qué? Entonces tu gente queda a salvo tanto si vives como si mueres. Apesta"

-"Es mi única condición"- dijo Edward. -"Si quieres una oportunidad para matarme y destruir a Fusion Cuisine, aceptarás" Mientras Vulturi se lo pensaba, Eleazar y Carlisle protestaban ante Edward.

-"Es una estupidez, _mon ami"- _murmuró Carlisle. - "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que practicaste con una espada?"

Edward no podía acordarse. - "Me entrenaste durante más de cien años. Puedo hacerlo"

-"Pero vos has perdido práctica, hombre."- Eleazar le miró furiosamente. - "Vos has estado encerrado en vuestro pequeño laboratorio durante demasiado tiempo"

_-"Exactamente,_"- declaró Carlisle -"Iré en tu lugar"

-"No"- contestó Edward. -"Te transformé, y no arriesgaré tu alma inmortal."

Los ojos de Carlisle se entrecerraron. - "Ese es el problema. Todavía te sientes culpable por transformarnos"

-"Maldición infernal"- gruñó Eleazar. -"Era _nuestra decisión _si queríamos arriesgar nuestras almas. ¿Quién demonios crees que eres?"

Edward los ignoró y habló por el teléfono - "Iremos solos, Vulturi. Sólo tu y yo, y sólo uno sobrevive. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?"

- "Sí. Pero sólo porque quiero matarte desde hace más de quinientos años. Di tus oraciones, sacerdote. Esta noche, morirás" Vulturi colgó el teléfono.

Edward dejó caer el aparato receptor en su sitio y se quedó quieto.

-"Vos no puedes hacerlo"- gritó Eleazar. -"Tengo que hacerlo yo"

Edward colocó una mano en el hombro de su viejo amigo. -"Es mi decisión, Eleazar. Salvará la vida de mis amigos"

-"Soy el mejor espadachín de todos nosotros"- Los ojos de Carlisle emitieron un brillo azul hielo. -"Exijo ir en tu lugar. Es mi derecho"

-"No te preocupes, Carlisle"- Edward agarró el hombro del francés. -"Tú me enseñaste bien. ¿No fui yo el que dio el golpe fatal a Casimir?"

Carlisle le miró enfurruñado. -"Sólo porque yo te cuidaba las espaldas"

-"Vos no estás pensando con claridad, "- insistió Eleazar. -"Estas demasiado perturbado porque esa muchacha Swan te ha abandonado"

Edward tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿Había algo de verdad en la protesta de Eleazar? ¿Si Isabella estuviera aquí, estaría tan dispuesto a arriesgarse? Sin embargo, no estaba intentado suicidarse. Ciertamente tenía intención de ganar. Matar a Vulturi podría dañar al movimiento de los Malcontents, pero no le pondría fin. Tenía que sobrevivir para poder continuar protegiendo a su gente. -"Mi decisión está tomada"

-"Seré vuestro segundo" anunció Jacob.

-"No. Vulturi y yo acordamos encontrarnos solos"

-"Él no hará honor al trato"- declaró Eleazar. -"No es de fiar. Vos lo sabéis"

-"No romperé el acuerdo. Y ninguno de vosotros tampoco"- Edward miró a cada uno de sus amigos a los ojos. - "No sabéis dónde nos encontraremos. Y no me seguiréis"

Le dirigieron miradas de total desesperación. Eleazar abrió la boca para discutir.

-"Prometedlo"- Edward interrumpió antes de que pudieran protestar. -"No me seguirán"

-"Vale"- Eleazar miró a los demás con una expresión apenada. -"Vos tenéis nuestra palabra"- Edward se encaminó hacia la puerta. -"Vos una vez pensaste que podrías salvar a un pueblo entero, y, por orgullo, caíste preso de Casimir. Ahora piensas salvarnos a todos nosotros"

Edward se detuvo a medio camino de la puerta y volvió la mirada hacia Eleazar. -"No es lo mismo"

-"¿Estás seguro?"- murmuró Eleazar. -"Ten cuidado, viejo amigo. Vos ya caíste por culpa del orgullo una vez."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella se enderezó en la cama. Miró alrededor, momentáneamente desorientada.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Austin.

-"Yo... Sí. He debido haberme quedarme dormida" - Estaba en un hotel con dos perros guardianes. A Austin se le había unido una mujer joven y morena poco después de llegar. El radio-reloj junto a la cama mostraba las 8:20. Mierda. Había dormido demasiado tiempo. Pero después de permanecer levantada toda la noche, estaba exhausta. -"¿Está oscuro afuera?"

-"Seguro"- Austin apuntó hacia una pizza sobre la mesa próxima a él y a la mujer. -"¿quiere comer?"

-"Dentro de un rato" Así que Edward estaría despierto ahora. ¿Estaría preparándose para la guerra con los Italianos? Si tan sólo pudiese hablar con él para comprobar que estaba bien. Su padre le había confiscado el teléfono móvil. Echó una mirada al teléfono de la mesilla de noche. Seguía desconectado. Austin lo había desconectado nada más llegar. Obviamente, no confiaban en ella. Difícilmente podía quejarse, mientras fueran correctos. A la primera oportunidad que tuviese, intentaría regresar con Edward.

-"Hola, soy Tea"- se presentó la morena. -"Su padre me pidió que le trajese algo de ropa de su apartamento" Señaló una maleta en la borde de la cama de Isabella. Isabella reconoció su vieja maleta. -"Gracias"

-"Hemos programado la televisión para que se vea la DVN"- Austin cogió el control remoto y subió el volumen. -"La explosión en Wardtech ha sido la gran historia de sus noticias. Ellos se preguntan si Cullen va a tomar represalias esta noche"

-"Esta televisión vampiro es asombrosa" -Tea tomó un sorbo de una lata de Coca Cola. -"Tienen telenovelas exactamente igual que nosotros. ¿Y qué demonios es el Chocoblood?"

-"Una bebida hecha de chocolate y sangre"- explicó Isabella, -"es popular entre las señoras, aunque oí que les hace ganar peso"

Tea se rió. -"Me está tomando el pelo"

-"No, de hecho, Edward ha fabricado una nueva bebida para ayudar a solucionar el problema. Se llama Sangre Light"

Esta vez, sus dos perros guardianes se rieron.

Austin negó con la cabeza. -"No son como yo esperaba"

-"Ni como yo creía"- Tea mordió un trozo de pizza. -"pensé que serían blancos y viscosos, pero parecen totalmente normales"

-"Sí."- Austin se mostró de acuerdo. -"y tienen una cultura completamente diferente, pero aún parece tan … humana."

-"_Son _humanos. Sienten dolor y tienen miedo y … aman" Isabella se preguntó lo que estaría sintiendo Edward ahora mismo.

-"Bien, no se lo digas a tu padre"- le advirtió Tea. -"Él piensa que son una pandilla de crueles psicópatas"

-"¿Dónde está mi padre?" preguntó Isabella.

-"Vigilando la casa de Vulturi, como siempre"- contestó Austin, -"Él aborrece a los italianos, especialmente desde que usted fue su objetivo en aquél restaurante"

Isabella se inmutó. -"¿Perdón?"

-"Bravo, Austin," masculló Tea.

-"Pensé que lo sabía"- Austin se volvió hacia Isabella.- "¿no te lo dijo el FBI?

-"¿Decirme el qué?"- El ritmo cardíaco de Isabella se aceleró.- "¿Estás queriendo decir que el asesinato de mi amiga no fue un accidente?"

Austin frunció el ceño. -"Fue una represalia. Su padre envió a la cárcel a algunos de los tíos más importantes de la mafia en Italia. Su familia fue sacada en secreto de Italia a toda prisa. Nadie sabía dónde estaban. Cuando los tíos de la mafia que quedaban buscaron venganza, usted fue el único miembro de su familia que lograron encontrar"

Bella sufrió una oleada de nauseas. -"¿Trataban de matarme? ¿Angela murió _por mí?"_

-"No tuviste la culpa"- insistió Tea. -"Sólo te convirtió en un objetivo porque eras la hija de Charlie Swan"

-"Dadas las circunstancias"- continuó Austin, -"trabajar en nuestro equipo es lo mejor para ti. Pasarás desapercibida, serás imposible de encontrar, y se te entrenará en autodefensa"

Isabella se desplomó sobre su espalda y clavó los ojos en el techo. Siembre había creído que la noche en el restaurante fue un terrible azar. Estaban en el sitio equivocado, a la hora equivocada. Pero desde el principio ella había sido el blanco. Se suponía que ella era la que tenía que morir, no Angela.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Tea.

-"Me siento fatal porque Angela muriese en mi lugar"

-"Bien"- Austin abrió una lata de soda. -"Si te sirve de ayuda, la mafia las habría matado a ambas si te hubiesen visto. No habrían dejado ningún testigo"

Lo cierto es que no le ayudaba. Isabella cerró los ojos.

_¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás?_

Ella se quedó sin aliento y se enderezó. Austin y Tea clavaron los ojos en ella.

-"Yo, uh, tengo que ir..." Ella se apresuró a ir al cuarto de baño. ¿Dios mío, estaba

Edward tratando de contactar con ella? ¿Podría ser su conexión tan fuerte como para funcionar a tanta distancia? Abrió los grifos para camuflar su voz. _"¿Edward, me puedes oír?"_

_Sí. Estoy aquí. _Su voz se hizo más fuerte en su cabeza como si él estuviese forzando la conexión. _¿Dónde estás?_

_"Estoy en un hotel con parte de los miembros del equipo de mi padre"_

_¿Estás prisionera? ¿O es dónde quieres estar?_

_"Por ahora, estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí. ¿Qué tal? ¿Vas a ir a la guerra esta noche?"_

_La contienda acabará esta noche. ¿Por qué... por qué llamaste a tu padre? Pensé ibas a quedarte conmigo._

_"No le llamé. Estaba afuera, vigilando la casa de Vulturi, y me vio entrar. Pensó que estaba de peligro, así que entró para rescatarme"_

_¿Tienes intención de quedarte con él?_

_"Preferiría estar contigo, pero si me quedo aquí puedo protegerte..."_

_¡No necesito tu protección!_

Su enojada voz reverberó en su cabeza por breves segundos. _"Edward, siempre te amaré. Nunca te traicionaría"_

La conexión crujió con tensión.

"_¿Edward? ¿Estás ahí?"_

Una nueva emoción se deslizó por la conexión. Desesperación. Estaba dolido.

Isabella presionó el crucifijo de plata contra su corazón.

_¿Si sobrevivo esta noche, volverás conmigo?_

_¿Si _él sobrevivía esa noche? _"¿Edward, qué estás diciendo? ¿Vas a la guerra?"_

_¿Volverás conmigo?_

"_¡Sí! Lo haré. Pero Edward, no hagas nada peligroso. Por favor" _Presionó fuerte el crucifijo.

No hubo respuesta.

-"¡Edward! ¡No te vayas!" Ella saltó cuando hubo un traqueteo en la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-"¡Isabella!"- gritó Austin. -"¿Va todo bien ahí dentro?"

-"Estoy bien" gritó. Se concentró en enviar un mensaje mental. _Edward. ¿Edward, me oyes?_

Ninguna respuesta. La conexión se había roto. Y Edward se había ido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No podía ser una cuestión de orgullo. Eleazar tenía que estar equivocado. Edward sabía que Carlisle era mejor espadachín. Eleazar era mejor soldado. ¿Así que cómo podía ser por orgullo que siguiera el camino que había elegido? No lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía con certeza era que haría cualquier cosa para salvar a su gente y a Isabella.

Él mismo había transformado a muchos de los Highlanders. Incluso había transformado a Carlisle y Eleazar. Había condenado todas sus almas a una eternidad en el infierno cuando muriesen. No podía permitir que ocurriera, aunque significase su muerte y su condenación eterna.

Era un poco después de las once cuando Edward subió las escaleras de piedra y abrió la pesada puerta de madera de una iglesia. Sus pasos hicieron eco en el vestíbulo vacío. Las llamas de las distintas filas de rojas velas votivas titilaron. Las estatuas de santos y de Vírgenes le miraban fijamente, cuestionando su presencia en una casa de Dios. Él también se lo cuestionaba. ¿Qué pensaba lograr aquí?

Se santiguó, luego alargó la mano hacia el agua bendita. Se detuvo, su mano suspendida sobre la pila. El agua formó remolinos, luego comenzó a hervir. El vapor se elevó, calentando su piel.

Sacó la mano de un tirón. Necesitaba que estuviese en perfectas condiciones para el duelo a espada. Como el agua cesó de hervir, su corazón se hundió en la desesperación. Seguramente, era la respuesta a su pregunta. Su alma estaba condenada.

La puerta se cerró ruidosamente detrás de él. Edward se giró rápidamente y se relajó cuando vio quién había entrado.

Jacob, Emmett, y Jasper le dirigieron tímidas miradas.

-"Pensé que había sido claro. No debía ser seguido"

Jacob se encogió de hombros. -"No sabíamos que no podíamos seguirte aquí. ¿Vas a batirte en duelo en una iglesia, serias capaz?"

-"Además"- agregó Emmett. -"Veníamos aquí, de todas formas. Queríamos rezar por ti"

-"Sí"- Jasper se santiguó. -"hemos venido a rezar"

Edward dio un bufido. -"Rezad todo lo que queríais, para lo que va a servir" Él se dirigió a zancadas por el pasillo hacia los confesionarios. Entró en una cabina y tomó asiento.

Una pequeña puerta se abrió. Al otro lado de la mampara, Edward a duras penas pudo divisar la forma de un sacerdote en la oscuridad. Parecía viejo y encorvado.

-"Bendígame, Padre, porque he pecado"- Edward se alejó y masculló la primera parte de su siguiente oración. -"Hace quinientos años desde mi última confesión"

-"¿Qué dice?"- Una vieja voz graznó. El sacerdote carraspeó. -"¿Catorce años?"

-"Hace mucho tiempo. He roto los votos que hice ante Dios. He cometido muchos pecados. Y esta noche, puedo dejar de existir"

-"¿Estás enfermo, hijo?"

-"No. Esta noche, arriesgaré la vida para salvar a mi gente"- Edward apoyó la cabeza en la pared de madera. -"Pero no estoy seguro de poder triunfar sobre al mal, o incluso de que yo sea el bien. Dios me ha abandonado, así que seguramente también soy maligno"

-"¿Por qué crees que Dios te ha abandonado?"

-"Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, creí poder salvar a un pueblo, pero sucumbí al pecado del orgullo y caí en la oscuridad. He estado allí desde entonces"

El sacerdote carraspeó otra vez y se removió en la silla. Edward se figuraba que su historia sonaba demasiado rara. Había perdido el tiempo viniendo aquí. ¿Qué había esperado encontrar?

-"A ver si lo he entendido"- dijo el sacerdote. -"¿La primera vez que trataste de salvar personas, estabas seguro de vencer?"

-"Sí. Por orgullo, creí que no podía fracasar"

-"Luego, en su pensamiento, no arriesgaba nada. ¿Está seguro de la victoria esta noche?"

Edward clavó la mirada en la oscuridad del confesionario. -"No, no lo estoy."

-"¿Entonces por qué está arriesgando la vida?

Las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos. -"No puedo soportar que ellos arriesguen la suya… los amo"

El sacerdote inspiró profundamente. -"Ahí tiene la respuesta. No lo hace por orgullo, sino por amor. Y como el amor viene del Padre, él no le ha abandonado"

Edward se mofó. -"Usted no conoce la magnitud de mis pecados"

-"Quizá no conoces la magnitud del perdón de Dios"

Una lágrima bajó rodando por la cara de Edward. -"Desearía poder creerle, Padre. Pero he hecho tanto mal. Me temo que es demasiado tarde para mí"

El sacerdote se recostó cerca de la mampara. -"Hijo, para los verdaderamente arrepentidos, nunca es demasiado tarde. Rezaré por ti esta noche..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Chanchanchan... jajaaa bueno lamentamo haberlas tenido tanto tiempo abandonadas, aqui va un capitulos mas, pobre edward :C.**

**Esperamos que hayan pasado un feliz año y una feliz navidad. contestanto a un review que me mandaron, pss a lo mejor despues que se acaba esta historia podemos hacer un darkward si les gusta la idea y muchas gracias a la que nos dio la sugerencia.**

**Pido una disculpa a todos y todas porque por mi y mi falta de comunicacion se detuvo la historia. Nos seguimos leyendo en el proximo capi.**

**_ Valeria-san_ **


	27. Chapter 28

_**Este capitulo es un regalo** para una personita que a pesar de todo y que nos hayamos separado, es muy importante para mi. porque parte de lo que soy hoy, lo fui descubriendo poco a poco junto a ella, porque con ella viví momentos inigualables y se que en el fondo de su corazón ella sabe que siempre estaré para ella, no importa lo que pase, siempre la querré. Pueda que ahora seamos personas distintas y la distancia sea una brecha entre las dos, pero siempre seremos **ral drax**a porque nuestra amistad era verdadera y eso nunca cambiara, a lo mejor necesitamos un tiempo y después en un futuro cuando nos reencontremos empezaremos a saltar y reír como siempre lo hacíamos pero se que eso volverá a pasar, porque nunca dejas de querer a una persona que siempre te ha hecho sonreír y ha estado allí para ti. Tal vez nuestro error fue que cuando nos empezamos a distanciar no lo hablamos a tiempo y tratamos de solucionarlo sino que simplemente dejamos que siguiera así y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era tarde. pero no importa algún día seremos la mismas y cumpliremos nuestros sueños juntas y junto a aquellas personas que en el camina aparecieron como nuevas luces para guiarnos, pero si de verdad ya tu no llegases a sentir lo mismo no importa, **shaunny- san** toma esto para ti como una constancia de que si alguna vez estas perdida y necesitas un hogar, alguien con quien hablar o cualquier cosa, puedes venir que siempre te recibiré con los brazos abiertos y llenos de amor, no habrá reproche ni rencor, porque siempre seras importante para mi, siempre seras aquella amiga con la que fui descubriendo poco el significado de amistad, familia y sobre todo hermana...** Feliz cumpleaños Shau!** que Dios te bendiga y te guarde siempre, no cambies, siempre muestra ese carácter fuerte, que a todos a veces nos daba miedo, para seguir adelante pero nunca dejes que se vaya la niña interior que hay en ti y esa chispita con la que en un futuro puedes armar un verdadero incendio...llegaras lejos, lo se. yo creo en ti...te quiero amiga. _

* * *

**Capitulo 28**

_**...El suegro, la propuesta y una eternidad junto a ti... Gracias Dios...**_

Era después de medianoche cuando el teléfono móvil de Austin sonó. Por su tono respetuoso y la forma en que se mantenía mirándola fijamente, Bella sospechaba que estaba hablando con su padre. Ella había estado toda la noche preocupada por la posibilidad de una guerra entre vampiros. Sus intentos de contactar mentalmente con Edward habían fallado.

-"Entendido, señor." – Austin tendió el teléfono a Bella. -"Su padre quiere hablar con usted"

Se acercó el teléfono a la oreja. -"¿Papá?"

-"Bella, pensé en dejarte saber lo que está pasando. Tenemos pinchado el teléfono de Vulturi, así que le oímos hablar con Cullen"

-"¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Van a la guerra?"

-"Bueno, parece que Cullen está preparado para una. Él afirma tener a doscientos guerreros. Vulturi ha estado al teléfono toda la noche, ordenando a sus adeptos aparecerse. Pensamos que él tiene como mucho cerca de cincuenta"

Isabella exhaló con alivio. -"Edward les excede en número"

-"Bueno, no exactamente. Veras, Cullen hizo un trato con Vulturi. Se reunirán en Central Park. En lugar de una guerra, lo dos van a batirse en un duelo a muerte"

Las rodillas de Isabella fallaron y se desplomó en la cama. -_"¿qué?"_

-"Si, se supone que se encontraran a solas en el East Green a las dos en la mañana. Espadas de plata y uno solo quedará en pie"

Isabella luchó por respirar. ¿Edward peleando a muerte? - "Esto... no puede ser cierto. Tenemos que detenerlo"

-"No creo que podamos, cariño. Pero estoy un poco preocupado por tu amigo. Veras, oímos a Cullen ordenar a sus hombres aparecer esta noche. Según lo que sabemos, Cullen irá solo. Pero Vulturi, llevará a todo su ejército"

Bella se quedó sin aliento. - "Oh Dios mío"

-"Cuando estábamos escuchando, pudimos oír que la gente de Cullen no sabía dónde iba a tener lugar el duelo. Así que no hay manera de que ellos puedan ayudarle. Un poco triste. Me parece una carnicería"

Bella recordó la conversación. Dos a.m., East Green, Central Park. Tenía que hacérselo saber a los Highlanders.

-"Me tengo que ir, cariño. Solo quería ponerte al día. Adiós"

-"Adiós"- Bella agarró el teléfono tensa y miró a Austin y Renesme, la nueva integrante en entrenamiento que su padre trajo. -"tengo que hacer una llamada"

Austin se levantó. -"no podemos permitirlo, Bella"

Renesme se repantigó en la segunda cama. -"¿Qué daño puede hacer? Incluso a los prisioneros se les permite una llamada"

Austin giró sobre si misma hacia Renesme. -"¿Estás chiflada?"

-"No" Renesme le dirigió una mirada afilada.

Isabella rápidamente marcó el número de la casa de Edward. Sabía que era demasiado extraño. Demasiado conveniente. Primero su padre le daba la información, y ahora le dejaban usar el teléfono. Pero daba lo mismo. Aún tenía que salvar a Edward.

-"¿hola?"

-"¿Jake, eres tú?

-" Sí. ¿Bella? Hemos estado preocupados por tí"

-"¿puedes hacer, mmmm, esa cosa telefónica?"

-"¿ Teletransportar? Sí. ¿Dónde estás?"

-"En un cuarto de hotel. Date prisa. Seguiré hablando"- Bella miró hacia Austin y Renesme. -"Hay otras dos personas aquí, pero no creo que debería ser un..."

Jacob se materializó a su lado.

-"¡Mierda Sagrada!" Austin salió a gatas de la cama.

La boca de Renesme cayó abierta.

-"Perdón por la intrusión"- Jacob cogió el teléfono de Bella. -"¿Mike, estás ahí?"

-"Él... él lleva puesta una falda escocesa" murmuró Renesme.

-"Aye, aquí estoy"- La mirada de Jacob vagó sobre la agente femenina de la CIA. -"y vos sois una bonita muchacha"

Renesme se hizo agua.

-"¿cómo diantres lo hizo?" preguntó Austin.

-"Och, de la misma forma en que hago esto" Jacob rodeó con un brazo a Shanna.

Ella le agarró justo cuando todo se volvía negro.

Cuando la oscuridad se desvaneció, se encontró en el vestíbulo de la casa de Edward. El primer piso estaba atestado de Highlanders, todos armados hasta los dientes. Un aire de frustración emanaba de ellos mientras se movían de un lado a otro.

Eleazar Denali caminó a zancadas hacia ella. -"¿Jake, por qué la has traído aquí?"

Antes de que Jacob pudiera contestar, Bella le interrumpió. -"Tengo noticias. Edward y Vultiri se baten en duelo esta noche"

-"Eso ya no es noticia, muchacha." Jacob la miró tristemente.

-"¡Pero Vulturi llevará un ejército! Tienen que ayudar a Edward"

-"Capullo"- masculló Eleazar. -"sabía que ese bastardo no mantendría su palabra"

-"¿cómo sabes vos esto, Bella?" preguntó Jacob.

-"Mi padre ocultó micrófonos en la casa de Vulturi. Él oyó sus planes y me lo dijo. Tengo que advertirle. Edward se encontrará a Vulturi en East Green en Central Park a las dos a.m"

Los escoceses intercambiaron miradas desesperadas.

Eleazar negó con la cabeza. -"Es inútil, muchacha. Le prometimos que no le seguiríamos"

-"¡no le dejaré solo!"- Bella extendió la mano hacia la espada de Jacob. -"Yo no le hice ninguna promesa, así que voy a ir"

-"Espera,"- gritó Jacob. -"Si Bella va, podemos seguirla. Nunca le prometimos no hacer eso"

-"Sí"- Eleazar sonrió abiertamente. -"Y la muchacha necesitará nuestra protección. Edward querría que nosotros la siguiéramos"

-"Genial"- Bella enfrentó a los Highlanders y levantó su espada en el aire. -"¡seguidme!"

La pequeña semilla de esperanza que Edward había cosechado con su confesión rápidamente se marchitó cuando llegó a East Green. Vulturi había incumplido su acuerdo. No estaba solo.

Su Asamblea se extendía en un semicírculo. Edward calculó cincuenta vampiros, en su mayor parte varones. Aproximadamente dos docena portaban antorchas.

Vulturi dio un paso hacia adelante. -"será un placer matarte"

Edward agarró la empuñadura de su espada. -"Veo que estabas demasiado asustado para venir solo. Incluso has traído algunas mujeres contigo para sonarte las narices"

-"No tengo miedo. Di mi palabra de que no haría daño a su gente, pero nunca prometí que mis adeptos no te atacarían si muero. Así que ya ves, Cullen, de una u otra manera, esta noche morirás"

Edward tragó saliva con dificultad. Él ya se imaginaba como. Las oraciones de un sacerdote y tres amigos no eran suficientes. Dios le había abandonado hace mucho tiempo.

-"¿Estás listo?" Vulturi desenvainó su espada.

Edward sacó su espada. Un regalo de Carlisle, era afiladísima, el acero de la espada chapado con plata pura. La empuñadura era de acero y cuero y encajaba perfectamente en su mano. Él meneó la espada a través del aire y saludó a Vulturi. Se permitió un último pensamiento de Isabella, después se concentró en una sola cosa...la supervivencia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras Isabella corría hacia el East Green, podía oír chocar espadas. El sonido era aterrador, pero reconfortante. Si Edward estaba peleando, estaba todavía vivo.

-"¡alto!"- Eleazar se paró a su lado. -"Ya sé que se supone que te estamos siguiendo, muchacha, pero necesitamos hacerlo más rápido" Él la cogió en brazos.

Los árboles se convirtieron en una imagen borrosa, y Bella se agarró fuertemente. Los Highlanders se movieron a velocidad vampírica hasta que alcanzaron el borde del claro.

Eleazar la colocó en el suelo sobre sus pies. -"Siento haberte juzgado mal. Ya está"- Él le dio una espada. -"Ahora te seguiremos"

-"Gracias." Ella se introdujo en el claro.

Los guerreros se esparcieron detrás de ella, dirigidos por Eleazar Denali y Carlisle Cullen. Edwar y Aro Vulturi estaban en mitad del claro, dando círculos el uno alrededor del otro. Por lo que Isabella podía ver, Edward estaba intacto. Las ropas de Aro estaban rasgadas en algunos sitios. Sangre rezumaba de una herida en su brazo izquierdo.

Vulturi miró enfurecido en su dirección y maldijo. -"Bastardo, la tenías todo el tiempo. Y has traído a todo tu jodido ejército"

Edward se volvió con cuidado y miró rápidamente a Isabella y los Highlanders. Él se centró de nuevo en Vulturi, pero gritó -"Eleazar, me diste tu palabra de que no me seguirías"

-"Nosotros no te hemos seguido a ti"- Eleazar gritó en respuesta. -"Nosotros no sabíamos dónde estabas. Fue a la muchacha a quien seguimos"

Edward saltó a la derecha cuando Vulturi atacó. Giró y pinchó al italiano en la cadera. Aro aulló y presionó una mano contra la herida.

-"¡Bella!"- Edward gritó. -"Sal de aquí"

-"no te dejaré"- Ella dio un paso adelante. -"y no permitiré que mueras"

Aro miró la sangre en su mano. -"¿Crees que vas ganando, no es verdad, Cullen? ¿Que me vas a matar? Pero estás equivocado. Como te equivocaste en el pasado"

Edward se movió en círculos. -"_el _está muerto ¿Acaso está aquí ahora?"

Aro giró sobre sí mismo para mantener a Edward a la vista. -"¿le viste morir?"

-"Él cayó justo unos minutos antes de la salida del sol."

-"Y tu y tus colegas huyeron a cobijarse. Así que no viste lo que sucedió después. Me llevé a Cayo a mi guarida secreta."

Un jadeo se hizo eco entre los Highlanders.

-"Mientes,"- Edward murmuró, su cara pálida. -"Cayo está muerto"

-"Vive. ¡Y está reuniendo un ejército para vengarse!" Aro se abalanzó y atravesó su espada a través del estómago de Edward.

Edward saltó hacia atrás, pero aún y así la estocada encontró su blanco. La sangrerezumó de la herida. Él dio un traspié hacia atrás.

Isabella se quedó sin aliento al ver a Edward sangrando. Entonces, detrás de él, divisó a dos italianos sacando sus armas.

-"¡Edward! ¡Cuidado!" Corrió hacia él. Con la velocidad del rayo, Eleazar la atrapó.

-"No, muchacha". Edward se volvió para defenderse de los dos Italianos.

Aro miró enfurecido a Isabella. -"¡estoy harto de ti, perra!" Él se movió a gran velocidad hacia ella, cortando el aire con su espada.

Eleazar la empujó detrás de él y sacó su arma, pero Carlisle saltó delante antes, con su espada levantada. La bajó chocando contra la de él con fuerza. Aro tropezó hacia atrás. Carlisle se lanzó hacia delante, empujando y haciendo retroceder a Aro en retirada.

Isabella se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Edward atravesar el corazón de uno de sus atacantes italianos. El hombre se desplomó en el suelo y se deshizo en polvo. Los otros italianos dejaron caer sus espadas y retrocedieron.

Edward se aproximó a Isabella. -"Eleazar, llévatela de vuelta a casa donde estará a salvo" Él presionó con mano la herida que atravesaba su cintura.

Bella trató de correr hacia él, pero Eleazar la mantuvo a su espalda. -"Edward, ven con nosotros. Estás herido"

Él rechinó los dientes.- "Tengo un asunto pendiente" Cargó contra Vulturi.

Carlisle saltó hacia atrás justo cuando la espada de Edward chocó ruidosamente contra la de Aro. Cogió a Vulturi por sorpresa. Con una maniobra rápida, Edward arrancó la espada de Aro de su sujeción. La espada voló por el aire y aterrizó cerca de uno de los italianos.

Aro corrió hacia su espada. Edward le hizo un corte en la parte de atrás de las piernas, y cayó al suelo. Se dio vuelta, pero Edward ya estaba allí, apuntando su espadaal corazón de Aro.

-"Has perdido"- murmuró Edward. Aro miró frenéticamente alrededor. Edward presionó la punta de su espada contra el pecho de Aro. -"Jura que tú y tu Asamblea no dañareis a nadie de mi gente"

Aro tragó saliva. -"Lo juro"

-"y suspenderás tus actividades terroristas contra mis fábricas"

Aro asintió con la cabeza. -"¿si te lo prometo, no me matarás?

Carlisle se acercó con cuidado. -"Tiene que morir, Edward"

-"Sí"- Eleazar soltó a Isabella y caminó a grandes pasos hacia ellos. -"no puedes fiarte de él"

Edward inspiró profundamente. -"Si él muere, alguien tomará el mando de la Asamblea y el liderazgo de los Malcontents. Y el nuevo líder continuará aterrorizándonos. Pero si dejamos a Vulturi vivo, tendrá que mantener su palabra. ¿Correcto?"

-"Si"- Aro asintió con la cabeza. -"Mantendré mi palabra"

-"Por supuesto que lo harás"- Edward sonrió con desagrado. -"O te encontraré durante el día mientras estás indefenso. ¿Lo has entendido?"

-"Sí" Aro se puso en pie lentamente.

Edward retrocedió. -"Entonces hemos acabamos aquí"

Uno de los italianos corrió hacia delante y recogió la espada de Aro. -"Creo que esto le pertenece" Él apuñaló a Aro en el estómago.

Aro dio un traspié hacia atrás. -"¿Felix? ¿Por qué me has traicionado?"- Cayó de rodillas. -"Tu, bastardo. Quieres el poder, mi Asamblea"

-"No"- Felix le miró furioso. -"quiero a tus mujeres"

Aro se desplomó en el suelo, agarrándose el estómago.

-"Eres bobo"- Una vampira caminó hacia él y sacó una estaca de madera de su cinturón. -"Me trataste como a una puta"

Aro se quedó sin aliento. -"Heidi. Eres una estúpida zorra. Una puta"

Otra vampira sacó una estaca del cinturón. -"Ya no nos llamarás zorras nunca más. Asumiremos el mando de tu Asamblea"

-"¿Qué?"- Aro se escabulló a través de la hierba mientras las dos vampiras se aproximaban. -"Heidi, Irina Deteneos. No podéis dirigir una Asamblea. Sois demasiado estúpidas"

-"Nunca fuimos estúpidas"- Heidi se arrodilló a su lado. -"tendré a todos los hombres que quiera"

Irina se arrodilló al otro lado. -"y yo seré como Catalina La Grande" - Clavó la mirada en Heidi. -"¿lo hacemos?"

Las dos mujeres hundieron sus estacas en el corazón de Aro.

-"¡no!" Su grito se desvaneció mientras se convertía en polvo.

Las mujeres se levantaron y se encararon con los Highlanders.

-"¿Tregua, por ahora?" sugirió Irina.

-"De acuerdo" dijo Eleazar.

Los italianos se marcharon a gran velocidad, desapareciendo en la noche.

Había acabado.

Isabella dirigió a Edward una temblorosa sonrisa. -"Ha sido raro. Ven aquí. Levanta tus brazos para que podamos vendar tu herida"

Jacob envolvió un vendaje alrededor de la cintura de Edwad y lo ató. Luego extrajo una botella de sangre de su faltriquera y se la pasó a Edward.

-"Gracias."- Edward tomó un trago, después alargó la mano hacia Isabella. -"Tenemos que hablar."

-"Ya lo creo. Nunca concertaras otro estúpido duelo. O te encerraré en el cuarto de plata y perderé la llave"

Él sonrió mientras la envolvía en sus brazos. -"Me encanta cuando te pones mandona"

-"Suéltela!" gritó una voz .

Isabella se volvió para ver aproximarse a su padre con una linterna. Detrás de él, Charlie, Austin, y Renesme llevaban linternas y pistolas de plata. Sus cinturones estaban cubiertos de estacas de madera. Se detuvieron a distancia de ellos y examinaron la escena, las luces moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Su padre enfocó la luz hacia una pila de polvo. -"¿espero eso sea Vulturi?"

-"Sí"- contestó Eleazar. -"¿y vos sois Charles Swan?"

-"Sí"- Charles localizó el segundo montón de polvo. -"¿otro italiano?"

-"sí"- contestó Edward. -"le maté"

Con un suspiro, Charlie contempló los alrededores de East Green. -"No es exactamente el resultado que andaba buscando. Sólo dos muertos"

-"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Isabella.

-"Tu hiciste bien tu papel, cariño. Sé que estás bajo la influencia de esa asquerosa criatura que tiene sus zarpas sobre ti ahora mismo. Le dije a Austin que te dejase usar el teléfono. Sabía que avisarías a los amigos de Cullen"

-"Usted esperaba una guerra"- Edward apretó los brazos alrededor de Isabella. -"Esperaba que muriésemos más"

-"Menos trabajo para nosotros si ustedes se aniquilan"- Charlie se encogió de hombros. -"Pero lo conseguiremos. Le doy mi palabra"

Carlisle levantó su espada. -"Palabras tontas cuando les excedemos en número"

-"Sí"- Eleazar se movió hacia ellos. - "Vos no se ha percatado de que nos necesita. Hay un vampiro maligno reuniendo un ejército mientras hablamos. No podrá derrotar a Cayo sin nuestra ayuda"

Los ojos de Sean se entrecerraron. -"No tengo noticias de ese Cayo. ¿Y por qué debería creer nada de lo que me diga un demonio?"

-"Es verdad, papa"- gritó Bella. -"Necesitas a estos hombres"

-"¡no son hombres!"- chilló Charlie. -"Ahora, aléjate de ese monstruo y ven conmigo"

Edward carraspeó. -"¿Supongo que éste no es un buen momento para preguntarle si me concede la mano de su hija en matrimonio?"

Charlie sacó una estaca de madera de su cinturón. -"¡Antes le veré en el infierno!"

Edward respingó. -"Si, mal momento."

Bella tocó su cara y sonrió. -"Creo que es el momento perfecto."

-"Bella, trataré de darte todo lo que soñaste. La casa con la cerca de madera..."

Ella se rió y le abrazó. -"Todo lo que verdaderamente necesito es a ti."

-"Incluso niños"- continuó Edward. -"Idearé una forma de introducir mi ADN en esperma vivo."

-"¿qué?"- Bella le miró. -"¿Quieres ser padre?"

-"Sólo si tu eres la madre."

-"o siempre podemos adoptar después que me conviertas…"

-"¿Qué? ¿Quieres…quieres ser como yo? ¿Un…vampiro?

-"Con una condición "-Ella amplió su sonrisa. -"el harén tiene que irse"

-"Ya me he ocupado de eso. Emmett se las llevará a su casa hasta que puedan valerse por si mismas. Creo que solo quiere conservar es a Rosalie y Jasper se quedara con Alice"

-"Oh, qué amable. Esme tendrá un ataque."- Isabella se rió y lo miro con los ojos brillantes y acuosos -"Te amo Edward y quiero estar atada a ti para siempre"

-"Atada para la eternidad, Isabella. El para siempre no es suficiente para mi"- Edward la besó en la boca y sonrió. -"Te amo, Isabella Swan"

-"¡Aléjate de ella!" Charlie avanzó con la estaca de madera.

-"¡no!" Bella se volvió para encararse con su padre.

-"Bella, ven conmigo. Esa criatura tiene controlada tu mente."

-"No. Controla mi corazón"- Ella presionó una mano contra su pecho. -"Lo amo"- Notó que su mano estaba sobre la cruz de plata. -"Oh, Dios mío."- Ella se giró para encararse con Edward. -"Abrázame de nuevo"- Él la atrajo más cerca. -"¿No te lastima?- Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y levantó el crucifijo. -"No te quemó."- Los ojos del Edward se abrieron cuando él cuidadosamente tocó la cruz. -"Debe ser una señal." Los ojos de Isabella se empañaron con lágrimas. -"Dios no te ha abandonado."

La mano del Edward cubrió la cruz. -"Quizás no entiendes la magnitud de perdón de Dios. Un hombre sabio me lo dijo esta noche. No podía creerlo hasta ahora."

Bella parpadeó para librarse de las lágrimas. -"Dios nunca te abandonó. Y yo tampoco lo haré."

Edward acarició su cara. -"Nunca te dejare de amar. Te amare y mimare durante toda mi existencia"

Isabella se rió mientras se le escapaba una lágrima. -"Eres consciente de que si Dios te puede perdonar, tendrás que perdonarte a ti mismo. No puedes zafarte con recriminaciones nunca más. Ninguno de nosotros puede"

-"Sí"- masculló Jacob. -"Tendremos que parecernos al muy capullo."

Edward apartó a empellones al escocés con una amplia sonrisa, luego abrazó a Isabella.

-"¡Esto no ha acabado!"- gritó Charlie -"Os cazaremos uno a uno." Él se alejó, seguido de su equipo.

-"No te preocupes por mi padre"- Isabella apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward. -"Se acostumbrará a ti."

-"¿Entonces de verdad te casarás conmigo?" preguntó Edward.

-"Sí" Mientras la boca de Edward caía sobre la suya, oyó la ovación de los Highlanders. Ella se acurrucó más cerca. La vida era buena, incluso con un No Muerto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

******Bueno hemos llegado al final. Muchas gracias a ustedes guapos y guapas por ser fieles lectores aunque me haya portado un poco mal con ustedes al tenerlos abandonados. ustedes fueron unas de mis motivaciones para terminar la historia y no dejarla abandonada, el saber que no quería decepcionarlos y el saber que ustedes han sido mis primeros lectores y han apoyado la historia. seria un monstruo si no la terminada, es lo menos que les debo, el compromiso hacia ustedes es lo menos que les debo. Los quiero.**

******La historia se llama como casarse con un vampiro millonario y es de Sparks Kerrelyn.**

******Muchas gracias de nuevo y nos volveremos a ver en mis otras futuras adpataciones. :)**

******xoxo.**


End file.
